Underneath it all
by cr0wznest
Summary: It isn't an addiction to the videos themselves necessarily, it's a slow evolving infatuation for the girl in front of the camera. Santana Lopez decides to tweet her favourite porn star and gets more than she bargained for.
1. Chapter 1

**authors note: **I don't even know what I'm doing back so soon, but this has been on my mind for a while, as has every other fic I'm in the process of writing D: Anyway, this will be short I still don't know how many chapters, but just let me know if you're in to it. I'll be posting the other fic I've been preparing probably after this but until I've finished planning the other (because I really want to get every detail right) I'll give you this to sink your teeth in.

p.s the at sign in front of the twitter names doesn't show up, but if you use twitter you'll know what I mean. Also updating will be slow at first because I'm such an unorganised twit.

**summary: **It isn't an addiction to porn necessarily, it's a slow evolving infatuation for the girl in front of the camera. Nobody has ever caught Santana's attention like this and after recently realising her flaming homosexuality she's unable to get this girl off her mind. Unfortunately the girl lives in another state and what's even more unfortunate - the girl is an adult star.

**disclaimer: **I do not own Glee or it's characters.

* * *

I'm a junior. What does that even mean? So I can't drink publicly yet or vote, but I'm still able to get breast implants. How is that right? It's my fault though, obviously. It was impulsive. My father's credit card was whispering devilishly to me to take it. Once I had it I wasn't sure what to buy. A new skirt or fur vest would have been the normal option for a girl like me, but summer surgery on my averagely large chest wasn't something girls my age should even be thinking about.

Nobody would even notice anyway, except of course my parents who wouldn't stop lecturing me about the consequences of getting tit implants at a young age. They accepted it though, eventually. After I told them it was for myself and not anyone else they just dropped it.

I'm sure no one at school will even pay attention to my chest, not unless Sue sees my melons bobbling up and down in cheerios practice. She has eyes like a hawk. Of course she would notice. Then she would kick me off the team for promoting unhealthy adolescent behaviour. I don't even think the squad would care what negative outburst Sue would scream at me. The squad admires me, I'm like their Oprah. I still shouldn't have done this.

I bet Brittany doesn't even have breast implants. Her boobs are small but perfect, not that I looked. I focused more on the sounds she would make. I want to be one of those girls so desperately. Well not really, because my parents would kill me, but I want to be someone she worked with - off screen.

I recently came out at school as bi sexual. The last party I went to we played truth or dare and my boyfriend at the time Puck dared me to hook up with this other cheerleader for three minutes. Apparently I got really into and even tried to unhook her bra. So after that, I just started letting people know, mostly guys, that they better watch out because I might steal their girlfriends. Puck laughed and said that he satisfied me too much so I would just come back to him in the end. But we haven't had sex in three weeks and the aching sensation in my thighs tells me I need someone, fast.

I did leave out the small detail of realising I was a lady lover after watching my first dose of lesbian porn. Brittany S. Pierce is a visionary and the love of my life. 

It isn't an addiction to porn necessarily, it's a slow evolving infatuation for the girl in front of the camera.

I'd never tell Puck I had to watch porn before we had sex just to get horny because his callous hands and humongous beak never succeeded in getting my lady loins buzzing.

I cradled a picture of my beloved Brittany in my hand as I approached my drawers. I grabbed some blu tac and stuck the photo on the inner wall of the drawer. Nobody would see it. My mom wouldn't notice hopefully because she always shoves clean underwear in my drawer without paying attention to whether the drawer is full or not. I grab my phone and click on the twitter app before laying down on my bed.

"Santana if you're not down in 2 minutes I won't be taking your butt to school!" My mom called out. I sighed and sat up. The page had loaded and all I wanted to do was check her twitter. She always tweeted the funniest one liners, I'd love to be her friend. But then again, I don't think we would get along. Sometimes she can say really weird stuff and being the realist I am, I don't think our friendship would last long.

I blindly zip my school bag up as I scroll down her page. Yep, just more weird tweets. Suddenly one catches my eye.

**Brittany S. Pierce ** MissBrittanyPierce  
Quick Q&A? GO!

I groaned dramatically. Of course she did a Q&A last night when I wasn't online. I quickly clicked on the fans that asked her questions, opening them all in a new tab. Then I locked my phone and ran downstairs. My mom was applying lip stick in the front seat as I got into the car.

"What took you so long?" She asked with a light chuckle. I smiled awkwardly and reached for my seatbelt.

"I was brushing my hair," I replied lamely. My mother quirked an eyebrow at me in suspicion. "What's for dinner tonight?" I ask, changing the subject before she can interrogate me.

"Dad is bringing home take out after work if he remembers, otherwise we'll be eating out."

"Wanky."

When we arrive in the parking lot I turn to my mother with the biggest puppy dog eyes I can form. "You won't be needing the car this weekend will you?"

My mom squirmed in her seat at the thought of me driving to some party and getting wasted. I wouldn't try and drive home though, my mom knows I'm responsible no matter how badass I try and act. The cheerios worship my badass facade

"What are you planning to do this weekend?" She asks inquisitively.

"Just hanging out with some of the squad probably. There is bound to be a party happening."

My mom sighed, "All right, all right. Jeez I should have gotten you a car on your 16th birthday."

"And why didn't you?"

"Same reason I didn't get you a pony on your 6th birthday. You wouldn't know how to take care of it." I rolled my eyes and we both laughed. I kissed my mom's cheek and headed into school. This morning was going to be so boring. I have history and hardly anyone I know is in my class. I should really ask Principle Figgins to change classes.

I pull out my phone as soon as I find my seat and click the first tab. One girl named PokerinthefrontLiquorintheba ck asked if Brittany likes to receive gifts. Brittany replied 'Only if that gift is a nice wet pussy.' I choked on my own spit as I swallowed and Mrs. Hagberg looked at me concerned. I sent her a 'not to worry' smile and slid down further in my chair.

BushPig201 PolaroidPicture Pierceisfierce69 all asked if Brittany would ever have a threesome. My thighs tingled at the thought of it. Brittany said 'For work yes, but in my real life I like to treasure one girl.'

I could feel myself blushing. Most other girls reading probably felt the same. Is this jealous I'm feeling right now? God, she is so sweet. Wait, her reply made it seem like she has a girlfriend. Yep, definitely jealousy. God damn, whoever her girlfriend is she is one lucky girl. Maybe if I tweet her she'll reply to me too. I never wanted to before because I'm scared she won't tweet me back and I'll look like an idiot. But if it's a question then she has to answer right?

**Santana Lopez ** LimaHeightsBitch  
MissBrittanyPierce Would you give up your profession if you fell in love with a girl who was against what you do?

I send the tweet and feel a warm rush through my entire body. Why am I so nervous? Well I did just tweet the girl of my dreams for the first time after being such a coward for so long. I don't feel sick, but I do feel a little light headed. My phone slips out of my hand and I wince as it hits the ground. "Shit," I curse to myself, hoping no one around is paying attention.

I lean down to reach for my phone but a large shoe steps on it, covering it. "What the hell?" I spat. This person needs to get their damn smelly show off my phone. I look up and am about to curse in Spanish when my eyes widen.

"Miss. Lopez, you know I hate phones in class. I'll be confiscating this until the end of the day."

"No!" I almost scream and the class stare at me weirdly. "I mean, please, don't do this, you don't underst-"

"No, you don't understand Miss. Lopez. I have the power in here. I don't care where you're from and what's hiding in your hair. You can live without your phone for a few hours."

Crap. No. She can't do this to me. Not right now. What if my beloved tweets back? Am I about to cry over my phone? Get yourself together Lopez, come on.

Turns out a few hours means almost an entire day. I visited Mrs. Hagberg after last period and asked, well begged, in the sweetest voice I could muster if I could have my phone back. She didn't even blink an eyelid. She just told me not to disturb her when she's grading tests. I huffed and walked to Cheerios practice and thank god I had that to keep me occupied.

If I had nothing to do after class I would have ended up watching the hag grade tests. I would rather have her give me detention the whole week.

There is my laptop at home which I could always check Twitter on. That's if my parents would let me actually go on it again. Apparently I spend more time blogging about the hardships of being a teenager than I do studying and learning. So my punishment - no computer for two weeks. Thank god they don't know phones have internet.

Coach is screaming at the freshman Cheerios through her megaphone. She always rants to us about her life as a farmer back in Massachusetts was harder than this petty routine. The routine involved flaming batons and massive head gear that did everything but cover our face from the flames.

Once we finished practice I ran to the showers and soaked under the hot water. None of the girls would shower near me because they were clearly jealous of my physique. Either that or they didn't want to catch my 'lesbian disease'. I heard some of them whisper that to each other when I walked to my locker one day. Let's just say they have a new favourite slushy flavour - pain.

Since no one is in the vicinity to hear me or work out what I'm doing, I decide to have a little fun. I close my eyes, place my hand between my legs and start rubbing - all the while thinking of Brittany.

She likes to use her fingers to tease the other girls skin a lot. She prefers four play, I noticed and doesn't let the video end without giving the other girl at least 6 orgasms. I tried to do that to myself once but I got tired after one. I'm not if it even was an orgasm. Now that I think about it I don't think I've ever had one. Puck certainly didn't satisfy to the point of me screaming out to the god's above. I'm sure if Brittany was my girlfriend she would be able to give me one every 10 minutes because that's all we would be doing. Unless she's a romantic - then we would go to the cinema, take a walk on the pier and listen to smooth jazz when we wake up and have breakfast.

After cleaning myself up, I put on some sweatpants and a singlet top and head down to Mrs. Hagberg's classroom. How is this woman still here? I'm sure she has a somewhat attractive husband to go home too and a few kids aged between 20 and 25 who love her dearly and miss her home cooked meals when she's working all these hours.

"Uh, can I ple-"

"Here," she interrupts, handing me my phone without looking up. I reach forward but she snatches it back.

"I don't want to see you tapping away viciously at this thing next class you got it?" I nod quickly and then take my phone. I fling my bag over my shoulder and run outside to wait for my mom.

When we got home I raced out of the car and noticed my dad gardening. "Chinese is on the bench," he shouts with a wave. I thank him and run inside. I pass the kitchen bench, grab a noodle box and race upstairs. I don't know why my heart is beating so fast. Scratch that, I know exactly why. I pace across my room with my phone in hand.

What if she doesn't reply? Well I can just tweet her until she does reply. No, wait, that's totally stalking and she'll probably file some sort of legal shit against me. She might block, oh god what if she blocks me. I'll have to go on Quinn's account and subtly look at Brittany's tweets. Quinn's cool with me being bi sexual, even though she knows I'll eventually come out as a full blown flannel wearing lesbian. What's with that stereotype anyway? Flannel is gross and Brittany never wears flannel unless she has to do some scene at a farm where she fucks a girl senseless on a hay barrel.

Moving on. I unlock my phone and notice I have an email. I check that first because it's probably just some freaky chain mail shit. When I click into the email my heart stops. Brittany replied to me.

Shit, shit, shit, shit, balls, fuck, shit, crap, balls, fuck -

"Santana how are your noodles?" My dad asks on the other side of the door.

"Shi- Awesome, I love em," I reply lamely and slouch down on my bed. I hear him walk away and I peer down at my phone again. I click out of Hotmail and tap into Twitter. I go onto my profile and scroll past my awesome description to where Brittany's reply is.

**Brittany S. Pierce ** MissBrittanyPierce  
LimaHeightsBitch In a heartbeat.

I dropped my phone and flew back on my bed. My hands covered my face to contain the squeals coming out of my mouth so that my parents don't think I'm choking on a noodle. This isn't a dream, this is happening. Brittany S. Pierce, the love of my life, replied to me.


	2. Chapter 2

**authors note: **Okay now I know what you guys love to read ;) Honestly didn't expect this response but thank you so much for it. Authors who have written some of my favourite stories are following this and I died, so thank you! I said there was going to be slow updates but I thought I would give you guys something early since the first chapter got such a good response :) Next chapter will be out in a few days hopefully!

p.s any mistakes are my own.

**disclaimer:** I do not own Glee or it's characters.

* * *

Brittany hasn't tweeted in two days. The last thing she said was 'I need a holiday #RightNow'. Normally she'd be spitting out one liner's at random times during the day but all I've seen on my twitter feed is Quinn list what her boyfriend Sam can fit in his ginormous mouth. After reading two tennis balls I lost it.

I have cheerleading practice tonight so I'm going to keep my phone in my sports bra in case Brittany tweets. I was thinking of putting my phone in my spanks but that would result in it vibrating if she does tweet or I get a message. I don't really want to feel stimulation down there during practice, unless of course Brittany shows up and takes me in front of everyone.

That would either make some girls jealous that they don't have the confidence to even think of doing that, or it would make them flee back inside. I'm not even sure they would recognize her, because she isn't really well known I think. I wouldn't be surprised if they did know Brittany if I showed them a picture. That would be awkward though. I mean I have a folder on my phone dedicated to Brittany and that one picture hidden in my drawer, but that doesn't mean I go around flaunting it – hence why it's hidden away.

School's over in 3 minutes, but Mr. Burton isn't paying attention to the class so I grab my stuff and walk out. Ever since we introduced him to Angry Birds he hasn't really taught us anything this year. Not that we object to it – the whole class has blatantly told him we'd rather him reach his high score than have us pass the class.

I arrive on the field and notice Quinn is waving me over. "My parents are out so they want me to stay at yours tonight," she states. Quinn's one of those people that don't ask for things, she demands. She's done it for the past two years so it's something I've grown used to. Her parents kind of freak me out with their overwhelming kindness. They feed me four courses every time I go over there, so I try to keep our sleepovers at my house because my parents don't bother us.

Quinn talks about saving herself for someone God will bless her with one day. She says she'll know he's been sent from God because he'll have this white light surrounding him. I tried to tell her she'll only be able to see that white light if she's high on something or if she's dead and she's being called towards the light by some majestical being.

I've learnt to accept Quinn's beliefs, because she's slowly trying to accept that I like sex – with girls. I never really thanked her for sticking by me despite our opposite views. She did invite me to church once and I actually enjoyed it. I told my mom I went with Quinn and she got upset because she always tried to make me go. So to make her happy I attended church with her for three months and we still do occasionally – mainly when dad isn't working on something in his spare time.

My dad's a Vet, so he's busy saving animals every day. I tweeted the other day that my dad just saved a baby bird from a thunder storm last night and my Aunt Lindsay retweeted it and added a link to a photo of her holding a chicken by it's legs, 'Why save em' when you can eat em'?' We haven't spoken to my dad's family in a few years because of differences.

Dad said we're not allowed to get a pet because he'll be upset if they get sick or die and I keep reminding him that if that happens he'll know how to fix them. My mom's a beautician, so she's been keeping my skin clean since I was in the womb. Legend has it I came out of the womb with long caramel locks and blush already applied to my cheeks. My mom wants me to follow in her footsteps but reminds me that I am able make my own future. I don't really know what I want to do after I finish school because it hasn't crossed my mind yet.

I'll probably just end up like a real housewife of Lima or something.

"I think Puckerman mentioned something about going to a bar with Sam tonight," Quinn says as we jog across the field to get into position for our routine.

"Puck has no trouble getting into bars, but Sam looks like a newly born infant still waiting for his teeth to come in," I tease.

Quinn rolls her eyes and starts stretching. "Believe me, he has teeth," Quinn finishes with a wink. I feel vomit rise into my mouth and pretend to let loose on Quinn. She squeals and ends up slapping my cheek. Her nails graze against my skin and I squeeze my eyes shut and wince.

"Holy shit Quinn since when did you grow your cuticles."

"I don't know what those are," she huffs, "but that better not be a part of your lesbian lingo. I told you to include me in everything you say!" She walks off toward the other side of the pyramid.

I laugh to myself and then quickly cover my ears when Coach's voice screeches through the megaphone. "You think this is hard, try fighting your body building Aunt for the latest gold track suit pants in Macy's, that's hard!"

Quinn drives me home and decides to call her parents during the ride. I lean over and steer for her while she convinces her mom there will be no fornication happening this evening. She honestly gives no fucks for road rules. I sometimes question her entire existence because she is just one big contradiction.

We park in the driveway and head inside. My mom grins as we walk in and wraps her arms around me. My face is squished against her chest and I notice Quinn try to hide her laughter.

"Mom, let go," I plead.

"Sorry honey, but your father and I are going to be gone tonight. My sister is having a party and you know her house is up in the mountains so we'll be staying there over night."

I immediately look over to Quinn and watch her grin mischievously. My expression mirrors hers and I look to my parents to see if they've noticed.

"There's $50 on the bench for food and anything else you might need," my dad adds. He grabs two bags by the door and heads to the car.

"Have fun," I yell with a smirk. I blow a kiss goodbye to each of them and watch them drive off down the street.

Quinn and I break out in our happy dance – which only really involves continuous head banging for a few minutes until we both collapse.

We've been in the kitchen for a few hours trying to make one of Quinn's recipes for cupcakes. Apparently they melt in your mouth, but I'm yet to even see them so until then I won't believe Quinn. While she's reading over her notes I pull out my phone and sigh when Brittany still hasn't tweeted anything. She did say she needed a holiday; maybe she left for Europe or somewhere exotic. I really want to tell Quinn she tweeted me back but I don't think she'd care. Either that or her eyes would turn devil red, she would pull holy water out of her bag and promise to make me better.

Quinn repeatedly tells me she's never watched porn or had the temptation to, but I don't believe her for a second. I heard Sam tell Puck one day in the hall that he isn't allowed to come over on Tuesday nights because apparently she has a celibacy club. I don't even think that exists, so obviously Quinn has to be this crazed horny teenager who chooses porn over God. I mean, I could be wrong.

"Santana stop tweeting to your imaginary girlfriend and help me!" I glare at her and put my phone away.

"She isn't imaginary," I mumble.

Quinn smirks, "she isn't your girlfriend either."

"Well thank you captain obvious for pointing that one out. She's hotter than anyone you've ever been with though."

"I've never actually seen her, show me a picture."

"She doesn't really have pictures with her clothes on. Even her twitter icon is a little naughty," I say wiggling my eyebrows.

Quinn fake gags and continues making the cupcakes. I hear the doorbell ring and frown. My parents either forgot their fluffy hand cuffs or they're coming back to tell me not to use them.

I tell Quinn to keep baking and slowly walk towards the door. I can't peek through the curtain without being obvious because they're so thick I'll have to use two hands and by the time I've pulled them back, the killer outside will probably have sneaked inside.

I look behind me quickly just to make sure I didn't miss the baseball bat conveniently resting against the wall. I then turn towards the door, take the biggest deep breath of my life and open it.

"What up Lopez," Puck's standing on the porch with a smug looking grin and his huge aviators on.

I exhale the breath and roll my eyes. "Oh god, did Quinn tell you my parents were out?" I fold my arms across my chest and tap my foot against the floor.

"She may have mentioned something to Sam and then Sam told me because you might be feeling lonely."

I roll my eyes, "No thank you Puck, but I appreciate you stopping by."

He presses his giant palm against the door as I try to close it. "I swear I won't try anything," he says with his bottom lip jutting out.

I squint at him and then notice Sam running up beside him. "Thanks for this Lopez, I haven't spent alone time with Quinn in so long," he pats my shoulder as he jogs inside.

"Weren't you guys supposed to be going to a bar?"

"Vagina lips didn't get in," Puck groans. I laugh and step to the side.

Puck grins, removes his glasses and struts passed me. Seriously, Puck is about as smooth as my Uncle Derek's two year old beard.

Even though I can't be bothered dealing with more than one person tonight, I allow them to stay and help us cook because from what I remember Puck makes a mean apple pie and coincidentally we have all the ingredients.

We end up burning the cupcakes; well Quinn does because Sam was distracting her. So we settle in the living room after making popcorn and put on a movie. 15 minutes into the film Quinn and Sam start making out on the sofa and Puck is sliding closer to me. I raise a hand to his face and give him a warning look.

"How about we go in the pool?" Quinn pulls back from Sam and nods in agreement. She runs outside and drags Sam with her.

"Wear that nice red suit," Puck suggests smirking and throws his shirt off before following them.

"In your dreams," I mutter. I huff and decide to go along with them because I don't really want to watch Project X alone.

The doorbell rings again just as I stand up and I yell out to Puck that he better not have invited more friends. He shouts something back but I don't hear him as I open the front door and witness whose standing on my porch. I stand here completely paralysed and doe-eyed at the figure in front of me.

She looks me up and down before smirking into my soul. "I was right, you are hot."

* * *

Brittany's been pacing around her apartment for half an hour. She needs a break, more specifically a holiday – a holiday away from work and the stress of looking overly sexual every day. It's her choice of course; it isn't anyone else's fault. She's been working so hard since she joined the industry two years ago and no one ever thought she would become one of the most sought after adult stars. Her films that are for sale in stores have been the most popular in the past month.

Brittany thinks it's because of the horny teenagers. She knows she has a lot of teenage fans because they tweet her occasionally. However, they aren't as dedicated as the forty year old men that constantly ask her erotic questions about how wet she is for them. She pays no attention to them, unless she's asked to do a live video chat and immediately puts on this persona that allows her to answer the most disturbing questions.

Her recent Q&A brought her some interesting questions. They had never been this serious and heartfelt before. Normally her fans are directly asking to have sex with her or to fantasize about them while she's masturbating, but this time one girl really hit her hard with a question she took two hours and thirty eight minutes to answer. She had never been asked by her fellow adult stars, her management or her friends if she would ever give up her career – especially if she fell in love.

She knows she wants love more than anything; she's just never been in love. Even if the girl of her dreams came along and said it was okay for her to keep doing what she's doing, Brittany would stop. That's really the only reason she would stop working.

She doesn't consider herself famous, she considers herself lucky to have people that admire her.

So this girl, LimaHeightsBitch, turns out she is as beautiful as she sounds. Brittany did a bit of stalking after she received the question and found out that Santana Lopez is quite the heart breaker. Looks wise, she's the opposite of Brittany. Her tweets make her sound feisty, except for the occasional few about how she just wants someone to cuddle.

Brittany thinks it's sweet. She notices the girl lives in Lima, Ohio. Brittany frowns because she's never heard of that town, nor has she lived anywhere close to it. She's been a city girl all her life, but she thinks she'd be willing to move out to places like Lima if all the girls look like Santana.

Besides needing a permanent woman in her life and desperately needing a holiday, Brittany's been pacing like a maniac because her beloved cat Lord Tubbington is sick. She's been living with him since she moved out of her parents house at 16 and now they're bond is unbreakable. She tells the girls at work that he accepts her choice of career as long as she accepts he has a drug addiction.

Her friend Theresa is slamming open the door of her apartment and yelling something that Brittany can't understand because her arms are flinging everywhere. Brittany starts to laugh hysterically with tears streaming down her face because nothing really makes sense to her right now.

How did Theresa even get into her apartment? Why does she feel like there's a gaping hole in her chest?

"Brittany will you stop laughing? This is serious!"

The blonde holds her stomach as her laughter dies down and finally looks back up to her friend. "Nothing is ever serious in my life," she states sadly.

"There's no time for pouting, you haven't been answering my calls or anyone else's. We all thought you had skipped town to start a new life as a house wife in a small village."

"Why would I want to live in a small village?" Brittany asks with a frown.

"That's not the point," Theresa groans. "We want to know if you're going on holiday or you can be at work tomorrow."

"Holiday," Brittany spits out. She really doesn't want to go back, not yet anyway. For the past few weeks she's been contemplating whether or not to quit all together. She hasn't found anyone special and for some lame reason Brittany thought she could find a potential wife in the porn industry. She's a really good actress, even though people say porn stars are only good for one thing.

"Is that right?" Theresa raises an eyebrow and scans the apartment. There are no suitcases anywhere, nor are there clothes folded ready to pack.

Brittany nods and slowly pulls a small bag out from under her bed. "Everything's packed already," she stutters out.

"Where are you off to?"

Brittany looks to the ceiling for answers. She could easily say New York or Miami – somewhere they won't bother calling because they'll know she's safe. She gets distracted by the buzz of her phone. Her eyes notice the small twitter icon and a small light bulb flashes in her head.

"Ohio." She remembers scrolling down Santana's twitter page and noticing that the girl listed dirty names to replace her boring Ohio town.

Theresa's eyes widen. "You're going to _holiday _in Ohio?"

Brittany nods, grinning like a Cheshire cat who just got away with murdering the Queen of hearts.

"Correct." Brittany sends her a firm nod.

"Why there?" Theresa moves toward the bed and plops down.

"Well, Lord Tubbington is sick and…" She pauses, unsure what her story is. She should have thought about this before instead of weirdly pacing around her apartment. She should have known one of her co stars would be worried because she hasn't touched pussy in 24 hours. Well besides Tubbs.

"…And?"

Brittany remembers reading one of Santana's tweets about her father being a Vet. "And there is this world renowned Vet there so I'm going to take him to get a check-up."

"How did you find out about this?"

Brittany bites her lip then smiles, "Google."

Theresa believed her friends lie, even though it wasn't technically a lie. It was more of a fanciful story created in Brittany's strange mind – much like her tweets.

She gathered some clothes after checking what the weather is like in Ohio. She packed two coats for Lord Tubbington and his favourite food – fondue. Her drawer of toys is emptied into her bag at the bottom and then her clothes are stacked on top. She doesn't want them falling out and turning on if people are around.

She ends up at the airport the next day. She doesn't want her fans to know she's going to be out of town because they'll probably show up at the airport, so she turns off her phone for the day until she reaches Ohio. Her flight ends up being delayed for a couple hours so she gets in some sleep before she has to leave Los Angeles.

Her flight isn't smooth like the pilot promised. She had to sit next to a woman and her child and every time she needed to use the restroom they glared at Brittany like they recognised her.

Brittany slept the rest of the flight when she returned from the restroom, because if she opened her eyes, the judgemental woman and her child would stare into her soul and witness all of the sins she's committed.

She carried Lord Tubbington to the taxi after she got her bag and when the driver asked where she was headed, Brittany choked. She came all the way here and didn't even have a plan. Lord Tubbington is probably going to become sick if they just sit in this taxi so Brittany turns on her phone and clicks the twitter app.

She knows Santana would most likely not have her address online and definitely not want a porn star staying at her home, so she scrolls through her contacts and wonders if she has any family out here. After the realisation that most of her family despise her and they wouldn't be caught dead in a town like this, she locks her phone and stares at the driver.

He has some serious eyebrow issues. They need to be plucked and shaped. His cuticles are dirty and his hair looks like the home of a few adult pigeons.

"Ma'am, you're going to have to get out if you can't give me a destination. My wife just ordered this movie Heights and she'll be disappointed if I'm not home to watch it with her."

The light bulb flashes in Brittany's head again. LimaHeightsBitch.

"Lima Heights please."

The taxi driver raises his eyebrows and gives her an 'are you serious' look.

"What's the problem," she asks innocently.

"Uh," he stutters, "nothing at all, buckle up please."

Brittany nods happily and straps in.

When they arrive 45 minutes later, Brittany pays the driver and steps out of the car. She grabs her bag and Lord tubbington before scanning her surroundings. She definitely isn't in Los Angeles any more. She can see a few hills, but no expensive looking houses sit on top of them.

"Are you lost?" A voice says behind her.

She turns around and notices a man with tight curls on his head. "Um, kind of. I'm looking for someone."

"Oh, maybe I can help," he says grinning. He's about to walk forward when he notices the huge cat in Brittany's arms.

"He won't bite," Brittany giggles. The man purses his lips and steps back anyway.

"So who are you looking for?"

"Santana Lopez, she's a high school student."

"Oh Santana Lopez, she's in my Spanish class. She lives just two blocks away. I had to take her home after she crashed one of our Glee club parties," he laughs to himself, "I can take you if you like."

Brittany shakes her head. "That's okay, could you maybe just write the address down?"

"Sure. I'm Will Schuester by the way."

Brittany bites her lip, "Brittany."

"Okay Brittany," he laughs, "here you go." He hands her a piece of paper and Brittany thanks him before setting off down the street.

She's used to older guys hitting on her, but that's back in LA. Will seemed sweet, but definitely not the type of person you want to be walking down an unfamiliar street alone with.

While walking to Santana's house, she wonders what her excuse is going to be. The fact that Santana asked her a question proves to Brittany that she's aware of Brittany's career. It doesn't prove she's a fan however. The question seemed really serious and patronizing. Brittany's wondering if she's making a big mistake by going to the girl's house – but really, where else is she going to go?

The hotels here won't allow Lord Tubbington inside; even if Brittany tries to flirt her way passed the concierge. This is really her only option.

The house is big – bigger than all the other houses in the street. Brittany thinks it's because Santana's dad earns a lot. She's sure her mom has a well-paying job too. Maybe even Santana has a job. What if Santana's working right now and not at home? What if her parents answer the door?

With that painful thought on Brittany's mind, she places her bag down and carries Lord Tubbington around the side of the house because the curtains are down at the front. She peeks through the window and notices four teenagers watching a movie. Two of them are making out and the other guy is eyeing Santana up and down. When Brittany realised that this girl was Santana, she felt her stomach do back flips. This girl is definitely even more beautiful in person.

She thinks it's fate somehow, that Lord Tubbington became sick and Santana's dad just happens to be a Vet. She knows she could have gone to her local Vet in Los Angeles, but seeing the smug look on Theresa's face just brought on lie after lie.

The two blondes are running outside and the taller tanned guy follows after exchanging some words with Santana. Santana doesn't look too happy, Brittany thinks. She looks like she could kill her friends and get away with it. Brittany doesn't think she's that type of girl though. Brittany admires the darker girl when she stretches out on the sofa before standing up. Her lips form a lazy smile. She could definitely watch Santana all night.

Brittany creeps back toward the front door and waits a moment before ringing the doorbell. Now she knows that there are seemingly no parents around, she isn't afraid to go in – that's if Santana invites her in.

When the door flies open Brittany watches Santana's seemingly enraged face disappear and turn completely vague. Brittany giggles and licks her lips.

"I was right, you are hot."

* * *

Did the guys put something in that popcorn? That's impossible, I made it. I subtly pinch my thigh and wince softly. This is not a dream. This doesn't happen though. The person you most want to meet in the world doesn't show up on your door step. So, this has to either be a dream and that pinching yourself shit is bull, or this is a television show. Either way Brittany Pierce is in front of me and I can't open my mouth or move.

That's probably for the best. I would probably blurt out that I'm in love with her or leap forward to kiss her. There are so many answers that I need from her.

"H-H-How do you know where I live?" It feels like my mouth isn't even moving, I'm kind of just sending her a blank stare. I hope she doesn't get freaked out.

"Twitter."

"You answered my tweet," I say robotically.

She giggles and I fee like I'm dead. My favourite person in the whole world is at my house. If I tell her that she'll probably be freaked out because we haven't met before so one; how could I be in love with her and two; how could she be my favourite person in the entire world. I'm sweating. I can feel the fucking sweat on my hair line.

"I can tell you the whole story if you let me in," she says with a slight smirk. My eyes stare down at her lips and watch them move in slow motion. She swipes her tongue across them and bites them and I feel my own mouth twitching. I'm blankly nodding until I realise that she's walking into my house and my friends are still here.

"Wait!" My body moves into motion and I grab Brittany's arm. I notice some movement in the distance before hearing a voice.

"Santana why are you screaming? Get in the pool with us!"

I quickly grab Brittany and open the closet door, pushing her in and closing it behind us. "Santana?" I hear Quinn yell again.

It's dark in here. I can't remember if my dad fixed the light or not. My hand grazes the wall as I try and find the switch and eventually flick it on. I turn my head and see Brittany staring down at me. I knew she was tall but I didn't realise it would be this sexy to have her towering over me.

"This is fucking weird," I whisper staring at her.

"Actually, it's kind of cosy," she says smirking and places her hand against the door behind my head.

I watch her arm muscles contract. I can't believe I'm staring at Brittany Pierce's arm up close. My eyes trail back up to her eyes and the smirk is still evident on her lips.

"Why don't you want your friends to see me?" She asks with a smug grin.

"No reason," I stutter out, "I just don't know how to explain who you are."

"Just tell them I'm a child hood friend."

"That I've never mentioned before?" We both laugh. Brittany bites her lip then places her arm back by her side.

"As much as I love being this close to beautiful girls," she steps forward and her breath hits my nose, "I think I'm going to have to leave this small closet before I pass out."

I decide to smirk and flirt back, because even though Brittany Pierce is standing in my closet with me I feel an ounce of confidence rise within me.

"Pass out from claustrophobia, or from me being so beautiful?" I lick my lips slowly, knowing how much she loves lips.

Her smirk disappears slightly as she watches my lips work their magic. Her eyes find mine again and she laughs and turns the handle. I follow her out, both of us walking against the tiles softly. I can hear Puck telling Sam to stop getting his mack on with Quinn. I turn to Brittany and notice her eyes wandering down my body to my ass. "Like what you see?" I continue to flirt.

Her eyes flicker up to mine and she shrugs. "A little." We exchange smiles and then I lead her upstairs to my bedroom.

"So I think I'm going to go kick my friends out and then I'll be right back to um," I pause and blink a few times. I'm not imagining this. Brittany Pierce is sitting on my bed smiling back at me.

"Yes?" She asks giggling.

I shake my head and back up towards the door, not realising it's closed. "Ouch, um," Brittany giggles louder, "okay so I'm not normally this awkward," I purse my lips, "probably because I've never had a porn star in my room," I mutter to myself.

"I'll tell you everything when you get back," Brittany says and before I leave I notice her wink at me.

I close the door behind me and begin to walk away. I suddenly stop and turn around, pushing my door open to witness Brittany Pierce in my room again.

"Holy shit," I breathe, "you're still here."

"I am," she answers in a wickedly sultry voice. She then smirks and crosses a leg over the other. I gulp loudly.

"Okay," I say breathlessly and walk out once again. I run downstairs and exit into the backyard. Puck is dangling his legs in the water and looks up at me with a grin.

"Thank god you're here San, they've been ma-"

"Get out," I pant out. Puck frowns and walks towards me.

"I'm sorry?"

"You will be if you don't get out," I say firmly and watch him back off.

"Both of you," I shout to Quinn and Sam, "my parents are coming home so you have to go."

Quinn frowns, "but my parents and your parents know I'm here San."

"You can always stay my house," Sam says with a smirk. Quinn smirks back and nods. They grab their stuff and run out the door.

"Thanks for nothing Lopez," Puck shouts as he walks out the door.

I roll my eyes, "Just go watch some porn and wank over it Puckerman."

"Maybe I will." I slam the door behind them and walk back upstairs slowly. I didn't really think this out at all. Now that I'm alone with Brittany in my house anything can happen. I'm not even legal yet. She probably thinks I'm a little pervert that watches her videos as some sick joke. Oh god I have to explain everything to her...Right after she tells me what her perfectly shaped ass is doing here.

* * *

**authors note: **let me know if I'm making your lady loins buzz.

for any questions go to either my fanfic blog - cr0wznest dot tumblr OR my glee/other awesome things blog - heathersvera dot tumblr

Thanks again for reading, I hope to hear from you next chapter :)


	3. Chapter 3

**authors note: **You are all incredible and motivate me so much. Thank you for reading, reviewing, adding this to your favourites and following!

**disclaimer: **I do now own Glee or it's characters.

* * *

It takes me five whole minutes to gather my strength and take the first step upstairs. Unfortunately Brittany is already running down them and I step aside to witness her slide on the tiles like Tom Cruise in that movie he was in when he was cool.

"Wait, no, go back upstairs," I plead. She giggles at me and turns away. "Brittany seriously!"

"I prefer Miss. Pierce." My jaw goes slack as I watch her strut away into the kitchen. I'm going to be honest; I did watch her ass sway from side to side the entire time. She sounds so much sexier saying normal things than dirty things in her videos.

"Well, can you at least tell me what you're doing here, please?"

I watch her open the fridge and pull out a can of soda. "I got bored," she says with a nonchalant shrug. I stare blankly at her for a moment before slowly making my way into the kitchen and sitting on a stool.

"You're like... normal."

She stares at me curiously as if I spoke in a different language. "What did you expect?"

"Well certainly not this!" I exclaim, dramatically flailing my arms in the air.

"Well did you expect me to turn up at your house naked?"

I gulp loudly, "no, um, I didn't really to expect you to turn up at my house at all."

"Well like I said, I got bored of LA."

"Bored of LA? Who gets bored of LA and comes to the most boring state in the U.S?" I ask wildly flailing my arms around even more.

I feel something soft brush against my ankle and I do a double take at the creature walking by me.

"Brittany, do not move," I stand and crouch a little, "there seems to be a large rodent in here," I say in all seriousness. I witness Brittany approach the creature and pick it up. She scratches behind it's ears and it's then I realise it's just a cat - a really huge cat.

"This is just Lord Tubbington. He was bored to so I brought him along," she says grinning, "he's actually the reason I came, well besides some other reasons," she adds winking at me.

My face heats up instantly and I'm all too aware that my panties have been soaking wet since I saw her standing outside. I need a cold shower and I need to change and probably head to bed. So when I wake up this will all have been a dream and I'll go back to stalking Brittany's twitter.

"You're like, flirting with me," I stutter out. She purses her lips and places Lord Tubbington on the floor.

"Is that a problem?"

"I just, I'm normal. Well I'm definitely not normal I mean I'm acting like a weirdo right now, but like, you're cooler than me – in your world I mean – you're cooler than me and in this world I guess now. I'm cool in this world if you're not in it so now that you're here you're like stealing my coolness."

Don't say anything else Santana.

"Well, I'm sorry for stealing your coolness, but you have to realise I'm just like you – apart from the fact I'm obviously more confident." I can't help but notice the hint cockiness in her tone so I bring on bitch mode. Because despite the fact I will love and fuck Brittany in cocky mode, sweet mode, flirty mode, I really don't want her to think she can get away with making me feel like an idiot.

"Just because I don't have sex with people in public and on camera means I'm not confident?"

"Well you turned down sex from that Mohawk guy before, so you obviously don't think you would be able to get him off," she retorts looking completely unfazed by my stance.

"You're –" A sly smirk spreads across her lips and I immediately grow red knowing this was all a test.

"Yeah, you're definitely hot when you're in your cute bitch mode."

I bite my lower lip and walk away from her. This girl may be the girl of my dreams but her confidence is kind of a turn off. Maybe if she was naked I would feel different, but right now I'm tired and I can't deal with all of this. This is the most insane situation I've ever been in.

I hear her sigh as I walk away. "I guess confidence isn't a quality you like in a girl."

"What would you know?" I spit back. I watch her pout and immediately regret snapping. "Okay I'm really sorry; you're actually a big deal to me. You're like the – just, I can't explain, so how about you sleep in my pool house for the night and we'll talk more tomorrow?"

Brittany pinches her lips to the side and then picks up her bag. She walks straight passed me without saying a word. "So you're just going to ignore me?"

"What do you want me to say? I have a lot of people that consider me a big deal, but that really means nothing to me." She walks inside the pool house with Lord Tubbington following and closes the door.

I have no idea what just happened, but I have to make sure I get up before my parents return home tomorrow.

* * *

I set my alarm to 6am the night before just to be safe. My parents didn't say what time they would be home and I have to leave for school earlier today since I'm apparently going to be walking. Actually, I could ride my bike. The stares I'd receive from other kids would be unwelcoming because practically everyone owns a BMW or Cadillac. I guess I could rip the symbol off my neighbours BMW and sticky tape it onto my bike. Scratch that, I'd be even more ridiculed.

Either that or the whole cheerleading squad would return to school next week with matching bikes and stolen car parts.

I place my robe on and check my hair in the mirror. It normally looks good when I wake up, I just want to be sure because I still remember that there's a porn star living in my pool house. My feet pat against the stairs softly as I walk down towards the back door. I notice the pool house door is closed, so I contemplate whether to let Brittany sleep or just wake her up. What time do porn stars need to be up in the morning usually? Crap, why didn't I ask her all of this last night? Oh right. Because I already managed to piss her off. Great.

I slide open the back door and walk toward the pool house. The lamp beside her bed is on; that's all that's visible through the sheer curtains. I tap against the door softly, but don't receive an answer. Maybe Brittany likes to sleep with a light on.

I turn the handle and step inside. My eyes basically fall out of my skull because Brittany is doing sit ups on the carpet wearing nothing but tight black shorts and a sports bra. "Woah," I breathe out and watch Brittany's head snap towards me. I automatically turn to walk away but smack my head into the wall and groan loudly. I hear feet patter across the carpet towards me and I pray that it's just Lord Tubbington come to bite my ankles.

"Are you all right?" One my eyes open and I witness Brittany trying to contain a smile.

"Fine," I grumble, "why are you up so early?"

"Why are _you_ up so early?" She replies quickly. Her hands land on her hips and my eyes automatically fall to her chest and stomach. She's sweating as much as I was yesterday. Holy shit, her stomach must be rock hard. I gulp and look up to her eyes again.

"I just, I wanted to make sure my parents didn't come home and see you here."

"So you want me to leave?" I shake my head quickly.

"No, no, no, I just don't know what to say," I sigh and step outside. Brittany follows me and begins stretching her legs against the wall of the pool house.

My eyes trail a hot line up from her ankles to her thighs and I try not to stare at her private area because her tight shorts leave nothing to the imagination. She bends forward and touches her toes and I look back towards her ass. Oh lord, those shorts.

"Hot," I whisper without realising. Brittany looks over her shoulder at me and sends me the sexiest stare that's ever been sent to another person in history. She doesn't smirk, her lips just give of this teasing little movement that makes me want to bite them. Her eyes pierce into me, drawing me closer and closer until I feel my front bump with something. Her ass is sticking out into me.

"Shit, sorry." I step back and wipe the sweat off my brow.

Brittany sends me an amused look and then stands up straight. "So I'm thinking since I don't know anyone in Lima that I could stay here for a while." She doesn't ask, she's stating to me that whether I like it or not, she gets to stay here. I think she gets what she wants alot.

"You still sound angry from last night."

"I'm not," Brittany replies firmly, shaking the confidence right out of me. I look inside the pool house and notice the bed is made and there are clothes folded on top of it.

"What are you going to do while I'm at school?" I ask tentatively. "My parents are going to ask questions."

"You'll figure it out," she mumbles and runs towards the grass in the garden. She begins running laps and I'm left wondering where the hell I went wrong. How did I piss her off already with one comment. I can't even remember what I said so it must not have been that bad.

"What did I do?" I call out when she passes me on another lap. She doesn't say anything and I have to admit it's kind of hot. Who am I kidding? Everything Brittany does or doesn't do is hot. She's Brittany Pierce.

"I'm going to need to meet your dad anyway," she says through heavy pants, "he has to check Lord Tubbington."

I fold my arms. "He doesn't have to do anything." She keeps running and doesn't look over in my direction once. I scoff and then head inside, "maybe I was wrong about you."

"Maybe I was too," Brittany mutters softly, but I ignore her statement. It seriously feels like we're best friends having a fight over the smallest thing. I wish half of that statement was true - she would make an awesome best friend and keep me laughing.

I walk inside and make a start on breakfast. I lift up my pyjama shirt and feel sweat collecting all up in my underboob. It isn't even hot outside. So why was Brittany sweating as well before she even started running? I throw my shirt on the bench and pour some juice in a glass. I guess I should cook something up for Brittany seeing as she is a guest and I do still love her more than I love my own life.

Before I can move though, Brittany runs into the kitchen, grabs my shirt and wipes it across her face. Her expression is priceless when she realises it isn't a cloth or towel. Her eyes find mine for a moment and she flushes, before turning and running back to the garden. That was weird.

I set some toast on a plate and keep the spreads beside them. I pour another glass of juice and place it on the bench where she'll see it. I then grab my shirt carefully and contemplate whether or not to wash it. I shake my head and throw it in the washing basket and jog upstairs to get ready for school. I don't have to leave for another half an hour, but I'd rather be alone upstairs then with grumpy Brittany downstairs.

After I shower and put on a pair of jeans and tight black tank top, I grab my bag and head for the front door.

"What's there to do here?" I hear Brittany ask behind me. She's finishing the glass of juice and placing it in the sink.

I shrug and bite the inner wall of my mouth. "I don't know, you're old enough to drink aren't you?"

"I'm old enough to do alot of things," she replies with a wink. Oh, so we're back to the flirting are we?

I step forward, dropping my bag on the tiles. "Oh yeah? Like what?" I arch an eyebrow and watch Brittany's expression soften.

"I can buy these really crazy toys that stimula-"

"Oh my god," I breathe, stepping back and raising my hands. "That's enough right there."

"That's enough to make you wet? Really Santana? Are you one of those girls that starts the video and can't even get through the lame story line at the beginning?"

I gulp and scowl at her. She's really overstepping some boundaries here. I turn around and pick my bag up, flinging it over my shoulder. As I open the door I turn to look back at Brittany and smirk. "Honey, I don't need to watch you on film to get wet." Wait, that was more of a compliment than an insult.

I watch her mouth twitch and her thighs subtly pinch shut. She allows me to leave the house without needing to have the last word. I walk down the stairs to the driveway and notice that there's a car pulling up. I see my parents through the windscreen, laughing and thankfully not noticing me. I sprint back inside, throw my bag on the stairs and notice Brittany still standing in the same spot.

"What are-" I grab her before she can finish her sentence and pull her towards the pool house. Once we're inside I make sure Lord Tubbington is in here as well and then lock the door. "Santana, your dad has to check on Tubbs anyway, why are we hiding?"

"Brittany, you don't understand. I can't have my parents know I watch porn."

"How will they know I'm part of the industry? Do I really give off that vibe?" She pouts.

I begin to pace around the room, my fingers fiddling together quickly. "Maybe they won't notice you're even here," my breathing quickens, "I'll just say I found Lord Tubbington on the street!"

"Santana are you okay?"

I whip my head around to her and notice her look of concern. I grin brightly, "I'm fine."

Brittany walks forward and grabs my face so that I look at her. "I have these panic attacks all the time before I have to start filming, I get it."

"You get it?" I ask sadly.

She nods and sits me down. "I even got them when Lord Tubbington told me he joined a gang. I mean I thought he was on the right track after rehab, but I guess not. I still don't know where I went wrong." I stare at her with my mouth open. Is this girl seriously talking about her cat? Is she one of those people that treat their pets like their own children?

She looks genuinely upset and confused and I don't want to make fun of her. I don't even have a cruel joke floating inside my to spit out. All I feel is empathy for the girl beside me. "You know, I never watched what you were doing to other girls," I shake my head, "maybe the first couple times I did, but after that I only watched your face. I basically became addicted to your face and how I could tell what you were feeling. When you reached your climax your mouth would fall open and you'd get these lines on your forehead from tensing your face. Your cheeks, your ears, every part of your skin would turn pink." I smile to myself and then look up to see Brittany staring back at me.

She sucks her lips into her mouth to moisten them and then they curve into a small smile. "Did you ever masturbate over me?" I shudder at the softness of her voice and how her breath hits my skin and sinks into me like it belongs inside me. She doesn't ask me in the voice she uses for foreplay. Her voice is serious and so sexy but she doesn't need to emphasize on the sexy part - she just is.

"Never when I watched your videos, because I always just wanted to watch you. But when I was alone in bed, not doing anything, I would..." I feel my face start to heat up. I can't believe I'm telling Brittany Pierce how I masturbate over her. She'll think I'm just like her horny male fans or worse.

"Well," she shifts closer to me on the bed, "I'm actually here right now so, what do you want to do to me?" The huskiness of her voice sends shivers throughout my body. I pinch my thighs together and hope she doesn't sense how wet I am right now - I have a feeling porn stars can do that.

"Santana?!" I jump to my feet and peek passed the curtains. My parents are in the kitchen standing near the back door. I tell Brittany to grab Lord Tubbington and put him in the bathroom. She frowns but follows my orders anyway. She closes the bathroom door and then comes back only to be pushed towards the bed.

"What the hell Santana?" Oh lord, my name sounds so good on her lips - especially when she's shouting it.

"Just get underneath!" I hiss back. She rolls her eyes and pulls back the blankets. "No, underneath the whole bed not just the blankets!"

"Santana are you out here?" I hear my dad yell.

Brittany smirks and spreads her limbs out across the bed. She stretches her arm out towards me and curls her finger back in a come hither motion. I'm frozen for a second but then grab her arm and pull her off the bed. She pulls me back and she's way stronger than me. I fall on top of her and claw at the bed to try and stand. Brittany's hands grip my arms to keep me down but I hiss and groan and threaten to lick her. Bad idea.

"I'm fine with that," she whispers when we stop moving.

I hear tapping against the door and I quickly use all my strength to pull Brittany up and get her on her knees - it's not as sexual as it sounds. She complies this time and crawls under the bed. The door opens slowly and I sit back on the bed.

"Santana what are you doing in here?"

I don't realise how heavily I'm breathing until I try to release actual words and nothing comes out. I purse my lips before exhaling a slow breath. "I just wanted to relax here for a bit, my room was too hot."

My dad grins, accepting my answer. My mom just shakes her head in amusement and walks back out.

"You can take the car to school, I don't have work today," my mom calls back.

I look towards my dad and notice him eyeing the suitcase on the floor beside me. "My closet is getting to full," I blurt out.

"I told your mother we need to get you one of those walk in wardrobes."

"Dad, I do have a walk in wardrobe."

His mouth forms an 'o' shape. "Well then you just need less clothes and more books. In fact I'm going to buy you a book shelf," he concludes with a wave of his finger.

We share a grin, but mine disappears soon after when I feel something soft against my ankle. I fidget a little and clench my teeth shut.

"Are you okay to drive?"

I nod quickly, my mouth still clamped shut. My ankles continue to be assaulted by Brittany's fingers and my mind instantly take a visit to the gutter. What would her fingers feel like in other places?

"All right well I'll see you later alligator."

"Bye dad," I say through gritted teeth. After he shuts the door I shoot down from the bed and lift up the covers. Brittany's head is resting on her hands and she's grinning back at me.

"You're staying in here until I get back and then we'll take Lord Tubbington to a different Vet."

"What about your dad?" Brittany pouts again. Ugh that is so damn cute.

"No, not my dad. My dad has work friends that are complete creeps so I'm sure you've been talked about around the office." I watch Brittany's face fall into a deeper pout and I instantly regret my words. I lay on the ground and mirror her position.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to make you sound like nothing."

She pinches her lips together and nods slightly. "Just go to school, I'll be fine." Brittany is really sensitive for a 23 year old. I thought she would have gotten used to it by now. I guess being in a different state, you think nobody would talk about you. But she's beautiful, I'm sure there is at least one person in every country that knows about Brittany Pierce and if there isn't, there needs to be.

"I think I'd rather be here with you, than be at school with people I hate."

Brittany smiles slightly, but doesn't look at me. "I don't want to be the reason you fail this year."

"I'm like excelling in all of my classes, there's no way in hell I could fail," I say with conviction and confidence that almost always turns the squad on. When Coach asks me to take over and deliver one of her motivational speeches I swear I can see a tinge of red cover their cheeks. It could be from the sun but I prefer the other reason.

We share a smirk and my eyes linger on her lips for a little too long. "Are you thinking about kissing me?"

"What?" My eyes snap back up to hers. I wish people could witness my emotions do magic tricks - they would be amazed at how fast my confidence can disappear.

She breathes out a laugh through her nose. "I'm a porn star Santana, I don't fall in love, I have to keep up my rep."

I notice the sarcasm in her voice, but when she mentioned love I noticed something more - something depressing. I think Brittany wants more than just to be loved. She wants to be treasured. She wants everything her job doesn't offer.

She shuffles out from under the bed and stands up. I stand up too but don't make a move to leave just yet. "This still feels weird," I say, "having you here in my house, right in front of me."

"It feels weird for me too," she replies, "but a good weird." I laugh and nod towards the door at the back of the pool house.

"That will lead you outside if you need to go get some lunch. Oh and," I look towards the bathroom, "don't forget your cat."

"Never," she says with a grin.

"I'll see you in a couple hours. Oh and if you need me for anything I go to Mckinley High School. Google maps it," I suggest, before looking at my phone.

"Can I have your number?" She asks flirtatiously. My body freezes again, but soon turns back to normal because I'm growing comfortable around her.

"I'm not sure we're at that stage yet are we?" I flirt back and wink before leaving the pool house.

I pass my parents in the kitchen and tell them I used the bathroom in the pool house so they might want to stay out of there for a couple days, months maybe. They wince and my mom tells me to grow up. I grab my bag and head out the door. Before getting in the car I contemplate whether or not to just take Brittany with me. She might be able to pass as a student? But if she's following me around all day I'm bound to get questions and stares from other Cheerios and jocks - especially Quinn and Puck.

* * *

My last class of the day requires me to pair up with Puck. Of course my teacher still thinks we're in the third grade and wants us to be in a girl/boy partnership. Puck shifts his chair closer to mine, but I place a book between our heads before he can say a word. He shoves the book away lightly and laughs.

"All right I give up, there's obviously someone else or you wouldn't be objecting to my charming advances."

I turn to him impressed, "Wow Puckerman, you used some big words in that sentence, well done."

"You know what they say; a man who uses big words possesses a big d-"

"Don't even finish that sentence Puckerman. I've seen what's hiding between those hairy chicken legs of yours and it's about as big as what a Lego man is packing."

His cheeks grow red and he shifts away slightly. "Okay, okay, no need to say it so loud." We fall into a comfortable silence until he speaks up again. "So is there someone else?"

I roll my eyes and hand him the work sheet to fill out some answers. "Probably, there's always someone else with me," I shrug nonchalantly.

"Who is he? Or she?" He wiggles his eyebrows.

I decide to fuck with Puck a bit. I turn to him, shift my chair closer and look him dead in the eyes. "She's blonde, tall, really fit and sexy. Her legs are endless and when they're wrapped around me I feel like I'm in heaven. Her tongue can do these tricks," I make sure to lick my lips to really grab his attention, "which make me cum as soon as she touches me."

"Holy shit," he breathes and fidgets in his seat. I look down and notice the bulge in his pants.

I laugh and shift away from him. "You're always so easy Puckerman."

"Shut up," he hisses and cowers his head, "that was just really hot. Maybe you should invite me next time." I try and remember what Brittany tweeted those guys about threesomes.

"No thanks, she likes to treasure me and pleasure only me," I say confidently and the bell goes soon after.

"Bring her to my party this weekend!" He shouts after me. I consider it.

* * *

When I arrive back home I wait a few minutes before entering the house. If Brittany has spoken to my parents or they've seen her, I'm going to have to come up with a good explanation. Either that or I'll have to join a lesbian colony in another state and write letters every week to let my parents know that Ellen is as nice as she is on T.V and I have been eating well. I place my ear to the front door and when I don't hear anything I step inside and make my way upstairs. I swing open the door to my room and drop my bag to the floor. When I look up I almost faint.

"Oh hey, your parents said something about turning the pool house into a salon for your mom so I decided I could just room with you."

I stare at Brittany in disbelief. "How did you make it in here?"

"They've taken _a stroll _to the store down the road to get some equipment," Brittany says with a chuckle. Curse my parents and their old school language.

"So you grabbed your stuff and sneaked in here while they were gone?" Brittany nods.

"Sheer genius," I state proudly before I can stop myself. Brittany's face lights up, brighter than normal. She smiles widely at me for a long time and I start to feel uncomfortable but also really happy to see her smile at the same time. Being the cause of that smile really makes me... smile.

I look around the room and notice something near my bed. "What is thi – Oh my god!" I squeal and drop the toy.

"That's my vibrator, there are a lot of different levels," she picks it up and scans it, "guess I left it on the highest one."

I nod and avoid eye contact because if she knows what I'm thinking then I'll never hear the end of it. "W-Where's Lord T?"

"Lord T," Brittany giggles at my nickname for him, "is in the wardrobe taking a nap." I notice the door half open and a furry tale half visible. I walk over to the bed and sit down a good distance away from Brittany. She notices my awkwardness and changes positions so she's sitting cross legged and facing me.

"Can I ask you something?"

I nod, "sure."

"Your boobs, they're not real are they?" Now how the fuck did she notice? "I've seen and squeezed and sucked alot of boobs in my time," oh right, "and I can kind of tell now."

I stare at my hands a while before answer quietly, "It wasn't like I set out to do them, it was kind of a spontaneous thing."

"Like me coming to Lima," she replies grinning. I nod.

"Exactly. I guess we're the type of people that if we feel something is right we go with it," I finish in a whisper. I look towards her but she's admiring the satin sheets on my bed. My eyes trail up her body and to her chest. I feel my breathing constrict, but I didn't realise what she was wearing before. Her top shows a lot of cleavage.

My eyes walk back up to her eyes and I find her staring right at me. She isn't wearing a smirk like usual. "You can touch them if you want, they're real."

I swallow thickly and watch her shuffle forward slightly because I remain still. "I don't, well I do, but I don't want to treat you like you're just something to fondle for my own pleasure."

She listens, I know she does, but she begins to laugh and I don't know why so I frown. "What?" I yell. She continues to laugh and holds her stomach as she rolls on the bed. Thank god this bed is huge so she won't fall off. "Brittany will you tell me why the hell you're laughing?"

Her head falls back and her long blonde hair trails down her back. She's a master piece. Her nose scrunches as she laughs. I think I can see a tear in her eye.

"Y-Y-You s-said f-f-f-fondle!" She answers between sharp laughs.

"You laughed for a solid three minutes because I used the word fondle?" She nods and laughs even harder. I roll my eyes and stand up, "you're impossible."

"No S-Santana, d-d-don't go, please, I'll be g-good." She sucks her lips inside her mouth to control her laughter. My lips contort so that I don't start laughing, but her laughter is so damn infectious.

"How about I make us some dinner and bring it up?"

"That would be awesome, do you have chicken nuggets?"

My eyebrows drop slightly, "yeah I'll check."

She grins and I grin back. This girl is the most normal girl I've ever met in my life - give or take a few quirky qualities. If I didn't know what she did for a living I would totally think she owned like the cereal Cheerios because she's so damn happy all the time. Except when she pouts; that ruins my day.

I head downstairs to the kitchen just as my parents walk through the door. "Santana, we have big news!"

"You're turning the pool house into a beauty salon," I sigh and roll my eyes.

My parents stop and look at me weirdly. "How did you know?" My mom inquires. I stare into the fridge for a long time that the only thing that comes out of my mouth is...

"Chicken nuggets."

"What?" My dad says laughing.

"I'm making chicken nuggets for dinner," I clear my throat, "I left something here before I went to school and I heard you guys talking about it."

My dad shrugs and pulls out three bowels. "Oh, well isn't this exciting! It'll be like you're professionally getting your hair done every time you wake up to go to school. The other girls will be so jealous," my mom explains in a high pitch voice.

My parents set the table as I place the chicken nuggets in the oven. My dad shakes his head and takes out three noodle boxes from plastic bag. "I thought you would be hungry but I guess you're already cooking."

"Well someone has to cook in this kitchen," I say accusingly. My parents stare at each other, silently admitting they're both guilty. They pour their noddles into their bowels and stare at me while I stand by the oven.

"Are you just going to look at it? Come sit with us and eat while they're getting cooked."

I gulp, "Okay."

Suddenly there's a noise coming for upstairs that catches both my parents attention. "Is that the water running?"

I freeze. Really Brittany, you're going to take a shower right now? I curse to myself and walk towards the stairs. "I think I left the tap running, I'll just check."

I run towards the bathroom and knock on the door lightly. There's no answer. I walk into my room and knock on the other door of the bathroom. Still no answer. I walk over to my bed and sit down, anxiously waiting for Brittany to appear and when she does, sweet jesus am I not prepared for this.

Her body is soaking wet and she has a tiny white towel wrapped around her. Her hair is hanging over one side of her shoulder, leaving the other side exposed. Her head flicks up and she looks at me with the sexiest stare imaginable. I feel my fingers digging into the bed but other than that I'm paralysed.

"Sorry, was I not meant to bathe while I'm here?" She asks teasingly. When I don't answer, she moves forward and places a leg up on the bed. Part of the towels flies open so I can see more of her thigh and I think I die right there. I think I'm seeing the light at the end of the tunnel.

"Nuggets," I mutter awkwardly. She smirks and runs lotion up and down her leg. "Gotta check the nuggets."

My feet are moving before I realise they are and I'm standing in front of the oven in no time. I grab the box of noodles, throw them in my bowl and swallow them in record time. My parents notice my odd behaviour but shrug it off and move to the living room to watch television.

After I've rinsed my bowl I turn to leave but witness Brittany creeping into the kitchen. My eyes widen and I immediately grab her arm to pull her back upstairs. When we're out of sight, Brittany giggles and pulls herself free from me. "I just want some ice cream."

"I have nuggets for you!"

"But I want ice cream as well," she says innocently, biting her lip and making me die all over again.

"No," I state firmly but she notices my resolve crumbling. "I'll give you ice cream tomorrow."

She nods excitedly and I turn to grab the bowl of nuggets. When I turn back she's standing right there and I almost drop the ball. "Brittany go upstairs, I'll be up soon."

She tugs on my shirt and sways slowly. "But I miss you already Santana." Holy shit. She's in a tight dress now too.

"Why are you dressed up?" I whisper, walking upstairs with her following.

"We're having dinner together, it's kind of special isn't it?" she answers sweetly. We step into my room and I place the nuggets on my bed. Brittany grabs the bowl and places it on the ground. She then removes a blanket off my bed and places it on the carpet. She puts the nuggets in the middle and then sits down on a pillow. She offers me a pillow and I slowly sit by her.

"What are we doing?"

"We're having dinner. Since you don't have a table or nice candles, this will do. Oh and you can get dressed up next time." I smile at her while she digs into the nuggets.

"You're something else you know that."

She looks up at me with a lop sided grin. "I'm just me," she whispers and shrugs. Once we've finished the nuggets, her scoffing them down like a vacuum, we move to my bed and I suggest a movie.

"Ice cream?" She asks sweetly.

I give in and take the empty bowl downstairs. When I scan the fridge, I'm instantly disappointed because the one night I need ice cream it's not here. I contemplate asking my parents to go and get some but figure they would just explain to me the dangers of night snacking. I shut the fridge and walk over to them still laying on the sofa.

"I'm going to bed, but I'll need the car tomorrow night because I have a party." The nod sleepily and blow me a kiss. I smile and walk back upstairs. I really don't want to witness a disappointed Brittany so I think of something to tell that will make her forget about not getting ice cream tonight.

"There's a party tomorrow night," I say as soon as I enter my room. She grins and bounces on my bed.

"Are you saying I can actually leave the house Santana? I am ever so honoured," she says sarcastically and flicks her hair behind her shoulder. I roll my eyes and join her on the bed.

"Which side do you like to sleep on?"

"I thought we were having ice cream and watching a movie," she says with a pout. I internally scream.

"Well we don't actually have any ice cream but I promise I'll go out to get some after cheerleading practice and well eat some before the party."

She grins, "I sleep on the right side, but if that's your side then I guess I can live with that."

I purse my lips and gesture for her to get under the blankets. She settles in and stares at me for a moment, probably wondering why I'm staring at her. "First time you've had a porn star in your bed?"

"Yep," I reply quickly and settle in next to her. I'm on the left, she's on the right - which is great because I'm left handed and if I feel she needs some hair brushed behind her hair I'll do it.

"Oh," she mutters suddenly and I watch her pull back the blankets to throw her dress off onto the floor. "So what movies do you have?" She asks quietly when she settles back in.

"Um, whatever is on television I guess," I shrug and grab the remote. I flick through the channels and wait for Brittany to say stop but she doesn't and eventually my finger gets sore.

"Do you want to just, um, sleep?" I suggest, avoiding staring at her body. She notices me being awkward and sighs.

"You've seen me naked during what's supposed to be personal, intimate moments, but you're getting tense over me in my underwear?"

"Well," I choke out, then clear my throat, "you are in my bed," I say matter of factly.

She chuckles softly. "Let's just go to bed," she whispers back. Since she's on the right she has to turn the lamp off. When she does, we're clouded in darkness. I can hear her breathing but I try to tune it out before I start breathing really quickly and end up passing out.

"I'm sorry about last night," she whispers.

I think back to our small argument and nod slowly. "It's okay, I shouldn't have said you were a big deal, even though you are, to me. I think I watched you all this time because you gave me confidence. I don't like to admit it but seeing you be so comfortable with your body, made me comfortable."

"Shouldn't women in magazines make you feel comfortable in your body, not porn stars?" She asks seriously.

"I guess," I answer, shrugging slightly. "You were still the one though."

I see the outline of her mouth turn up in the dark. She doesn't say anything she just smiles.

I make sure my alarm on my phone is still set to 6am and then place it beside my pillow. Brittany shifts in the bed and when I look over I find her staring at me. She giggles and I frown. "What?" I whisper.

She chuckles before answering, "The offer is still on the table."

"What offer?"

"You can still touch my boobs."

I cover my mouth with my palm to stop from snorting. Did she really just say that with a straight face?

"I really can't believe this is happening," I sigh and rest my head on my hands, still facing her. She mirrors my position and smiles.

"I'm excited for tomorrow night. Maybe after a few drinks you'll touch want to touch my boobs," she says and I notice one of her eyes closes and opens. I don't voice that I would touch her boobs sober, because as much as she flirts with me I don't want to do what many other of her fans would do.

I decide to wink back and somehow fall asleep soon after, even though I would much rather watch her all night. Brittany Pierce is in my bed. Holy shit.


	4. Chapter 4

**authors note:** This chapter is split into two because reasons. Thank you so much for sharing your love for this story and being so kind.

p.s sorry for the mistakes ill fix every chapter when the story is all done!

**disclaimer: **I do not own Glee or it's characters.

* * *

Normally I'm woken up by the tap still dripping from last night or one of our neighbours revving their engines at ungodly hours in the morning. But since Brittany got here, nothing is normal – especially right now.

When my lids fluttered open I rubbed them until I could see clearly. I felt a weight on my right side and when I turned my head I saw Brittany's face. I don't know how she can still look beautiful in the morning when I look like I just came back from a late night sale at Macy's. I notice the sun peeking through the curtains but my room is still dark and I can barely see the door. I can't check my phone because if I move I'm afraid I'll wake her. Just because I grew up in a family of early risers doesn't mean she did. Unless she wants me to wake her up so she can go for a run in my garden again.

Her face is so close to mine and as I keep watching her, her expression changes. She moistens her lips and her breathing is coming out long and heavy. That's when I realise how much of her body is on top of me. One arm is draped across my stomach and her right leg is over both of mine. I wait to see why her breathing has picked up but her face shows no change. It's not until I feel her press into me over and over again that I realise she's having a dream – a sex dream.

"Oh," she breathes and it hits my lips. Holy fuck. "Mm." Oh god she's moaning now. I look down at her leg and notice it's tightening against mine and she keeps pressing into me. The hand on my stomach bunches up my shirt; she's basically clawing at me like a panther would when it climbs up trees. I receive an ache in my stomach, or maybe somewhere below.

"Yeah," she moans again and presses into me harder this time. I look up to the ceiling and silently pray that I'm also dreaming and that a porn star is not humping me in my own bed. My body stiffens when her face nuzzles into my neck and she breathes in deeply before thrusting harder and harder against me.

Now my breathing is picking up and my throat feels dry. I can't speak or move because of the shock and surprise that's taking over me – paralysing me. She lifts herself further on to me, so she's basically looking down me. Her eyes are still closed but her lips are parted and small whimpers escape them. Holy shit, holy shit, no.

I clench my fist against my bed because it's impossible to relax right now. She's sliding her underwear covered sex against my thigh really slowly and making sex noises right into my ear. I feel her wetness coat my thigh as she continues her heavy, smooth rhythm. I can't breathe properly – when I try to it comes out choppy and unsteady.

"Mm, yeah." Her grip on my shirt tightens and I feel the intensity of everything reach my core and I can't help but whimper softly to myself.

She rocks against me and I can't help but rock with her – not voluntarily – only because her body is making me move and I couldn't pull her off if I tried. She releases short breaths mixed with aches of pleasure into my ear and before I know it I'm shaking and battling with myself to stay quiet.

Brittany stiffens for a few seconds, and then slides her centre against my thigh one more time – leaving me motionless and tired.

I wonder how she must feel right now.

Her body falls limp, half on top of me and I contemplate whether or not to wake her up. Unfortunately Lord Tubbington makes the decision for me and purrs loudly near the bed. He stretches and purrs again until I Brittany leans up and looks around – still in a daze.

"Morning," I croak out. She removes her hand from my shirt and rubs her eyes. She's so cute.

"Hey," she whispers back. "I think Tubbs is hungry."

Okay is this happening? She just humped my thigh for like ten minutes and now she's thinking of feeding her cat. Was she in that much of a dream state that she doesn't remember?

"Brittany," I whisper and lean up to shuffle away from her.

"Yeah," she asks with an innocent expression. Her eyes search mine for a while until they slowly trail down my body to my thigh and instantly widen. I follow her line of sight and notice the glimmer of wetness covering my skin.

"Oh my god, this is so embarrassing Santana, I'm so sorry." She covers her face with her hands and shakes her head.

"Brittany it's, um, it's fine, I just, you had a dream…"

"No," she interrupts me, "well yeah but I should have told you, oh my god, I can't believe I did that."

I bite my lower lip hard and taste the crimson. I quickly wipe my mouth and shuffle across the bed to get off. I walk to Brittany's bag and grab out some cat food. I place it in a small tin on the carpet and Tubbs hobbles over to it.

"It's all right," I say breathlessly, wiping my forehead. I turn to her and notice the sheets are half way down her body, leaving her bra and stomach exposed.

"I should have told you that I have sex dreams. I've had them since I joined the industry; it's just something I can't get rid of. It only happens about three or four nights a week and it hasn't actually happened in a few months but I guess something must have provoked it to happen this time."

I shift from one foot to the other, all the while nodding. "Yeah, probably."

"What do you think it could be?" She asks curiously, but by her expression I can tell she's already very aware of the answer.

I shrug stiffly, "No idea." She almost looks disappointed at my answer, but smiles anyway and shrugs back. Her eyes fall to Lord Tubbington who has finished his cat food and it now laying contently on the carpet.

"He looks a lot better, I wonder if my apartment was just toxic."

I laugh, "If it was toxic wouldn't you be sick too?"

She sends me an innocent look and pulls the blanket off of her to stretch her legs out over the side of the bed. "I am actually feeling pretty sick."

"Really?" I answer immediately.

"Yeah," she breathes out, which almost sounds like a moan. "Do you mind checking my temperature?"

I nod and walk over to her, sitting beside her and waiting until she turns a little to face me. I reach up, pressing my palm to her forehead. "You aren't hot," I say scrunching my eyebrows in confusion.

"Maybe, feel here," she whispers, taking my hand and bringing it to her chest. I gulp loudly. I don't even know how fast or slow your heart is meant to beat but I'm pretty sure mines out of my chest. Even Brittany's feels a little too quick. I end up staring at her boobs for a long time, eventually allowing my eyes to travel back up to meet hers.

She has a smirk on her lips and I instantly realise she's tricked me again. "Oh my god," I yell breathlessly and remove my hand. We both laugh softly as I shuffle away from her and eventually I'm on the edge of the bed.

"Santana are you up?" Oh god.

"Go in there," I hiss, gesturing for Brittany to hide in the closet. She picks up Lord Tubbington and his food and then slides closed the wardrobe door. I make sure my hair isn't wild and then awkwardly sit cross legged on my bed.

"Come in," I yell.

My dad peeks his head passed the door to smile at me. "Come downstairs, your mother and I have something to show you."

"I'll be right down I'll just brush my teeth." He nods and exits the room. I quickly rush to the wardrobe and slide the door open roughly. Lord Tubbington scrambles out and leaps on to my bed. I see Brittany smirk at me and strut passed, still very much in her underwear.

"Wonder what your parents have for you," she teases.

I roll my eyes, "probably another porn star."

"Hey, they didn't give me to you, I came on my own free will."

"Wanky," I reply immediately.

"What?"

"Uh, nothing, I'll be right back." My eyes dart around the room and then I nod to myself and walk out.

I reach the bottom of the stairs and witness my parents grinning in the doorway like they just found out I finally won an academic award. They gesture for me to follow them outside and I oblige for the sake of their smiling faces.

As soon as I turn to walk outside, I see the sexiest car in the history of cars. I think I'll name it Brittany.

"Holy shit!"

"Language!" My mom scolds.

"Santo mierda!" I yell back teasingly. My parents send me warning looks but I shrug innocently and walk towards my new baby. "Why now?"

My dad approaches me with a look of pride taking over his features. "You have been doing very well in school Santana and you have shown responsibility with our car so we saw it only fit to get you one yourself."

"So I can take it to the party tonight?" I cheer.

"That's right, but you know that means. No drinking."

"Yeah," my mom nods, "not that you drank before," she adds, arching an eyebrow and giving me a knowing look. I bite my lower lip and shake my head vigorously.

"That's my girl," my dad coos, rapping an arm around my shoulder. My mom joins in and soon enough it's one big family hug. Because I'm squeezed in between them, I can see passed their bodies into the house. I notice Brittany in the doorway and my first instinct is to mouth to go back inside, but she looks sad. She's watching us and she looks like she would give anything to join in on this hug right now.

"Thank you so much guys," I say to my parents, giving them each a kiss and heading back inside.

"Aren't you going to take it for a test spin?"

"I'll drive it to school," I reply. They shrug in response and allow me to go back inside. By the time our hug ended Brittany had disappeared.

I walk into my room and notice her fiddling with her fingers while she sits on the floor patting Lord Tubbington. "We can take him to Vet after school."

She shakes her head, "he's okay now, he just had an upset stomach."

"He didn't puke in here did he?" I try to lighten the mood. She doesn't laugh, she just sends me a tight lipped smile and looks back down to Tubbs.

I slap my hands against my thighs and move towards my wardrobe. "You should speak Spanish more often," I hear Brittany whisper behind me.

"I'm not that fluent," I say softly, not knowing where she's going to go with this.

She looks to me and the tiniest smirk appears on her lips. "It's still sexy."

I swallow the lump in my throat and quickly grab a grey t-shirt and black shorts. I throw them on my bed and step towards the bathroom door before pausing and turning around. I can't not flirt back.

"I'm pretty sure waking up to you grinding on me was the sexiest thing I've ever experienced." I walk into the bathroom and close the door, only noticing the light pink hue growing on Brittany's cheeks before I turned around.

I return from the bathroom 10 minutes later to get dressed but slap my head in stupidity for forgetting.

"What's up?" Brittany asks. She's on the window sill with her legs bent. She tells me she has great balance so I'm not worried. I'm pretty sure her legs are long enough to touch the ground from here anyway.

I sigh in annoyance and throw the clothes I previously picked out, back in my wardrobe. "I forgot that Coach Sue wants us to wear our Cheerios uniform from now on."

"Like all day?" I nod, laying the uniform out on my bed. "You'll smell though."

I grin and pick up a can off my bed side table. "That's why she gave us this anti-perspirant deodorant," I say, holding it up to my face like those people in commercials who are too happy you just know that they live a sad life with 14 cats. They earn alot of money from the commercials - that's how they can afford all those cats.

"Well it seems as though she's a great coach," Brittany replies with faux enthusiasm. I roll my eyes and begin to pull my shirt off but then realise Brittany's sitting right behind me. I slowly turn around and notice Brittany's attention is all on Tubbs, so I quickly remove my shirt and pull on my Cheerios top.

"I can definitely tell you're a cheerleader." Shit. I fiddle with the zip on the back of my top and curse when I can't pull it up. "Need help?"

"I'm fine." I shoot back instantly. I turn around and notice Brittany trying to control her laughter. "Oh my god fine just help me," I huff and wait for her to stand then turn my back to her. Okay if towering over me face forward wasn't bad enough, I actually am afraid of what she's capable of towering over me when I'm not looking.

I feel her fingers ghost over the skin on my exposed back. She lingers there for a while and I can't stand it. "Your skin looks so smooth."

"Brittany." I try and say it firmly to warn her but her name ends up being released as a half moan, half whisper.

"S-Sorry," she stutters out and zips me up. I quickly move away from her, grab my skirt and head inside the bathroom to change.

* * *

I keep thinking of the reasons why Brittany and I can never be a 'thing'. So far all I can think of is her career and that I'm not legal yet - though my birthday is in a week. Not that it matters. If we ever did something I don't think either of us would tell anyone. And I think if we were to ever do more than kiss, even though we haven't gotten to that part, then I would fall even more in love with her (if that's even possible).

If that is the outcome, I'll end up being completely heartbroken because to Brittany it's all just play. I wish my Abuela didn't have such a horrible eight marriages. I think her bad track record with relationships skipped my mom's generation and went straight to mine. Apparently my dad was the first guy my mom fell in love with, but they were separated for a few years after high school and then eventually found each other.

"Sandbags, get your vine ripin' chest fruit over to the top of the pyramid." Something makes me think Sue knows about my summer surgery.

"What?" I hear Quinn scream. "Oh my god San, you did it!" I blankly stare at her because I missed the last 5 minutes of conversation. "Go, quick, Coach won't wait forever."

I'm pushed toward the other cheerleaders and I shake my head to get in the zone. We start the routine and end it with my balanced on the top of the pyramid, wearing the fakes smile in history. I notice a figure in the distance sitting on the bleachers. I try and squint passed the sun but it's no use. Fortunately practice is over and we all head to the locker room.

"What time are you getting to Pucks?" Quinn asks.

"Probably around eight," I reply tiredly.

"Cool, see you there, _sandbags_." I scowl at Quinn as she walks away.

When I've finished showering and changed into normal clothes again, I head out to the bleachers to see if the person is still there. I could've sworn it was Brittany. I release a disappointed sight and walk over to the parking lot where I find the figure from before resting on the hood of my new car.

"If you scratch it your dead," I warn lightly. Brittany laughs and raises her hands in defence. I quickly scan the area to make sure Quinn or any other cheerleader is not around, but notice most of the cars are gone. I walk over to the drivers seat and watch Brittany take a seat in the passengers side.

"Your parents are really into their afternoon television."

I laugh, "I guess. Every time my parents have a break from work they rush home to spend some time together... especially when I'm not home." I screw my face up and watch Brittany do the same. I start the car and drive off down the road towards home. "My dad is going to be working all night tonight and my mom will probably be in her new beauty salon so I doubt we'll be interrupted when I sneak you out to go to the party."

"I've been sneaking out by myself, it isn't that hard," Brittany replies with a slight attitude in her tone.

"Woah, okay Houdini." We're at a red light now. From the corner of my eye I can see Brittany's smile face and turn into something more devilish. I glance towards the lights then back to her. She's biting her bottom lip, like she's afraid of saying something or she's just thinking about something really hard.

"You're a really good cheerleader."

I mentally hi5 myself. "So you were watching me?"

I notice her cheeks turn a light shade of pink and she turns away to try and hide her embarrassment. "You were good."

"Just good?"

"Okay fine. You in that uniform is outstanding. I can't believe you're single."

"Who said I was single?" She turns to me and I notice the raised eyebrow and pouted lips. "Okay I'm single, so what?"

"Is there anyone at the party you're going to hook up with?"

"No," I clear my throat as we pull into my driveway, "I mean, no not really."

Brittany unbuckles her seatbelt then turns to me fully. "Whoever this mystery girl is, she's really lucky," she says quietly. Her eyes flicker down to my lips and then back up to my eyes. She moistens her own lips and I wait for a moment to see if she's going to make a move. She seems to be thinking hard again, about _doing_ something this time.

"You really know how to flirt and tease," I whisper, surprised I still have a voice with the lack of distance between our faces.

She tilts her head down and strands of her hair tickle my eyelids. "I want to do more, but I don't think I can." Her response comes out raspy and crazy sexy.

"I think you could," I whisper back.

Suddenly there's a bang and we notice my mom exiting the house. Brittany quickly ducks and I step out of the car to distract my mom. I lead her over to our new garden, which isn't actually that new at all and my mom would know because she planted what's growing in it.

"Honey I try and show you nature all the time but you claim grass gives you rashes on your bot-"

"Nope, no, that was a lie. I was just bored," I rush out and notice Brittany attempting to hold back her laughter as she creeps inside. I suddenly remember something and tell my mom I'm going to be right back.

I get in my car and try not to speed to the grocery store. I have no idea what Brittany's favourite flavour is. I guess Vanilla is the safe choice. Oh what the heck, I'll get two just to be safe. I grab a caramel as well and head over to the registers. The guy serving me looks like a former dentist commercial guy. His grin covers his entire face. I actually think he's about to break his jaw.

"Have a super day missy!" He yells after me. I wave my hand so he knows I'm not a rude customer and race back to my car. When I get home I speed walk to the kitchen, grab two spoons and then head upstairs - thankfully undetected. I think if my parents saw me with two ice cream contains they would think a guy recently broke my heart. I pause just as I reach the top of the stairs and decide to see my mom for a second.

I place the ice cream on the bench and walk towards the pool house turned beauty salon. My mom's laying various toners on one of the tables and when she sees me she grins. "Santana, come quick, I'll do your make up for your party tonight."

I shake my head quickly, "no that's okay. Save your magical skills for a really special occasion.

"Okay, okay, at least try this new lipstick." I take it off of her and smile in thanks. Before I leave though, my mind grows heavy with one particular thing on it and I contemplate how to say it. She notices my awkwardness and looks at me with concern.

"I love this colour," I breathe out. My mom grins and continues laying out her make up. "I'm also gay." I nod my head as she turns to me with an expression I wish I could capture on camera.

"I knew it!" Wait what. "Your dad and I suspected since you stopped talking to us about boys. You remember you used to tell us about a new cute guy every week and we didn't believe you because you were a freshman and barely knew what a penis was-"

"Mom, you should have stopped after _I knew it_."

"Oh honey," she calls out as I walk away, "we're supportive of whomever you love." I send her a thankful smile and quickly close the door behind me as I step into the garden. I grab the ice cream and head upstairs. When I open the door, Brittany is nowhere to be seen.

"In here," she calls from the bathroom, "I just had a quick shower."

"Oh awesome. I just went and got some ice cream." Her face brightens immediately.

"I was wondering where you drove off too." I send her a playful grin and set out the picnic like dinner we had last night, only this time we're skipping straight to the dessert. "I can't believe you remembered."

I shrug off her words like it's not big deal, but I can tell by the ecstatic expression on her face that she doesn't get given treats often. "So I was thinking since we're going to be at a party tonight full of drunk horny teens, we'll most likely get separated."

"You're giving me your number," Brittany interrupts grinning. I laugh and nod.

"Only for emergencies," I warn, taking her phone from her. I punch in my number and then hand over my phone to her so she can do the same.

We focus back onto our ice cream and I can already feel my stomach rumbling in satisfaction. I look over at Brittany and watch her scoop huge chunks of ice cream and lick it off the spoon. She eventually notices me staring and turns shy. "What?" She shrugs. "I love caramel."

My eyes bulge and I immediately shrink into my shy little shell. Brittany's probably thinking how easy it is to get me blushing - that's why she does it so often. I don't notice the vanilla dripping off my spoon until it hits the skin above my boobs. I can't see it from here, but I can feel it. It's cold and wet and now Brittany has this predatory look in her eyes. She places her spoon in her tub of caramel and leans forward. She looks me in the eyes before leaning forward and pressing her tongue flat against my skin.

Am I fucking dreaming? Speaking of dreaming, will Brittany have another sex dream tonight? Oh my god, this whole situation is getting ridiculous. Brittany's a porn star and I'm a 17 year old high school student without an inch of knowledge on how to go down on a girl because I've never actually done it, only watched Brittany do it.

Her tongue leaves my chest and then her head slowly emerges, she studies my face carefully. She leans forward and I am most certain she is going to kiss me, so I close my eyes. Instead I feel the tip of her tongue hit the corner of my mouth and gather up the ice cream I had there. Shit, that was hot.

"What's that scratch from?" She asks, running her fingertips along a mark on my cheek. I frown at first, but then remember the little mouthful I served to Quinn the other day.

"My friend at school did it, I said something a little harsh and forgot she likes to use physical violence instead of her words." Brittany nods in response and pulls her fingers back from the scratch.

"You should shower, it's getting late and I don't want to keep your friends waiting," she husks out.

"Y-Yeah, okay," I mutter and scramble to my feet, effectively knocking over the tub of ice cream on my way up. Thankfully barely anything spills onto the carpet. Brittany tells me she'll clean this all up while I get ready, so I thank her quickly and rush into the bathroom.

* * *

**a/n: **The next chapter will either be up tomorrow or the next day !


	5. Chapter 5

**authors note: **For those who want some jealous Brittany ;) And to the guest that commented on the age difference, Santana is not 16, she's actually almost 18; that's all I will say about that issue.

Also there's been a poster made for this by a lovely lady, ohvalerievalerie . tumblr post/39748645804/brittana-underneath-it-all-x (you guys know the deal with links)

I really hope this tickles your fancies and I apologize for any mistakes!

**disclaimer: **I do not own Glee or it's characters.

* * *

I have no idea what I'm getting myself into – bringing a porn star to a high school party. I contemplated a lot while I was in the shower. I even drew little diagrams on the fogged up glass. Whatever happens tonight I hope it doesn't ruin Brittany's impression of me. The majority of my classmates are embarrassing and considering they will all be there tonight - it's causing odd places on my body to sweat. I think Brittany likes me and considers me a friend, but I'm not entirely sure. Maybe I'm just a girl she enjoys teasing because she knows I'll fall at her feet. I guess that kind of makes her a bitch. But she's so sweet and quirky that it's impossible to even think she has a mean bone in her body.

I dry myself off and thank god that I brought my clothes into the bathroom and that my dress doesn't have a zip. I pull my hair from it's bun and throw my head forward and back to give it that wild and wavy effect. I slide on my dress and check how it looks in the mirror. It would definitely define my curves – if I had any – but I'm still a growing woman so it's good enough. I apply some eyeliner to give my eyes that seductive effect; not that I didn't have it before and the lipstick my mom gave me. It's deep red and makes my lips pop. Obviously the lucky person that gets on these lips is going to have to explain why they look like they sucked a can of beetroot during the party.

I step out of the bathroom and watch Brittany stare at herself in the mirror for a while before noticing me in the doorway. What happens next is completely unprovoked by me, but secretly desired. Brittany's eyes devour me greedily and then she steps forward until she's towering over me. Her hands reach up and grip my arms. She pushes me back against the bathroom door and I gasp loudly right near her mouth.

She looks like she's in a battle with her thoughts, or even her heart. She licks her lips and leans down to brush our noses against each other's. "I'll be 18 next week," I remind her.

She clenches her jaw and closes her eyes. "What if I'm not here next week?" I frown and watch her step back, disappointed at her own actions. "You don't expect me to stay here forever do you?"

"Well I know you have a life to go back to, but I didn't know when exactly you'd be going back."

She nods, mostly to herself and then grabs her purse. "I didn't plan on wanting to stay, I didn't really plan anything."

"It just happened."

"It just happened," she repeats softly. She waits for me to recover and when I do I place some heels on and then grab my purse and keys. I grab Lord Tubbington's kitty litter tray and place it near the wardrobe door. He looks content, all snuggled up against one of his fluffy toys Brittany brought with her.

"Have you got your phone?" She nods and opens the door quietly. I tell her to wait so I can check if my mom is anywhere downstairs. When everything's quiet, I gesture for Brittany to follow. We safely get into my car and don't say a word the entire drive. The tension in the car in unbearable, I wish I could just lean over and give her the tiniest kiss. But that will lead to something more, it always does. Considering how horny we both are from all the teasing today, our control has practically disappeared.

I should have warned Brittany about Puckerman's parties; they always go downhill about half way in. There are drunk people stumbling over empty bottles when we walk inside and half of the squad is slurring 'oh great one' beside me. I send them all a wide fake grin and then pull Brittany through the crowd.

I notice Quinn standing in the kitchen with Sam and I pause for a moment because I didn't even think of how to explain to them what I'm doing here with Brittany.

"Aren't those your friends?" I hear her yell over the music beside me. I bite my bottom lip and nod. "You have to stop doing that."

"What?" I snap my head towards her.

She looks down to my lips and nods. "That, it distracts me." I immediately feel my face heat up and cower away towards the drinks table. Brittany follows, because well, she knows no one here and I hand her a cup of punch without looking at her. I hear her giggle beside me. She's really loving this.

"Santana!" Oh crap.

"Quinn, hey," I say with awkward enthusiasm.

"Not drinking?"

I shake my head and dangle my keys in front of her. "Driving."

"Looks like you need a drink," Brittany mutters beside me. I wince and hope Quinn didn't notice but she's basically skinning Brittany with her eyes.

"And who are you?"

"I'm Brittany," she says happily placing her hand out. Quinn's mouth forms a hesitant smile but she shakes her hand anyway. Sam sends me an awkward tight lipped smile and I send one back. We haven't really been the same since our little hook up a few months ago. Quinn obviously didn't mind receiving my sloppy seconds. She's a trooper.

"You look a little old to be here, no offence," Quinn adds quickly, "are you in college?"

Brittany shakes her head. Oh great she's going to reveal everything. "None taken. I never went to college, I'm actually a porn star." Oh god, she actually is.

Sam's eyes widen and his mouth balloons as if he's going to vomit but he's just trying to contain his laughter. Quinn is even letting out a small chuckle. "And you're here with Santana?"

Brittany shrugs, "yeah."

"Are you going to use Santana in your next video?" Sam asks and I expect Quinn to punch or threaten to rip his lips of but all she does is smirk.

"Well she's gorgeous enough and she's got the body that gives off the impression that she could go for hours," Brittany replies with a hint of mischief in her tone.

"She's just kidding, she's such a kidder," I laugh through the tears threatening to fall and lightly punch Brittany's arm. I look passed Sam and watch Puck half asleep on a sofa with two girls beside him stroking his thighs. I chuckle and gesture for Quinn to look where I am. She scoffs and rolls her eyes.

"He's been like that since before everyone got here," she explains.

"Yeah, I came to drop off a few beers and he was already on his seventh," Sam interrupts. We all laugh and then Quinn tugs on my hand.

"Let's dance!"

I sigh, "you're drunk to I see."

Sam chuckles and Quinn shrugs. "A little."

I look over to Brittany. "Are you going to be okay?"

"Sure," she says firmly.

"I'll be right back." She just nods, which makes me frown because she knows that I would much rather dance with her but I have to satisfy Quinn now and get it out of the way.

Sam says he's going to the backyard to play beer pong and Quinn says she'll meet me on the dance floor. When they leave Brittany and I alone, I look over and notice she's avoiding eye contact with me. I sigh and muster up all the courage I have in me. She releases a small gasp when my lips hit her cheek. I linger for a few seconds and then pull back. She still doesn't look at me, but it doesn't matter because I'm already off to find Quinn.

I notice her amongst some jocks, but they're drunk and shoving each other around so I don't think they'll bother us. Quinn grins when she sees me and grabs my hands. We swing our arms side to side and jump around to the music. We even pull each other close and break out into a waltz. It's sloppy but still somewhat gracious.

"So is that girl the one you're always tweeting?" Quinn says in my ear. I nod timidly and watch a smirk spread across her face. "She seems nice."

"She is," I shoot back instantly.

Quinn chuckles. "So what does she actually do?"

I gulp. "Sh-She already said w-what she did."

"A porn star?" I nod. Quinn laughs again, clutching her stomach and effectively stopping our waltz. "Oh San, you two are hilarious, you belong together."

* * *

Brittany's been watching the girls dance for 20 minutes. She hasn't moved from her spot because she's afraid the blonde one Quinn is going to try something. She vaguely remembers that Quinn was making out with that blonde guy she saw before so her breathing relaxes. She just knows what happens when girls get drunk - they start revealing their true feelings and gain more confidence than they can handle.

She thinks that Santana is probably the most responsible person at this party and secretly wishes Santana was drunk so she could see if she acts any differently. Brittany knows not to act on her feelings, she knows it's wrong as well considering Santana is still a minor. But earlier in her room when Santana stepped out of the bathroom in that dress, she couldn't help herself. She's thankful for the little control she had left.

Hearing about Santana's birthday being only days way is too tempting for Brittany to just pack up her things, grab Lord Tubbington and leave. It's not like all Brittany wants is sex. She wishes that was all she wants, but her feelings are a lot more complicated than she expected them to be. Watching Santana smile, dance, even speak is enough to make Brittany's heart race. She thinks she has feelings beyond friendship for Santana and they have yet to even label their relationship as a friendship.

Brittany confirms her own feelings are true, because she's jealous. She's jealous she isn't dancing with Santana, but it's kind of a good thing considering that she's a very flirtatious dancer.

How things ended up so fucked up, Brittany will never know. She's always been careful with her feelings. It's just a job, don't fall in love. She was so preoccupied with that mantra for years, she never thought that someone outside her job could make her feel this way - especially one of her fans.

As her eyes leave Santana for a second, she notices a few guys gawking at her. One of them has their phone out and just before the flash goes off on it, Brittany moves forward out of the suspicious gaze of on lookers and squeezes her way through to Santana. The brunette is facing away from her and she shuffles on her feet awkwardly waiting for her to turn around. She looks a little preoccupied and Brittany can't deny how cute Santana and Quinn's friendship is.

She notices Quinn look over at her and smirk. She then taps Santana's shoulder and points towards Brittany. Santana turns around and her face glows amidst the flashing lights all around them. Quinn excuses herself which goes unnoticed by both girls because they only have eyes for each other right now. Brittany thinks she's falling for the girl in front of her.

* * *

Brittany isn't dressed too scandalously, which is a big help to me considering we're moving closer to each other and breaking into a safe slow dance. If we were both in short, tight dresses, I'm positive we wouldn't be dancing this close. But Brittany's wearing tight jeans and a loose tank top with a picture of a pair of lips on the chest.

When the light glides across her face, I can see the lipstick mark I left on her cheek earlier. I also notice for the first time the freckles lightly dusted atop Brittany's nose. The bass is heavy in here, so we don't bother saying anything. While everyone is jumping and fist pumping, I'm holding Brittany in my arms and swaying as though we just entered in a ballroom contest. Her fingertips glide down my back, seducing me into the dance and helping me relax.

I breathe in her scent and memorise the smell. I think it's Chanel, because my mom owns a similar perfume. It belongs on her body, taking refuge on her skin just waiting to be inhaled and adored. There's one characteristic not many people would suspect a porn star would possess; class. Brittany has so much class around new people, give or take a few blunt slip ups. She's even classy in her hold, while she dances. She doesn't use me as a prop, she moves with me - guides me into the next step.

Suddenly Brittany pulls back and without a word, leads me out of the house into the garden. We find a private spot near a swinging chair and sit down on it. No one is paying us attention so Brittany scoots closer to me. "I don't want you to think that I'm waiting until you're 18."

I nod quickly and open my mouth to say I know but she places a finger against my lips. "You mean more to me than I thought you would and it's not about getting you into bed," she takes a deep breath, "it's about spending this time that I have here getting to know you. I'm staying for as long as you want me to stay Santana."

We share a small, shy smile. "I want to get to know you as well, even though I have some knowledge of what your favourite food is and colour and where you like to spend your time in LA..." I trail off, realising how much a of a stalker I sound like.

She laughs, "well now you get to know the real me."

Flash. "What the hell?" I snap my head towards the source of light and notice a few jocks giving each others hi5's. The one with the camera phone runs off and ends up smashing right into the beer pong table.

"Dude what are you doing?" One guy yells. Sam walks over to the guy and shoves him off the table. I notice Quinn walk up to Sam and pull him away before he can get involved further.

Puck comes storming outside, looking a little more sober after his nap and walks straight to the guy who fell. "What's going on bro?"

"Nothing," the guy whimpers from pain.

"You look like shit," Puck and everyone else laughs.

The guy rubs his shirt and then looks over towards Brittany and I. "Did you know there is a porn star at your party Puck?"

Shit. I think on my feet and quickly turn to stand in front of Brittany. I shove us over a little to hide behind a few people still dancing. "Kiss my neck," I whisper.

"What?" Brittany replies in disbelief.

"Just kiss my neck!" I grab Brittany's cheek and pull her head down so her mouth meets my collarbone. She hesitates for about a second before timidly pecking at my neck.

"Over there!" the guy yells and I can feel him pointing over here. I turn us around, Brittany's lips not breaking from my neck. I watch Puck stare over here and he frowns.

"That's just Santana getting her mack on with some hottie," he explains. Thank god. I grin and wave over to him and a few people laugh.

"Ouch," I hiss. I feel Brittany's giggles vibrate against my skin. She just bit me. She's loving this. When the attention is off of us, I go to pull Brittany off me, but she sucks hard against my pulse point. I release an involuntarily moan, which only spurs Brittany on. Her kisses become desperate and I'm afraid if she keeps going I won't be able to control the volume of my moans.

"Let's go," I whisper. She pulls back, her lips parted and her breathing erratic. I chuckle and roll my eyes.

I grab Brittany's hand and luckily the music is over powering enough that it blocks out our foot steps. "There, there!" The guy yells and everyone looks our way but there are too many people for them to know who this guy is talking about.

"You're drunk Karofsky, go home."

We run through the house and end up back at my car. "That was interesting," Brittany says with a devilish grin. I smile back and unlock my car. Once we're both inside everything turns quiet and I don't realise how hard I'm breathing until now. "Where are we going now?"

I bite the inner wall of my mouth. "I guess we could go for a drive."

"Sure," Brittany replies softly, clasping her hands together tightly. I think she's afraid of releasing her hands in case they fly over to me like a magnet. I can't believe she wants me. Holy shit.

We drive off down the street and I decide to just take the long way home. The first turn we take Brittany decides we should play a game.

"Truth or dare?" she says. The first thing that comes into mind is sexual, great.

"Truth," I answer.

"Boring!" Brittany yells in a deep voice.

"Okay okay, fine dare, gosh."

Brittany taps her chin in thought. "Stop the car," I park in front of a random house, "now strip and run down the street."

"What? No!"

"Santana you can't turn down a dare, you have to do it," Brittany explains seriously. "Lord Tubbington once turned down a dare and I hid his cigarettes in the vacuum bag because he's terrified of that thing." My hands grip the steering wheel and I contemplate speeding off home and hiding in my room, but I really want to stay out with Brittany.

"All right," I mumble. I unbuckle my seat belt and step out of the car to undress in the back seat. Once my clothes are off, I count to five and race out of the car. I don't look back as I run down the road. It feels good, feeling the cold air against my bare skin. I pause when I feel I've run enough and notice Brittany drive the car right beside me. I go to open the back door but it won't budge. I look over to Brittany and notice the smirk overtaking her features.

"Oh hells no," I squeal and bang on the window. "Open the door!"

"You look hot I prefer it this way," Brittany replies innocently. I roll my eyes and decide to join in the fun. I press my boobs against the window and shake them.

"Open up!" I hear the click on my car less than two seconds later. I giggle to myself and hop in the back seat.

I shiver as I place my dress back on. "Your t-turn Miss. Pierce, truth or d-d-dare?"

"Are you okay?" Brittany asks with a concerned look. It's adorable.

"I'm f-f-fine, don't ch-change the subj-j-ject." Brittany ignores my plea and parks the car again. She steps out of the car and enters the back seat.

"Come here," she whispers, holding out her arms. I move forward but she gestures for me to turn around so I do. I lean back into her, her lips hitting the shell of my ear.

"I didn't realise how cold it was, I'm sorry," she whispers.

"It's o-okay." I don't think I'm stuttering from the cold anymore. She rubs her hands up my arms and back down again. I tilt my head back, exposing my neck.

"You want me to kiss your neck again?" she whispers chuckling.

I breathe out a laugh through my nose and snuggle further into her. "I don't think I'll be able to handle that again." I feel a buzz under my calf and lift my leg up. I lean up and reach for my purse, taking my phone out of it. It's a message from Quinn.

_Noticed u & Brittany left early. Can you come 2 the cafe near my house?_

"Are you hungry?" I ask turning back to Brittany. She's memorising my back, running her fingers along each contour visible through my dress.

"A little," she states softly, not taking her eyes off of my back.

"I'm 18 on Tuesday," I remind her once more. Her mouth tilts up into a sad smile.

"Yeah," she breathes and pulls her fingers away. We both step out of the car head into the front seats. I start the engine and silently watch Brittany as she runs her fingers across her lips. I smile to myself, before stepping on the pedal and driving off.

* * *

We're sitting at a table with Quinn and Sam in the quaint cafe, listening to them argue back and forth about how bleach Sam uses on his hair. Apparently he was so desperate, he sneaked into Quinn's house when she wasn't there and stole bleach her mom uses.

Quinn's attention focuses on me now and she begins interrogating me about my current relationship status with Brittany because apparently she saw me enjoying the lip attack on my neck.

"I didn't want to get any attention on Brittany," I reply calmly.

"Why?" Quinn asks with a patronizing gaze that pierces into my soul.

"She's new to town and I don't want people to interrogate her, just like you're doing now," I respond threateningly, folding my arms in defiance.

"How did two meet?" Sam asks with a mouthful of muffin.

...Wanky.

"I met her online," Brittany interjects.

"So she _is_ your twitter lover," Quinn says wiggling her eyebrows.

"Twitter lover?" Brittany asks amused. I sink down in my chair now that all eyes are on me. Thankfully not for long because Quinn changes the subject and asks Brittany about her life. I listen to see if she tells the truth, and she does. She doesn't repeat the porn star part because Quinn can think what she wants, but she does mention Lord Tubbington and her life in LA with some _interesting _people.

"So you wish you were a dancer?"

"A professional dancer, yeah."

"You never told me that," I interject.

"You never asked." Okay now I feel like the biggest bitch on earth. Brittany's wanted to get to know me and all I've done reciprocate her flirting. I guess it isn't fair that she's been flirting with me a whole lot too, but I was making myself out to be this responsible fan and I never even considered asking her general friendly questions.

"So you guys are like doing something illegal here?"

"We haven't done anything," I state firmly.

"Except attack each other's neck," Quinn chuckles and so does Brittany.

I sigh, "I'm 18 next week Quinn, it's not that big of a deal."

"So you're just going to look at each other until then?" Quinn says, before looking over at Sam and slapping his head lightly. He frowns and leans over to her, disregarding his bowl of fries for good.

"No," I roll my eyes, "we're going to get to know each other." Brittany smiles and nods.

"Wow," Quinn gasps, "Santana Lopez actually taking the time to get to know someone?" I send her a warning look. "That's only ever happened with one other person."

"Who?" Brittany asks curiously.

"Me," Quinn says proudly. Brittany laughs and reaches over to pinch my cheeks.

I swat her hand away and shove her playfully out of the booth. "We're going now," I inform them. Quinn pouts but wishes us the best on the next few days of torture. My eyes widen as I hear those words because it hits me that these next few days will be the hardest of my life.

When we arrive back home I don't even consider hiding Brittany and basically sell her to my mom who is standing in the kitchen. She spots us before I can tell Brittany to run and I whimper a little in fear.

"Whose your friend?" I stand frozen, unaware that Brittany is walking right passed me to my mom.

"I'm Brittany, nice to meet you Mrs. Lopez."

My mom's eyes widen in surprise at Brittany's nice manners. "Well it's nice to meet you to dear."

I step forward, "B-Brittany needs a place to stay for a while because of..."

"My parents kicked me out."

My mom and I gasp. "Why dear?"

"I told them I'm gay," Brittany says in a strong voice that I've never heard before.

My mom shakes her head, "stay as long as you need."

I kiss my mom goodnight and take Brittany upstairs. We silently get changed and Brittany decides to wear pyjama's this time. Lord Tubbington is still snuggled against his toy. He's snoring lightly and I giggle before sliding into bed.

"Does Tubbs like the outdoors?"

"He's more of an indoor cat," Brittany replies.

"Oh," I breathe and we both lay in bed silently after that.

Forty five minutes later, Brittany is snuggled against me like she was this morning. She doesn't move though, I'm thankful for that. I'm still very much awake, deciding whether or not to wait until I fall asleep or just talk to Brittany and see if she responds.

"Was it true what you told my mom?"

There's a beat before she answers. "I was 16." My hand automatically falls to her thigh that's draped over my legs. I don't move my fingers, my hand kind of just lays there on her skin.

"They kicked you out when you were 16?" I ask in disbelief. Brittany nods against my shoulder.

"They were religious, we attended church every week. When I told them they said either get out or they would put me in one of those camps where those adults try and make you better and convince you your homosexuality is a disease."

"Where did you go?"

"I stayed with friends, they were more accepting. A year after they kicked me out I got sent a letter, saying that my parents had passed away and they left me some money. I'm surprised they didn't rip that will up or change my name to a heterosexual family member. It was enough to last me four years. When I was beginning to run out, I went to a few major dance companies and they wanted a person with more experience. So I settled for having sex in front of a camera for money. This guy found me at strip club because I used my last $70 on a lap dance. That night my life changed," she yawns.

"I'm glad you found your way to me and I'm sorry about your parents."

"Me too," Brittany responds tiredly. When everything becomes quiet again, I begin moving my fingers along her thigh, tickling her but not enough to make her start laughing.

"What are you doing?" She whispers. My hand freezes.

I gulp. "I don't know." She doesn't respond so I keep talking. "Do you want me to stop?" I wait about a minute for her response which eventually doesn't come in the form of words. Instead she tilts her head up and places a kiss against my jaw.

"No."

My lids fall shut as I lean into her touch. "Well then I don't want you to stop," I reply, moistening my lips when they become really dry. Brittany sighs and tilts her head back again so her lips are near my ear.

"Santana we shouldn't do this," she breathes.

"We're not doing anything wrong," I whimper, trying to convince myself as much as Brittany.

I hear her breathing start to relax and her stomach rubs against mine gently when she shifts. "Your heart is beating really fast."

"Sorry," I breathe out.

"Don't, just relax."

I close my eyes and inhale deeply. When I exhale it comes out shaky so I do it a few times until my breathing becomes smooth. My eyes flicker to Brittany to see if she's moving but she doesn't. I think she fell asleep.

Just when I'm about to fall asleep, I feel a light pressure applied to my jaw, again and again. Small pecks become open mouth kisses and eventually she's gently sucking on my pulse point. I bite my bottom lip and my grip on her thigh tightens. She presses her centre into me, just once. She releases a shaky breath and presses her forehead against my shoulder.

"I think I just came from kissing your neck." Holy shit. I pinch my thighs together and clench my fists so my fingers aren't able to move on their own accord.

"I want to taste it, I want to taste you," I reply shakily.

"Santana..." She exhales.

"Please Brittany." I feel her arm move. I lift my head up the slightest bit and watch Brittany's hand enter beneath her shorts and underwear. After a moment or two she brings her hand up to her lips and kisses her fingertips. Then her fingers are near my mouth and I gently suck them between my lips. Holy shit.

My tongue pokes out to slide up her fingertips and I reluctantly let her fingers slowly slip from my lips. "You taste so fucking good."

"Better than ice cream?" She teases.

"Better than ice cream," I confirm. We lay in silence for a while as I try to recover from what just occurred. I don't know what to think anymore, all that occupied my mind, before she even showed up, was Brittany. She's still all that occupies my mind and now she's here and I never want to let her go.

"Goodnight," I whisper.

She presses one last light kiss to my collarbone. "Goodnight."


	6. Chapter 6

**authors note: **Thank you to the people who told me about the age of consent being 16 in Ohio, but ill keep it as 18 haha. I'm obviously not from the u.s so my knowledge isnt great, however I'm thankful for the info :) This chapter addresses a few things people were asking or stating in reviews so I hope you enjoy it. You guys really know how to make me smile and I appreciate that. Sorry for any mistakes!

**disclaimer: **I do not own glee or its characters.

* * *

As much as I wish I could wake up to a beautiful girl riding me in the morning, this is so much better. I'm facing the wall and Brittany's behind me, snuggled really tight against me. It's almost 11 o'clock when I look at my phone and we still haven't gotten out of bed. I'm sure Brittany was an early riser back in California and I've just changed her routine. I don't want my mom thinking she's making herself comfortable already because as far as she knows this is Brittany's first night here.

I reluctantly turn over, effectively breaking free of Brittany's embrace. She grumbles and then blindly reaches for my hand and tugs it to her chest. I think I feel my heart grinning.

"Britt, we have to get up." I brush my free hand across her forehead and all of sudden everything is starting to feel domestic. I think if someone wanted to marry me they would have to buy me a sandwich toaster first.

"Mm Santana, right there," she moans. My hand freezes, hovering just above her forehead. Holy shit, she's having another sex dream. I shake her hand with the one that she's holding until her eyes fall open. A small smirk appears on her face and she giggles. "Just kidding."

I roll my eyes and shove her lightly, unaware that she's basically hanging off the edge of the bed. She scrambles to grab the sheets to stay up but fails and falls flat on her butt.

"Shit, Brittany are you okay?" She rubs her back and looks up at me.

"You're stronger than you look, you know that?" She grins. I laugh and quickly hop off the bed to help her up.

"Come on, we should get some breakfast."

"Would your parents mind if I bring Lord Tubbington down? After all those years he spent in alleyways filled with smoke and cat fleas I'm sure he could use some fresh air."

I giggle and click my fingers towards Tubbs. He slowly perks his head up and gives us a once over before resting his head back down. "He had a big night last night, we'll give him another hour," I joke.

"He's not the only one," Brittany teases back. I poke her side as we step out of my room and she pokes back harder.

"Britt, stop!"

She continues jabbing at me. "That's not what you said last night," she winks.

"As I recall you were the one that didn't want me to stop touching your leg." I poke her stomach as she tries to dodge out of the way.

She approaches me with her hands shaped like claws and a devious glint in her eye. "At least I'm honest about it."

"Oh, sure," I say playfully. She creeps forward until my back hits the wall and I realise we're just above the stairs. My eyes flicker left and my heart starts racing because my parents are right there in the kitchen. They aren't looking in this direction, they're actually too pre-occupied with a recipe. I suddenly feel a pressure applied to my hips and I look back to Brittany and realise how close she's gotten.

"Tell me again," she whispers close to my mouth, "tell me how much you want me to touch you right now."

I grunt, actually grunt. It isn't a sexy grunt, in my ears anyway, but Brittany has this predatory look in her eye that tells me she loved hearing that sound come out of my mouth. "Mm, Britt, my p-parents," I stutter out and watch her look backwards to where they're standing.

Her head falls forward as she thinks of what to do. I decide to make the decision for her. I lean forward until my head is in the crook of her neck and place my lips against her skin. She sucks in a sharp breath and grips my hips tighter. I gently nip on her skin until I feel her fingers press against my chest and push me back so my head is against the wall again.

Her eyes don't find mine immediately. They linger on my chest. She watches my boobs rise and fall, licks her lips and meets my gaze. She steps further against me so one of her thighs is between my legs. Oh my fucking lord.

I tilt my head up to suck in a deep breath but realise that's a bad idea because Brittany quickly takes the opportunity to devour my neck. I bring my hand to my mouth to muffle my gasps and grunts and whatever other unattractive sounds wants to sneak out. She pushes up into me and I'm sure she already feels how wet I am for her.

I can hear my parents speaking but it's all inaudible because of the fucking beautiful girl pressing into me, so desperate to get even closer. I want to as well, so badly that I can barely think clearly anymore. Right now isn't the time though. I gently push Brittany back and when we're face to face again she frowns and wipes her lips. My god, she's so gorgeous.

"We can't," I breathe.

"You kissed my neck Santana," she says, "and you said you didn't want to hide me." I can sense the disappointment in her voice so I rub my hand down her arm.

"I know I say one thing and then do another, ugh I'm an idiot, but we can't do this right here my parents could catch us."

She shakes her head. "You're not an idiot, I just - every time I see you I just want to touch you; sexually or not, I just need to touch you."

I bite my lower lip and smile bashfully. "I shouldn't have hid you like you were some unwanted pimple," I bring my hand up to cup her cheek, "you're more than that and you should be treated like a queen." She giggles the most adorable giggle and turns her head to kiss my hand.

"At least Quinn and Sam don't mind what I do," she says shrugging.

"I don't mind either Britt," I say firmly, "I don't want you to ever think that you're your career and that's it. You're just, ugh, you're perfect."

Brittany pinches her lips together and shakes her head. "I'm okay I guess," she jokes and I giggle and poke her cheek. I take her hand and lead her downstairs. When we approach my parents they either don't notice that we're holding hands or they just don't mind. My dad whispers to my mom that she should have mentioned they have a guest because he would have brought out baby pictures of me. I give him a threatening look and he sends me back a blank stare, pretending to be oblivious to what he just said.

"That smells awesome," Brittany says to my mom as she places the eggs and bacon down on the table.

"Thank you dear," she grins, "now I wasn't sure how you like your eggs so I decided to make scrambled, poached and an omelette."

Oh right, my parents don't normally make breakfast because on weekends we normally head out to eat at this cafe which is always suspiciously out of apple juice when I go there. I think I should start giving them surprise weekday visits before school.

"I'm fine with anything, as long as it's an egg with an egg in it and not a baby chicken."

I look towards my dad and notice his lips poking out and his eyebrows lowered. My mom's face is frozen into this awkward grin. "Good," she states. I grab a fork and pile my plate with bacon and scrambled eggs, while Brittany takes the omelette and pours herself a glass of juice.

"Thank you for letting me stay Mr. and Mrs. Lopez," she says wiping her mouth.

"Well I for one am glad Santana's made a new friend," my dad chirps. Brittany grins at him and continues eating. I notice my mom eyeing me up and down and I know why. Normally I'm the most talkative of the three of us and now I'm eating in silence. All that's audible from my mouth is the crunch of the bacon. I think Quinn can hear bacon from a mile away, I wouldn't be surprised if I turned around and she was looking down on me with a fork in her hand. Bacon is her guilty pleasure.

I keep my eyes glued to my plate as I ask Brittany if she could please pass me the apple juice. "Sure babe," Brittany replies automatically and the room falls eerily quiet. My fork is hovering just above my plate and I swear if I look up towards my mom she'll also look shocked or maybe even amused.

"Babe?" I hear her question from across the table.

I swallow a big lump and nod my head slowly. "Yeah, I didn't really know how to tell you guys but," I look between both my parents, "I'm a famous pig."

Brittany snorts, effectively squirting some juice onto the table. My mom is laughing too and handing Brittany a napkin. "Santana you know you can tell us anything," my dad reassures me with a slight chuckle.

When we've all settled down I can almost feel the burning questions in my mom's throat. She wants to know everything about Brittany. That's how she was with Quinn - it wasn't a simple 'thank you for being friends with our outrageous kid', it was 'I will thank you for entering Santana's life after I've asked you a million questions about yours'.

"So how was your sleep Brittany?" Here we go. It always starts with the soft, easy questions that don't immediately make your heart drop out of your ass.

Brittany swallows her food and then answers, "It was awesome, Santana's bed is really comfortable."

"You slept in Santana's bed?" My mom replies, arching an eyebrow at me. I respond with a simple eye roll and she smirks. "We do have a spare bedroom dear."

"You mean the pool house?" Brittany questions.

"No, no, an actual bedroom, right next to Santana's," she explains. My dad folds his newspaper and places it in front of him then side eyes my mom.

"You didn't tell me there was another bedroom," Brittany says accusingly and I bite my lower lip and shrug innocently.

My dad laughs, "well she didn't tell me we had a guest and I'm not wearing the awesome t-shirt Santana gave me for Christmas a few years back."

"Dad please stop," I say quickly.

"Santana don't be embarrassed I'm sure Brittany doesn't care if she's a close friend." I try and hide my smirk and just end up flaring my nostrils. I look sideways towards Brittany and notice her smirking down at her plate. My cheeks instantly start blushing at the thought of Brittany learning about my life and making memories here with my parents and me.

Oh god, my face feels like an oven.

"Santana," my whispers, "you look a little smitten." Smitten? What? I don't get smitten, especially not in front of my parents.

"You're blushing a little," my father agrees.

"Am not, ethnic people don't technically blush," I retort and grab Brittany's plate and mine to take to the kitchen. I hear them all giggling behind me but I ignore and start washing up.

I turn around when I hear the creak of chairs as they all stand up. My parents explain they're going shopping for a new cabinet and will be back in a couple hours considering my mom likes to visit every furniture store to compare prices. When the front door closes, Brittany walks over and stands beside me - her hair is still messy from sleep and the smile on her face still lazy.

"Thank god my parents didn't interrogate you."

"Well, would they care," she yawns, "if they know I'm actually 23 and live in LA?"

I ponder for a moment because I honestly can't envision their reaction clear in my mind. Anything other than Brittany's face is automatically forced out of my head. I slap the sides of my head lightly and bounce on my toes. When I look back towards Brittany her eyebrows are raised and there's a smirk on her lips.

"Are you okay?"

"Fine," I reply instantly, "just thinking about stuff."

"Well, are we going to tell your parents the truth?"

I sigh, "Britt, it's really not up to me it's all you. I don't want you to think I'm ashamed of your profession-"

"It's okay if you are," she cuts me off.

"No! No I'm not," I state firmly.

"Well _I_ was for a while, you know, in the beginning. I mean it's not like I wanted to be a porn star as a kid. I actually wanted to be a unicorn," she says smiling.

I smile back, "you're very interesting you know that?" I say earnestly.

"How so?" She enquires.

"Well honestly," I lean back against the sink, "when I read some of your tweets I thought if I met you, we wouldn't get along so well. I guess I just make assumptions too early without actually realising that behind those quirky, playful tweets is a smart, sophisticated woman."

She grins and steps forward, taking my fingers between her hands and playing with each of them. "I'm not ashamed," I continue, "I mean I used to watch your videos on the computer in the living room where my parents always suddenly walked into. If that's not dedication I don't know what is," I say proudly.

"That's cute," she teases, sliding a finger over my palms. "I actually used to google myself."

"Woah," I breathe, "we're just revealing everything right now." She laughs and drops my hands.

"I was just curious about what sort of pictures were floating around. I was still getting used to my boobies being flashed over the internet."

"Do you regret it?" I ask tentatively.

She sends me a look that almost pushes me backwards. It isn't patronizing, but it's piercing - almost as though she's desperately trying to figure out why I ask the questions I ask.

"No," she finally says softly, "I'm comfortable with my body, I'm comfortable with sex, so..."

"Would you really give up your career for love?" I ask, repeating my twitter question out loud so that her answer can really sink in.

"I would give up anything for love," she says simply, "it isn't like love comes around often. It's not one of those people that you pass by in the street and forget about them the next day. Love is rare and exciting and I totally wouldn't let it pass me by."

Of course I immediately believe there is some hidden meaning in her words. Who would answer a simple question with such technicality and wisdom if there wasn't a deeper meaning behind said answer. Oh crap, Brittany's staring at me lovingly. Her eyes are glistening, her mouth is curved into that half smile.

"Do you have a girlfriend back in LA that's lucky enough to experience that love?" I don't know why I even ask that question. I could have responded with anything. I didn't have to respond at all. Of course I know Brittany doesn't have a girlfriend, I do know her love life pretty well. Crap, don't tell her that. Look innocent.

She laughs, "no, no girlfriend." I move from the sink and step around the counter.

"Cool," I breathe.

"Would you be jealous if I did?" I pause just as I'm about to take another step and turn around.

"I'm pretty certain the whole world would be jealous if you had a girlfriend. Even your girlfriend would be jealous," I say with a strained laugh that follows.

She licks her lips and maintains an unreadable expression. "I don't really care about anyone else."

"Okay," I reply dumbly. "Do you like Grease?" I ask suddenly.

"The film or the substance?"

I snort, "the film."

She grins and squeals, "yes of course why?"

"Do you maybe want to watch it with me?" Why am I being so timid about asking her to watch a movie?

"Sure," she says and walks towards me, "maybe we can make it a date."

I consider her suggestion by staring hungrily at her lips as she nips them. "Sounds hot." I hear her giggle and then step beside me. She runs up the stairs and mentions something about a bikini because it's hot today.

"Santana?" She calls out after 10 minutes. I stand up from my chair and head upstairs. When I step into my room my body practically collapses, because Brittany is in her bikini _and _she's holding that picture of herself which I hid in my drawer.

"How did you find that?" I ask, rushing towards her to steal the picture back. I hold it to my chest and wait for an answer.

"Well I wanted to get your bikini for you and then I saw it," she answers with a shrug. "It's a nice picture isn't is?" she adds with a wink.

I allow my eyes to wander down her body just this once. "Almost as good as the picture in front of me." I see darkness for a bout two seconds as something soft hits my face. Brittany's standing there with a smirk on her lips.

"Put your bikini on, I'll meet you in the pool."

* * *

Turns out that not going into the pool in over a year shrinks your bikini. I wanted to impress Brittany by jumping in the pool but when I surfaced my bikini top had untied itself and flung up around my neck.

Brittany was squawking into her hands as I tried desperately to cover my tits. I ended up having to get out of the pool all together and hide behind a tree just to make sure my bikini top would be tight enough.

"You've seen me naked but I can't see you?" She teased. I rolled my eyes and joined her in the pool again. We swam laps and I found out she's a really good swimmer. We had a hand stand competition because apparently Brittany doesn't leave a pool without having one. She won again, but only because her long legs managed to stretch out and kick me over.

After the pool games we headed onto the deck chairs to get a little sun. Brittany claimed that I also needed sunscreen even after my rant about how dark people don't burn. Obviously everyone knows that.

Brittany convinced me to use the sunscreen eventually by promising that she would apply it to my body. It took everything inside me to decline her tempting offer because I knew it would end up with one of us moaning or screaming.

I sit up when I hear a soft buzzing. I reach down and pick up my phone and notice that Quinn texted me. Brittany thinks this is the perfect opportunity to get close to me and before I can tell her not too she's already sitting behind me and lathering up my back with sunscreen.

"Oh my god Brittany, you can't," I whine. With the pressure she's applying to my back I end up bobbing forward and back and almost drop my phone. I quickly read the text Quinn sent before Brittany really starts getting into it.

_Ur going 2 church tomorrow right? - Quinn_

_Of course, I might have 2 bring Britt along - Santana_

_U think she'll come? - Quinn _

I feel Brittany's thumbs work the kinks out in my shoulders and my head lulls back in satiation.

"Who are you texting?" Brittany asks giggling.

"Q-Quinn, she wants to know i-i-if you want to come to church t-tomorrow," I mutter.

The rubbing stops and I wonder if I said the wrong thing. Then just as fast as she stopped she starts again and whispers, "sure."

_We'll see u there - Santana_

"Don't you remember I told you my parents were religious," she says softly.

"Oh," I breathe, "yeah I-I'm sorry if it brings up anything bad for you..."

"No," Brittany says quickly, "not at all, I actually enjoy it."

"Awes- Oh my g-g-god..." Brittany digs her hands into my lower back and presses up further against me. Her fingers trail up my back and moves further forward until her centre hits my back. Either Brittany dries really slow or that wetness is not from the pool. Holy shit.

"It's all rubbed in-"

"No, keep going," I interrupt shaking my head. I press my ass back into her listen to her moan softly right against my neck.

"Santana," she breathes as her hands work around my waist to my stomach, "we can't keep doing this, it'll make me erupt."

I tilt my head back against her shoulder and instantly am hit with her sharp erratic breaths in my ear. She pushes her crotch into me, completely performing the opposite of what she's saying.

"I know, I just, I need..." I pant out. My hands fall to her thighs and I rake my nails along her skin.

"What?" she breathes. "What do you need Santana?" Oh fuck, my name whispered on her lips. I rock harder into her, eventually grabbing her hands, which are safely resting on my abdomen, and placing them roughly on my boobs.

I whimper as she squeezes and grinds against me from behind. She can feel my hardening nipples through my bikini top already. "Brittany, ugh fuck." My hands fall from hers and grip the back of her hair. She leans down to bite on my flesh and I hiss.

Suddenly we hear the front door slam and I'm about to get up from our position but Brittany holds me tight against her and places a finger to my lips. "I won't stop until you cum," she husks in my ear.

My eyes roll into the back of my head. I can clearly hear my parents footsteps inside. I can picture their faces when they walk outside and see what their daughter and her 'friend' are doing.

When I finally feel myself coming undone, I end up biting down on Brittany's finger and hear her gasp. She slowly removes her arms from around me and I fix my bikini top. We both grab our towels and make sure our breathing has calmed before heading back inside.

"Oh hi girls, did you take a dip?"

Brittany nods enthusiastically and turns to me. "Santana's a dolphin."

I nod in agreement, because it takes far longer for me to come down from an orgasm than Brittany. Holy shit. I actually orgasmed. I felt the vibration, the rush, the throbbing, everything. I felt it all and Brittany only had to give me the most erotic massage in history.

We both head up to my room and quietly dry our hair. Brittany's sitting by Lord Tubbington with her bag. She's grabbing out a container and placing it in front of him. "Is that cheese?"

"Fondue," Brittany corrects me.

"He eats fondue?"

"Lord Tubbington only really eats human food," she says with a twitch in her eye and lop sided smile.

I nod my head. "So my parents will probably want to watch Grease with us."

She shrugs, "that's cool."

"Well I just thought that you wanted it to be a date?" I croak out. She seems to sense my nervousness and walks over to sit beside me on my bed.

"How about we watch it when they go to bed then?" She suggests.

"Okay," I say blushing and giggle. Oh god I really am smitten.

* * *

"Tell me about the subjects you do at school, what's your favourite?" Brittany and I are sitting on the carpet in front of my huge leather sofa because since we've been occupying the floor in my room we've decided that this is more comfortable. I mean my sofa is the most comfortable I've ever sat on; that's the whole reason we bought it, but if Brittany prefers the floor then so do I.

"I take history which is pretty helpful considering both my parents loved visiting museums as kids so we go there once a year. I also take Spanish which is super lame because I'm ahead of everyone in my class..."

"Speak Spanish to me," Brittany chimes in.

I smirk, "If I do I have a feeling you'll scream and wake my parents."

"Fine," she says rolling her eyes, "but you have to one day and make sure you whisper it right in my ear." I gulp and turn away from her. Just picturing Brittany and I in bed with her moaning and whimpering for more is already making my lady loins buzz.

"Should we start the film?" I suggest and she nods excitedly. She crosses her legs and leans back against the sofa as I stand and press the disc in. I grab the remote and walk back to sit beside Brittany who immediately shuffles closer so our thighs are touching. My breath hitches, but I remain stoic as I press play.

I check my phone and notice that it's almost midnight. This is usually the time for...

"Late night shopping!" My dad shouts as he rushes downstairs.

"I thought you guys were like dead asleep," I mutter.

"Santana we have an alarm you should know this by now," he replies. I watch my mom place her bag over her shoulder and stuff her wallet in there. It looks like there's are about $5000 in cash just shoved into one pocket. I roll my eyes and turn to Brittany who has an amused expression.

"Remember we have to go to church tomorrow," I say to them.

"Of course _mom_," my dad mocks, "we won't be late."

"Anything you girls want? Brittany would you like any make up? There's a new product by cover girl." I scrunch my face in annoyance and watch Brittany giggle.

"No thank you," she says kindly and my mom nods in understanding then grabs my dad's hand and runs out the door.

"Well, that's interesting," Brittany breathes.

I shake my head, "I forgot they go midnight shopping to get sales."

"Well," Brittany shuffles closer and runs her finger along my thigh, "you've been a little distracted."

I lick my lips and watch her finger trace patterns on my skin. "Yeah I guess so," I agree. She smirks and then turns towards the television. I press play on the movie and we both settle back into position.

It gets to the point in the movie where Rizzo is walking out of the school and starts singing _There are worse things I could do._ I watch how Brittany's eyes follow her movement and her mouth twitches like she wants to sing along.

"The glee club at my school is doing Grease this year," I whisper, just in case she's one of those people that get sucked into the movie and don't like when others talk around them.

"Are you in glee club?" She asks without turning her head away from the screen. I shake my head, then realise she isn't look at me.

"Nope."

"Why not? The guy who runs it seems okay."

I scrunch my eyebrows, "how do you know Mr. Schue?"

"He was the one who gave me your address. He said that you crashed a glee club party once so I assumed he was involved with it," she mutters, shrugs. I noticeably shudder at the thought of Will Schuester knowing where I live. I can picture him greeting me at the door with the entire Journey album blasting from his lungs. "So what's the real reason you aren't in glee club?"

"Um, I don't sing," I reply lamely. She finally looks towards me and smiles really small. Her eyes flicker all across my face until she speaks.

"You're lying," she whispers.

"What? No I'm not."

"Yeah," she nods, "you are."

"How would you know that?" I ask, raising an eyebrow at her.

She chuckles and then picks up the remote to pause the film. "Because even your moans are melodic. I know that you can sing, you just look like a singer."

"Well," I bite my lip, "you look like a dancer."

She pouts, "that's because I am a dancer." Crap, Santana where the hell is your game tonight?

I pinch my lips together and turn back to the television. She doesn't say anything, just just reaches for the remote again and rewinds the film to the start of Rizzo's solo. Before pressing play, she stands up and offers me her hand. I tentatively accept and we're both standing in the middle of the living room.

"I want you to sing this song Santana. I'll dance with you to make you feel more comfortable." How will her dancing with me make me feel comfortable? If anything I'll get horny and splutter out awkward innuendos that I'll have to explain were harmless later on.

"Fine," I huff. I don't know how, but Brittany radiates her confidence onto me and I fee like I could do anything. She presses play on the film and drops the remote. Her hands fly to my hips as the intro invades the room. Since my parents aren't home I figure I can belt out the song - just for Brittany. I wrap my arms around her shoulders and we pull each other closer.

"Just follow me," she whispers right before the vocals come in.

_"There are worse things I could do, than go with a boy or two..." _She steps backwards and I follow her. We sway smoothly; my body moving with her like it was at Puckerman's party. I react to her movements, while she seems a bit stunned over my voice.

_"I could flirt with all the guys; smile at them and bat my eyes. Press against them when we dance..." _Brittany hands reach down just above my ass and she presses down so my back arches slightly and my mouth emits a sharp gasp.

There's something so sexy about the instruments in this song. The saxophone or trumpet thingy is making met wet just listening to it. And with Brittany running her hands up my sides now I feel as though I could erupt any moment. Damn her for having this affect on me.

_"I could stay home every night, wait around for Mr. Right. Take cold showers everyday..."_ Brittany brings me even closer and inhales my scent, gliding her cheek against mine.

_"I could hurt someone like me, out of spite or jealousy. I don't steal and I don't lie, but I can feel and I can cry, a fact I'll bet you never knew... But to cry in front of you," _I graze her cheek with my right hand so she looks down at me,_ "That's the worse thing I could do."_

Suddenly she dips me and my hair whips passed my shoulders. The film continues playing, but we don't move. She's staring at me as though she's found something she's always wanted. "Your voice is effortless," she says breathlessly.

I send her a half smile. "You're pretty good on your feet Miss. Pierce."

She smirks. "Well you're not so good so I think that..." She finishes her sentence by wrapping her arm under my legs and lifting me off the floor.

"Brittany!"

"That's what I like to hear," she jokes.

"Oh my god," I breathe, "you are really strong."

She laughs and turns me around so we're both facing the television. "Want to keep watching or should we head to bed?"

"Bed," I say with a nod. She manages to turn the television off and all the lights while still carrying me. She even carries me upstairs to my room and places me down on my bed. My hands are still tightly around her neck so she ends up falling forward on top of me. She hovers above me and my eyes flicker down to her neck to watch her throat move as she swallows.

"I think it would be best if I sleep next door," she whispers.

I meet her gaze again and bite my lip. "That would probably be for the best." She nods but doesn't make any move to hop off of me.

"Do you think Lord Tubbington will be able to get used to sleeping in a different room?" I know it's a silly question and she knows that as well. I know she's just trying to linger here. Her hair falls out from behind her ears and curtains my face.

"Maybe just one night," I offer her softly. She nods again. I don't think she trusts her voice right now. I'm surprised that I'm capable of saying something remotely logical.

"Just one night," she hums and leans down to brush her nose against mine, "without you against me."

I shiver and let my hands reach up to her hips. "You know," I lick my lips, aware that hers are an inch away, "you've gotten off to humping me and I've gotten off to your erotic massage earlier," she smirks, "we're basically breaking the rules already."

"I think what we're doing is sort of like masturbation, only we don't go inside ourselves we just use each other's bodies as stimulation."

I gulp and nod. "You could probably kiss me, I mean, since we've done other stuff already..." I trail off, watching her expression change slowly. She's frowning while biting her upper lip.

"I think I would enjoy kissing you too much," she whispers.

"Why is that?"

"You already look addictive, I can't imagine what you'd taste like." Instead of replying I jerk forward and flip us so I'm on top of her. She gasps as her back hits the bed with full force. "You're not letting me sleep in the other room are you?"

I smirk and shake my head. She studies my face carefully and when I yawn she pouts. "I'm not tired," I reassure her, releasing another small yawn. I slide down her body a little to rest my head on her chest. Holy shit her boobs feel like a brand new bean bag or maybe even a water bed.

She runs her fingers through my hair. "Are you sure?" I nod lazily.

"Talk to me about LA."

"All right," she whispers and clears her throat. "I hate when I work with girls who are too pre-occupied with the camera," it's not really what I was asking but I'm too tired to interrupt her, "they always pause so they can brush their hair away from their face and you instantly know that they're faking it if they have time to stop howling like a wolf and do that."

"I wouldn't fake it..." I say through a yawn. She laughs and continues threading her fingers down my tresses.

"The best thing about living in LA is the night life. I love waking up to fresh coffee and a great view outside my apartment, but at night everything really comes alive. You see things differently when you look outside your window. You notice the lights more and are aware of all the sounds that you can't particularly hear. You can think and just relax - unless you're going out of course," she chuckles, "but I prefer to have as much time to myself as possible when I'm not working..." Her voice fades slowly as I drift off to sleep.

I can hear her say my name a couple times before she eventually whispers goodnight and I feel pressure applied to the top of my head. "Sweet dreams Santana."


	7. Chapter 7

**authors note: **Sorry that this is a bit late, even though I don't really plan updates, but I hope you enjoy it :)

**disclaimer: **I do not own Glee or it's characters.

* * *

Brittany isn't beside me or under me when I wake up. I don't know how she managed to sneak away when I normally wake up at the sound of a pin dropping. Lord Tubbington isn't here either. I make sure he isn't in my shower or stuck on the straps of my shoes in my wardrobe then lay back down on my bed.

It isn't long before I hear a buzzing on my phone. I pick it up and smile when Brittany's name flashes up on the screen.

_Are you awake? – Brittany_

_Yeah, why did you leave? – Santana _

_I'm in the spare room. I just wanted you to get a good sleep – Brittany _

_I like having you here though, you help me sleep – Santana _

_I like being there :) But your parents are letting me stay here and I need to show them a little respect – Brittany_

_I guess that's true, but I miss you already – Santana _

Oh god Santana are you really going to be this sappy? One minute you're humping each other and cursing to the gods and next you're being all romantic like you just escaped from the notebook or something.

_How about we get some breakfast? I have a surprise for you – Brittany _

_What kind of surprise? – Santana_

_A surprise that you'll either love or hate… – Brittany_

What if Brittany's making me breakfast? Of course there's a chance I might dislike it because I don't think we've learnt each other's favourite meals yet. I know she loves ice cream, but I doubt she would add that to the breakfast menu. Unless she would… oh my god what if she's making waffles with some ice cream on top? My mouth begins to melt as I attempt to type out a reply.

_I'll meet you downstairs – Santana_

I spray some perfume on my neck and then tie my hair back into a pony tail. I check the time and notice we have an hour until we have to leave for church. My parents are probably up gardening or something. They're really spontaneous people; they don't have a routine, whatever the other one feels like doing they band together and do it together.

Ugh, so not wanky.

When I descend the stairs Brittany comes into view. She's sitting at the table by herself and when she hears my footsteps she grins up at me.

"Morning," she chirps. I grin back and go to sit opposite her but she shakes her head. "Come over here."

I smile nervously and move beside her to sit down. I turn around and notice my parents are both in the pool house painting some stools. I turn my attention back to Brittany and notice her smirking at me.

"What's for breakfast?" I ask softly.

Brittany's staring at me like she doesn't want to talk about breakfast. She's staring like she has something other than breakfast on her mind. It's not making me uncomfortable in the least which is strange. Normally I'm a blubbering mess by now.

She shuffles her seat a little closer, never breaking our eye contact. I don't break her gaze either, even when I feel her reach for one of my hands. I lick my lips and wait for her to say something, anything. She seems to be thinking really hard.

Her hands lead my hand further onto her thighs until I realise they're moving for her crotch. I swallow thickly but stare into her eyes; that's until I feel something a little unusual down there.

When I look down I gasp and try to pull my hand back but Brittany keeps it firmly in her grasp. "Relax," she giggles, "it's just a strap on."

"Oh my god Brittany, take it off before my parents see that!"

"They didn't even notice before," she shrugs. When the room becomes silent I'm able to picture what Brittany would look like naked with just the strap on around her hips. Holy shit. I finally pull my hand back place my palms on the table.

"We have to get ready for church," I mutter incoherently and Brittany leans closer to me. She begins to stand up and I'm aware that she's just moving closer instead of walking away. One of her legs lifts up to straddle mine and I gasp before turning around to see if my parents are still pre-occupied.

When I realise they are, I think I can relax a little; that's until Brittany slides her crotch up my thigh. Her hands grip my shoulders and she bites her lip. I shake my head.

"Not now, we h-h-have to get ready f-for church…" I trail off when I feel her grind down harder. My eyes flutter shut and my head rolls back. Unfortunately Brittany is more of a tease today and she hops off my lap.

She grins down at me and tickles behind my ear. "You want to know the real reason why I left your room early this morning to be alone?" I can't even nod. I just wait. She leans down and presses her mouth right to my ear. "I masturbated, it felt so fucking good. The whole time I thought of you."

I feel my stomach twist and something below it churns and throbs every time she opens her mouth. I push my chair out and walk around the table to get to my bedroom. I hear her giggling behind me but I ignore it and run to the bathroom to shower and rid myself of my arousal. The only way I can do that is to touch myself. As I pull my underwear off, I can clearly see the pool of my arousal. I have to admit; the thought of her fucking me with a strap on is interesting. Of course I'd rather her use her fingers, but I wouldn't completely rule any kinky stuff out.

After my shower I place on a black dress which just falls above the knee and has a white collar. I call it my waitress dress. It sounded so much more awesome when I first purchased it. I pull my hair out of its ponytail and then style it to a half up half down look. I apply some light lip gloss and then grab my cream slip on flats. I wonder what Brittany has in her bag to wear. Obviously she didn't expect to go to church so I'm sure she wouldn't have bought a conservative dress and crucifix with her. I close my bedroom door behind me as I step out and walk towards the stairs. I contemplate going into the spare room but then shake my head. I don't want to walk in on Brittany changing or her exiting the shower with the steam surrounding to make her look like some sort of shower goddess.

I pat down the stairs and notice my mom fixing my dad's tie. How they managed to paint some stools, shower and get ready all in an hour is beyond me. Sometimes I think I'm in the fifth instalment of the spy kids movies, only I'm not really a spy, my parents just are. They aren't really mysterious; they're just great at life I guess.

"Is Brittany ready yet?" My mom asks.

"I'm not–"

"Ready!" She chimes, jogging the stairs. Brittany's wearing a white dress, shorter than mine, with simple thin straps. The outer layer is lace and underneath that there is thin silk material. I feel like I can see right through the dress so I Immediately try and rid my head of dirty thoughts. I doubt Brittany would wear something see through to church.

"All right, let's get going. Santana, you and Brittany can ride in your car," my dad explains.

"Okay," I mumble and lead the way outside. We both enter our respective vehicles and start our engines. I wonder if my dad would want to drag race down the street. I don't think our destination would approve of that though…

We're at a red light. I can see the church from here on our right. Brittany clears her throat and I frown and look over at her. She's facing forward and leaning her head against the window. I shake my head slightly and turn back towards the wind shield. The lights are still red. Brittany clears her throat again.

I roll my eyes and look over at her. Clearly she's trying to get my attention. "What's wrong? Is there one of Lord Tubbington's hair balls stuck in your throat?"

She smirks and I notice movement further down. My eyes trail down her body until they land on the hand between her legs. She lifts her dress up slowly and reveals the bulge beneath her underwear. I gasp and turn forward. The light is green. I slowly accelerate and follow my parents into the church parking lot.

When we're parked I turn to her anxiously. "Brittany, what the hell made you think it would be okay if you wear a strap on to church?"

"I'm impulsive," she replies calmly.

"Oh my god, oh my god," I chant breathlessly, "what if someone sees?"

She laughs, "no one will see unless I lift my dress up."

"How is that even comfortable?" I ask, suddenly curious and not entirely freaked out.

She smirks and spreads her legs a little. "It's a little uncomfortable, but I wanted to surprise you."

My mouth turns up in to a bashful smile. I can't believe she's thinking about me like this. I fight the urge to lean over and touch it because honestly if I even move an inch closer to her I'm afraid that I'll end up mounting her or even worse; reciting romantic poetry in her ear. In a church parking lot, it's not the best move.

"Definitely a surprise," I mumble and Brittany giggles back. We both step out of the car and notice my parents are already walking inside the church.

Once we're inside I look out for Quinn and notice her in the fourth aisle towards the back. I walk over and slide down the aisle to sit beside her. "Hey," she whispers with a smile.

"Hey," I return softly. Quinn's parents send me an eager grin and I return a small smile to satiate them.

"Hi Brittany," Quinn whispers passed me. Brittany waves slightly toward her while smiling. My eyes float down to Brittany's crotch and I notice how well hidden the strap on is. I relax a little.

I'm not going to lie and say I'm one of God's biggest fans. I only agree to attend church because of Quinn and my parents. I find that doing what my parents want me to do, allows me to have more freedom. So with Brittany beside me this experience sucks a little less.

* * *

I manage to stay awake during today's sermon and it's all because of the soothing finger that keeps grazing against my lower back. Brittany's trying to make touch as discreet as possible. I almost expected her to just flatten her palm on my thigh for all nearby eyes to see. I think she respects what we can and can't do now; even though I haven't been against any of her affectionate touches recently.

Her eyes are paying attention to father Paul but I'm not sure her ears are. I turn to Quinn and notice how focused she is on everything father Paul is saying. I swear if you open up her head and look into her mind you'll find bible verses just floating around, maybe even her own version of the bible.

I'm still facing Quinn when I feel the slightest tingle on my neck. My eyes flicker left and notice Brittany's head is about an inch away from mine. "I'm so hard for you."

I splutter out a small cough and unintentionally grab Quinn's attention. She frowns at me and asks if I'm all right. I can't use my voice right now, so I nod quickly with my hand over my mouth and she accepts it. Once her attention is back on father Paul, I turn to Brittany and notice the tiny smirk on her lips as she faces forward.

My skin feels really hot. I feel like I just swallowed a chilli and it went down the wrong hole. I twitch slightly when I realise that Brittany's finger is still tickling my side. She's ignoring her own actions and my reactions and it's starting to make me agitated. I grab her finger and subtly push it back to her side. She doesn't try and touch me again, though she does shuffle across the seat so her thighs hit mine. She whispers a small sorry; as though it was an accident. I grit my teeth together and burn holes in the back of the lady in front of me because I don't want to give Brittany the satisfaction of paying any attention to her.

"You're sexy when you're angry," she whispers near my ear. I shudder and nudge her away with my shoulder. I subtly turn my head to look at the couple behind me. Thankfully they aren't paying attention to us so I can tell Brittany off.

"Don't, not right now," I warn firmly.

"So..." she drawls out, "later?" I can see her smirk from the corner of my eye and I huff in annoyance.

"Britt," I hiss softly, "I thought you wanted us to get to know each other. Plus we're in a church," I remark close to her, "how far did you think you were going to get with me?"

She leans into me and for the first time we lock eyes. I'm quick to turn away but notice the small smirk still etched on her lips. "San," she says in almost a whine, "imagine how much we'll enjoy finally getting together after all of this teasing," she giggles softly and her breath hits my cheek, "it's all about the build up."

I shift awkwardly on my seat, feeling a jolt in between my legs resembling a lightening bolt; not that I've ever felt lightening - especially between my legs...

Father Paul finishes up and everybody stands. I really hope my legs work. Quinn notices my internal battle and reaches for my arm. "What the hell do you always think so hard about during church?"

I huff, "Quinn I don't think you're supposed to say the H word in here." She looks at me funny, like she has no idea what I just said or is just playing dumb. Either way she drops my arm and follows her parents outside the church. I reluctantly turn to Brittany and notice that she hasn't starting moving. She's blocking my way down the aisle towards the door but I can tell by her expression that she doesn't care in the slightest.

My parents file out and eventually are out of sight. Eventually everyone disappears, excluding Brittany and myself. She tugs on my hand, urging me to follow her so I do. We end up in the front aisle and at first she just holds my hand as we sit in silence.

"What are we doing?" I ask softly.

I watch her lick her lips slowly before speaking. "I want you to do something for me. Go into the confession booth and touch yourself." Holy sweet hell, is Brittany serious? She didn't even whisper it or try and hide the fact that she's telling me to masturbate in church - a place my parents call their weekend sanctuary.

My breathing picks up as soon as my mouth falls open to speak. "Brittany, that's s-so wrong."

"Yeah, but it'll feel so right." I slowly stand up and close my eyes for a moment before walking forward. I enter the confession booth. I have no intention of doing what Brittany wants, but it doesn't mean I just want to go home.

I sit down and stare at the different shades of brown surrounding me. I feel like I've been transported into a village and it feels almost comforting.

"Where do I start?" I ask myself. "I think there is something wrong with me," I shake my head quickly and breathe out a laugh, "no, wait, you're not my doctor I shouldn't start off that way. Um, you know, some strange things have happened to me recently. I'm sure strange things happen to everyone, but I'm just me, so..." I sigh. "A person, a woman, came into my life recently and she confirmed every single feeling I've been doubting for the past few months. She's confirmed not only, that I can love another human being, but that I can accept that love. I'm hopeful that she'll love me in return, but we're not really up to that stage yet. I just want to memorise her by touch. I want to feel the softness her skin possesses and how fine her hair really feels. I want everything with her that people say is rare." I wipe my nose and stand up. "Amen, I guess." I slowly open the door and walk out.

When I lift my head I see Brittany standing beside the podium just a few metres away. Her hands are clasped together and her eyes are all watery. I frown and walk towards her. When we're a foot away I reach up and wipe my thumb under her eye.

"I want nothing more than to kiss you right now," she whispers with a sad smile.

My heart thuds loud in my chest. "You know you can Britt," I return.

She shakes her head. "No, you know we can't." She bites her lip to stop herself from crying. I wonder how fast she went from predatory to vulnerable. I wonder if she heard what I said. I wasn't speaking loud enough I don't think.

"You knew I wouldn't get off in there," I say with a small smile. Her lips tilt up and she giggles.

"Got you again," she teases gently.

"Did you hear me?" I ask, slightly nervous for her answer. She steps towards me and brings her thumb to my lips, grazing it across my bottom one. I breath onto her finger until she pulls it away.

"You are too beautiful Santana Lopez," she responds earnestly. I'm surprised I don't feel any embarrassment. I just take her hand and walk out of church towards my car. I check my phone and notice there is a text from my mom. She's asking if we went out after and I reply that we did and we'll be home soon.

* * *

Brittany and I are in the spare room, which is now unfortunately her room. That is until Tuesday. Lord Tubbington is rolling on the carpet as though it is the best feeling in the world and I'm sitting on the bed waiting for Brittany to choose some comfortable clothes to get into. She eventually finds a flowy dress and I think she is about to disappear into the bathroom to get changed, but instead starts taking her church dress off right in front of me.

"Br - Oh my god," I breathe when I see the strap on in full view. My eyes are glued onto her crotch until I let them trail up her toned stomach to her breasts. "Mother fucker."

"That's not nice," she hums with a smirk. My eyes ogle her movements as she begins unbuckling the strap on.

"How did you manage to hide that thing, seriously?" I respond in pure shock, ignoring her previous comment. Her eyes lock with mine and she's back to possessing that predatory look again. Her eyes target onto mine and she walks forward, dropping the new dress to the floor. She stands in front of me unmoving for a few seconds and eventually a smile forms on her lips. She bends her arms so her elbows stick out the side and her palms rest on the back of her head. Her hips then start thrusting forward and my eyes bulge when I see the rubber dick fly near my face.

I fall back on one hand and use the other to push her away. But Brittany is fast and persistent. She ends up thrusting a few more times before I grab the dick, effectively catching her by surprise. I pull on it and she lands on my lap, both of her legs straddling me. I look up at her and watch her lips part and then close back up again.

With the faux dick in my hands I grab the buckle and finish undoing it for her. Once I have the toy in my hands I throw it behind her thankfully it doesn't make a huge sound.

"Get dressed," I whisper firmly, my tone holding a hint of flirtatiousness.

"Make me," she returns confidently. I laugh and shake my head.

"I hate you," I say jokingly and try to flip her but she holds onto my shoulders tight.

Once I relax she relaxes also and then sits on top of me, making us the same height. "No you don't, you love me." My breath catches in my throat and I look down so I don't splutter in her face.

I lift my head slowly when she stays silent, but my eyes don't meet hers. I lift my head only so I can see her chest rise and fall. I remember something and before I can stop myself I'm asking her something completely inappropriate - much like our relationship.

"Can I touch them?" I watch her nod slowly and I bring my hands up to her chest. I slowly graze my fingertips just above her nipples before taking the mounds in my hands. I watch her eyes fall closed. It's so tempting to just pull the cups of her bra down, but I restrain and feel over the fabric. "I loved listening to the sounds you'd make in your videos when you were on the verge of cumming..."

Brittany instantly releases a moan and her hands press hard over mine. She opens her eyes and leans forward so her lips are near my ear. "Mm," she moans, "right there baby. I want you so fucking bad Santana," my name on her tongue sounds so good I can't help but whimper, "keep going just like that baby," she arches into me, "oh yeah, fuck," I tweak her nipples, "m-my god Santana, fuck me..."

I swallow hard and quickly remove my hands from her boobs. Her head flies back to look at me and we're both breathing really heavily. She knows why I stopped and why I can't go on. She understands and she leans forward to press a soft kiss against my cheek. "Soon," she whispers.

She hops off of my lap and sits down by her bag. "I have an idea actually," she hums. She pulls out the vibrator I had found the other day and hands it to me. "Have you ever used one before?" I shake my head. "Do you want too?"

I blink down at the toy and nod slowly. "Yeah."

"Girls?" We both shoot our eyes towards the door as it slowly opens and I shove the vibrator under her thigh.

"H-Hey mom," I stutter out, sending her an awkward smile.

She grins at Brittany, "did you enjoy church dear?"

"Yes," Brittany nods, "very much."

"Good," my mom answer softly, "Santana," she turns to me, "you better get to bed soon you have school tomorrow."

"Will do," I breathe out. I have no idea where my voice has gone.

She blows us both a kiss and shuts the door behind her. I pull the vibrator back out and hold it in my hands. "What are you thinking?"

"I don't know," I shrug and pinch my lips together.

"Are you tired?" I nod. "I'll let you go to sleep then."

"All right," I answer and stand up, "goodnight." I watch Brittany stand up quickly before I can walk away and she wraps her arms around me. I respond immediately, wondering if I can give her a tiny kiss. But she beats me to it. I feel her lips lightly press against my jaw and then pull back. When I don't pull back she takes that as a sign to kiss me again. Her kisses are so tentative - as if she's testing out the waters of a huge lake. Eventually I let my head fall left so it exposes more of my neck.

She grows hungry quick and licks up throat towards my chin. She then pushes me back until I hit the door and one of my legs fly around hers to feel some friction. I still have the vibrator in my hands and she notices. "Turn it on," she husks against my skin.

I shake my head and push her back. "Soon," I pant out and run out of the room to my own. I really don't know how much more teasing I can take.

I lay back on my bed and check my phone. I haven't been on Twitter recently and I'm sure my 34 followers are missing me. I log in and scroll up until I reach today's tweets. Puckerman tweeted about how someone needs to invent a cologne specifically for private parts. I roll my eyes and scroll down until I notice Brittany's name appear.

**Brittany S. Pierce** MissBrittanyPierce  
"I want everything with her that people say is rare."

My heart is doing that thudding thing again. Holy shit she quoted me. My favourite person in the world quoted _me. _345 people retweeted her, holy shit. I clutch my phone to my chest and eventually fall asleep with her name against my heart.

* * *

I'm unable to talk to Brittany in the morning before school. One more day and then we can have each other in every possible way - that's all I've been thinking since I woke up. I poked my head inside her room but she was still asleep. I didn't want to wake her so I went downstairs, grabbed some toast and then hopped in my car. My parents had already left for work so I remember to write her a note explaining everything.

I wish I could stay home with her. I wish at least my mom could start work in her beauty salon already so Brittany would have someone to talk too and bond with. I'm sure she can find a fun game to play with Lord Tubbington.

"Lopez!" I hear a rough voice call out to me as I'm standing at my locker. I turn my head and roll my eyes at the sight of Dave Karofsky.

"What do you want?" I ask impatiently.

"Oh nothing," he smirks, "just wanted to show you a little something."

I raise an eyebrow and look down at the phone he's holding. What I see on the screen makes me gasp. "What the hell are you doing with a picture of Brittany?"

"Oh so you do know her," he says eagerly.

"What are you trying to prove?" He opens his mouth but my sharp tone makes him close it. "There is nothing you can do with that picture. You can spread rumours around the school about her or us but no one will give a shit because everyone knows that you only speak fluent bullshit."

"Fuck you bitch," he hisses back.

"Oh please don't act like you're so tough," I reply with a sinister laugh. He scowls and shoves his phone in his pocket. "There's nothing you can do and you know it, you have such a sad life that you have to threaten people to feel big. You're pathetic." He grumbles something incoherent and then walks away down the hall.

It isn't long before I'm approached by Quinn and Puck. "What was David saying to you?" Quinn asks concerned.

"He just wanted to know where the nearest farm was so he can join his family of cattle," I respond with a small laugh. Quinn just rolls her eyes, but Puck looks impressed.

"If he tries to talk to you again, just let me know okay?"

"Okay Puckerman I've told you a thousand times I'm not getting in your pants again."

He frowns, "no I wasn't insinuating anything Santana, jesus can't a guy be genuine for once?" I know it's a rhetorical question but I answer it anyway.

"When that 'genuine' guy is you, no."

"Whatever," he huffs, "Quinn filled me in on your little girl crush so I won't be trying anything with you any more."

I look towards Quinn and notice how flushed her cheeks are. "You go around telling anybody else about this?" I ask warningly. Quinn shakes her head quickly but then freezes. Something has caught her eye and when I turn around, I gasp.

Brittany is strutting down the hall towards us in mini denim shorts and a white tank top. I can see people stop and do a double take towards her and I mean, who can blame them?

"Who is that?" Puck asks breathlessly.

I swallow hard. "My girl crush."

"_That's _your girl?" Puck asks incredulously. I nod dumbly, too caught in up in Brittany. She's a few meters away when I notice the smirk on her lips. Her eyes pierce mine and it feels like I'm being forced backwards. I'm about to trip on my own two feet when I feel arms wrap around my waist and pull me close.

"Hey baby, are you okay?" I stare at Brittany all smitten like and nod. She smirks and brushes the hair from my face. "Hey guys," she says to Quinn and Puck without taking her eyes off me.

"Hi," Puck mumbles.

"Hey Brittany," Quinn chimes. She then grabs Puck's hands and drags him away. "Remember you have class San!" Her voice fades but I manage to hear her and fall out of my stupor.

"Crap, I have class in a few minutes."

"Maybe I can join you, I mean, you said your teachers barely pay attention right?" I nod.

"Right." I watch Brittany's lips turn into a mischievous smirk.

"Mr. Burton is sending us all to the library," an obnoxiously loud voice echoes down the hall.

"Is that your teacher?" Brittany asks hopefully.

"Yeah," I breathe back.

"Awesome, let's go." She winks and takes my hand. I lead us down the hall out of school until we're in another building. Once we're inside the library, Brittany begins to pick up the pace in her step and I try my best to keep up.

She finds a table in the corner behind everyone and pulls out a chair for me. I thank her and wait for her to sit as well. "Study," she orders lightly.

"But you're here. How am I supposed to study without getting distracted?" I ask softly, scanning the room for onlookers.

"Well," Brittany licks her lips and leans closer, "just don't think about how hard I'm going to fuck you tomorrow."

My mouth drops open and I cover it quickly in case a gasp or even a moan tries to escape. "Oh my god," I mumble against my palm.

"I'm wearing my strap on again..."

"Brittany!" I squeak.

She grins, "just kidding." I sigh and shake my head. I notice a few people giving us weird looks but I just glare back at them before looking down at my work.

"So after you've stopped being so immature maybe you can help me," I suggest.

"What subject?" Brittany leans over and scrunches her face in disgust. "No thank you, numbers and me don't go together."

I bite my lower lip and shift my chair a little closer to hers. I can't stop myself from flirting again. "I thought you liked to use _digits,_" I husk out the last word and watch her deflate in her seat.

She smirks and mouths 'fuck you'. I laugh and shrug innocently.

After another half hour of teasing the bell finally goes for next period. Luckily I have a free. Brittany and I run to my car and I speed, well drive at a fast pace, home.

We both run out of the car and towards the front door. I quickly unlock it and watch Brittany bolt inside, throwing her clothes off on the way in. "What the hell are you doing?" I ask laughing and picking up her clothes. I hear a splash and when I walk outside I notice Brittany underneath the water in the pool.

"Come in," she shouts.

I shake my head, "I do have another like four hours of school you know."

"So what? Do something spontaneous!" Brittany's sort of like the key to my engine. She's what fires me up, gets me going. I don't think I would have the energy to do anything if she wasn't hear. I'd have an average life, eat average dinners and hang out with average friends. But with her here; I have ice cream for dinner, I confess feelings I didn't even know I held inside of me and I live. I live because she inspires me too.

"Okay," I whisper to myself and run towards the pool full speed with my clothes still on.

* * *

I still wasn't dry when I returned to school. I hadn't even stopped shivering. Brittany had been rubbing the towel on me while I drove to school. I kissed her on the cheek before I got out of the car and I'll never forget the smoothness of her skin. I wondered almost immediately if she felt that way everywhere on her body.

After the last three agonizing hours of school, I was finding it hard to stay awake and make it to cheerios practice. My last class was with Mrs. Hagberg who for the past week has been giving me the evil eye. I don't really understand how one wrong thing makes me Satan, but apparently to her I am. So I try my best in her class and hope she doesn't fail me for some weird reason - like she despises technology and the fact I was using it in class, or she's just very racist.

I approach Quinn on the oval and she waves at me. I smile back and we sit down on the grass to start stretching.

I'm about to karate chop her ass for teasing me about Brittany when a few cheerleaders approach us. I look up at them through squinted eyes and notice how gigantic they look from down here.

"So are you like a full blown dyke now?" One of them asks.

I hear Quinn gasp but I place a hand in front of her. "What the fuck is it to you sweat patch?"

The girl cowers behind her friend. The friend reluctantly steps forward and folds her arms. "Rumour has it you've got a pretty sexually active girlfriend," she states nervously.

"Rumour has it I'm dead fast in knocking bitches to the floor," I respond confidently. They all noticeably shake at my words but sit down in front of Quinn and I.

"I'm guessing that Karofsky spoke to you girls?" Quinn chimes in. They all nod. "Well everyone knows he's full of shit."

"Yeah," I nod, "don't you ever come over here accusing me of shit like that again," I basically growl at them and they nod furiously. I hear some footsteps in the distance and then feel a familiar pair of arms wrap around me.

"Hey baby," Brittany coos in my ear.

"Britt," I grin and stand up to greet her, "twice in one day?" She nods and wraps her arms around my neck. I hug her waist, pulling her in tight.

"So much for accusations," I hear Quinn grumble to herself.

Brittany pulls back so our fronts are still touching and plays with my cheerios uniform. "You look so hot in this, I just want to rip it off you," she says giggling. I bite my lip and grin at her, completely forgetting about our company. I watch her slowly pull something out of the bag she's carrying and slip it under my shirt. I hold it there and place it safely beneath the waistband of my skirt. "Use it wisely," she jokes, "I'll be on the bleachers."

I nod and watch her walk away. When she's just a spot, I turn back to the girls and frown. "Get the fuck out of here!" They scurry off and Quinn just laughs and follows them to the starting position. Sue's ordering us to make another pyramid, but this time I'm at the bottom. I guess other girls need a shot at being on top to.

Wanky.

When I feel a foot put pressure on my hand I check to see who it belongs to. I smirk when I notice it was the girl who called me a dyke before. I make sure I'm holding onto her strongly before reaching into my skirt with my free hand and pulling out the toy. I switch it on to it's highest level and Sue yells to hold our position and grin like our lips are being pulled apart from both sides by a bulldozer.

I carefully lift my hand until the toy is at her knee. Then I plunge it up her skirt and she shrieks and basically leaps off of the pyramid. Everyone squeals as each girl comes tumbling down. For a moment I wonder if anyone's hurt, but I notice on the other side of the group Quinn is holding her stomach and laughing loudly. I snort and run away from the girls towards the bleachers before I can get into trouble.

I hear Sue yelling for all the girls to forget about the rest of practice because apparently some girls can't wait to have their private time. Her voice fades out when I notice Brittany running down the bleachers towards me. I pick up my pace and leap into her arms. She tightens her hold around my waist and carries me to my car.

"There's only like eight more hours until you can legally mount me," she jokes. I laugh and slap her back lightly. "Ooh, getting frisky already are we?" I laugh again and hold onto her tighter. She places me on the hood of my car and tries to get away but the hold my legs have around her waist is too strong.

"Soon," I husk out.

She bites her lip and nods. "Soon."

* * *

**authors note: **Hope I didn't offend anybody with the masturbating in church thing (even though Santana didn't do it) but still. Let me know your thoughts :)


	8. Chapter 8

**authors note: **sorry for any mistakes, please let me know if you notice any, enjoy :)

**disclaimer: **I do not own Glee or it's characters.

* * *

I don't know how long I've been asleep for. Last thing I remember is my mom showing Brittany and I her salon. Apparently she's due for her first client next month even though the place is basically finished. Then Brittany wanted some alone time with me because there was a few hours until my birthday. Obviously I didn't manage to stay up with her.

That's all I remember. I'm alone in bed now. It's dark outside as I stare out the window. I wonder how long Brittany stayed here for or if she just chose to sleep as well. I grab my phone to use as a light and walk out into the hall. The entire house is quiet. I gently pad the stairs and walk out into the garden. There's a breeze that flows passed my body and it's comforting out here. I check the time.

I'm 18.

I smile to myself and sit in front of the pool with my feet hitting the water. I contemplate going into Brittany's room, waking her and celebrating together. I don't really believe this is actually happen. I should be more excited that I can tease Quinn for being younger than me, but I'm more excited to explore Brittany's body and make decisions not only by myself but with her.

I have no idea if she's ready for that commitment yet. I don't why we haven't discussed any of that yet. I guess I'm still getting my head around that she's really here and has some sort of feelings for me. She has a home far away from my arms but I'm not ready to let her go yet. Or any time soon. I need to figure every part of her out and taste her...

Holy shit.

I'm going to have sex with a porn star. She could wake up any minute now. If she doesn't I don't think I'll be able to get back to sleep knowing that when she wakes, I'll be giving her all of me. I'll be giving her my body as a promise. Even if she can't keep that promise, it's something I want to do.

"Hey birthday girl."

I flinch and clutch my chest before smiling and greeting my mom. "What are you doing up?"

"What are _you _doing up?" She retorts smirking.

I roll my eyes. "Touché Maribel, touché." She laughs and sits down beside me.

"Santana you know I don't like you calling me by my first name."

"But I'm eighteen now, I can do anything right?" I question.

"Okay if that's what you think I'm going to warn you now; if I see you on Cops or Jerry Springer I will lock you inside your room until you learn about the entire Spanish inquisition."

"You wouldn't," I gasp.

"Oh you bet your ass I would," she says laughing. I join in the laughter for a moment until we're both sitting silently, staring up into the stars.

I take a deep breath before speaking again. "So do you like Brittany?"

"She's very sweet, I just wonder sometimes if dropping out of school was a good idea."

"Well she didn't have a choice," I mumble quietly.

My mom sighs. "Santana I know she's older than you. I can tell because none of your other friends have the maturity she has. I understand that she's had to grow up a lot different to you, considering her parents kicked her out and all, but I want you to be careful. If you develop or have already developed feelings for this girl then I just want you to understand what you're getting yourself into."

"I appreciate your wisdom, I do," I sigh, "but I know what I'm getting myself into. When I figure everything out with Brittany I want you and dad to sit down with us so we can talk about everything."

My mom looks at me worriedly. "Is there something you aren't telling us?"

"Of course there is, I'm a teenager; I'm always hiding things from you guys," I tease.

She purses her lips and pats my shoulder gently. "We're accepting parents. More accepting than that Russell and _prude-y_ Fabray, so just know that you can come to us."

I giggle and nod. "How do you know Mrs. Fabray is a prude?"

"How do you not know? Don't school girls normally gossip about their parents?" I shrug. "Well she obviously wasn't a prude because she had Quinn, but god for bid that woman keeps a lock on her underwear that Russell lost the key to long ago."

"Wow, I do not want to hear about that," I reply chuckling.

"Well I don't want you to lose sleep over this girl, so go to bed soon okay?" She warns.

I sigh and nod. "Yes mom."

"Good girl," she whispers, leaning over to kiss my cheek. She then stands up and I hear her feet patter inside. I flip my phone in my hand a couple times before tapping it against the concrete. I know my mom wouldn't care if Brittany and I started dating for real, but parents normally interrogate their kids lover until they know ever detail of their life. I really hope they accept Brittany's career as much as I do.

I hear the sound of feet against the pavement and roll my eyes. "Mom I'll go to bed soon."

"But it's your birthday," the voice answers softly.

My breath hitches and I grip my phone tight in my hand. I slowly turn my head and smile when I notice Brittany standing a metre behind me smirking. "Your mom almost knocked me out on the way up the stairs."

I pinch my lips together before answering. "Yeah she watches a lot of horror films."

"I would have never guessed," Brittany answers with a chuckle. She moves forward and takes the spot beside me, also letting her legs hang over the edge of the pool so she can dip her toes in the water. I tighten my lips into a smile because all of sudden I lose my speech now that she's closer. My eyes flicker everywhere but her and my heart begins to palpitate.

Somehow I find the courage to finally look at her and I regret it immediately because her eyes are even brighter at night. Okay maybe I don't regret looking at her, because she's the most beautiful girl I've ever seen; the kind of beautiful that needs to be looked at every second. Her lips twitch. I'm not sure if she's finding it hard to smirk or speak.

"Hi," she whispers. I watch her use her hands to lift her butt up from the ground and slide closer to me.

"Hello," I say quickly before snapping my mouth shut again. Brittany's hand comes up and tucks some of my hair behind my ear. Before she's able to pull away I take her hand in mine and place it on my lap, locking our fingers together. Her lips disappear in her mouth for a moment or two before turning up into a anticipating smile.

I jump suddenly when I feel a vibration on my leg. I stare down at my phone and notice Quinn calling. She probably wants to wish me happy birthday but if she could see what's about to happen I think she'd hang the fuck up.

Brittany uses her free hand to reach down and then puts the phone to her ear, her eyes never leaving mine.

_"Happy Birthday to you! Happy birthday to y-"_

"Santana's busy she'll call you later," Brittany answers monotonously before ending the call and throwing my phone onto the deck chair. Right now I wish I would have grabbed my phone first. I could have prolonged this moment that I've been waiting for all week. But why would I want to prolong this further? I've got Brittany Pierce here wanting to kiss me...

I gulp as she leans forward. "Oh my god," I say breathlessly. The words barely escape my lips as I stop breathing and wait for her to close the gap. But she halts, wanting me to move forward as well.

I lean up slightly and close my eyes. Our noses brush together first, then our foreheads and finally our lips. Her lips apply a light pressure to mine and almost instantly my mind is a fuzzy mess. I clutch her hand tighter and focus so much on the kiss that I embarrassingly whimper. It doesn't escape my lips though because hers are pressed so tightly to mine that I can barely feel them any more.

I can feel my face scrunching up as I press harder into the kiss and feel her lips tighten against mine. I feel like our faces could mould together at any moment. And I'd be okay with that.

We both reluctantly pull back after lack of breath becomes an issue. I feel the tingling explosion on my lips craving for more of her. It's as though I'm an elastic band being pulled back and then thrust forward, because my lips are back on hers in no time. My bottom lip is between hers and she sucks it hard, effectively releasing a throaty moan as she does so. She opens her mouth and her tongue plunges between my lips. I can barely handle the soft caress of her lips but now her tongue is exploring my mouth and I can't help but grow wet at the sensation. I pull my hand out of hers and bring both of them to her cheeks. I manoeuvre my body, without breaking the kiss, so that she's in between my legs.

She wraps her arms around me, cups my ass and slides me forward so my core collides with her hip. I grunt and push my tongue into her mouth until she moans again and again. Her hands slide up my body, pressing into my back and my chest arches into her. Our heads tilt left and right, trying to find a comfortable angle but growing too desperate to settle. Brittany groans in frustration and kneels so that she's hovering above me. She pushes me back gently so my back hits the pavement and straddles my hips. Her lips immediately attach onto mine again when she's comfortable and I feel my body almost entirely shut down when she thrusts into me. "Fuck..." I breathe when she pulls back an inch.

Her mouth tilts up into a smirk and I lean up to kiss her but she pulls back so I follow her until we're sitting up. She looks down on me and I look up at her and this is exactly where I want to be.

She releases her hold on me, stands up and walks inside, but no without glancing over her shoulder once to wink at me. I reach down to cup my centre and am instantly hit with warm wetness. I groan and stand up to walk after Brittany. I follow her upstairs and she walks into my room in silence. She roughly pulls back the sheets on my bed and then calls me over by curling back her finger. I'm overcome with arousal at this point. I slowly approach her until I'm standing in front of my bed and she's kneeling on it. Her eyes trail down my body and then back up to meet my gaze. Brittany's fingers play with the waistband of my shorts.

Holy shit I didn't even notice I was in my pyjamas. She must have changed me out of my cheerio uniform before going to bed. My heart swells at the thought.

With her eyes piercing holes in my pupils, she manages to pull my shorts down until they fall to my ankles. I step out of them and wait for her to take my shirt off. She surprises me by laying back and lifting her legs towards me. "Take them off," she whispers. I reach for her shorts and pull them all the way off. Brittany sits up again and rakes her fingers up my stomach, effectively pulling my shirt over my head. I feel exposed, but Brittany's gentle stare is definitely creating a more serene environment. She tugs on her own top, twisting the hem in her hands and smirking at me. I smirk back and watch her tease me. Holy sweet hell she's so sexy.

She bites her lip and scrunches her nose up. I lean forward to lift her shirt up but jumps left and I trip and fall forward. Brittany leaps off the bed and I quickly turn to grab her, but she's already on the other side of the room. I stand up and feel confidence shoot through me all of a sudden. Before I know it I'm reaching behind my back, unclasping my bra and pulling down my underwear; all the while sending Brittany a seductive look. Brittany's eyes bulge comically and her hands fall limp at her side. I grin and walk towards her naked, pressing my body up against her so she's trapped against the wardrobe door.

"You're n-naked," she stutters out.

"I'm naked," I rasp. Before I can divulge further in making Brittany melt, she's already grabbing my hair and pulling me in for a heated kiss. The desperate whimper that escapes her lips, catches in my throat and I grunt and push against her. Her right hand falls down my back until it lands on my bare ass and she cups it in her palm. "Ah," I breathe against her lips and with my mouth already open Brittany takes the opportunity to enter her tongue into my mouth again, forcing me backwards until I fall onto the bed. She doesn't break the kiss until she's on top of me.

She just stares and probably wonders if this is really happening. At least that's what I'm wondering. Slowly her face descends down to mine again and she nudges her nose against my upper lip. She then brushes her nose across my cheek until she's nuzzling into my neck. Brittany sinks her teeth into my neck and nips onto my skin, causing me to choke out a sharp breath. I feel a sudden urge to take control, so I catch her by surprise and flip us over. I turn her over again before she can comment, so that she's on her stomach. I reach under her shirt and unclasp her bra, then she leans up so I can pull her shirt over her head. With her head on it's side I can see the impressed smirk etched on her lips. Once her shirt is thrown carelessly to the floor, I lean down to plant kisses from her neck down to her lower back. "Mm," she moans softly.

I pull her bra the rest of the way off and nip at the back of her neck. "Oh my god, you're good," she says breathlessly. I smirk and lean up, turning her over until I'm straddling her front. My lips immediately attach to hers again and my tongue sweeps inside her mouth. She grinds into me suddenly and loud moan rises from my throat. I wince, because my parents are just down the hall.

Brittany's fingers caress my face to calm me and she slowly grinds into me again. I thrust down against her, feeling her hip bones press against mine. I realise she's still wearing underwear and quickly drag it down her thighs and lean down, pressing my face into the fabric. "Fuck," I moan, smelling her scent. I watch Brittany bite her lip, then use her legs to pull me down to her again. My hands break my fall, resting beside her head. I look down her bottom and ogle her clean shaven pussy all wet and ready for my touch. I lean down and roll into her until her head flies back in satiation.

"Fuck me," she hisses, reaching up and grabbing my boobs.

"Mm fuck." I look down at her and grind harder against her centre. In no time we're both thrusting faster and whimpering softly. Brittany's nails dig into my chest and I hiss against her mouth. She leans up, taking my bottom lip between her teeth and tugging on it. Our pace begins to slow down and I only now realise how heavy I'm panting. My recovery takes much longer than Brittany so she takes the opportunity to flip us over so she's on top again. Her tongue immediately lands on my chest and both her hands squeeze my tits. My back arches, silently pleading for me. She opens her mouth wide and takes my right, hardening nipple in her mouth. My hands come up to run through her hair, clenching every time her teeth nips at my sensitive bud. She then moves on to my other nipple, greedily sucking on it until it's at it's stiffest.

"So good," I moan. Brittany moves further down my body, not letting an inch of skin on my stomach go untouched by her tongue and lips. She's crouching in front of my throbbing heat now, lifting one of my legs onto her shoulder and kissing a wet trail up my thigh. "Oh god..." I whisper in anticipation. I slide forward a little to aid in Brittany's quest. She looks up at me and I look down at her and yeah, this is exactly where I want to be.

Brittany leans the last bit closer and blows onto my clit. I vibrate and shake against her mouth. She closes the distance finally and her tongue slides all the way up my slit, her mouth closing over my clit and sucking lightly at first. I dig my nails into the bed sheets, unable to shake away this tense feeling.

Brittany wiggles her tongue violently against my clit, then adds her fingers. She runs the pads of her middle and pointer finger between my folds, applying pressure to just the right parts of flesh every now and then. When I feel the tip of Brittany's finger slide into me, my face scrunches up automatically and then noticeably relaxes soon after. She clips her nails; that's a good thing. Normally I cringe every time I see a girl in porn with really long nails. I don't want to get cut up before an orgasm.

She continues to suck on my clit hungrily while probing a finger knuckle deep inside of me. My hips buck every time she sinks deeper. "Fuck Brittany, so good," I mumble incoherently because of how much life she's taking out of me right now. I feel like body is literally deflating.

Her finger curls inside of me and at that moment I feel as though I'm going to cum, but then she quickly adds another finger thrusts faster and harder into me. My soft whimpers turn to whines and before I know it I'm actually orgasming. If you haven't experienced one before, it's insane. It's euphoric. You're in a state of almost complete numbness. I can see Brittany, but I can't feel her because everything is tingle. After your first orgasm, you'll always crave for another.

Brittany smirks and starts pumping her fingers slowly once again. "Cum," she demands softly, "cum so I can taste you." Her fingers pick up the pace again, then she leans down and claims my pussy with her mouth. She tongues my entrance, eventually removing her fingers so she can taste everything. My thighs quake, my legs feel like they aren't attached to my body. Brittany leans up so she's sitting on her knees and let's out a satisfied moan. She licks her fingers, one by one and closes her eyes. "So fucking good..."

My eyes roll into the back of my head and I carefully sit up in front of her. Fuck. She can make me cum just by talking.

Brittany's learnt how to make me melt and now she's seen me at my most vulnerable. I want to take control again, to see up close this side of Brittany I've never had the chance to witness. She seems like she's taking a lot of care, considering I could visibly see how desperate she was for this. I never want this to stop, I never want to stop touching her. "I hope I wasn't too loud."

She giggles and wipes her upper lip. "Even if you were," she whispers, leaning in to gnaw on my bottom lip, "it was fucking hot." I smirk and lean in to kiss her but she pulls back, shaking her head. "Come with me." She lifts herself off the bed and drapes a silk dressing gown around her body. I grab mine from the bathroom and follow her out of my room. She leads me downstairs, only connected to me by our pinky. It's intimate in a way and delicate. I smile bashfully to myself before focusing on where Brittany is leading me. She steps out into the back yard and crosses over the grass towards the old pool house. She gently turns the knob and we enter the now, salon, quietly.

"What are we doing?" I say with an excited giggle.

"Well I thought they would hear the water running if we took a shower in your bathroom so..." She trails off when I start nodding. Her robe drops to the floor and she walks in to the bathroom naked. I quickly untie mine, of course it has to tangle and I take an extra 10 seconds to pull it off my over my head. I quickly step into the bathroom and watch Brittany turn on the water. She steps inside the three person shower and stands under the water, resulting in it running down her body like a waterfall. I watch the water caress her breasts and drip down between her legs.

I speed walk towards her and close the glass door behind me. Before I can help myself I'm slamming her against the wall and swallowing her gasp. Our tongues collide roughly, the kiss being anything by gentle. Brittany palms my ass again but I grab her hands quickly and pin them beside her head. I pull back from the kiss and smirk. "Can't let you have all the fun," I husk. Her mouth falls open when I cup her sex and slide my fingers up and down the length of her folds. "Mm, so sexy," I murmur. Both our mouths are hanging open, each of us swallowing the others sharp breaths.

My thumb circles her clit hard and she bucks into me, almost like a twitch. I wonder if she's going to cum already.

I enter my middle finger inside of her and rub the heel of my hand against her clit. Brittany fists my hair and pulls me into a desperate open mouthed kiss. She's barely able to tongue me because her head keeps flying in different angles. "Oh yeah," she whines, "fucking never stop Santana."

I pump my fingers deeper and lean my forehead on her shoulder so I can focus just on pleasuring her. I shake the heel of my hand against her clit rapidly and her knees buckle. My free hands grabs tightly around her waist to keep her upright and I don't stop fingering her, even when she moans loudly that she's about to cum.

I feel the difference in wetness hit my fingers and quickly bring them to my lips to have a taste. "Fuck," I whisper, then soon enough enter them inside her again. She wraps a leg around my body, as though she's clinging to me for dear life and if she lets go she'll sink into the ground. I can feel my own pussy start to throb again and lift my head to Brittany's ear. "Fuck me again, please," I beg. Brittany's right hand falls to my sex and she doesn't waste any time before entering me. My own hand pauses for a second to get used to hers, but then my fingers continue pumping until she comes undone again and again.

It doesn't take much to make me cum this time. We cling to each other to keep us from falling. Brittany's eyes find mine. It feels like I haven't look into them in so long. I reach up and run my finger along her lips and then caress her cheek. She leans forward and kiss me with everything she has. It's desperate, but this time much more passionate, less sloppy. She locks our fingers together and then grabs my hip with her free hand.

This time there's no tongue. I'm able to savour the softness of her lips. I'm able to hold her tightly without it having any sexual meaning. I'm able to hug her, after just making love to her. She rests her chin on my shoulder and presses light, innocent kisses to my skin every now and then.

"Wow," is all I can say.

"That wasn't just sex to me," she whispers back. She doesn't give an explanation and I accept that. I accept we lead different lives and soon this night/morning will just be a really amazing memory that I'll want to relive again. I accept that Brittany might have to leave soon, I just hope she stays.

"Me either."

* * *

There's banging on my door that startles me awake. I have limited movement considering Brittany's body is draped over mine. We sneaked back into my room and I managed to retrieve my phone from near the pool. I had my alarm set, but obviously I slept through it. Now Brittany's awake and grumbling right into my ear.

I turn over and out chests are pressed together. I feel a shot of arousal when her thigh moves between my legs. The smile on her face proves to me that it was an innocent move. I lean down and capture Brittany's lips, massaging them softly until the banging becomes an issue. A fucking annoying ass issue. Can't a girl get her mack on in this house without being interrupted?

Brittany giggles at my frustration and I lean up. The sheet falls from my body and drapes around my waist. Brittany's eyes instantly fall to my tits and she licks her lips slowly. We're in a trance, staring at each other, that we don't notice the door open.

"Santana did you forget you had sch - Oh my lord!" My mom screams, covering her eyes and standing by the door.

I squeal and leap forward, wrapping the sheets around Brittany and I. "Mom get out!"

"I'm s-sorry Santana it's not like I knew you and Brittany were fornicating!"

"Oh my god," I say breathlessly, wiping the sweat from my brow. "Please stop talking and walk away."

My mom clears her throat. "Hurry up and get dressed for school," she says firmly and walks out. I look down at Brittany and I notice her eyes have widened and her teeth clenched on the edge of the sheet.

"Awkward," I mutter, "real awkward."

"I don't think I can look at your mother again," Brittany says shaking her head.

"I don't think I can leave this room. I'll search google for a private tutor and I'll get Quinn to send over food every night..."

Brittany laughs, "Santana it's okay," she shrugs, "I was just joking, but obviously you're not."

I grin innocently. "It could be fun."

She leans over and presses a firm kiss to my lips. "It feels so good doing that," she whispers.

"I know right," I agree, leaning in again but a finger in front of my lips stops me. I frown and watch Brittany raise her eyebrows.

"If you want anymore of this, you have to go to school," she orders. I noticeably deflate but do the right thing. I tell her to text me during the day because I'm going to be dead bored during class and Mrs. Hagberg isn't my teacher at all today.

After I've put my cheerios uniform on, Brittany doesn't let me leave without slapping my ass and sticking her tongue down my throat. "Holy shit," I pant when she pulls back. Brittany simply winks at me and then points to the door. I sigh and tell her I'll pick up some food for Lord Tubbington before I get home.

"No let me come," she says, suddenly looking more like the vulnerable one. I nod my head and grin at her before walking out the door.

* * *

**authors note: **So the next chapter will be a continuation of this :)  
Recently there has been so much heartbreak and devastation (to put it lightly) in the Brittana fandom and I really hope fanfiction helps you guys like it helps me!

Brittana will always be endgame, never think otherwise. Thanks for reading !


	9. Chapter 9

**authors note: **Sorry for any mistakes.

**disclaimer: **I do not own Glee or it's characters.

* * *

_What are you wearing? – Santana_

"What the hell are you smirking about Lopez?" I clutch my phone to my chest and glare at Puck.

"Nothing," I grumble and slide down a little in my chair.

Puck leans over and winks. "Is someone getting birthday sexts?"

"Fuck off Puckerman!" I hiss.

Mr. Schue clears his throat in the front of the room. "Excuse me amigos, please stop the chatter." I roll my eyes and sigh. This guy wouldn't know proper Spanish if he swallowed the dictionary.

"Why so grumpy Lopez? You're 18!" He whispers with a wonky smile.

"I know that," I sigh, "I just don't like when you try and invade my business." Puck stretches his legs under his desk and turns a little towards me.

"All right, fair enough. Well it would be nice to chat like friends once in a while and sometimes friends talk about their sex lives..."

"Hold up, since when are we friends?" I snap.

Puck raises his hands in defence. "Woah well I just thought since we're both friends with Quinn and Sam that we were like automatically tight."

I scrunch my face up in disgust. "Please don't say we're tight," a thought clicks into my head, "where is Quinn today? She called me at like 1 in the morning wishing me a happy birthday but I couldn't stay on the phone."

Puck's face turns sour and he opens his mouth to speak but shakes his head. I grow curious and turn to Mr. Schue whose back is to the class. I scoot my chair closer to him and duck. Puck finally looks at me again. "Sam broke up with Quinn."

"What!?"

"Shh, keep it down," he whispers.

"When was this?"

"Just this morning. She texted me saying she wouldn't be at school today because Sam's an asshole."

"Fuck," I breathe. My phone buzzes in my hands and I quickly open the message from Brittany.

_A sweater and track suit pants.. why? - Brittany. _

I roll my eyes. This girl clearly doesn't understand the concept of sexting. My phone buzzes again and I frown when I see that it's Brittany again.

_Just kidding. I'm outside with Tubbs by the pool so you can only imagine what I'm wearing - Brittany._

I gulp and shake my head, trying not to stray away from the thought of Quinn alone at her house heartbroken. I should probably help her out considering she's my only real friend here. Crap. It's my birthday and I'm going to be spending it eating ice cream and watching Quinn's favourite film The Notebook. Maybe I can invite Brittany over. I doubt Quinn will want that though. The last thing she needs to witness is a couple being thrown at her face.

Wait. Brittany and I aren't even a couple. Crap, we need to talk about our relationship.

"Santana, the bell went let's go," Puck announces. I shake my head to rid myself of my distracting thoughts and stand up, following him out into the hall. "I'm going to have a chat to Sam, he's probably on the field."

"Cool," I reply automatically, rushing passed Puck to my locker. I hear him call out to me but I keep walking until my books are shoved into the steel box and I'm heading out to my car.

"Excuse me, Santana?" Is that Berry? I pause and swirl on my feet, frowning at the brunette.

"What do you want? I'm in a hurry."

Rachel looks really intimidated. I guess because she's at the bottom of the food chain with the rest of the glee club. Not that I could judge them. I totally sing in my shower sometimes and picture myself under the spotlight.

"I-I was just wondering where Quinn was today," she stutters in a quiet voice.

I raise an eyebrow. "Why do you want to know?"

"Well w-w-we have Glee club rehearsal after school and since she joined now I was just -"

"Woah, woah, woah, hold up a minute Berry. Quinn Fabray; cheerio, joined the Glee club?" I ask in disbelief.

Rachel nods hesitantly, causing me to break out in laughter. "When the hell did this happen?"

"This morning," she replies softly, "I'd been asking her for weeks to join and then suddenly she texts me saying okay." It clicks in my head that Sam was very controlling. He didn't want Quinn joining any club that would ruin their reputation as a couple. I guess I can understand why she would take the first opportunity to perform now that Sam's no longer her boyfriend.

"Uh, I got to go, I'll be sure to remind Quinn about rehearsal," I say quickly, walking backwards towards my car. Rachel's grin widens and she waves goodbye to me. Once I'm in my car I make a mental note to clean my rear view mirror because I can still see Rachel's big mouth from here.

It doesn't take long until I've pulled up outside Quinn's house. I run out of my car to the front door and knock hard a few times but there's no answer. The Fabray's must be out and Quinn must not be able to hear over her vicious, whale like sobs. Okay Santana, now is not the time to be mean to your best friend, she's going through a hard time.

"Quinn?" I howl. I walk through the hall towards her room and quietly tap my knuckles against the door.

"Whoever it is you better back off before I bite you," she shouts. My eyes widen slightly and my lips purse together. I don't really like hormonal, moody Quinn. Heartbroken Quinn is something I haven't experienced yet and I have a feeling it's going to be 30 times worse.

"It's Santana," I yell back, opening the door slowly, "I'm coming in." I witness her on her bed, cradling her knees in her arms. I don't think I've ever felt empathy before so I'm not sure if what I'm feeling is that or something else depressing.

"He dumped me," she sobs. I approach her and crawl onto the bed. "He's such little fuck," she hisses. I nod my head, because I really have no idea what else to do. Normally Quinn is strong and independent but now she's acting like she really needs a man, well boy, to make her happy.

"Sam's not worth it, he's an idiot," I say, trying to ease her open wounds.

"You're just saying that because you're my best friend and you have to s-s-say that," she whines back.

I roll my eyes and snuggle in behind her. "Of course I am you fool, but would you rather me tell you that Sam is going to find a hotter blonde with a double D rack?"

Quinn instantly shakes her head. "You really know how to make me feel better," she says sarcastically. I grin and press my face into her hair.

"Just try to think about other stuff; like Glee club!"

"Oh no, that's on today," she huffs.

"I thought you would be excited. You can finally perform, even if it is with Berry."

Quinn seems to stiffen at the mention of Rachel, I notice. I lean up a little a notice her gnawing on her bottom lip. "Have you ever um, like, wanted to try something new?"

I squint at her. "Are we talking about Glee club or a person here?"

Quinn sighs. "I don't know, it's stupid forget it."

I rest my head back on the pillow. "Well, Brittany's something new."

"Oh no, you have Brittany and I'm the single one again! What the hell am I supposed to do while you make love and hang out!?" Quinn's body shudders with fresh sobs. I sigh and slap my palm to my forehead.

"Quinn," I say through gritted teeth, "you're going to find someone really special who -"

"No I'm not! Santana what's going to happen when Brittany has to leave? We'll both be alone for the rest of our lives because the people we want just keep hurting us or don't want to commit," her body shakes violently, "oh god!"

"Quinn stop it!" I yell, holding her body so she stops shaking. I listen to her words repeat in my head. What is going to happen when Brittany has to leave? It's not like I can force her to stay. She has nothing to do here, there's no way she can work in porn here...

"I'm going to call Sam and abuse him," Quinn announces, trying to break out of my grip.

"No, no you're not!" I reply, grabbing her wrists. She wiggles violently, desperate to get loose but my hold is too strong and eventually Quinn's body falls limp. "It's all right," I whisper in reassurance until I hear light snores emitting from her nostrils.

* * *

I managed to slip away from Quinn without her noticing. I wish she wouldn't have brought Brittany up, and just spoken like a rational person instead of going all desperate housewife on me. I end up returning home instead of going back to school. If Puckerman really wants to be my friend, he would make up a lie for me to tell the teachers, seeing as we're in most of each others classes today.

I lug my bag over my shoulder and head towards the front door. At least now I can see Brittany; that's one great thing about today. She's the best birthday present ever.

Looking back over my shoulder to make sure I didn't miss my parents car, I slowly open the front door. If Brittany is still by the pool or in bed now, I want to surprise her. Before I'm even able to conduct a plan to surprise Brittany in my head - she does just that.

Hanging on her body is a plastic apron that her boobs are basically popping out of. She's got flour or some powdery stuff on her cheeks and arms and her face is scrunched as she stares at a page in a recipe book. I clear my throat and her head snaps up.

"Oh Santana," she grins, "why are you home? Not that I'm complaining," she quickly adds with a little smirk. This suddenly feels alot like a porn video. I try and get over the fact that most of her skin is exposed by looking down at my shoes. I notice some dirt on the hem of my cheerios skirt and blindly pick at it. I hear the patter of Brittany's feet get closer to me until she's doing that damn sexy thing where she hovers over me and smirks.

"W-What are you cooking?" I mumble.

Brittany licks her lips and takes her eyes off me for a second. "I don't know. I was trying to bake, but most of the ingredients just got on me," Brittany giggles and swipes some flour off her arm. She holds the tip of her finger against my lips and while staring her in the eyes I open my mouth, licking the length of her digit as though her own juices were spread along it.

Her lips part and she struggles to speak. Brittany's hand lands on my shoulder and her thumb brushes along my collarbone. "Are we in a porno right now? Is there a film crew somewhere?"

Brittany snorts, "why do you ask that?"

"This just looks really set up, I don't know..." I trail off, unsure of how to explain myself.

"Well," Brittany husks, "if it was a porno, what would you do to me? Where would you start? How would you start?" She's less than an inch away when we hear the click of the lock on the door. Brittany tugs on my arm and pulls me into the closet where we hid from Quinn the first night Brittany showed up. I feel a wave of nostalgia wash through me when we enter the dark room. I feel like quoting Titanic, so I do.

"This is where we first met," I whisper.

Brittany laughs. "Not technically, we met at your front door."

"Whatever," I huff. I don't flick the light on incase whoever is in the house notices. If it's my mom, she'll think someone is trying to steal her knitting basket, but if it's my dad, he'll just think there's something paranormal in the house.

"Ouch," Brittany hisses softly.

"What's wrong?" I ask sincerely, trying to reach out for her.

"I hit my back on something," she whines. I move closer to her, holding my hands out in front of me to feel around. I manage to touch the fabric of her shirt and bring her closer. My hands slide up over her breasts and settle on her shoulders. She leans down slowly so she's brushing her nose against mine.

"Don't ever leave me for that long again."

She pulls me into a searing kiss, causing me to tighten my grip around her neck. I whimper sharply against her lips while pushing her backwards against the opposite wall. She runs her hands through the slits in my cheerios skirt and pulls hard on my underwear, causing it to snap back against my thigh. I hiss against her lips and grind forward into her.

"Britt," I puff out when she pulls back for air. I untie the apron and let it fall off her chest, exposing her boobs for my touch, not my eyes.

I feel her arms creep under my thighs and she lifts me into the air. I cling onto her and pant right into her ear as she turns us around so my back is against the wall now. She rubs against me hard and I bounce back against the wall. "Oh San," she breathes against my neck. I feel her tongue slide along my skin and my fingers grip tight into her hair. She's holding me up effortlessly and using all her strength to grind against me quickly.

I lean back and pull Brittany in for a wet kiss. Our tongues immediately meet like old friends. She moans into my mouth, informing me she's close. I use all my strength to thrust against her, effectively relieving some of my arousal. The apron she's wearing has risen, exposing her lace underwear which creates amazing friction against my spanks. "Oh my..."

Her legs buckle and I pepper kisses all over her face. She surprises me by letting one of my legs drop to the ground. Her hand that was holding it up slides between our bodies so she can reach my underwear. She immediately plunges her hand underneath the fabric and runs her fingers along my folds. I release a high pitched whimper when she finally enters me. "Fuck me," I breathe.

Brittany's fingers work inside me tirelessly. I feel her dig the tip of her fingers against my inner walls and my mouth drops open. "Oh fuck," I whine. My body shudders in ecstasy I fall limp against her. We both pant heavily against each other like we just ran a marathon; and it sure feels like it.

"Don't ever leave me for that long again," she repeats and I nod furiously. She steps back and ties her apron back up, flattening it out so it covers up her underwear. I bite my lower lip as I watch her and she winks before opening the door. She slowly creeps out and I follow soon after. We both look outside into the salon and notice my mom with one of her friends. I blush instantly at the thought of them hearing us.

Brittany grabs my hand and leads me upstairs. "I'll take a quick shower and then we can go get Lord Tubbington's cat food," she says breathlessly, grabbing a towel and stepping into the bathroom.

"Okay," I reply lamely and sit down on my bed. I think of how long it will take me to get over this feeling of pure happiness every time Brittany touches me. Even when she looks at me I can't help but want to see her face everyday for the rest of my life. I know I'm not just a fan any more; I mean something to her and I'll wait until she explains to me just how much I mean to her.

* * *

We're in the car, about to pull into the parking lot of the large pet store when Brittany rubs her fingers along my free hand. "You're really pretty in the morning," she ducks her head, "I forgot to tell you that."

A pink hue slowly forms on my cheeks and I keep my attention forward. After I park, I lean over to Brittany and press a firm kiss to her lips. Her eyebrows shoot up in surprise but when I attempt to pull back, her lips follow me. I giggle. "Come on cheeky," I tease.

We enter the store and I'm instantly overwhelmed with where to start. I really don't understand how they can fill this entire store when there are only so many, _legal, _pets you can have.

"Won't you get in trouble for skipping class?"

I sigh, "they won't even notice I'm gone." Brittany purses her lips together then scans the isles. Her eyes spot a sign saying 'Cat products/food/toys' and she gestures for me to follow her. "Will it take Tubbs a while to get over that fact he won't be eating human food any more?"

Brittany pinches her lips together then turns to me with a serious expression. "It's time." That's all she says before walking down a narrow isle, making popping noises with her lips. I check out the opposite shelves and notice a cat on the front of a food bag that looks exactly like Tubbs.

"Did Lord T have any siblings?" I ask.

Brittany stands beside me, staring deeply at the cat on the front of the bag. "It looks kind of like his mom, they both have big bellies." I laugh and walk passed Brittany, further down the isle. She catches up to me and I notice a little smirk on her face.

"What's up?" I ask curiously. She shakes her head and shrugs. I frown for a moment before looking down between our bodies. Our fingers are locked and our palms are pressed together tight. How did I not feel her hold my hand? "When did that happen?" I ask jokingly.

She bites her lip. "I thought you did it."

I squint at her but play along. "No, I'm pretty sure I had nothing to do with that."

"So we should probably stop doing it then..."

"No!" I shout back. A few people around the store stare at us, so I push Brittany down a different isle. "I like this," I whisper.

"So do I," she says grinning, "it makes me feel...cosy. I don't know what it is about you," she stares gently into my eyes, "there's something between us that I don't want to let get away any time soon."

My heart leaps, flips and bounces in my chest. "What d-does that mean?" I stutter out, feeling overwhelmed by her gaze and the seriousness in her tone. All our serious conversations have only been a couple sentences long. We don't ask questions, we just let things be. But now I've asked her a question and she looks confident right now, so there's no way she'll cower away.

"It means," she steps closer and runs a finger delicately across my right cheekbone, "if you'll have me, I can make you so happy Santana." I swear I've just been punched in the throat. My words are clogged in there and every time I try to say a word it comes out like a cough. My mouth ends up curling into the biggest grin and instead of replying with words, I jump into Brittany's arms and wrap my legs around her waist. She holds me tight and twirls me carelessly in the middle of the isle.

I feel my feet knock against some items on the shelf and when they splatter on the ground, Brittany drops me to the floor and grabs my hand, running away from the evidence to the other end of the store. The whole time I'm laughing and trying not to bump into anyone. Happiness; that's what is rushing through me right now. I forget about what's going on with everyone else and focus on this moment, right now.

Brittany's running ahead of me, our hands still connected. She turns her head to me and I witness the biggest smile she's ever shown. I pick up the pace so we're running beside each other. We make a sharp turn and hit a dead end. Brittany grabs a random bag of cat food and says, "this will do." We head to the register with the biggest grins on our faces. I swear the lady serving us thinks we've got botox or taken something strong. The only surgery I've had are on the twins and not on these fine lips, I think to myself.

"16.50." I hand her the cash before Brittany can stop me. She grabs the bag and we both run to my car. I don't know why we're running so much; maybe Brittany wants to get home fast to feed Tubbs. Or maybe she wants to get home fast to do...other things.

With that thought in mind I quickly unlock the car and throw myself in. Brittany hops in the passenger seat and I start the engine. As I'm about to reverse I hear a loud vibration in my pocket. "Crap," I breathe.

Brittany giggles. I poke my tongue at her and retrieve my phone.

_Will u come 2 Glee club with me pls? Just this once - Quinn_

My eyes almost pop out of my head. I cannot be seen in that room. Not only because the cheerios will totally demote me from Oprah to Gayle, but because most of the glee club hate me. There's another vibration, but it isn't coming from my phone again. I watch Brittany retrieve her phone and frown when she checks the screen. She locks it and stuffs it in her pocket again.

"Who was that?" I ask, then quickly shake my head. "Sorry it's none of my business."

Brittany rubs my hand soothingly. "It's okay," she says quietly, "it wasn't anyone important." I nod. We're not really official so I don't have the right to poke into her business. I focus on my phone and type out a reply to Quinn.

_All right. But I'm bringing Britt - Santana_

"We're going to Glee club after school finishes," I say tiredly.

"I thought you didn't sing," Brittany teases. I shove her playfully on the arm.

"Quinn joined up, she just wants me to be there with her," I sigh. "Sam broke up with her."

Brittany's eyes widen. "No way!" I nod sadly. She purses her lips and sinks in her seat to get comfortable. "Well high school relationships never really work out anyway," she says matter of factly, with a small shrug.

I frown. "What's our relationship then?"

"Well I'm not in high school..." She says slowly.

I roll my eyes. "I know that, but I am and doesn't that mean half of our relationship is naive and stupid? Is that what you're saying?" I didn't mean to possess such a bitchy-ness to my tone, but it's really inevitable when someone says something that sounds like they're belittling me. I don't think that's what Brittany meant though, but I still have my guard up 24/7 so what do you expect?

"Santana why are you snapping? I never said anything about our relationship," Brittany affirms. When I don't answer, Brittany steps out of the car. I almost think she's going to walk home, but she walks passed the hood and stands near my door. She opens it and sits sideways on my lap, so her legs are dangling out of the door. "You're very mature for your age San, not enough people tell you that..."

I scoff. "I suppose you think I'm charming and passionate too." I roll my eyes and avoid eye contact with her. Brittany notices immediately and takes my head in her hands so I face her.

"You didn't let me finish," she speaks softly, "not enough people tell you that... Because there are moments like this where you jump to conclusions and act like a five year old." She isn't saying anything with malice, her voice is so gentle and comforting that all I do is nod in reply. "But yes," she licks her lips, "I do think you're passionate. The way you look at me and take control when we're kissing, the way you won't stop until I've climaxed, the way you hold me, the way you want me to feel safe with you - that's passion."

I feel like I don't deserve these compliments, so I shake my head and smile at her sadly. I wrap my arms around her waist and bring her into a warm hug. "You are so beautiful."

She holds me tighter after I whisper that against her hair.

After moving back into the passengers seat, we drive home to drop off the food for Lord Tubbington. There are still a few hours before we have to go into school, so Brittany decides it would be best to talk to my mom about what she sort of witnessed this morning.

"I'm sorry about before by the way," I whisper quickly as we walk through the house towards the back yard, "I shouldn't have snapped so easily at you, when all you do is make me happier than I've ever been." I continue walking, but no longer feel a presence behind me. I stop and turn around, noticing Brittany staring at me with those half lidded eyes and slack jaw.

"Maybe we should wait to talk to your mom," she whispers, "she looks like she's busy." I turn and notice my mom now has a second woman in the salon. They look like they're in some sort of business meeting. I twist my head back around to face Brittany and nod slowly. She walks over to the living room sofa and sits down. I watch her pat her thighs, gesturing for me to sit on her lap.

I gulp. I don't think I'm ever going to get used to being able to make love to Brittany whenever we both feel like it. I straddle her lap and she leans up to capture my lips. I hold on to her shoulders while my hips involuntarily grind down against hers. "Mm," she lets out a muffled moan.

She runs her hands down my back, pulls up my cheerios skirt and slides her hands beneath my spanks to palm my ass. I gasp into her mouth and press my pussy down against hers. I open my mouth, allowing Brittany's warm tongue to play with mine. She sucks on my lips hungrily, tilting her head to deepen the kiss. There's a loud pop when we pull back and I stare at her through my thick lashes.

I roll my hips in circles when she takes my bottom lip between her teeth. She grunts and her head falls back, giving me a chance to attack her exposed neck. I suck on her pulse point, before moving to her jawline, applying light kisses all the way across her face.

"Yes," she pants as her hands grip my ass firmly, pressing me down against her.

Brittany surprises me by lifting me off her lap to throw me onto the sofa. I gasp as my back hits the cushions. She smirks and hovers above me, running her lips up my neck and placing her knee right against my soaking entrance. I bet she can feel the heat through my spanks. I arch my back when she presses against me repeatedly and claw at the sofa.

"Britt," I whimper. She holds my left thigh, so my leg is bent in the air. She rubs her own pussy against my other thigh, slowly, causing my clit to ache. My whimpers spur her on and soon she's fastening her pace, pushing harder into me.

"Oh my god, oh my god," she squeaks and shakes on top of me. I hold her body against me and keep her knee pressed right against my entrance until I feel myself climax.

"Sharing this day with you has made my birthday so much better," I whisper.

Her body falls limp on mine and I share a lazy smile with her. "Your mom c-c-could've walked in on us doing that," she mumbles.

"Wouldn't be the first time," I say wiggling my eyebrows. Brittany slaps my arm and crawls off of me. I laugh and follow her upstairs to my bedroom. When I open the door we both immediately hear the constant buzzing from Brittany's phone.

"Jeez someone's persistent," I joke, fixing my pony tail. Brittany's laugh is a little hollow and she quickly locks her phone, shoving it into her little brown bag. She pulls the strap over her shoulder and turns to me with a smile.

"Ready?" I'm glad we didn't end up talking to my mom. Not only because of my sexy times with Brittany, but because my mom would have probably killed me for skipping class. I don't think 'looking after a best friend because she's been crying all day about her ex boyfriend' is a good enough excuse for skipping school.

I know I have cheerios practice after school, but Quinn's more important. I mean, we've both already been at the top of the pyramid so there's nothing else to be anxious for during practice. Sue will definitely notice the only ethnic girl in her squad is missing, but there are too many blondes for her to notice Quinn is absent. I kind of want to reassure her Quinn and I aren't going to the dark side, because I know how much she despises Glee club and Mr. Schue.

In the end I just decide it's better to keep my mouth shut and go straight to the choir room, with the incessant vibration still emitting from Brittany's phone.

* * *

**authors note: **Thank you for reading, I'm exited for the next couple of chapters, I hope you are too!

I've changed the url of my glee/other shows tumblr, it's now: kevcolfer

my fanfiction tumblr is still cr0wznest, so if you need to ask any questions or make a suggestion I'll always answer :)


	10. Chapter 10

**disclaimer: **I do not own Glee or it's characters.

* * *

By the time we got to school Brittany had turned her phone off, thrown it in her bag and left it in the car. I skipped ahead of her, a little on edge about asking who keeps calling because Brittany informed me it was no one important. I have a feeling I know whose on the other end of the line, but if I say it out loud it will feel too real.

Brittany catches up to me and takes my hand, locking our fingers together. I smile anxiously at her, wondering whether or not to let go when we enter the choir room. I don't know if barging in with my...friend; who is a very attractive girl, will be appropriate. They'll all probably hate me even more. Kurt Hummel will send me a sassy one liner and Mercedes Jones will probably compare Brittany to tots. "Which would you rather have?" She'd ask.

I laugh to myself and Brittany tugs me closer to her side. "What's funny?"

"Nothing," I say quietly, pursing my lips together. Brittany winks and takes a deep breath when we approach the door of the choir room. "Are you sure you want to come in? I'm sure half the Glee club has their little porn sessions every week," I laugh to myself at the thought, "they might bombard you with questions if they recognize you."

Brittany grins and tucks some hair behind my ear. "Bring it on," she states confidently. I nod in response and push the door open. The entire room falls silent and all the heads turn to face Brittany and I.

"What is _she _doing here?" Kurt asks with as much sass in his voice as there is in his weirdly cut sweater. Brittany walks ahead of me and stretches her hand out to Kurt. He stares her up and down and then raises an eyebrow. "Nice shoes," he compliments, accepting the hand shake. Brittany grins and bounces on her toes. I roll my eyes and walk over to an empty chair.

"We're only here for Quinn," I grumble.

"Well the more the merrier," Mr. Schue says, clapping his hands together. Just then Quinn strides into the room looking a little anxious. I watch Rachel shift on her chair, as if she wants to leap off of it and jump Quinn. She looks so excited. Maybe because Quinn has some secretly awesome voice that Rachel's always wanted to collaborate with. Either that or Quinn can't sing at all and Rachel's just excited for another person to join with no talent so she can continue to shine.

I turn right and notice Mercedes leaning back in her chair with her arms crossed, staring at me curiously. "What?" I hiss.

She doesn't seem fazed. Her right eyebrow perks up and she scoffs before turning to the front. I turn to Brittany and notice how big her grin is. Almost as big as Rachel's. Why would she be happy about being in school? Oh. I smile to myself at the thought of Brittany being happy to be back in school because she must not have experienced anything like this before.

"What are you thinking about?" I whisper.

Brittany moves her chair closer to mine and leans over, running her fingers along the back of my neck. "I'm thinking that I could fuck you real good on that piano." My body stiffens immediately and I clamp my mouth shut in case a sexual noise escapes. Oh god not now. I pinch my thighs tightly together and try to think about things that aren't arousing - like Mr. Schue in that sweater vest.

"Thanks for coming," Quinn whispers. I jump slightly, because how did she pull a chair over to me that subtly. Oh right, Brittany was being distracting.

"No problem, have you spoken to Sam at all?"

She shakes her head. "No, I'm so glad I didn't see him on the way here. He has football practice but I'm not going anywhere near the field."

"What about cheerios? You can't not go to practice any more," I exclaim.

"Why not? It's not my thing anyway. I mean I'm happy at how far we've come but with the celibacy club and Glee now, I don't think I can juggle all of this extra work while trying to get into Yale."

I frown. "Quinn you have another year to work hard and to think about college."

"Is that what you're doing?" I shrug. "That's silly Santana, you should be thinking about what you want now." Quinn sighs and turns to Mr. Schue. Before I'm able to reply Mike Chang is waving his hand comically in the air.

"Yes Mike," Mr. Schue answers.

"Uh, I've been working on a dance number that I wanted to show the class," he says nervously. I can tell he doesn't normally share his ideas by the frown on Rachel's face. Kurt also looks a bit surprised because he actually stops filing his nails for a few seconds.

"Sure, come on up Mike."

Mike grins and glides to the front of the room. Mr. Schue sits beside Rachel in the front row, while others stop what they're doing. I guess Mike's dance moves are something to pay attention too.

"Tina, you ready?"

Tina Cohen-Chang shakes her head so fast, like someone with super fast reflexes is slapping her on both cheeks. "Nope." Mike's face falls at her one word answer. His whole body deflates and I'm a little impressed because he can even make disappointment look like a dance move.

"Do you really need a partner?" Rachel interjects.

"Well yeah it's kind of the point of the whole routine."

"Well then do something else," Kurt sighs, "I'm sure you can come up with another equally as awesome one in under a minute."

Mike awkwardly gnaws on his bottom lip and I can tell that even though people pay mild attention to him, he feels like his talent isn't as appreciated in here as some of the singers. "I didn't choreograph this one, it's an actual routine. I thought Tina was going to perform with me but now..." He trails off as all eyes fall on Tina. She has a blank expression on her face, like a statue.

"Well how about," Rachel stands up and turns to us, "we get our newest member Quinn to perform for us." When I look at Quinn, her eyes are basically tearing Rachel's clothes off. She's probably been staring for a while, it would take about three hours to get her deer sweater off, that horrible plaid skirt, those long cotton socks and the four other shirts under that hideous sweater.

Mike slumps forward and moves to sit down but a surprising voice stops him. "I'll be your partner," Brittany exclaims. Everyone's head snaps to her and watches as she skips down to stand next to Mike. I must admit I'm a little jealous. The only person who should ever dance with Brittany is me, but I'm glad she's trying to help Mike. She's so sweet.

Mike smiles and leans over to whisper the routine steps in Brittany's ear. Rachel's face contorts in annoyance and she sends an apologetic look to Quinn. The blonde answers with a sly smile and I internally vomit. Is Rachel Quinn's something new? Gross.

I take my mind off Quinn's new love interest by watching Brittany and Mike get into position. She stands behind him while he crouches down and attempts a gangster pose. I snort and quickly cover my mouth. I look over at Mercedes and she's trying to hold back her laughter, her nostrils are just flaring. Tina still looks like a statue. Kurt is slapping Artie's hand down as he mouths praise. I realise why he's saying that when I look over to Brittany and notice her bending over.

"What the hell?" I mouth to no one. Instead of going all Lima Heights on Artie, I continue watching Brittany change positions every couple seconds. Holy shit, I thought she was just good at that dancing we did in my living room. She's good at hip hop too? Scratch that, she's incredible at hip hop. She's so sexy.

Brittany pops and locks along side Mike and the room starts to feel a little warmer. Everyone looks impressed, especially with Brittany. She walks to the opposite side of the room and runs to Mike. He slides down on the ground and she does a no handed cartwheel over his body. Wow.

"Where did she come from?" Artie whispers in amazement.

"Somewhere smokin' hot," Puck answers.

Wait what? When the hell did Puck get in the room? Has he joined Glee club too? What's happening to the world? I'm too paralysed with arousal to care. Is that even possible?

"Sup Lopez?" He sits in Brittany's seat. I hold a hand to his face to refrain him from talking. He just scoffs. My only focus is Brittany right now and it's getting harder to hold myself back from pouncing on her right now.

Her movements are so sharp that my eyes have to dart to different places every millisecond. She catches my eye for the first time and winks. Her body rolls slowly to the beat. Holy shit.

Something in the door window catches my eye. Crap, it's Coach Sue. She's glaring hard in my direction and I gulp and look towards Quinn. She isn't paying attention, she's just picking at her cuticles.

I shuffle around the group, trying to be quiet as I move towards the door. Sue disappears before I can get there, but I quietly walk out and follow behind her.

"Coach I know what you're thinking-"

"What am I thinking Sandbags?" She questions, turning on her heels to face me. Her gaze is burning holes in my face and I noticeably quiver.

"Well Quinn and I aren't at practice and I was going to tell you but I didn't think you'd approve of us going to Glee club instead, but whatever your punishment is I totally understand-"

"Whose that girl?"

"Huh?" I answer automatically. "What girl? Berry? Why is everyone in love with h-"

"No you taco truck driver, not Berry," my eyes widen instantly, but I know not to question Sue, even if she is being extremely racist. "I'm talking about blondie in there dancing with Mike Chang."

Oh my god Sue Sylvester watches porn.

"Excuse me?" Sue's glare hardens. "I m-m-mean what do you want with Brittany? She's totally cool. Innocently cool. She hasn't done anything wrong," I stutter, "she doesn't even go here."

Sue sighs impatiently and I realise I'm digging my own grave. I should probably tell her to bury me with my pom poms so people remember me for being a popular cheerleader and not a crazed hormonal, porn watching teenager. Wait, that's like half of Lima anyway...

"Listen J-Lo, I don't care where this Brittany goes, I just want you to get her to talk to me."

"She's not in high school, she can't join the squad," I add quickly.

"Exactly," Sue says grinning. Oh god, what is she planning now? I'm going to join Glee club just to see what her reaction is. She isn't being that mean right now and I could probably get away with bashing on her hair do.

"Quinn and I are joining Glee club."

"That's great Jenny from the block. Just remember to tell Brittany to come and see me," Sue says walking away from me. I shake my head and walk back inside the choir room, only to witness something as disturbing as Quinn eye-sexing Berry. Mike is standing close to Brittany, probably innocently thanking her for dancing with him. In my eyes though, it looks like he's getting a little too close.

"For god sake," I exasperate. I walk over to the piano and lean against it. Everyone is talking amongst themselves in pairs. I guess Mr. Schue gave them an assignment to do or something.

Wait, I'm not really joining Glee club, I just wanted to see what Sue would say. Plus they've already had auditions for Grease. I wonder what Quinn is going to do about that.

Brittany is now looking over at me, with a little smirk on her lips. Does she know she's making me jealous? Should I play along? I think back to her dancing earlier and shake my head. Nope, can't play along right now. I walk over to her and grab her hand. She doesn't have time to apologize to Mike because I'm already pulling her towards the door.

Quinn calls out to me and I tell her I'll text her later. Brittany and I rush down the hall. She heads for the exit doors but I stop her.

"What's up?" She asks innocently. I can tell she thinks I'm going to talk to her about what happened between her and Mike - which was basically nothing. So I grab her shoulders with both hands and push her back against the lockers. I fiercely suck on her lips, making her groan in satisfaction. My hands fall down to her ass and I cup it in my hands. She whimpers and rubs against me, trying to feel some friction.

I pull back from the kiss, but her teeth catches my bottom lip making me I gasp. She leans in again but I place a palm on her chest and she sighs, laughing because she knows I'm in charge right now. "Tease me again and I'll tease you right back," I whisper against her lips. I give her one last firm kiss and then take her hand and walk towards Sue's office.

We take a few turns and eventually we're standing in front of Sue's office. She's still obviously at practice because I don't hear a blender sounding in there. I decide to open the door and wait. I doubt she'll mind because I did bring Brittany like she asked.

"So what are we doing here?" Brittany asks with a smirk. "Something kinky I hope."

I roll my eyes playfully. "Sue wants to talk to you."

Brittany's smirk doesn't fade. "Have I been bad?" She slowly walks over to me and traces a finger between my boobs. I watch her finger fall to the hem of my shirt and disappear underneath.

"She saw you dance, she wants to talk to you," I mutter.

"How long will she be?" Brittany husks, edging her face closer to mine. I shrug and try to take control once again. I move forward so she has no choice but to back up until her butt hits Sue's desk.

Oh my god, are we really going to do this here?

Brittany answers my internal thoughts by turning us around swiftly and lifting me onto the desk. "Britt," I gasp, holding her head in my hands, "what if she comes in?"

"Well how long does your practice go for?" I look up at the clock on the wall.

"There's twenty minutes left," I answer breathlessly. Brittany's lips curl up into a devious smirk and she holds my thighs, dragging me towards her so my centre presses against her stomach.

"You're going to get a little surprise then..." Her voice fades as she lifts up her skirt. The rubber cock flops up and hits my thigh. Oh my god. I normally don't get this turned on by dicks, but this is a rubber dick and Brittany wearing this makes everything so much hotter.

"I didn't even notice it before," I whisper. Brittany rubs her nose along my cheekbone, all the way to my ear.

"Guess you should pay a little more attention," she husks back.

I think back to the dance and frown. "You did a cartwheel, how did everyone not see it?"

Brittany looks amused. "I was pretty quick and I have learnt ways to hide it."

I nod dumbly, taking the cock in my hands. "Fuck me right now," I whisper boldly. Brittany lifts my thighs up slightly and pulls my panties so they're at my ankles. She rests her forehead against mine as her fingers tease up and down my folds. I stare down at her fingers as they do their work, widening my entrance and causing my clit to ache. She tickles my entrance with the pad of her pointer finger and I squeak softly.

Brittany laughs huskily and plunges two fingers deep inside of me. My head falls back and she pushes into me hard. My inner walls noticeably reacting to her desperate touch. "I'll go slow," she breathes.

Oh god. What am I thinking? Sue Sylvester's desk? I could get kicked off the squad for this or worse...expelled. Before any rational thought makes it to my mouth, I whimper. Brittany eases the fake cock against my sex, slow and gentle. I ball up her shirt in one of my hands, anticipating the penetration from the toy. It isn't about Brittany using a strap on to pleasure me, it's that she wants to pleasure me at all. People I hang around don't think like this. They get it done and walk away. Brittany thinks so differently to anyone I've ever met.

I love her.

"Ugh," I grunt when I feel the rubber dick enter me. My mouth opens wide and my breaths come out short and sharp. My legs stiffen in the air and Brittany holds me by my waist to make me feel safe.

"Are you okay?" She whispers softly.

"Y-Yeah," I respond quickly. I lean forward, looking down at my pussy which swallows the faux dick. "Mm, god." Brittany pulls back and pushes forward slowly a few times and I can see the coat of wetness on the rubber surface. Brittany holds her skirt up to her chest so we're able to see everything. I almost feel like I'm watching this happen to someone else.

My ankles lock around Brittany's back and I force her closer to me, effectively plunging the strap on deep. Brittany releases a muffled moan against my lips when I firmly kiss her. Her thrusts quicken and we're now basically rocking on the desk and I can hear the ornaments and papers rustle and knock against each other.

That's soon forgotten when I feel Brittany's velvet tongue plunge in between my lips. "Mm," I moan. The force of the kiss makes me fall backwards a little but Brittany holds on tight to me so I don't hit my back on the desk. She sucks greedily on my bottom lip and then pulls back. Her fingers disappear into her mouth as she wets them and then rubs them up the length of the strap on.

Everything feels like it's happening at 100 miles per hour. She groans and eases inside me fast and desperate. I push up towards her so she isn't doing all the work and listen to the heavenly sounds of her gasp and moan. I can see the sweat dripping off her brow and smirk to myself. I ride her until I'm sweating also, barely able to keep myself up right.

When I cum, I reach for her shoulders and dig my nails against her skin. I watch her watch my cum drip from my lower lips along my thigh and the fake cock. She pushes inside of me again unexpectedly and I whine loudly. "Mm, I love hearing that sound," she whispers. I'm too out of breath to reply so I just watch her untie the strap on from around her waist and wipe the cum on the inside of her skirt. She then buckles it back up around her waist and holds it against her chest so it tucks under the waistband of her skirt.

"Fuck," I say breathlessly, hopping off the desk and pulling my panties up. I turn around and quickly pick up things that fell, making it look like we didn't just fuck on Coach Sue's desk. I turn around and notice Brittany staring down at my ass. I smirk. "You're not fucking me from behind," I say, approaching her slowly.

"You look so fucking sexy though," she says with a hint of a whine in her voice. I laugh and wrap my arms around her neck. Just as I'm about to lean in, we both hear the door handle turn and quickly pull apart.

"I'm glad you listened to me Gloria," Sue remarks as she walks over to her desk chair. I take Brittany's hand and pull her over to the two seats beside the window. We both drag them to the desk to face Sue.

"It's Santana," I mumble.

Sue clasps her hands together on her desk and stares inquisitively at Brittany, completely ignoring me. Maybe I should go back to find Quinn because I did come here for her in the first place.

I stand up abruptly, cringing when the chair scrapes against the floor. Sue's eyes turn to me with disdain and I quickly lean down to Brittany's ear level. "I'll be in the car," I whisper. I squeeze her shoulder. It's a big deal leaving her alone in a room with Sue, but I can't really sit here and be ignored completely. Brittany will tell me what Sue said when they're done anyway.

I walk passed the choir room and notice it's empty. I continue my journey outside into the car park and there's only three cars there including mine. The other ones probably belong to Coach Sue and Mr. Schue. He probably stays late to smell Ms. Pillsbury's cleaning utensils. I shake my head of the horrific thought and hop into my car. My eyes peer over to the passenger seat and notice Brittany's bag on the floor.

I know it's probably an invasion of privacy but I doubt Brittany would mind if I just check why her phone's been going off constantly. I'd totally let her check my phone if it was ringing all the time; that would be in an alternate universe though where people actually make an effort to contact me. I reach down and take the mobile out, turning it on and checking out the window to see if Brittany's coming, but I'm alone.

"What am I doing?" I whisper to myself. If it was important Brittany would tell me...

I sigh, turning the phone back off and placing it in her bag. It must not be a huge secret. I'll believe Brittany for now and give her a chance to tell me. I hope it's not someone from her past asking for $100,000 asap... Why do I think like that? I groan and sink in my seat. I feel like I'm deciding whether or not to get a soft taco or hard taco.

Brittany enters the car a few minutes later and notices the bag in my lap. "What were you doing?"

I shrug and pinch my lips together. "I was going to check your phone, because I wanted to know who was calling and texting all the time."

Brittany frowns and takes her bag. She licks her lips and rests her head back against the seat. "It actually doesn't matter any more," she answers. I nod in understanding but Brittany smirks back at me, making me a little confused. "It was Theresa, my friend from LA. She works with me and she just wanted to know if I'd be coming back because a few people I work for are a little pissed off at my sudden disappearing act."

"Do you have to go?" I say in a sad voice. Brittany's eyes widen and she leans over to cup my cheek.

"No baby, don't worry," she says sincerely, "I'm not going anywhere. Besides, your coach just made me an offer I can't refuse."

"Please don't tell me she knows about you and wants you to-"

"God no!" Brittany shouts over me. "Don't even go there," her face screws in disgust.

I laugh, "then what?"

"She wants me to be her assistant coach, she's even talking to the principal about it to get me a permanent job." My jaw drops.

"Wait," I frown, "don't you need like a certificate for that?"

"Sue says she knows people and plus, she sounded desperate," Brittany answers with a shrug.

"Holy shit, you're actually going to be my like, boss," I answer her.

"It sounds really sexy when you say _boss_," Brittany says in a raspy voice.

"Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god, oh my god..." My voice fades when I run out of breath. I can't believe this. Does this mean Brittany's staying? "What does this mean?"

"I'll sort everything out back in LA when you want me to. Because you're the only reason I'm here Santana," she answers. My heart grows in size and punches my boob. How can Brittany be so damn sexy and domineering one minute and then charming the next. She's literally making my heart race 50 times faster than usual.

"Brittany," I whisper, feeling tears prick in the corners of my eyes.

"Santana," she answers softly.

"I love...spending time with you and I love that you want to give me everything," I take a deep breath, "but if you have to go back any time soon, I mean, if people are angry at you..." Brittany's lips silence my words as she kisses me softly. She tilts her head and deepens the kiss and all I can do is kiss back just as passionately.

When she pulls back I still feel her lips slightly touching mine. "I love you too."

* * *

We drove back to my house by dinner time and my parents were at the table, standing in front of it looking more suspicious than normal. I didn't pay attention to anything they were saying. I just saw these flames.

They lit up my vision. I felt a hand on my hand and I turned left and saw the most beautiful smile. The same smile that told me she loves me. I wasn't able to speak after Brittany told me that. I just started the car and drove home. She smirked as though she knew how I already felt. How could she not? I basically screamed I love her with my eyes when she first showed up.

I walk over to my parents, hand in hand with Brittany and they step aside. I see the flames up close and realise they're from the candles on a birthday cake. I hear them start to sing and instantly blush. My dad kisses my forehead and my mom pinches my cheeks. I scrunch up my face in embarrassment but I can't help but appreciate this moment. It feels like everything has finally come together, every thing is perfect.

I lean over to Brittany, "you're my girlfriend right?"

She stops singing for a moment and nods. "Hell yeah."

* * *

**authors note: **I hope you enjoyed this chapter and a reminder this story doesn't have angst so don't worry about that :) Thank you for reading!


	11. Chapter 11

**authors note: **sorry if there are any mistakes.

**disclaimer: **I do not own Glee or it's characters.

* * *

Brittany has almost 50 freckles dusted along her nose and cheeks. Her skin is soft against my lips. I can't help myself. I kiss her face and it wakes her up and I'm not sorry. I don't think she minds, because she is smiling and humming at the touch.

"We both have school today," I say through a long yawn.

"That sounds weird," Brittany mumbles with her eyes still closed. I watch them flutter open after a moment's silence. She pouts and I lean forward to gently kiss it away.

"I'll get to see you at practice." Brittany nods and pulls the covers off us. She's wearing a tight black singlet and underwear and god damn she's beautiful. I try to resist touching her because we don't have much time, but now she's standing up and stretching with her arms above her head so I'm able to see the defined muscles she has.

"I'm going to feed Tubbs." Instead of answering, I quickly hop out of bed and catch her by the door. I wrap my arms around her so my hands rest on her stomach and I kiss the back of her neck.

"Couldn't help myself," I mumble against her skin. She sighs and tilts her head back, exposing more skin. I lightly press kisses up to her ear until I feel her shudder. "Come on coach, better get ready." I tap her butt and she grins, walking out of the room.

It takes us both under 15 minutes to get ready. Brittany's in black tights and a grey hoodie while I've got my signature cheerios uniform on. Once we get to school I feel a little crushed that we have to part ways so soon.

"Sue is apparently cancelling all her appointments for me today so that I can be ready for practice after school," Brittany explains as we stand by the car.

"You'll be so great Britt, I can't wait to see you later," I reply with a wink. She leans forward and my eyes dart left and right quickly.

"Are you all right?" Brittany asks uneasily, pulling back .

I clear my throat. "Of course, I just don't want rumours to start that I'm seeing the new assistant coach."

"But it's not a rumour," Brittany replies monotonously.

I nod. "I know I just don't want people talking about you like I know they will. They'll say things like 'that new coach is going to convert all the cheerios to dykes' and 'coach Sue finally has a bitch to spank'…" I trail off because Brittany looks visibly hurt. I mentally slap myself really really hard. "I'm sorry, I don't mean to be so damn negative, I just want you to be comfortable here and not have to worry about stupid people talking about you like you're just some new kid on the block."

"I don't think they will," Brittany says with a shrug, "I actually think they'll be nice to me because I'm friends with you."

Why do I sound like an asshole right now? Brittany obviously is thinking more optimistically than me and I'm standing here dampening her first day.

"I'm sorry; I don't know why I'm acting like this. I just love you so much."

Brittany's face freezes for about a millisecond before she leans down and kisses me fiercely. I pull her forward by her hoodie and my back slams against the car door. She drops the big sports bag she's holding and slides her hands under my cheerios top, along my waist until her fingers press into the small of my back.

I moan and it clicks into my head that we shouldn't go any further than this here. I reluctantly pull back and she sighs in disappointment. "No fair," she whines.

"Walk me to class?" I ask shyly and she nods firmly.

We enter my empty classroom and she says she should get going to meet Sue. I place my books on a desk near the front of the room and quickly kiss her before anyone walks in. She licks her lips, completely satiated and then walks off down the hall.

* * *

Brittany's been staring at Sue Sylvester's trophy case for half an hour. From the corner of her eye she watches the tall woman pace up and down while instructing Brittany of what her job entails. Brittany isn't paying attention. She remembers being in competitions as a little girl and winning first place trophies every time. Her parents were so proud.

"Blondie are you listening or do I have to give you one of Sue Sylvester's instructional videos to get you started?" Brittany wonders why this woman always refers to herself in third person.

"Nope, I'm ready to do some practical work," Brittany responds enthusiastically. Sue quirks an eyebrow and walks over to her desk chair. She pulls out a notepad and a pen.

"You see this list," she holds it near Brittany's face for a second and Brittany frowns, "it's all the people that piss me off. So far it's only got Schuester on there but you're very close to being on this list if you don't follow by my rules, got it?"

Brittany gulps and subconsciously straightens her posture. "Got it coach."

"Good," Sue places the notepad in a drawer, "now what's your previous experience with cheerleading?"

"Well I danced when I was young and dabbled in gymnastics so I'm able to teach the girls proper air tricks."

Sue nods impressed. "Right, well I'm going to need you to not pay all of your attention to Santana Lopez though."

Brittany tenses. "Why d-do you think I'm going to do that?"

"Well you came here with her yesterday didn't you?" Brittany hesitantly nods. "She's obviously a friend of yours, so some of the other girls might think you're being a little biased if you help her out more than you help them."

"I wouldn't do that," Brittany responds in a professional tone.

"Good." Sue stands up again, placing her finger tips again the desk. "I'm going to need you to take over permanently in a few months as I'm going to be having a little Sue Sylvester running around."

Brittany's mouth drops open. "You mean like head coach?"

Sue nods, "is that going to be a problem?"

Brittany shakes her head quickly and sends the woman a half smile. "I'd love to be coach."

Santana's mind will be blown, Brittany thinks. She grins internally and can't wait to tell her girlfriend the amazing news. She wants to run out right now, but Sue is taking a really deep breath - probably getting herself ready for another long speech. She hands Brittany a piece of paper and the blonde looks down the list, smiling when she spots Santana's picture with her name beside it.

"Now you won't have to memorize those names because you can call the girls what you like, I have a few popular nicknames for them myself but I'll let you decide."

"Uh, okay," Brittany replies awkwardly.

"You're going to have to wear a comfortable t-shirt and shorts to teach or I have a few of my original Sue Sylvester track suits that you can borrow," She suggests, brushing down her golden track suit jacket.

Brittany purses her lips and tries to hold back a rude comment about the woman's choice of clothing. "I've got the shorts and t-shirt."

"Your loss," Sue mutters and starts her blender up.

* * *

I've been tapping my feet against the tiles in Spanish class for 35 minutes. I desperately just want school to be over and for practice to start. I feel bad because Quinn won't be there to get to know Brittany better, but maybe we can all hang out eventually. I might even consider inviting Puckerman.

Mr. Schue writes the homework on the board; which I obviously will get done in under 5 minutes. He then shouts gracias just before the bell sounds. I roll my eyes and rush out of the room. Most of the cheerios are already warming up in the gym. As I walk passed them to put my bag down I hear a few of them whisper something about a new coach. I clamp my mouth shut, just in case I start spitting venom at them and unzip my bag, my back facing them. I pull out my water bottle and take a large gulp before setting it back down. I walk over to an empty space and start stretching.

Coach Sue struts in with her trusty sidekick Becky Jackson. I wonder where Brittany is, but try not to show it. I know some girls have seen Brittany before when she visited me at practice. They know about her, so they'll make assumptions. I just have to keep my mouth shut, for Brittany.

"Gather in losers," Coach yells. I sigh and jog over to her, along with all the other 'losers' on the squad. "I'd like to introduce my new assistant coach to you all; Brittany Pierce."

Right on cue, Brittany struts in with a water bottle in one hand, a back pack in the other and a cute ass grin on her lips. I can't help but grin automatically in return. I notice some girls snickering at me and my grin fades. I send them a threatening glare and they scoff and turn around.

"Hey girls," Brittany greets us all. She's wearing a baggy t-shirt and shorts and cute white sneakers. She skips over to stand beside Becky and they hi five each other. I smile, amused at how easily Brittany gets along with people.

"Everyone move to the centre of the room and listen to Coach Pierce or else you're off the squad, any questions?" Sue glares at a girl who raises her hand. We all silently follow Brittany to the middle of the gym and wait for her instructions. She looks nervous but I can tell she's trying to hide it. I send her a small thumbs up when she looks over to me and she smiles in thanks.

"So how many of you are confident with your cartwheels and flips?" Brittany asks. Everyone raises their hand. Brittany laughs softly. "Be honest."

One girl scoffs. "Obviously we're confident, we are cheerleaders, _duh._"

"No need to be a cocky bitch," I hiss, scowling at the girl. Brittany catches my eye and she's shaking her head firmly. I bite my lip and breathe in deeply through my nose. Keep it together Santana, don't make your girlfriend's first day difficult.

"All right, I'm going to put you in pairs and we're going to do some trust exercises," Brittany's voice is stern, "because obviously some of you have issues with each other and you can't be a confident squad until there is trust between all of you."

I think about that day I stuck the vibrator under one of the cheerios skirts and snort to myself. Brittany definitely knows what she's talking about. She points to two girls at a time and they all walk off together to start the exercise. Brittany stands in front of me last and smiles. "Looks like we have an odd number, want to be my partner?"

I hold back my smirk and shyly nod. She stands closer to me and I feel myself flush. "Um..." I stutter.

"Don't worry," Brittany whispers, "I won't try anything." I bite my lip and watch her stare towards the other girls. "All right, one of you turn around and the other stand about half a metre behind your partner." I turn around without asking Brittany. "Now, the girl whose standing behind the other, raise your arms a little and get ready to catch your partner."

"I bet Lopez is loving her partner," cocky bitch whispers to her friend. I grit my teeth together and stare at the ground.

Brittany obviously didn't hear the comment, or she ignored it, because she's instructing everyone to fall back. "Fall, I've got you," Brittany whispers. I shiver slightly before letting my body fall back. I can't help but flinch in anticipation, but then relax when I feel Brittany's strong arms holding me up. "Good," she says giggling. "Great everyone."

We fall another two times before switching partners. Because we're going clock wise I end up being partnered with the bitch that's been commenting on Brittany and I since we started. I swear I heard her whisper dyke when I walked towards her. "Do you trust me?" She asks sweetly.

"I trust a blind man with no arms more than you," I retort. She makes a disgusted face and holds her arms out.

"And fall!" Brittany instructs. I hesitate a few seconds before falling, only this time, nothing catches me except the hard floor.

"Fuck!" I hiss when my elbows hit the ground first. I look up to the bitch that dropped me and she's standing there smirking with her arms folded across her chest. I clench my jaw and wince when I try to get up. I manage to get to my feet and charge straight for Regina George but someone grabs me before I'm able to land a hit.

"Don't," Brittany whispers in my ear. I relax in her arms and then step back as she approaches what's her face. "Kitty," oh right that's her name, "what do you think you're doing? This exercise is about trust and you've already failed."

"Coach Pierce I wasn't even ready, Santana just fell," she says feigning innocence. Brittany steps closer to the girl and is basically growling.

"6 laps, go," Brittany orders. Kitty is about to object but turns to me instead.

"Just because you're fucking her doesn't mean you can be the coach's pet," She spits. There are a few gasps from the squad and my blood boils. I don't care that people know about Brittany and I, I care that Kitty's going that one step further to make Brittany's first day horrible. I know this wouldn't happen if I just quit the squad and become a full time gleek loser, but I don't want Kitty to win. I can't have Brittany think she's made the wrong decision by staying because some bitchy school girl is ruining her first day.

I move forward so I'm beside Brittany and she turns her head to me. "Sorry," I whisper. I gently squeeze her hand and she leans over to kiss the side of my head, obviously forgetting for a second that there are people around.

"That's so cute," one girl squeals. I think her name is Sugar. I blush and move backwards.

Brittany clears her throat and claps her hands together. "All right let's keep this professional now," Brittany jokes and there are a few genuine laughs from the girls. "Let's move on." Brittany reaches down and grabs her water bottle, taking a big swig of it before placing it back down. She then reaches for the hem of her top and throws it over her head. My eyes bulge out of my skull. Now she's only in those baggy shorts and a sports bra. Holy sweet hell.

I shake my head quickly and move over to my new partner. I decide to be the catcher this time. These elbows needs some healing. "Lopez!" I cringe and turn my head towards Coach Sue. She waves me over and I apologize to my partner before walking over to her. "Did I just see some lovey dovey action between Pierce and yourself?"

I gulp. "N-No, I um, fell and she was just making sure I was okay."

"By kissing you?" Sue asks.

Great. Now I'm going to get kicked off the squad and Brittany is going to be fired on her first day. "That w-wasn't a kiss, she was just um, blowing on the bruise I had on my head," I reply lamely.

"I'll blow you right back to Mexico if I see you two acting unprofessionally again," Sue remarks. I pout and widen my eyes at the comment. "Get back out there."

I nod. "I'm not even from Mexico," I mutter under my breath as I walk back to the group. Brittany is standing beside one of the girls, demonstrating a high kick. When the girl claims she still can't do it properly, Brittany instructs the girl to lift her leg. Brittany then holds the girls leg up, her hands gripping the girls calf.

There are beads of sweat trembling down Brittany's lower back and I lick my lips. Brittany instructs the girl to lift her leg higher and I frown and place my hands on my hips.

"Your girlfriend is hot," a voice from beside me comments. I turn and see Sugar staring at Brittany in wonderment.

"Don't talk about her like that," I retort firmly. Sugar cowers but doesn't move away.

"I'm just speaking the truth," Sugar mumbles shrugging. "I thought you were into playing the field, how'd you end up with her?" My eyes widen and I'm about to reply with something bitchy but choose not too. Sugar is harmless.

"First of all how did you know I play the field? And second, I really don't know."

Sugar sends me a genuine grin and swats my arm. I glare at her but she keeps grinning. "I know everything about everyone, that's why my wallets so big it's full of money."

My brow furrows. "That doesn't make sense."

"Of course it does you're just weird," Sugar replies unaffected by my threatening expression. I step closer to her and quirk an eyebrow, bringing on the bitchiest glare. Sugar side eyes me and gulps. "Sorry, aspergers." She sends me one last nervous grin and skips off.

I look back towards Brittany and notice she's stopped helping that lucky girl and moved on to demonstrating an award winning smile, which apparently will make the judges at the competition love you.

* * *

That was the first practice I didn't drip buckets of sweat. Brittany was so helpful and understanding to the girls that were having a hard time. She even spoke to a few girls who were thinking of quitting the squad because Coach Sue is, and I quote, Satan's first born.

I ran to the locker room so I would be able to get out first and then Brittany and I would be able to just leave right away, but of course, some cocky bitch had to stand in my way.

"Bet you're glad Coach Pierce has your back huh Lopez?" Kitty comments. "In more ways than one."

I roll my eyes and face the girl. "Say one more thing and I'll beat your ass." Kitty smirks and then turns to open her locker. I think she's done so I continue packing my bag. I never shower here, it's gross and smells of lady sweat. I grab a change of clothes out of my locker and proceed to take my cheerios top off. Normally I'd just drive home and get changed there, but now that Brittany's here I have no reason to be home so quick.

"Oh my god," I hear someone gasp behind me. I spin around, clutching a fresh t-shirt to my chest.

"I knew it, I knew I recognized her!" Kitty exclaims and I frown, walking over to the group forming around Kitty and her mobile phone. My jaw drops when I see Brittany and another girl on the screen playing with toys. Oh crap, oh shit, oh no, oh crap.

"She's so hot!" Sugar yells.

I'm about to explode, or maybe even implode. I walk away from the girls and grab my stuff. "What's the matter Lezpez, isn't Brittany a good fuck?" I clench my jaw and turn around, staring daggers at Kitty.

A subtle smirk forms on my lips, effectively causing Kitty's to fade. "You do know that is lesbian porn right? Is that how you recognized her Kitty," I husk, "from watching tonnes of lesbian porn." Red and white flashes before my eyes and before I'm able to move out of the way I crash to the ground with a body on top of me.

Kitty slaps me in the face and I punch her boob, causing her to yelp in pain. I roll us over and grip her shoulders, shaking her left and right. She cringes and claws my shoulder. I hiss but fight back because this bitch needs to be taught a lesson. "Get off!" She squeals. She knees me in the stomach and the air is knocked out of me. Kitty notices how helpless I am at that moment and punches the side of my face.

"Get off her Kitty!" Sugar screams. I fall against the lockers, my head throbbing and my cheek swelling already. I pinch my left eye shut and kick my legs in her direction. I manage to land a foot to her hip and she growls. She charges for me again but Brittany runs in and holds her back.

"All of you grab your stuff and go!" She orders. "Kitty go to Coach Sue's office." Kitty sends me a lasting glare and struts off. Brittany rushes to my side and places a gentle hand on my cheek but I wince and turn away. She sighs, "come on."

She helps me back into the gym where she has a first aid kit in her bag. "You obviously came prepared," I say, breathing out a laugh and sitting on the floor. Brittany doesn't laugh, she just pulls out an ice pack and wraps some paper towel around it. She turns to me and for a second she hesitates and I notice her eyes fall to my chest. I look down and realise I'm in my sports bra. I look back at her and notice she's gotten changed into her t-shirt again.

I feel more helpless under her gaze than I did getting beaten by Kitty.

"Come here," she whispers, her eyes still lingering at my chest. I slide forward and she kneels beside me. The first bit of pressure to my cheek from the ice pack hurts, but I grow used to it and eventually I'm able to hold it there. Brittany fiddles with her fingers in her lap, her teeth gnawing on her bottom lip. "Why did you and Kitty get into a fight?" She sounds so small.

I look at her sadly then down at my lap. "She recognized you," I say quietly, "she was showing the squad one of your videos." Brittany's raises her head and looks at me.

"Why would you fight with her though? What point were you trying to prove?" She sounds drained, like all the emotion in her voice was sucked out by a vacuum. "Well? Do you want to go punching everyone that knows I'm a porn star?" Her voice is raised now and I shake my head nervously. "You told me you accepted who I am and you wouldn't hide me but you're only make things worse when you react to people like Kitty."

"Britt I-"

"This is a big deal Santana!" She yells over the top of me. "I've never loved like this before, I don't even think I've loved another human being more than I love you. I know you have an amazing heart and you're only doing what you think is best for me," she sighs and tilts her head sideways, "but you can't use violence to protect us."

I roll my eyes and sigh in frustration. "Kitty hit me first, I was trying to protect myself and you because I didn't want her to get away with belittling you like that!"

"I don't care about her or what anyone else thinks Santana! I love you and you love me and that is the only thing that matters. People can talk and say hateful things about my career, what I've done in the past," she takes my free hand, "and people can say mean things to me about you but I won't react because _I _know who _you _are. I know the way you kiss, the way you touch, the way you laugh, the way you love. I feel what you feel. I hate that Kitty girl for making me yell at you right now and I love you for standing up for me but there comes a point in your life where you have to learn to walk away from the bullshit. You can't let other people's word intoxicate your mind."

"I'm not like you though," I state sadly, "I don't know how to just walk away when someone is talking crap. I was raised by a abuela that hit me over the head with a plastic stool when I was 7 because I couldn't remember the lyrics to her favourite Spanish song. I was raised with a tonne of hope on my back that I was never able to reach, so I started believing that my name was garbage face and that I was destined to work at chuck e cheese for the rest of my life."

I grip the ice pack in my hand and feel a tear drop onto my arm which is laying across my lap. Brittany scoots forward but I shake my head. "I feel like a bitch because you have been through so much and you're handling yourself so well and I could never do that. I could never be as strong as you are Britt; you inspire me."

Brittany sniffles. "Like I said before this is a big deal, for both of us. We've struggled and we've lost and gained but through all that, I found you and everything seems worth it. I'm reaching for that hope behind your back Santana and I'm handing it to you," she replies, smiling gently.

I breath out a single laugh and wipe my nose with my wrist. "We're being really emotional," I mumble.

"I know," she agrees, chuckling. We stare at each other and I pucker my lips. Brittany leans in and gives me a short kiss before pulling back only a short distance away. Her expression has changed though. She's no longer smiling, her lips are just slightly parted. Her eyes flicker between mine before she leans in again and presses a hard kiss to my lips this time. I frown and focus hard on the kiss, while the ice pack slowly slides down my face.

Brittany opens her mouth and sucks on my bottom lip. She tenses for a second and then pulls back, noticing the ice pack isn't applied to my cheek any more.

"Sorry, I don't know why I did that, I just felt like I had to kiss you at that moment," she says shyly.

I shake my head. "It's okay, I felt like I had to kiss you back." She smirks and nudges my knee playfully.

"Should we go home?"

I bite my bottom lip and shrug. "I don't know, should we?" Without giving her a chance to answer, I lean in and capture her lips again in a tight kiss. She pulls back after a few seconds and smiles.

"Tell me I'm doing the right thing by staying here with you," she states.

I nod and my nose brushes against hers. "You are." She pushes my legs down straight and straddles my lap. Before she's able to kiss me I surprise her by lifting her shirt over her head. She laughs and leans in once more, only to be met with my finger against her lips. She gasps when I use my free hand to bring the ice pack to her chest, the cold prickle against her flesh making her breathing tremble, but doesn't push away. "My favourite colour is blue." Brittany raises her eyebrows at my sudden odd statement. I smile, staring deep into her eyes. "Blue represents the ocean and the ocean is made of water and I need water to survive," I swallow thickly, "your eyes are also blue and I need your eyes...to survive?" I frown. "Sorry, I was never really good at poetry."

Brittany breathes out a laugh, still obviously affected by the ice pack. "It's okay."

"Let me try this again," I whisper, bringing the ice pack down between the crevice of her breasts. "I used to love the idea of you. When I watched you in the videos and in interviews I thought, damn, I would love to meet this girl but I'd probably just embarrass myself," I laugh softly. "The idea of our relationship that I concocted in my head," Brittany chuckles at my choice of words, "made me want to experience that with someone, because I knew the chances of having that relationship with you were extremely slim," I purse my lips, "but now that I have you here I want everything that I dreamt of with video and twitter you."

Brittany rests her forehead against mine and closes her eyes. "No one's ever been romantic with me," she mutters, "it was always about the one night stand and forgetting everything the next day. I got used to it I guess," she opens her eyes and smiles, "which means I can get used to waking up to you everyday."

I grin and lean up to kiss her. She exhales through her nose and nibbles on my lips. I feel around for her sports bra, still holding the ice pack in my hand. I lift up her sports bra so it sits above her chest, exposing her boobs. I pull back from the kiss and bring my lips to one of her nipples. She whimpers and massages the back of my head.

I use the little strength I have to gently push her backwards so she's laying against the gym floor. Brittany stares at me through hooded eyes and licks her lips. I crawl on top of her, sitting on her hips. She bends her legs which forces me to fall forward and she laughs and peppers kisses all over my face. I grin and lean back up so I'm sitting up straight.

Brittany's fingers run up and down my thighs, while I drag my nails along her torso. I then bring the ice pack to her bare chest, sliding it around her breasts. Her breathing picks up, but she doesn't object. Her eyes follow my the ice pack. I slowly caress her nipple with the it and watch the soft bud stiffen almost instantly. Brittany's eyes fall closed and she arches her back. I lean down and flick my tongue over the now cold bud. "Mm," she moans softly. "Keep going."

I move the ice pack to the other nipple and watch it leave a trail of water along her skin which makes it glisten. I lean down and plant an open mouthed kiss on her other nipple, sucking it into my mouth until she's groaning and pulling at my hair. "Fuck, don't stop," she hisses. I drop the ice pack, while still sucking on her left breast and use my now free hand massage the other one. "Oh," she breathes, lifting her head off the ground. "Kiss me." I lift my head also, and crawl the rest of the way up her body until my face is hovering above hers. She wraps her hand around the back of my neck and pulls me down, crashing out lips together.

I flicker my tongue out and her lips automatically part. I'm breathing so hard into her mouth that I'm positive I'll run out of air soon and she'll implode from all the air she's getting. Her hands work my hair tie out of my hair and she runs her fingers through my locks. My hair falls and curtains our faces as our lips slide smoothly against each other's.

We hear a door slam and I quickly sit up, wiping my mouth. I see a shadow outside and quickly hop of Brittany. She slides back and grabs her pack, packing up everything and giggling I help her to her feet. I wince as I stand up too fast, making my head throb painfully again. "Hey," Brittany pants, "you okay?" I nod slightly, careful not to move my head too fast, and follow her out of the school before we're caught.

We exit out a door and I turn around just in time to see Mr. Kidney the janitor walking into the gym. It takes us a little longer to get home because Brittany keeps tugging at my leg, causing me to almost veer off the road. When we arrive home we're both laughing as we walk through the door, completely oblivious to the three adults watching us only a few metres away.

"Hello Brittany." Brittany tenses and slowly turns towards the voice.

"Theresa? What are you doing here?" She questions, walking towards the woman.

My parents walk over to me and frown. "Who is that woman? She just came into the house asking for Brittany."

I shrug nervously and watch Brittany stand in front of Theresa, her expression asking a million questions. "I've been calling but you haven't been answering, so I came here to tell you that you're fired and you need to come back to LA to grab your things and officially resign from the industry," Theresa explains seriously.

"Excuse me?" I interrupt angrily, walking forward. "Don't come into my house and order Brittany to do something."

"Honey, this doesn't concern you," Theresa answers feigning kindness.

"It does when she's my girlfriend and you're in my house," I respond, not backing down. Theresa's expression hardens but she keeps her mouth closed.

"Santana come on, let's just leave them to talk," my mom orders, linking our arms together. I shake my head and look towards Brittany whose silently pleading for me to go and she'll be fine. I roll my eyes and unlink my arm with my mom's, sighing in frustration as I climb the stairs.

It doesn't take longer than 20 minutes until Brittany's walking into my room with a sad smile. "I've pissed off a lot of people."

"Do you have to go?" I ask through tears. I don't know why I started crying when I walked into my room. I guess the entire day has been building up to this moment. Brittany and I can't really go a day without something negative occurring. She sits beside me on my bed and hugs me from the side.

"I want you to come with me, to see my old life before I start my new one with you."

I pinch my lips together and she nudges my cheek with her nose, trying to get me to face her. "Okay, okay," I sigh, eventually smirking at her.

"Good," she whispers, "we leave Friday."

I nod slowly. "What do we do until then?"

"You'll go to school and do well and I'll be your coach and try not to get fired," she says laughing.

I smirk, "_assistant _coach you mean."

Brittany shakes her head and raises an eyebrow. "Sue is pregnant..."

"With whose vagina?" I cut in automatically. Brittany snorts and squeezes me tighter.

"She wants me to be the new head coach when she has to leave. It'll be in a few months." I grin and lean forward, the force from my kiss pushing her backwards on the bed. My eyes fly open and I pull back a bit when I remember something.

"Is Theresa still here?" Brittany shakes her head. "How did she find you anyway?"

"I told her I was planning to come here before I left, she probably ask around for the only tall blonde with great legs in Lima," Brittany jokes, wiggling her eyebrows. I roll my eyes and kiss her head, still unsure how I managed to get this beautiful tall blonde with _amazing _legs.

We make out for about half an hour, not going further than kissing. I have Brittany's arms pinned to the wall and my lips are attacking her neck. She's groaning in my ear, whispering to fuck her, but I just keep teasing. Suddenly I hear a knock at the door and I groan, hopping off Brittany's lap and opening the door. My mom is standing there with her hip cocked and her eyebrows raised. "Follow me."

I look back at Brittany with a terrified expression and she shrugs. I follow my mom down the stairs to the living room where I find my dad sitting on the sofa. "Sit."

"We want to know who that woman was and what she meant about Brittany getting fired..." My dad says, trailing off when he notices me shaking.

"Sweetheart are you all right?" My mom chimes in, rubbing my shoulder.

"Y-Y-Yes, why?"

"You look pale."

I shake my head rapidly. "Well you two look serious and are asking me really hard questions that I can't answer..."

"Why can't you answer the question?" My dad asks calmly.

"I n-n-need Brittany." What the hell is wrong with me? Suddenly I'm a blubbering mess when I was just a minute ago pinning Brittany to the bed. Great now I'm thinking about Brittany writhing beneath me.

"But we want to ask our daughter," my mom adds. I nod and my eyes dart around the room. I pinch them shut and clench my fists.

"Brittany was a porn star," I reveal tensely. I feel like I've just lifted a tonne of weight off my shoulders. I sigh out in relief of how good it feels. My parents expressions are a little surprised, but amused.

"Right," my dad drawls out. I awkwardly sit in between them, waiting for the 'why are you dating a porn star?' but it never comes. Instead my parents group hug me and I scrunch my face in confusion.

"Although that is a little strange, you should know we don't discriminate. If Brittany wants to fornicate in front of a camera then I say all the best to her," my mom says grinning.

I shake my head. "No she's not doing it any more. We're actually going to LA to grab all her stuff because she's moving down here."

"We're going to have to discuss you travelling out of state without us," my dads says sternly, "but why Lima?" he adds loudly. I roll my eyes and am about to answer but a voice stops me.

"Because I'm in love with your daughter," Brittany says confidently.

My mom clears her throat and wipes a stray tear under her eye. "Oh gosh, this is the best news." She stands up and walks towards Brittany, bringing her into a tight hug. "We don't care what you do or what you used to do, you're welcome to live here with our little Santana."

"It would be nice if Santana married a lawyer or..." my mom slaps my dad's arm and he shrugs innocently, "but she's happy and that's all that matters," he adds genuinely.

"Thank you," Brittany breathes, grinning over my mom's shoulder at me. I smile back just as big and think; finally.

* * *

**authors note: **How do you think Santana will handle the LA scene? ;) thank you for reading!


	12. Chapter 12

**authors note: **another lovely poster has been made for this fic: tastethefailureonurlips . tumblr post/42471254281/my-poster-for-the-fic-underneath-it-all-written

p.s sorry for any mistakes, hope you enjoy :)

**disclaimer: **I do not own Glee or it's characters.

* * *

I wish time would stop for a second so I would be able to just stare at her.

"Santana pick up your damn socks off the floor!"

But time and I have a rocky relationship and we're no longer speaking.

"What are you staring at?" Brittany asks suspiciously, eyeing me from over her spoon. I shrug innocently and continue crunching on my toast. My mom walks in the room and throws a pair of socks at me, hitting me right in the mouth. I choke and splutter out Spanish curse words but my mom just struts off out of the room.

I roll my eyes and throw my socks across the room towards the sofa. Brittany's eyebrows are raised and I can tell she's waiting for an answer. "She's just worried about LA."

It's Thursday and since my birthday, my mom has been avoiding me – only occasionally muttering a goodbye. She's definitely happy about the fact Brittany and I are together. It's just the fact that I'm travelling out of the state without her or my dad that's got her acting like a 12 year old.

I thought about letting Brittany go by herself, because it's her career she's giving up and I really have nothing to do with that part of her life. She keeps reassuring me though that she wants me meet her friends and witness the misunderstood world of porn she's come to love. I don't know if she wants to show me her collection of videos or that was just hypothetical…

"I'll take care of you," Brittany says casually, "she knows I will." We share a smile and I rise off my chair to lean forward. She does the same and we're both prepared for a soft kiss but fall short when my dad strides into the kitchen singing some old rock ballad.

We quickly pull back and I almost knock my glass of juice over. "Oh girls, shouldn't you be getting to school?"

I nod, unable to speak when I shove the remaining toast in my mouth. "Have a good day Mr. Lopez," Brittany says kindly as she stands up from the table and takes her plate to the sink.

"You too sweetheart," he responds, "and don't let that Sue Sylvester walk all over you. She might have size 11 feet but she doesn't have good balance. I remember when Santana's mother and I went and watched her first competition; we thought Sue was drunk because she was stumbling left and right," he sighs, "Santana later informed us she hasn't had a drink in 14 years. You can see how that could be a shock." He stares at Brittany intensely, wanting her to agree. But Brittany just half smiles awkwardly and looks to me for support.

I stare blankly at her and shake my head, lugging my bag over my shoulder and heading for the door. Brittany follows quickly and just as we're heading out the door we hear a hiss and a scream.

"Darling are you all right?" My dad shouts at the bottom of the stairs. He got there so freaking fast.

"There is a cat making itself at home on our bed!"

Brittany clasps her hand over her mouth. Oh shit. "What d-d-do you mean there is a cat, we don't have a cat," I stutter out and my dad whips his head to us.

"First a girlfriend, now a cat? Santana something is telling me you really like pus–"

"Oh my god," I scrunch my face and walk towards the stairs, "please stop." I can hear Brittany giggling behind us, refusing to own up to the fact that she is the reason Lord Tubbington is in the house at all.

"Why did you think you could hide a cat from us Santana?" My mom says holding the cat in her arms like a baby.

"It's been like two weeks and you didn't notice," I begin and my mother glares at me, "um I mean, we adopted it, well Brittany did…he belongs to Brittany." Brittany gasps softly behind me and I smirk, turning around and meeting her red flushed face.

"Brittany, I love him," my mom coos. Everyone snaps their heads to my mom and we all give her our best 'what the fuck' faces. "I love big fluffy cats!"

"Okay you better get to school," my dad murmurs beside me, shoving me towards the door. I nod and hurry after Brittany who is already halfway to the car. We both step inside and I turn on the air conditioner because today is apparently meant to be the hottest day of the week.

I catch Brittany staring at me from the corner of my eye and smirk at her. "She loves you and your pussy." I mentally slap myself for blurting that out.

* * *

"What do you mean you're not going to be here on the weekend?"

"I'm just going for a day and a half Quinn it's not a big deal," I reply tiredly. Quinn has been nagging me since I told her I'll be heading to LA, because apparently we promised each other we would travel outside the state for the first time together. I don't remember making any such promises.

"Santana I swear to god," Quinn hisses in frustration, "you're not married to this girl, why are you acting like you're so in love?"

"Because I am," I shout back defensively. I hear Quinn scoff as she turns around and I walk around her to look her in the eyes. "What the hell is up? You know how I feel about Brittany, you were there at Puck's party, you know," I invade her space until she looks up at me, "why are you going crazy now?"

"Because, I don't want her to take you away from me," Quinn says sadly, biting her bottom lip. I frown and place my hand on her forearm.

"There is no way I'm going to leave my best friend, not when you're acting like Britney Spears circa 2007." I pinch my lips together and watch her expression change from angry to amused. I smile and rub her arm lightly. "You have nothing to worry about."

"What if you like LA better than here," she sighs, "who am I kidding, anywhere is better than Lima, Ohio."

I laugh, still stroking her arm. "Yeah," I shrug, "but there's only one Quinn in this world that I'd be happy to live in Ohio with for the rest of my life." Quinn laughs, punching my shoulder lightly and then pulling me back into a hug. I rest my chin on her shoulder and purse my lips.

"So," I whisper after a few seconds of silence, "what's up with you and Berry? Are you still fantasizing or have you actually tapped that?" Quinn pinches my shoulder hard and I yelp and jump back.

"She is my friend," Quinn states firmly.

I puff my cheeks up and scratch my head. "That's a big step for you Fabray."

"Yeah well," she shuffles between feet and stares at the floor shyly, "you and Brittany kind of inspire me." My eyes light up at the comment and I send her a half smile.

"How?" I ask curiously.

"Well, Brittany's career isn't exactly smiled upon but you still love her regardless, you even introduced her to me! I'm the religious _prude_," she winks, "and you trusted me. That means so much to me Santana. So if you must know," she inhales deeply, "I like where my friendship with Rachel is heading."

I shimmy towards her and go in for another hug but she swats me away with her hands like claws and I cower backwards. "All right, all right," I say laughing. I punch her lightly on the shoulder. "I'm proud of you Quinn, Sam should be punching himself in the lady nuts right now for breaking up with you."

"Oh yeah about that," Quinn squints, "I actually did the dumping."

My hand reaches up to slap her shoulder and she winces. "Why did you tell me Sam broke up with you?"

"Because it was the easier option," she replies casually, "why would I tell you I broke up with Sam because Rachel Berry was starting to make my lady parts do hand stands."

"You have a point."

"Exactly," she sighs, "don't bother checking up on Sam because he's fine. It took him like a day to get over it." I roll my eyes and we head out of the locker room. Just as we open the door, Brittany's in front of us with a huge grin.

"Excuse me Quinn, do you mind if I have a word with Santana?" She asks sweetly. Quinn rolls her eyes, smirking and then walks out of the room. I turn around and walk away from Brittany slowly, making sure to sway my hips.

"What did you want to talk about coach?" I ask feigning innocence, twirling my cheerios skirt between two fingers. Brittany watches me intensely and carefully steps forward, but detours so she isn't heading in my direction. She's teasing, great.

"Just your performance lately, it's good," she says calmly. I nod in response, finding myself caught between the bench and lockers. Brittany gazes around the room, taking her time to reach me.

"Is there something I can do to make it _great?_" I husk and then quickly shake my head. "No, no, this sounds like a terribly written gay porno."

Brittany giggles and reaches the bench I'm beside. She sits down and grabs my waist, pulling me onto her lap. I brace myself by placing my hands on her shoulders and when I'm settled, I stare into her blue eyes and am paralysed. I have no idea how she does it.

"I've had some girls inform that I'm treating you a little differently to the rest," she says in a thick southern accent. I laugh and shake my head.

"Differently how?" I ask, feigning innocence.

"They're saying I've been touching you and kissing you inappropriately," she explains, running her hands up my sides. I suck in a sharp breath and squeeze her shoulders a little tighter.

"Touching me how?" I whisper. Brittany licks her upper lip and shuffles a bit on her butt.

"They say I caress you intimately," she whispers, brushing a hand along my throat. "They say I look at you like you're the only person in the room - I look at you like I'm starving."

I can feel my pulse start to race and my heart is hammering. Brittany holds me closer to her so we're pressed right against each other. She moves the hand that is still on my side down to my thigh and keeps trailing her fingers upwards until they meet my warm centre.

"They didn't inform me you would be this wet," she husks, leaning forward to nibble on my bottom lip. She teases my folds through my underwear until I'm squirming against her.

"Britt please," I whine, rubbing myself against her fingers.

"What?" She asks innocently, stopping her movements.

I roll my eyes and grip the back of her head. "Fuck you," I hiss before smashing our lips together. Brittany saves herself from falling back off the bench by leaning on her hands, allowing me to take control. I run my hands down her stomach until I'm spreading her legs and dipping one hand beneath her tight shorts.

"Ugh," she groans, gripping onto the back of my shirt. I rub her over her underwear until she's soaking and then proceed to play with her clit over the fabric until she's moaning loudly. I'm a little afraid someone might walk in, but I can't stop. Once Brittany has me in her arms I never want to leave.

I let my fingers dip lower until they tickle her entrance, causing her to twitch and jump beneath me. She kisses my jaw, working her lips down to my neck and sucking on my flesh until it's bruised. Brittany pushes up against my fingers as I wiggle the against her folds. I plunge two fingers deep inside Brittany, causing her to cry out and bite my skin. I hiss and snap back away from her because damn her teeth are sharp. My fingers halt right inside of her but she thrusts forward, urging me to start my motions again.

I press the tips of my fingers against her inner walls and feel her tighten then loosen around me. Brittany continues marking my skin, only pausing when I push deeper into her. She tenses and grabs my hand and I think she's going to tell me I'm hurting her. "Don't stop," she whispers instead and I thrust my fingers in and out fast.

Brittany rolls her body into me, effectively giving me some friction to get off to as well. She palms my left breast and gently squeezes it in her hand. "Your h-hard through y-y-your shirt..." Brittany says through fast breaths. I lick my lips and moan, rolling my head back when Brittany teases my nipple with her fingers.

"Fuck, fuck, fu..." I trail off when I notice Brittany's expression change. Her mouth is wider and her lower half is shaking violently against my hand. I hold her shoulder with my free hand to balance her and she presses her head to my shoulder.

"Mm yeah, keep going," she whispers, "faster!" I clench my jaw and focus on the fingers inside her. My fingers curl and she quivers. I slowly pull them out and roughly rub her clit. She tenses her legs out in the air and I hold on to her tight, like I'm riding one of those mechanical bulls that could fling you off them at any second. Brittany stays grounded though and eventually relaxes underneath me when her orgasm passes through.

"Magic fingers," she breathes. I giggle and hop off her lap, expecting to leave. She catches my wrist and stands up, immediately pushing me back against the lockers when we're both on our feet. She moans into my mouth when she kisses me and I grab her waist tight. Her tongue sneaks between my lips and I whimper loudly into her mouth. She grabs my thighs and lifts me up, my ankles locking around her back. "I want to take you to dinner," she whispers when the kiss is broken. I sigh and lick my mouth to taste Brittany.

"What do you mean? Like a proper date?"

"Yeah," she smirks, "we can go dancing, I know how much you love my dancing."

I laugh and hop down to the ground. "We should leave the dancing to LA, there aren't enough awesome places around here that would be able to handle your hot moves."

She raises an eyebrow. "Oh LA can't even handle this," she says laughing.

I chuckle quietly. "We'll definitely go on a date, just dinner though," I reply softly, then lean forward for a quick kiss, but of course we hear the door whip open and quickly break apart.

"Holy shit you're still in here!" Quinn gasps, slapping her hands against her thighs and turning around to walk out again. Brittany chuckles and wraps her arms around my waist. I lean my head back on her shoulder and sigh in relief.

"Why does she always swear so casually? She goes to church and wears a cross around her neck."

"I ask myself that everyday," I murmur.

* * *

During lunch I had to sit in the teachers lounge. I knew Will and Sue but they don't get along so I had to make a choice. I could've gone with the obvious option and sat with Sue because she did tap on the table to call me over when I walked in. However, Will Schuester greeted me with a fresh cup of coffee and invited me to sit with him and his friend Emma.

I looked across to where he was pointing and noticed a petite red head with transparent gloves on, vigorously rubbing her grapes. Oh god if Santana saw that - _wanky_. Sue slammed her foot on the floor which caught my attention and scared me a little. I felt like if I didn't go and sit with her she would throw her protein shake over my head.

But I chose neither. That's how I ended up sitting at a table between the two enemies, alone. I didn't want to be rude to Will so I declined his offer as politely as possible. I also just shrugged apologetically to Sue and crept over to the empty table. It isn't long till my phone vibrates in my pocket and I jump slightly. I peer around the room to check if anyone saw and sigh in relief when they're all either eating or talking while eating.

I pick my phone out of my pocket and slide open the new message. I grin when I see it's from Santana.

_Hows lunch? - Santana_

_Lonely, where are you? - Brittany_

_Why lonely? I'm in the cafeteria with Quinn. She invited Rachel Berry to sit with us for the first time - Santana_

I frown, trying to remember Rachel. Oh yeah, she was the loud one in Glee club that really wanted Quinn to perform instead of Mike. He was a really good dancer, I can totally see him going on tour for Beyonce or someone of her calibre.

_Because my head's not between your legs - Brittany_

I smirk and giggle to myself. Teasing Santana has become my favourite thing in the world to do. Well other than kissing her and just being around her. Will stands up from his table and mumbles something to Emma. In no time they're walking in my direction and sitting down on the two empty chairs.

"Hello," Emma chirps.

I grin politely and stick my hand out. "Hi, Brittany Pierce."

"Oh yes, I've heard about you," she says softly, making me have to strain my hearing. "What is it you do exactly with Sue?"

I'm about to speak when I feel a vibration in my hand and I look down. My eyes bug but I try to remain stoic because I'm around older people and they probably don't sext anymore. I'm pretty sure Emma never did.

"I um, I'm her assistant so I do all the things an assistant would do," I stammer, causing Will to laugh loudly. I'm pretty sure it was just a pity laugh. Emma chuckles awkwardly, probably because Will is, and then chomps on a grape.

"That sounds like a dream," she says still chuckling. I nod my head for a while, not knowing what else to say. Luckily she speaks again. "So what did you do before you got the best job in the world?"

I laugh genuinely, because Emma might look like a pushover but she can be a sarcastic shit and I love it. I don't think I should call her that out loud though. I place my phone on the table so I'm not distracted, even though Santana's text is still burning hot in my mind.

"I worked in LA."

Emma nods, her lips in a tight smile. "Why the move from LA to Ohio?"

I sigh. "So many people don't appreciate a small, close-knit town. I bet they'd all love to live in LA, where as I would give it all up to spend the rest of my life here." I grab my water bottle and twist open the cap.

Will smiles really big and so does Emma. They look at each other and get a little distracted. Now they're just kind of gazing into each other's eyes. I take the opportunity to look at Santana's text again.

_I'm still wet from before in the locker room. I wish you were here to have me for lunch - Santana_

_Fuck you Santana...so so hard - Brittany_

I shake my head and shove my phone in my pocket. I guess I deserve being teased back, it's only fair. I'm glad our relationship involves a bit of everything. It's like a really awesome cake that has lots of layers to it. You have the teasing, the confessions of love, the tenderness, the amazing love making and mind blowing four play.

"You three look cosy." I choke on my water as I take a large gulp and Sue frowns down at me.

"We're just having lunch Sue," Will explains sternly.

"I can see that Grease head, I have eyes like a hawk," Sue turns to Emma, "I can also see you two making bug eyes at each other and it isn't that pleasant of a sight."

"Well let's just be happy nobody here cares of your opinion," Emma states quietly. I try and contain my chuckle as Sue's eyes scan back over to me. I duck my head and pretend to pick at my shorts but the hole in my head is burning too big.

"I can't wait to teach the girls some stuff," I say lamely, throwing some fake enthusiasm into my voice. Sue runs her tongue along her teeth and glares at me.

"Remember my list Pierce," she croaks out before turning and walking away.

"What's the list about?" Will asks, laughing through chews. I blush and shake my head.

"It's silly, it means nothing, I've got to go," I grab my water bottle and rush out of the teacher's lounge. Once I'm in the empty hallway I drag my feet on the ground towards where I think is the cafeteria. I'm so tired from Sue's training and teaching methods that I can barely hold myself up. I think Santana sensed that earlier because she held on to me really tight.

I walk passed a few classrooms before I notice Quinn walking in my direction down the hall. I smile and wave at her and she grins back. "Hey there," she says.

"Hi," I reply, trying to looks a little less tired. "What are you up to?"

I watch her scan the empty hall before turning back to me. "I'm meeting a friend in the choir room, it's kind of a secret."

I frown. "Oh, does Santana know?" She nods and rolls her eyes. "Is there something wrong with Santana knowing?"

Quinn shrugs and I can tell she wants to say something so I wait patiently for her to let it out. She has really pretty eyes. I think I should compliment her because then she'll know I'm a good person for Santana. But she probably already knows a bit about my personality from Santana so I don't think I need to prove anything.

Quinn takes a breath. "I just feel like I'm growing up finally and it feels really good. I'm learning something big about myself that I never thought about before and it's kind of hard talking to Santana about it when she doesn't like the girl I'm sort of crushing on."

"Wow," I breathe, "okay, well it only really matters what you think about this girl. It's good to have an opinion from a friend but it all comes down to you."

Quinn smiles at me and leans against a locker. I think she wants me to keep talking. "I remember when I came out, my parents didn't like that at all and it was hard just accepting it myself, but once I did it felt like a release - like I was finally free."

"I want to feel that, so bad," Quinn whines softly. I breathe out a laugh. "I feel like I can feel free once I've discovered what it is about this girl that makes me happy."

"Well the fact that she makes you happy is a start."

Quinn nods. "Thanks Brittany, you're cool."

I grin and tap my fingers together softly like I'm clapping. "Santana and I are leaving tomorrow to LA but maybe you could come by tonight if you're not busy and we can celebrate her birthday."

"That would be nice," she whispers.

"Awesome."

* * *

"Okay Fabray disappeared about 10 minutes ago and Rachel vanished not long after, what's up with that?"

"Who cares?" Puck answers, chewing on his tots. "Whatever they're doing I'm sure it's hot."

"Nothing is hot when Rachel Berry is involved," I say in disgust.

"Jealous?" Puck raises an eyebrow.

I match his stare. "About what?"

"Quinn's getting action and you're not." Oh sweet naive Puckerman, if only he knew what I did with Brittany in the locker room.

"So you know that Quinn broke up with Sam?" I ask casually. Puck slams his tots down on the silver tray in front of him.

"What? She did what? Not my bro Sam no way."

"Oh god," I roll my eyes, "calm down their relationship was about as real as your dick."

Puck smirks. "But you did enjoy it for a while." I scrunch my face and stand up.

"That's enough from you." I turn to leave but am stopped by Brittany who has the biggest grin on her face I think I've ever seen. Even bigger than when I caught her at the door of the girls locker room. She looks passed me and waves to Puck.

"Supp?" He nods, smirking back.

I fold my arms across my chest and wait for Brittany to acknowledge me. "I'll walk you to practice?" I sigh, nodding at her sweet gesture. I move passed her and start walking out of the cafeteria. When I don't hear footsteps close behind me I turn around and watch Brittany whisper something to Puck. He nods excitedly and says something about beer. What the hell is going on?

I huff in annoyance and Brittany quickly shuffles towards me. "Sorry, I just asked him where he buys his liquor," Brittany explains. I squint suspiciously but then nod because we have early practice today since coach Sue managed to convince Figgins that we need more time.

We head into the hallway, giggling and poking at each other's sides. Brittany grabs my wrist and I try to pull away but she's too strong.

"How sweet." I groan and turn towards the bitchy voice.

"What the hell do you want Kitty? A list of the best lesbian porn websites?" Brittany chuckles beside me. Kitty steps forward with a scowl on her face and I move forward also, challenging her.

"You should really cool off Santana."

I smirk. "It's hard when I'm smoking hot." Kitty just smirks back, completely throwing me off guard. I frown when she raises her hand and notice the large slushie cup in her grip. "Oh fu-" My words are cut off by the ice cold treat slamming into my face like a fucking iceberg.

"Principals office now!" Brittany shouts, getting right up in Kitty's face. "If you harass Santana one more time or anyone else in this school and I hear about it, I will personally go to Figgins and get you kicked off the squad _and_ expelled." The blonde cowers and drops the cup on the floor before scurrying away. Brittany then turns to me and holds my face up. "Baby, are you okay? Come here." She links her arm with mine and walks me into a room. When I hear the door close behind us I choke out a sob, effectively spluttering all the contents of the cup onto my shirt and the floor.

I vigorously wipe my hands down my face until I feel hands wrap around my wrist. "Santana, stop, S-Santana please!" I freeze my movements and walk forward to snuggle right into Brittany.

"This n-n-never happened b-b-before," I stutter out. I feel her arms tense around me, then eventually she steps back, watching me with sad eyes. "I was their Oprah," I shake my head, "their fucking Oprah."

"It only started when I started working here right? When people found out about us," Brittany says quietly. I stare at her for a minute and my eyes widen, realising what she's trying to say.

"No, no this would have happened sooner or later. I was kidding myself when I thought that people would be accepting of anyone remotely different in this school," I rush out. Brittany sighs and takes my hand, leading me over to the sink so I lean against it. She turns the tap on and grabs a paper towel, running it under the water before gently caressing my face with it.

I close my eyes, my tears starting to dry up as she wipes them away. I focus on my breathing because I can barely form a sentence right now. I stretch my arms out and play with the fabric of her shorts. "It's not your f-fault," I mutter. She nods her head and leans into kiss my cheek, her lips lingering there for longer than usual.

"It's okay, we'll get through this together, I'm not going anywhere," she whispers, her mouth still close to my face. I shudder as her breath hits my skin and she laughs. "Is the slushie really that cold?" I breathe out a laugh in response and pull her closer by the hem of her tight shorts.

She places her legs on either side of my right one and we stand like that until she's wiped the red demonic drink off my face. I sigh in relief when my face starts to warm up again. "Just one bit left," she murmurs, leaning towards my mouth. She pokes her tongue out and runs it up my chin, all the way up my lips until she flicks my top one gently. I smirk.

"Taste good?"

"Awesome," she grins. I lean up and lock my fingers behind her neck, moving forward to kiss her. Brittany shakes her head, causing me to frown. "We have practice."

I curse to myself before following her out of the girl's bathroom. She skips ahead of me, our hands connected - making it a little hard to keep up when I'm pretty sure there's still part of the Titanic in my cornea.

* * *

"I think you need to be nicer to Quinn."

I whip my head around to face Brittany. "I am nice to Quinn what are you talking about?"

"I mean about Rachel. Quinn is obviously confused about her feelings and she doesn't need to hear from her best friend that she's making a stupid decision," Brittany explains. I swim over to where she is and float in front of her.

"She talked to you didn't she?" Brittany nods, pinching her lips together nervously. "Oh well, I'm sure she's going to realise she's gay for Berry and they'll live happily ever after, I really don't have a problem with that." I shrug.

Brittany stares at me proudly and leans forward to kiss me. I try and tilt my head to deepen the kiss but she floats backwards and puts up a hand in front of me. "Not right now," she says, shaking her head.

I pout. "Why not?" There's a knock on the door and I look at Brittany to see her smirking. "Whose out there?" Instead of answering me, she lifts herself out of the pool and wraps a towel around her beautifully sculpted figure. She then skips inside to the front door. I close my eyes and lean backwards, floating in the water calmly until I hear muffled voices coming from inside.

"What the hell?" I ask myself and lean forward to stand up again. My eyes bulge when I see Quinn's arm linked with Rachel's. They're laughing and walking outside towards the pool. Puck is with them also, gazing around my backyard like he's ready to steal something. When they reach the edge of the pool, they all stare down at me with gigantic grins.

"Happy birthday!"

My face goes blank. I slowly sink down in the water and blow a few small bubbles. They're all still waiting for me to speak. "T-Thank you," I mutter.

"Thank Brittany," Quinn says proudly, staring at the taller blonde. "She invited us."

"I brought beer," Puck cheers, holding up a plastic bag full of alcohol. I stifle a laugh and swim to the edge where they're all standing. I float in front of Brittany, smiling up at her and curling my finger back in a come hither motion. Brittany grins and crouches down so she's at my level. I lean in and give her a soft kiss.

"Boner," Puck mutters. I roll my eyes and pull back, but I don't let Brittany get away that easily.

"Thank you baby," I murmur against her lips before grabbing her hand and pulling her forward into the water. Quinn and Rachel squeal. Puck hoots for some naked action but we don't pay attention. He pulls out some beer and lines the bottles on the edge of the pool so we don't have to get out of the pool to grab one. I swim away as fast as I can from Brittany who has a mischievous glint in her eyes.

She catches me at the corner of the pool and I swim around her and jump on her back. She carries me to where Berry and Quinn are tickling each other. I hold back my vomit. "Ladies," I say kindly.

"Hey Santana," Rachel says timidly, "thanks for letting me stay." I look towards Quinn and she seems nervous but hopeful.

"No problem," I say laughing. Quinn grins and squeezes one of my cheeks. Brittany runs backwards, trying to escape Quinn but I end up toppling down into the water. When I surface again there are like ten more people in my house. I can see my parents through the crowd serving platters of food. Great.

"So you organised this without telling me?" I say in Brittany's ear. She nods wrapping her arms around my waist and pulling me into a warm hug. I look over her shoulder and notice that everyone that arrived after Puck, Rachel and Quinn are from glee club. Thank god. If there were any cheerios I don't think I could handle spilling blood in my own home.

"Santana, Coach Pierce!" We look towards the door and notice Sugar grinning at us and waving like a maniac. Okay she's an exception. I smile back politely before nuzzling my head into the crook of Brittany's neck. She sways in the water, turning around and bopping occasionally. My laughter is muffle against her skin when she tickles my sides.

Our time alone - kind of - is broken when Puck asks me for a bottle opener. I reluctantly pull back from Brittany, not leaving the pool without giving her a gentle kiss on her neck. I hear a moan escape her lips and she tries to reach out for me but I've already climbed out of the pool. Brittany pouts at me so I wink back at her and mouth 'not right now'. She smirks, shaking her head and splashes around in the water like a baby.

I laugh as I enter my house, squeezing through the bodies to get to my kitchen.

"Cool party Santana." I turn and face Mercedes who is sitting on one of the stools near the kitchen bench. I purse my lips and nod.

"Thank Brittany for that, I didn't even know this was happening," I say shrugging awkwardly. She nods and turns away. I grab the bottle opener from the third drawer and am about to walk away when I decide to stay for a bit. It couldn't hurt to get to know some of the glee club. I walk in front of Mercedes and she raises an eyebrow. I think that's her asking 'what the fuck are you doing standing there?' "So why did you decide to come? I never really talked to you...ever."

Mercedes points outside and I follow her finger to Rachel. "Berry?" I ask.

"Yep, she convinced us that you were a nice person."

I bite the inner wall of my mouth, pondering why Rachel would say that. Oh right, Quinn. "Well thanks for coming, maybe now we can be friends," I say hopefully.

"Mhm," she hums in response. I nod once and then turn away, walking towards Puck who is handing out beers every direction.

"How did you managed to get all this alcohol Puckerman?" I scoff.

"Well my pool cleaning business is really working out," he laughs, "just because _you _don't want some of this doesn't mean other ladies don't," He says smugly, wiggling his eyebrows.

I laugh and shake my head. "By ladies you mean 45 year old women who pray on young meat." He leans closer to me and nudges my shoulder.

"Well if you still want to, _you know,_ I'm right here. Those milfs are satisfying though, maybe even more satisfying than you." He turns away dramatically and hands out another beer to Kurt.

"I am awesome in bed," I retort.

"Well I can't really remember," he responds with a smirk. I clench my jaw and step forward, but notice Brittany in the distance looking in my direction. I watch her quirk and eyebrow and then disappear into the pool house.

"Whatever Puckerman," I huff, walking around him. I discreetly head towards the pool house turned beauty salon and give some quick hello's to Mike and Artie. Oh wait I hate that guy. "Fuck you Artie!" I shout and he spills his beer all over himself. I laugh and continue walking. Once I'm at the door, I slowly pull it open to reveal Brittany standing with her back to me.

Since she's in her bathing suit I can see every contour and muscle in her back. There's also droplets of water sliding down her spine and dripping off her ass. I step forward but am stopped mid step by her voice.

"Having fun with Puck?" She asks, an octave lower than normal.

I shake my head and then realise she isn't facing me. "Nope," I croak. She breathes out a laugh and reaches a hand behind her. Her fingers fiddle with the bow in her bikini straps and she pulls on it to let the strings loose. She lets the bikini top drop to the floor and my breath hitches. There's a completely different mood in the room than there has been before. Brittany turns around slowly and my eyes fall to her chest momentarily then back up to meet her gaze.

"What are we doing in here?" I gulp.

Brittany walks forward until she's pressed against me. "Well I came here first, you just followed." I bite my lip and bow my head. I should go, clearly Brittany just wants to be alone or something. Maybe I hurt her by talking to Puck...

"I'm sorry-" She dips her head and captures my lips before I can finish. I inhale sharply through my nose and tilt my head to immediately deepen the kiss. Her tongues skates across my lips and I don't hesitate to part them. I suck her tongue into my mouth and moan when she pushes her chest tighter against me, skin to skin rubbing softly with the water making it a little slippery.

I press my hands against her back and she arches it, her muscles rippling beneath my touch. There's a shuffle behind us and Brittany breaks the kiss to look at the door. I turn around also and curse when I see two shadows in the window behind the blinds. "Come on," I say quickly, dragging Brittany over to one of the counters. We duck behind it and because of the tight squeeze, Brittany's bare chest is pressed against my back. I involuntarily shiver but Brittany's slender fingers cup over my mouth.

"We can't do this in here we're both drunk," A light voice says.

"Oh come on I want to hear you so bad Rach." Holy shit. I rip Brittany's hand off me and jump out from our hiding space.

"A-ha!" I shout. "You two were going to get your mack on in here?"

"Wh-"

"No, no," I shake my head, "don't try and cover up for her Rachel, Quinn was the always the risk taker type."

"Santana we weren't going to make out."

"See how fi- wait what?"

"I wanted to hear her sing," Quinn explains, blushing furiously.

Rachel nods. "Yeah, but I'm a little drunk so I can't really hit the high notes."

I scrunch my face and turn around. "Come on babe." Brittany shakes her head and I frown. She holds her arms over her chest and widens her eyes. "Oh!" I turn back to Rachel. "Quick pass me that bikini top."

Rachel stares at it timidly and picks it up with one finger. She flings it to me and it only travels a short distance. I huff and walk forward, picking it off the ground and getting Brittany to stand up. Quinn gasps and turns away. Rachel does the same.

"So you two already called dibs in here?" Quinn says smugly. Rachel chuckles along with her. I roll my eyes and tie a bow with the strings.

"Actually," Brittany steps forward, tangling our fingers together, "we were discussing the anatomy. Santana wanted to go on a little adventure beyond my bathing suit and I let her," she nods once firmly, "it was for science, Santana's failing."

I frown and prepare to argue but Brittany's already dragging me out of the room.

* * *

There was cake - a huge cake with rainbow sprinkles covering the top. How fitting, I thought. The whole time I was standing in front of everyone, my eyes always travelled like a magnet to land on Brittany. She had this huge proud grin on her face, the same one she has right now as we're cleaning up and I'm flinging bits of the icing at her.

"Back off," she whines. I smirk, shake my head and corner her in the kitchen.

"Girls you're supposed to be cleaning not creaming each other," my mom pauses her steps and just stares into the distance, "forget I ever said that." She continues walking up the stairs and gives me one last look over her shoulder. "Don't think I didn't notice those love bites on your neck Santana."

My hand flies to my throat and I cringe. Crap, why didn't anyone else comment on them? I'm sure during the day they were 10 times more visible. I don't think anybody cares though, there are way worse marks you can have on your body and they probably knew it was Brittany who was the cause of the hickeys all over my neck.

I laugh softly to myself. "Goodnight," I shout after my mom. Brittany smiles at me deviously and creeps forward. She wipes icing onto her finger and then pushes it towards my face. I dodge her finger by turning my head but she still manages to get some icing on my cheek. I squeal and try to run but she tackles me around the waist and carries me towards the living room sofa.

"Go to sleep," she whispers, nuzzling her nose into my hair. Her eyebrows furrow and she leans up to tug on a pair of socks resting under her head. She throws them carelessly on the floor.

I giggle. "Nope, not tired."

"Then just shut your eyes and think of me." I contemplate that for a moment; it would be amazing. Instead I roll over and face Brittany whose mouth is curved up into a smile and her eyes are clenched shut.

"You're not even asleep," I say shaking her. She hums in response and I roll my eyes before relaxing beside her. "We didn't even go on our date."

"We'll do everything in LA," she mumbles back.

I scrunch my nose because she's so damn cute when she's tired. "I love you." Her smile grows bigger but she doesn't open her eyes. She cuddles further into me with her warm jumper meeting my own. Thank god the night turned a little cooler.

"I love you too Santana Lopez."

* * *

**authors note: **Soooooooo LA next chapter and then I'll start wrapping up this fic :) I hope you enjoyed the chapter, I've loved every review so far. Leave a comment if you can.


	13. Chapter 13

**disclaimer: **I do not own Glee or it's characters.

* * *

The tips of her fingers skated across my knuckles and then disappeared as I gripped them in my palm. My eyes had been clenched shut for about an hour or two. I can't remember how long our flight was, all I knew was that I desperately needed to get off this plane.

"Santana it's okay, we're landing in about 10 minutes." I sigh shakily, my eyes slowly fluttering open at the sound of Brittany's voice. "I take it you're not good with planes," Brittany adds with an amused giggle.

"How did you guess?" I reply airily. Brittany notices how flushed my cheeks are and shuffles as close as the arm rest in between us allows. I don't think she realises she can just lift those up, but I'm a little too preoccupied with trying to breathe steadily to tell her.

"It's okay, just think about it like this; we're actually just riding a plane on cloud street. It's skidding across the ground along a street in a town full of clouds."

I smile as best I can, which evidently is not enough for Brittany because she wraps an arm around me. I think she thinks I'm about to cry. She's cooing in my ear, telling me it'll be all right. I feel like such a baby. I lean back to stare her in the eyes. "Want to join the mile high club?" Brittany's eyes widen in surprise and her lips tremble to speak.

"I-I d-don't know, aren't you nervous? I thought you were n-nervous." I shake my head, my eyes sore from not blinking for a while. I lean forward and kiss Brittany to get the thought of flying out of my mind. She hesitates, but then her grip on my hand tightens and she tilts her head. I part my lips and suck on her bottom one slowly. She releases a low moan and quickly pulls back. "Santana we can't, not here…"

"You said 10 minutes right?" I ask hurriedly. She nods tentatively and rolls her eyes, unbuckling her seat belt to stand up quickly. I unbuckle mine with shaky hands and eventually stand up to walk down the short isle. I try to not look right because from the corner of my eyes I can see the sky and instead just think about Brittany's theory of driving along cloud street.

Brittany's slow to follow and once I register why, I quickly pick up my pace and put up two fingers, mouthing the words 'knock twice'. She nods and I rush into the tiny cubicle, slamming the door shut and turning the tap on to splash water on to my face. My skin instantly cools down a little and I sigh, closing my eyes and leaning back against the wall opposite the sink. My eyes shoot open when I hear two light knocks against the door and without moving my feet I stretch my arm and flick the latch and Brittany hurries inside, giggling with her back to me as she slams the door closed.

"I can't believe we're doing this," she breathes with a light giggle. I smile back and grip the back of her neck. She hovers over me and presses me against the wall gently. I lean up to try and kiss her firmly but she barely moves forward so I just end up grazing her lips. I watch her expression and notice her hands are just kind of pressed against my sides unmoving. I swallow hard and lean up again, taking her bottom lip between mine. She makes a sort of moan sound so I take that as a cue to part her lips with my tongue.

She instantly pulls back and rests her forehead against mine. "Is something wrong?" I whisper.

Brittany shakes her head and sighs shakily. "I'm just thinking too much about what's going to happen in LA," she explains softly. I send her a half smile and when she meets my gaze I curve my lips into a smirk and reach down to the zip on her jeans.

"Let me take your mind off of that," I husk, unbuttoning her jeans at a painfully slow pace. Her breathing becomes unsteady and she shuts her eyes tight. My hand disappears beneath the denim and lace underwear and slowly rubs down her pussy. "You're so wet baby." Brittany claws at my shirt as I pump my fingers along her soaking folds.

There's a knock on the door but neither of us move. "We'll finish this later," she murmurs. I shake my head quickly and start to rapidly rub the pads of my fingers against her clit. She chokes on a breath but doesn't object and I lean up to kiss her firmly. She whimpers and almost trips backwards. My free hand holds her steady as we tentatively walk towards the sink and she leans her butt against it.

My fingers continue rubbing against her clit, knowing how fast she'll that will get her off. That's all it is about now, it isn't about me, it's just about making her feel extra good. She sticks her tongue into my mouth and firmly holds our lips together. Her brow furrows and she widens her mouth to gasp shakily against my lips. "Oh god San," she whines as I apply pressure to the sensitive bud.

There's a harder knock on the door and we both reluctantly pull back. Brittany stares at me hungrily and intertwines our finger together. I grin at her as we slide the bathroom door open. There's a man frowning at us as we walk out. "Girl problems," I state with a fake laugh. Brittany laughs loudly and I jump a little but hurry back towards our seats. A few people stare at us annoyed but I just wait until Brittany's in front of me then hump the air behind her while staring at those judgemental bitches.

Some of them cover their kids eyes while the older men creepily smile back. Okay that's nasty. I scrunch my face and quickly sit by Brittany.

"Ladies and Gentlemen this is your captain speaking, we'll be touching down in approximately five minutes, please be sure to have your chair up right and the tray in front of you latched up safely."

* * *

"I can't believe we left Lord Tubbington with my mom, she's probably going to feed him taco's and when we get home he'll have the eaten the house."

Brittany throws her bag on the floor by the front door and turns to me with a big smile. "Well that will give us an excuse to get a place of our own," Brittany says with a cheeky grin.

"Are you saying we find a house?" I ask, raising an eyebrow.

"I'm just saying I'd like a little privacy with you like all the time," she shrugs. I pinch my lips together and walk further into her apartment.

"I still have a year of high school left why are you thinking of this now?" I realise how negative that sounded and quickly wrap my arms around Brittany's neck. She pouts and I flick her bottom lip with my nose. "I want that more than anything I just think my parents will go a little crazy with how fast we're going."

"Well," Brittany sighs, "I told you I'd give up everything if I fell in love, I'm just being honest about how I feel."

I smile shyly, "in a heartbeat right?" Brittany leans down and kisses me gently.

"In a heartbeat," she whispers against my lips. We pull back and she offers me a drink which I accept. I scan the apartment, noticing the bed against the opposite wall and the rack of clothes near the window. I frown, thinking Brittany could afford a much better apartment.

"Why aren't you living in Beverly Hills or something?" I ask. Brittany hands me a glass of water and then leads me over to the balcony.

"I don't like spending money on things I don't need," she shrugs, "I have a perfectly good apartment here and I never needed a bigger place because it was just Tubbs and I."

I nod in understand and place my glass down on the small circular table before standing in front of her. Brittany does the same and then wraps her arms around me, resting her palms on my stomach. "Now you're going to be in bum town Ohio with me, I wish we could just stay here forever." Brittany rests her chin on my shoulder and exhales slowly.

"I want to be wherever you are." I blush instantly. Every time Brittany says something sweet it melts me to goo and I can barely form words anymore. I don't think I'm breathing right now. I subtly place my hand on my chest and sigh in relief when my heart is still beating, a little faster than normal.

"So when do you have to meet your friends and boss?"

"I got a text from Theresa in the cab and she said we're going out for drinks later," Brittany explains.

"Oh," I say smiling sadly.

"Don't worry you'll get in."

I frown, "how? I'm under age."

"I'm well known in this part of town Santana, they'll let anyone that comes with me inside the club." I smile, a sense of excitement washing through me. I don't know what I'll say to Brittany's friends; I'll probably just lose my voice all together and stare blankly at them. How does one meet converse with a porn star? I slap myself in the forehead and Brittany giggles. "Why'd you do that?"

I shake my head. Brittany was a porn star and I managed to have a billion conversations with her, what am I thinking? "I just don't know how tonight will go, I just want to be there for you."

Brittany squeezes me a little tighter. "They'll love you, don't worry. Besides," Brittany scoffs, "they'll be yelling at me anyway."

"I don't want them to yell at you," I say pouting.

Brittany laughs and gently kisses the side of my head. "Remember when we went to church and I told you to masturbate in the confession booth?" I nod hesitantly. "Well you didn't do it and I knew you wouldn't. Tonight you just have to be yourself and don't let people intimidate you. Do what feels right, act how you want around them. You'll be great."

"You really are a genius Brittany," I sigh contently. I notice out of the corner of my eye Brittany grinning so wide. She obviously loves receiving that compliment in particular, so I make a mental note to comment on her intelligence more often.

"Wanna go make out?" She asks giggling.

"Sure," I reply immediately. Brittany unwraps her arm from around my waist and she pulls me inside towards the large queen bed. She lays down on one side and I collapse on the other, shuffling closer to her and tangling our legs around each other's. Brittany's hand pushes the hair away from my face and smiles longingly at me.

"Have I ever told you you're beautiful? Because," Brittany's fingers graze across my lips, "you are the most beautiful girl I've ever seen." I instantly feel heat spreading across my cheeks and buried my face against the pillow. Brittany shifts closer until our faces are about an inch away. "Santana," she sing songs near my ear. I giggle and lift my head back around to face her.

"How is this really happening?" I ask mostly to myself. Brittany's grin slowly fades and she just blinks slowly. "You're my girlfriend, you love me, it's all so strange," I whisper, "but awesome." Brittany laughs and leans forward, bringing our lips together.

When she pulls back her warm breath hits my lips. "I think the exact same thing about you you know," she murmurs and swallows hard. "My friends will probably ask me how I fell for a small town cheer leader," she licks her lips, "I'll just say 'how could you not?'" My heart speeds up and hammers away at my chest. I tug on Brittany's shirt to bring her forward, effectively crashing our lips together.

She groans as my knee presses into her centre. I push forward and rub my pussy down on her thigh to receive friction. Brittany runs her sock covered foot along my bare calf and I feel an electric current travel through my entire body. "Fuck," I gasp, pushing Brittany away to tear off my shirt. I throw it to the floor and straddle Brittany who is grabbing my thighs and sliding me up her body until my hot core is hovering above her face. I almost leap up when I feel Brittany's mouth against my underwear, her head buried all the way under my skirt.

I slap my palms against the wall in front of me and keep myself steady so that all Brittany has to move is her tongue. Holy sweet hell. Brittany's hands find their way to my bra and she pulls the fabric off my boobs, squeezing the mounds in her hands. "Ugh," I whine, "fucking hell Britt."

She uses one hand to push my underwear aside and then runs her tongue up my slit at a teasingly slow pace. My hips jut forward and I basically start riding her tongue like a bike going down a really steep hill. Brittany hums loudly while bringing her whole mouth around my entrance, pushing her tongue inside me. Brittany pinches my left nipple between her fingers until it stiffens completely then uses both her hands to palm my ass and press me down against her lips.

Her lips press gentle kisses up to my clit and she shakes her head, wiggling her tongue rapidly against the source of the intense throbbing. She sucks the bud into her mouth, moaning as my taste floods her mouth. I lean back, placing my hands behind me to keep me steady. Brittany doesn't stop her motions and now that she has a little more room she doesn't hesitate to enter two fingers in me, pumping them hard and deep.

"Oh fuck," I pant, bopping up and down as Brittany's fingers work tirelessly inside of me. I reach around my back and unclasp my bra, tossing it off the side of the bed and palming my own breasts to give my hands something to do. I try and lean back still so that Brittany has room but my back gets sore and eventually I have to sit up straight. As soon as I change positions to sitting Brittany's fingers don't expect it and hit a sweet spot inside me, effectively resulting in my intensifying orgasm.

Brittany doesn't realise until my cum drips into her mouth and she licks her lips clean. I push my skirt back to see her face and notice how red she is. I bite my lip, watching her taste my cum and wishing I had the strength to lay down and kiss her.

Unfortunately not only do I not have the strength but I also don't have time to put my bra on because one of Brittany's friends bursts through the door and gasps loudly. I recognize her as Theresa, the girl that was in my fucking house.

"Oh fuck," I squeal, covering my chest and basically collapsing to the side off of Brittany. "Do you just let your friends waltz into your apartment any time they want?"

Brittany leans up on her elbows and frowns when she sees Theresa eyeing my half naked body. "Eyes off my girl," she warns. Theresa shakes her head and stares at Brittany cheekily.

"Sorry," she shrugs, "your girl's got a wonderful rack. Fake," she winks, "but wonderful."

"How the fuck do you all know I have fake tits," I exasperate, mostly to myself but Theresa chooses to answer anyway.

"We see a lot of them," she says casually. She walks forward and does a little half wave. "Sorry about the whole bursting into your house thing the other night, I'm Theresa."

I nod, pursing my lips into a tight smile. "Santana." I watch Brittany reluctantly hop off the bed and grab my shirt and bra off the floor. She throws them to me and I let them hit my face because I can't exactly remove my hands.

"Sorry San," she apologizes giggling. I smirk back and just shake my head leaning down to grab the clothes between two fingers. I then hurry to the bathroom and close the door behind me. I clip my bra back on and pull my shirt over my head. I check myself in the small round mirror above the sink and sigh. I seriously can't be intimate with Brittany for more than 20 minutes now and it's starting to frustrate me.

Maybe LA will bring us some kind of miracle - and a working lock on Brittany's front door.

"We'll be a little late, we have a date planned," Brittany says as I walk back into the room.

"We do?" I frown.

Brittany giggles and her cheeks turn red. "Yeah, I may have planned a little something." I smirk and send her a subtle wink. I watch Theresa walk out on the balcony and light up a cigarette.

"You should show her one of your videos," she shouts back.

I immediately gulp and scan the shelf by the door which has some blank tapes resting on it. "Are t-those...?" Brittany nods shyly and then walks over to pick up one.

"Not all of them are, just the ones with the red star on the spine of the tape," she explains. I approach her and watch her fiddle with one of the tapes. I haven't watched porn in a long time - this might be my record. I guess it wouldn't hurt to watch Brittany while she's with me, I won't need to masturbate and I don't think I'll even get horny because _hello _I've made love to Brittany Pierce in real life.

I shake my head of my thoughts and take the tape from Brittany, walking over to the large television on the other side of the room. I fiddle with some buttons and eventually get the tape on the screen. I jump back on the sofa and rest my legs underneath me. Brittany follows soon after and when she cuddles beside me I press play.

"Woah wait for me!" I pause it immediately.

"No, no it's time for you to go, we'll see you tonight," Brittany speaks quickly, jumping to her feet to shove Theresa out the door. The girl huffs in annoyance but leaves and soon enough Brittany's back beside me and I press play again.

The video starts outside a large mansion. There's a red head skipping to the front door- Oh god there's Brittany opening the door with her cute little smile and amazing hair. "You look cute," I mutter, my eyes not wavering from the screen. I hear a faint giggle beside me and Brittany links our arms together.

Apparently Brittany's character just went through a recent break up and her best friend, the red head, was coming over to cheer her up. That led to some good ol' fucking on the kitchen bench. Brittany had her legs up in the air so that her feet were almost touching her head. I think I came just seeing how flexible she was. I can't believe I didn't try anything like that with her. She obviously would be up for it but right now I'm a little tired from sitting on her face... _so so wanky._

I almost didn't want to watch when Brittany was making those amazing noises she makes when I make her feel good. This red head was doing a pretty good job I think, because Brittany looked almost unconscious by the end of it.

"I faked it," she whispers in my ear. I twitch a little and then turn to her smirking. "She didn't find my sweet spot and didn't go deep enough." My bottom lip quivers and I bite it to keep from attacking her lips. I inhale softly and then turn to the screen which is now black.

"That was interesting, I hadn't seen that one before," I turn to Brittany again, "do you like when there are story lines so you can act?"

"Yeah," she nods happily, "I was in a dance class porno once where the girl and I got ourselves off on the ballet bars -"

"Ah yes," I nod, "_Striply_ Ballroom."

"How lame right?" Brittany scrunches her nose as she laughs. I grin at her and shake my head when I think of all the porno names out there. I think I could make ones that sound 10 times more wanky.

"Where are we going tonight?" I ask changing the subject. Brittany reaches up and caresses my cheek, her smile only fading slightly.

"A nice restaurant and then we'll go for those drinks with my friends. But we can take as long as we want," she reassure me smirking.

"Awesome," I sing lightly. "What does one wear in LA, I haven't really got amazingly good looking clothes." Brittany shrugs and then scoops me onto her lap properly.

"Who cares," she mumbles as she nuzzles her nose into my neck.

I giggle, tilting my head to the side to give her better access. "I'm guessing another make out session is in order."

Brittany's head perks up. "Nope, we can't keep getting distracted." She then basically throws me off her lap and I frown in confusion but become amused at how flustered she looks as she walks to her clothes rack. "A little hustle Santana!" She shouts waving her arms in the air. "Be ready in an hour!" She then grabs a towel and runs into the bathroom.

* * *

I pride myself on getting ready to go out faster than most girls my age. I don't add coats of foundation because being half Puerto Rican gives you amazingly smooth, naturally glowing skin. Brittany's skin is incredibly baby soft too though, so I'll ask her what her secret is later.

"Brittany are you ready?" I yell from inside the bathroom. She had me waiting in here after my shower so it would a surprise when we reveal ourselves. I don't know what she'll think about my dress. She's seen something like it before just in a different colour and this one is backless.

"Yeah, come on out," she shouts back excitedly. I slow turn the handle and step out, my eyes facing the floor for the first few steps. Once my head tilts up and I see what Brittany's wearing I almost soak my fresh panties. Who invented black leather shorts? First of all they should be illegal on anyone but Brittany Pierce and second of all her legs are simply flawless in them. Her top shows off a sufficient amount of cleavage so if I get bored I'll at least have something to keep my mind on.

Wow, okay, I'm such a pervert. Oh hell with it Brittany's _my _girl anyway.

"You look beautiful," I say breathlessly. Sometimes I wonder if the devil is living inside my head and he makes me think all of these crude things. But when my mouth opens an angel flies out and says the sweetest compliment that's able to make Brittany cower.

"You look incredible too, I love the way your ass looks in that dress," she says licking her lips. Her eyes are basically devouring my entire body so I just roll my eyes and walk forward.

"Fuck I can't even explain how good you look in these," I say, tugging on the hem of the shorts. Brittany rakes her fingers up my arms and then rests them on my neck.

"Keep control," she whispers, "as much as I want to kiss you right now and never stop, we have to go - I made reservations for 6."

I nod my head and tangle our fingers together. Brittany grabs her purse and throws both our phones in there. We make our way down to the car park below the apartment complex and Brittany grins when she sees a small green bug. "My baby," she breathes. I tug hard on her hand and she pouts. "Other baby," she adds sweetly.

"Lord Tubbington is going to be jealous," I say laughing. Brittany smirks while untangling our fingers and rounds the car to the drivers seat. She unlocks it and closes her eyes. When the car starts Brittany lets out a relieved sigh. I hop in the passenger side and she looks over to me with a small smile.

"Are you ready to be thrust into the world of porn?" She asks.

"I'm ready to be thrust between your legs," I say softly, staring at her longingly. She slaps my arm and bites her lip. "I'm kidding."

"No you're not," she laughs. I shrug innocently and then hold her free hand that isn't gripping the wheel.

"I am excited Britt," I say sincerely, "you mean a lot to me and I'm happy we're here together." We share a small smile and Brittany brakes the car just as we're about to leave the car park. She leans over and gives me a gentle kiss. When we pull back we both stare in awe of each other. This is real even though it feels like some incredible dream. Brittany's eyes flicker between mine and I swallow thickly, suddenly feeling a little nervous. I hate when I can't decipher what she's thinking.

She doesn't speak however. Her lips slightly curve up and then she turns back towards the road. "I'm just kind of having one my little panic attacks, it's fine."

I stare at her empathetically. "Like you have before a video?" Brittany nods timidly. "Don't worry, I won't do anything or say anything unless you want me too."

"I want them to like you San, even though I won't be living here any more," she sighs, "I just want them to understand why I f-fell for you," she turns her head to me and I notice the water in her eyes, "why I'm still falling for you more everyday."

* * *

I may have stared at Brittany the entire drive to the restaurant, but what she said earlier just hit me like the ping of electricity you feel when your fingers touch someone else's. My mind is static at the moment - like on television. It's just fuzzy and grey and I don't really know how to act. I was just a bitchy high school kid from Ohio crushing on a porn star that I thought I had no chance with.

This whole experience getting to know Brittany has made me realise that distance and profession doesn't mean shit. I love her and she loves me and I'm basically realising what it all means right now. I can't picture a future without Brittany and it scares me and excites me at the same time. I just hope I don't screw tonight up.

We pull up in front of a large glass building with fairy lights hanging off the wall. Brittany turns off the car and silently steps out to walk over to my side. She opens the door and takes my hand as I step out. We share a small smile while she leads me to the entrance. "Table for two, upper level." The man checks a piece of paper and then smiles politely, leading inside and up a swirling stair case. My eyes gaze at the strange but beautiful features on the wall as we climb to the second level of this unique restaurant. Once we reach the top Brittany walks ahead of me and pulls out a chair from a table situated right beside the large glass wall with a view over looking LA.

My breath hitches when I look out at all the lights. I sit down and thank Brittany for being such a gentlewoman. She blushes then walks to the chair opposite me. The waiter asks us if we'd like to start off with a drink and Brittany orders two lemon lime and bitters. I ask her if that has any alcohol in it and she shakes her head, frowning as if she thought I already knew that. "Sorry I've never had one of those before, I normally just drink beer," I say quietly. Brittany giggles and walks her fingers over the table to stroke mine.

"I have never felt like this before," Brittany begins, her voice wavering. "It's scary to think how fast my feelings have grown for you Santana but instead of running away I'm embracing them because you're so," her eyes dart across my face, "extraordinary." I inhale shakily and nod my head, letting her know I feel the same I'm just having a hard time voicing that.

This isn't what I thought my life would be like if you asked me three weeks ago. This is so much better than anything I could have imagined. "You m-mean everything to me." Brittany tilts her head and gives me a half smile and I find this view so much more beautiful than what's outside that glass wall.

"Ladies," the waiter says, placing two glasses in front of us. Brittany thanks him with a smile and I stare at the colour of the drink. It's so damn pretty. Brittany giggles at my sudden staring contest and I poke my tongue at her. I pick the glass up and take a sip from the straw.

"Oh god that's good," I gasp after swallowing. Brittany takes a large sip from hers and sighs in satiation, her hand over lapping mine on the table and giving it a little squeeze. I stare at her with loving eyes and lock our fingers together. "Thank you, you really do mean everything to me Brittany."

I notice her swallow hard and then nod nervously. "You still make me nervous," she mumbles with her head down.

"I make you nervous?" I say a little loudly in disbelief. Brittany meets my eyes and gives me a half smirk. I feel something light run up my leg and peek under the table. Brittany's shoe is slowly gliding up and down my leg and when I look at her again, that knowing smirk on her lips, I can tell she's in the teasing mood.

Brittany's quirks an eyebrow at my sudden silence and bites her lip. "Nervous?"

"Yeah," I say back but it sounds more like I've been holding my breath for hours. She grins cutely and takes another sip of her drink. When she leans forward in her chair a little bit and eyes me curiously I suddenly grow 10 times nervous.

"Why do you act defensive around your friends?" She asks suddenly and the question throws me off completely that I nearly choke on my saliva.

"I-" A sound leaves my mouth but I just end up shaking my head, unsure how to answer. Brittany stares at me patiently and pauses her foot movements under the table. "I guess, I don't know," I shrug and instantly feel my skin tingle like I've just entered an oven. "What do you mean exactly?"

"I see you around Quinn and notice you acting completely different and I feel like you're trying to prove something when you're around people at school."

I shrug. "It's high school everyone's trying to prove something."

"But you don't need to be this guarded tough girl, you can be yourself," Brittany explains sincerely. I huff softly and pinch my lips together. Brittany's right of course. I guess you don't realise things about yourself until the person you give yourself too lets you know.

"I guess since I came out I was worried that maybe one day Quinn wouldn't want to be friends with me any more and I'd be a complete loser without anyone."

"I don't think you were worried," Brittany smiles a little, "I think you knew exactly how Quinn would act and that's why you so easily came out and proud."

My skin ceases to tingle and burn, cooling down as though Brittany's words were an air conditioner. "I think you may be right," I respond timidly, "but yes I am defensive; especially about my feelings. You taught me to feel though and now I think..."

"Anything is possible," Brittany cuts in with a shy grin.

* * *

Brittany ordered the fettuccine while I had a steak and salad. I should have really checked the price of the meals here because Brittany excused herself about 5 minutes ago to do some negotiating. She said she had the money to pay for dinner but why pay full price when she can sway the waiter?

I stand up from the table and approach the glass wall again, running my fingertips down it and sighing at the magnificent view. The fact that this restaurant has a second level still baffles me...

My hair is suddenly swept neatly to one side and there's a soft pressure against the back of my neck. My eyes immediately shut and my head rolls back a little. "You're so beautiful," Brittany whispers and her warm breath hits my skin, causing me to exhale shakily. Brittany's fingers run down my spine as there isn't really a back to my dress - the cut just stops right above my ass.

"Brittany..." I croak out embarrassingly. Her hands grip my waist and she pulls me flush against her. Her lips continue to explore my skin, travelling to the sensitive spot behind my ear and then all along my jaw line. Brittany's hands slide down the front of my dress and bunch up the fabric at the hem and I can't help but rub back into her.

I release a small groan and turn my head so my nose grazes her cheek. With my eyes half lidded I lean forward and press a light kiss to Brittany's lips. A moan is muffled in her throat and she presses harder into the kiss. My left hand comes up to reach around the back of her head, my fingers threading through her hair to keep her head still. Her tongue hits my upper lip and I instantly gasp, sucking her tongue into my mouth.

Brittany grips my waist again and turns me around so my back hits the wall. I whimper when she dives straight in to kiss me, her tongue finding it's way between my lips again. The pads of my fingers lightly run across her collarbone and her body tenses under the barely there touch. "Britt," I puff out, pulling back from the kiss. She stares into my eyes, a hint of disappointment noticeably lingering in those baby blues. "We have to meet your friends remember?" I say with a little laugh. Brittany closes her eyes and half smiles.

"Sorry, got distracted," she whispers. I nod my head in understand and tangle our fingers together. Brittany grabs her purse from the table and we share one last kiss, lingering at the top of the stairs.

"Thank you so much," I whisper against her lips. She smiles sweetly, a light pink hue taking over her cheeks.

We glide down the stairs and thank the waiter on the way out. Brittany once again opens the passenger door for me before getting into the drivers side. She takes my hand while she drives and I think I can definitely get used to this. It only takes a few sharp turns and we're parked outside a really popular looking bar or club or whatever.

Brittany informs me that there are two separate rooms and we'll probably be in the bar the whole night. She greets the bouncer at the door and he seems to do a double take, not sure if it really is Brittany or not. "Good to see you Dave!"

"Oh jesus Brittany I thought you were never coming back," he says excitedly, bringing an arm around her shoulder. Brittany disconnects our hands to pat the guys chest and then turns to me.

"I got me a lady now I can't be spending my nights out partying all the time," she says in a slight southern accent causing this Dave guy to laugh loudly. I blush and turn away to scan the long line. Some people seem to be a little pissed off that we're going to be cutting in but Brittany seems to be really good friends with Dave so I'm not going to be the one to tell her we should do the right thing and wait in line.

"Nice to meet you..."

I shake my head when I hear Dave's voice targeting me. "Santana," I respond with a small smile.

"Santana," he repeats, "she'll fit in nicely." There's something sinister about the way he says that, or maybe I'm reading far too into it. Brittany throws her head back in laughter and I awkwardly chuckle beside her. "Anyway, let's get you two inside." Dave unlocks the red barrier between us and the door and Brittany takes my hand again, leading me into the dimly lit bar. From the distance I can see red lights flashing from the other room which I suspect is the club.

"Come on," Brittany says loudly in my ear. I wince a little because the music isn't even that loud, it's just the people around us are all shouting their words to each other. We walk through a few dozen sweaty bodies and end up at a table in the far corner of the room. I scan the people quickly before they notice us and instantly feel completely out of my comfort zone.

"Brittany Pierce!" One girl squeals. Eight heads whip to face us, well Brittany, and they all flail out of there seats to reach her. I feel our fingers disconnect once again, but I don't feel completely alone when a girl stands in front of me, twiddling her blonde extensions between two fingers.

"You're Santana right?" She asks in a squeaky voice. I gulp and nod. "Theresa informed us all before you guys got here."

"Oh," I say enthusiastically, "cool!" It comes out a little awkward but the girl doesn't seem to notice. She just laughs and gives me an odd stare. She actually looks a little constipated.

"I can't believe you managed to tame this one," she says giggling and pointing to Brittany. Said girl turns to us and frowns.

"There was nothing to tame Cassie," Brittany responds confidently. Cassie pouts for a second and then starts giggling all over again, pulling Brittany in for a hug. I see Theresa and wave slightly to her but she just nods her head like some thug. I roll my eyes because obviously everyone here is going to think they're better than me because they're older, they have careers and they don't have to use a fake id that looks like it was shit out of a cow's ass.

"San," Brittany grabs my attention and turns me to the overly smiley girls. "Cassie, who you've met," overly happy "Theresa," little bitchy, "Betty," massive tits, "Amber," little too much muscle, "Cindy," Bambi eyes, "Monica," huge nostrils, "Celeste," sourpuss, "and Layla!" She seems a bit out of it - drunk probably.

"Nice to meet you guys," I quickly shake my head, "girls I mean, because you're obviously women," I say unintentionally letting my eyes wander to some of the girls chests.

"She's adorable," Cindy says with a little smirk. I smile politely back and then feel a little nudge on my shoulder.

"Santana and I are going to get some drinks, we'll be right back." Brittany shoves me towards the bar and stands close behind me. I want to think she's just being protective because I'm in an unknown environment, but I do feel as though she got a little jealous with the attention I was getting from her friends. "Two tequila sunrises."

I turn slightly to face Brittany and we share a smile. Hers looks a bit hesitant though and I'm not sure if I've done something or she's a little uncomfortable with her friends being so nice to me. "Are you okay?" I ask.

Brittany's hands rest on my stomach and my breath hitches. "You were staring at their tits Santana," she breathes. I smirk slightly and rest my head back on her shoulder.

"Are you jealous?" Brittany tenses and then shakes her head. "Oh Brittany it doesn't matter how many tits I look at, I'm spending my nights and mornings with you." Brittany shows a hint of a smile then turns toward the bartender to thank him when he hands us our drinks and I timidly take a first sip. It tingles the back of my throat and I squeeze my eyes shut at the strange sensation. I hear Brittany scoff behind me and I nudge her with my elbow.

"Hey," she winces giggling.

"Stop making fun of me," I whine. Brittany leans in and kisses me, making me forget my drink completely. I blindly place it onto the bar and bring my hands up to her cheeks. Just as I try and slip my tongue into the kiss Brittany pulls back and smirks. She takes my drink and hands it to me again and I pout. She just shakes her head with that teasing glimmer in her eyes and walks back over to the girls.

"Obama!" Amber yells. The other girls cheer as we sit down in the two empty seats around a small round table.

"There is no competition," Monica agrees.

"Oh shut the fuck up with the politics you're going to make Brittany think we're smart," Celeste chimes in monotonously. I look towards her and notice her chewing on a tooth pick, a little bit too seductively. My eyebrows furrow and I shuffle closer to Brittany.

"You guys are smart," Brittany retorts proudly, "most of the world just isn't aware that most of you graduated from college."

"Really?" I ask. A few smirks are exchanged between girls, apart from Celeste who has this hard mysterious look. "I mean did you want to be something other than what y-you are?" I stammer. Brittany squeezes my thigh reassuringly and we exchange a shy smile.

"I wanted to be a VET," Betty answers happily.

"Oh please," Celeste scoffs, "you'd suffocate the small puppies with your tits."

You know when you first meet a group of people and you aren't sure how their dynamic works? Like who laughs at who and who secretly wants to poison the other? Well this is that situation and nobody is laughing at Celeste apart from me. I awkwardly look around the group and notice some girls staring at me weirdly. I purse my lips and cower my head to sip on my drink.

"Santana's just being polite," Brittany says with a little glare towards Celeste.

"Sandy just sent me a text," Theresa cuts in, taking the attention away from me fortunately, "he's in the back." Brittany nods and then leans over to me.

"I'll be right back, are you going to be okay?" I nod confidently and then lean in to give her a sweet kiss. Brittany hums against my lips and then pulls back, sliding her lips together to taste me. She winks and then sets off to where ever the back room is. I turn back to the group and notice a few of them wiggling their eyebrows and smirking. Of course Celeste still looks like someone told her she'll never be able to have sex again.

"So," I breathe out, "do you girls suck dick too or are you all into the pussy?" I send them all this awkward nervous smile and most of them look amused. I pinch my thigh as punishment for letting that slip out. My eyes fall on Celeste and she actually has a hint of smile playing on her lips. Soon enough she's breaking out into a roar of laughter and the other girls look completely surprised.

"I like both," Cassie leans in and whispers. I flinch slightly and nod.

"I like neither," Celeste murmurs and I send her a tight lipped smile so she knows I've acknowledged her answer. I take the last sip of my drink and then stand up from my seat before anyone can start a conversation with me. It's really starting to get hot in here. I ask if anyone wants anything and they shake their heads.

"I'll come with you," Theresa offers and before I can politely object she's already sidling up beside me and tugs me towards the bar. We both sit at a stool and I order another tequila sunrise. "So I'm probably Brittany's closest friend in the group and I'm just going to warn you now don't hurt her." There's nothing threatening about her tone so I send her a genuine smile.

"Don't worry, I've been in love with Brittany since before I even met her in person," I wince slightly, "that sounds lame doesn't it?"

Theresa chuckles and shakes her head. "It's sweet, she definitely needs someone like you in her life." I smile in thanks and look back towards the girls who look like they're in a heated discussion about something. Celeste, I notice, never really shares her opinion unless someone says something she strongly disagrees with.

"What's up with her?" I point towards the brunette.

"Celeste? She's just had a hard life," Theresa shrugs, "it's only once in a blue moon we hear her laugh so good job." I pinch my lips together and remove the straw from my glass. I then scull the rest of the drink and watch a bewildered Theresa stare at me.

"What?" I ask innocently.

"Another?" She replies with a smirk. I grin and bob my head up and down quickly, already feeling the growing buzz that alcohol gives me faster than any of my friends.

* * *

**authors note: **I decided to split this up, even though this is a long enough chapter as it is. I hope you enjoyed this, please leave a review if you can! I'm still so surprised at the response this has gotten and I want to thank you all again for being patient and kind. Don't hesitate to ask me questions or leave some suggestions :)

p.s The restaurant in this chapter is made up in my head, it seemed pretty. And sorry for any mistakes, there are always some no matter how many times I edit haha.


	14. Chapter 14

**authors note: **I truly hope this satisfies you.

**disclaimer: **I do not own Glee or it's characters.

* * *

Brittany still isn't back yet. Or maybe she is and my vision is too fuzzy to pick her out amongst the group. "Britt Britt," I whine into my glass and I hear a few giggles from beside me.

"I think she's still talking to Sandy," Betty answers rubbing my shoulder.

"Oh god," I say a little too loudly, "whose Sandy? Is she prettier than me, will Britt leave me for her?"

"Sandy is a dude," Celeste answers with a roll of her eyes, "he's not the least bit attractive, you have nothing to worry about." I feel like Celeste was trying to come off rude but in the end gave me a sweet compliment. I shake my head because the alcohol is obviously heightening my emotions.

"What are you like in bed?" Monica asks seriously, taking a straw between her lips slowly. My eyes follow her humongous lips and I blink rapidly until I'm able to see the outlines of objects and people.

"I don't know about me, but I guess you all know what Brittany is like in bed huh?" I blurt out and a roar of laughter emits throughout the group. I feel a few pats on the shoulder.

"This girl is hilarious," Amber comments through hysterical laughter. My laughter dies quickly though and my eyes start to tear up, causing my vision to blur again.

"Oh god," I weep, placing my hand dramatically on my forehead.

"Weepy fucking drunk," Celeste mutters under her breath as she takes a sip of her beer. My head whips up to meet her gaze but she isn't look my way so I snap my fingers clumsily, my arm swinging in the air.

"You have a terrible attitude," I yell across the table and Cassie quickly stands up to put herself between me and Celeste. I wouldn't do anything to ruin tonight, Brittany is counting on me. It's not my fault Celeste is all laughing one minute and then a complete bitch the next.

"Let's be nice ladies; she's Brittany's girlfriend," Betty chimes in and we all quiet down. I stare at the flashing lights going off in the other room and I make my way passed everyone.

"I'm dancing," I say, twisting my head around, "anyone wanna join?" I quirk an eyebrow towards the girls. They all shrug and finish their drinks, grabbing each other's hand to follow me onto the dance floor. I grin and close my eyes when I find a free space amongst everyone. My arms fly up in the air and I spin around, enjoying the buzz in my head that's starting to electrify my entire body.

"Go Santana!" One girl screams. I'm unable to figure out who said it with my eyes closed but I don't care as the beat overwhelms my senses. I feel two hands on my waist and I run my fingers over them, smiling immediately when I recognize the smooth skin. I turn around and lock eyes with Brittany and she grins down at me, licking her lips as her hands glide over my stomach.

I release a moan and place my hand on the back of her neck. Her grin fades and we stare at each other with complete lust, knowing exactly what we both crave. Brittany whimpers when I lean up and kiss her firmly. Because we're dancing so fast our kiss is sloppy at first, but Brittany holds me still so she can dip her tongue in my mouth. I groan and use my hands to grasp her hair and bring her closer.

"I missed you," I whisper breathlessly when we pull back.

"I know, I missed you more," she husks and dips her head to kiss down my jaw. My eyes fall shut again and I realise we've completely stopped dancing. Brittany's right leg is between mine and she brings her thigh up to rub against my pussy painfully slow.

"Oh," I breathe, tilting my head to the side to give her lips more access. She opens her mouth and places wet kisses down my throat, humming as she does so and the noise vibrates against my skin.

Her tongue pokes out and swirls against my skin, sliding lower to wet my collarbone. She nips gently and it feels like each bite is a whip against my skin because of how much the alcohol is heightening everything.

My fingers play with the light blonde hairs on the back of Brittany's neck and I buck my hips to gain friction. I pause when I'm halfway up her thigh and wiggle my hips a bit, my clit throbbing with want. Brittany laughs in my ear, "you're soaked babe."

We aren't even supposed to be doing this in public but as long as it's not sex, naked from head to toe, I'll keep grinding. Brittany suddenly lifts her leg, her knee jolting up against my pussy and my eyes widen comically. I don't voice my desire, instead I just tighten my hold around her neck and try to hold our position for as long as possible.

There's a tap on Brittany's shoulder and she reluctantly pulls back. We both stare at Monica who leans in to whisper something to us. "Party at Cassie's house, you two love birds in?" Brittany turns to me and quirks an eyebrow, silently asking if I'd like to go. I catch my breath and nod. Monica tells us to follow her out of the two crowded room and we end up on the cold street.

"We'll meet you there," Cassie squeals in delight as she and the rest of the girls start walking down the street. Brittany grabs my hand and pulls me to her car. I'm barely able to keep my eyes off her as she bites her lips and smirks. I know she wants to be alone with me again, I do too. I can see the longing look in her eyes every time our gazes meet.

I dig my nails into my thighs to keep me from touching her and it works the entire ride over to Cassie's. Brittany cuts the engine and turns to me, her lids half covering her blue eyes. "How much did you drink at the bar?"

I rack my brain for a number, eventually shrugging when I can't remember. Brittany reaches over the centre console and caresses my cheek. "No more okay?" I nod quickly, because I don't think I could last half an hour at this party if I drink some more. I know I ordered a couple more drinks after Brittany left. Theresa was the one to pick them for me. So with all those mixed drinks in my system I doubt my small frame could handle any more.

"I love you," I blurt out suddenly and Brittany tilts her head, sending me a half smile.

"I love you too baby," she whispers back, leaning forward to give me a small kiss. When she pulls back my lips chase after hers but she shakes her head. "Come on."

I guess you could say Puckerman's parties suck in comparison to this one. Brittany locks our fingers together as she leads me through the front door and into the huge castle-like living room. The furniture has been shifted to rest against the walls and there is a light up dance floor in the centre. I notice Celeste and Amber speaking, well shouting, in the corner of the room. Cindy is downing 10 shots in a row without even wincing and I turn to Brittany with a lazy smile.

"This is awesome," I whisper. She giggles and leads me further into the party where we notice a few guys all huddled around the kitchen counter.

"Brandon!" Brittany squeals. She pulls me towards him and my heads starts to spin as we speed up. I look towards the ground and blink a few times before I hear my name being mentioned among their conversation.

"She's sexy!" Brandon says, leaning forward to kiss my cheek.

"He's in gay porn," Brittany notifies me in my ear. I nod slowly, careful not to get a head spin again. She notices my struggle and cups my cheeks so I look at her. "You good?"

"Yeah," I breathe, giving her a weak smile. She leans forward and peppers kisses along my cheek which gets me to giggle embarrassingly.

"If you want to go just tell me," she says seriously. I nod and peck her lips. She grabs a bottle of whiskey and scans the label. I turn around, letting my eyes travel to all the different kinds of people. Some of the women are really short and thin, while others have a more masculine quality about them. One girl turns to her side to speak to another and my eyes bulge, noticing how big her ass is.

"Oh my god I need to show you the ring Pete gave me," Brandon exclaims, flailing his hands in the air dramatically. Brittany and I both giggle and follow him to an empty room, where he unzips a black leather bag and pulls out a small velvet box. "I didn't want to wear it tonight in case I lost it," he flips the lid of the box up and I'm blinded by the bling. "How beautiful is it?" He asks excitedly, bouncing on his toes.

"That's incredible Brandon!"

"Holy shit," I murmur and Brandon laughs. He squeezes my shoulder and looks between Brittany and I.

"This one's a keeper." He nods his head in my direction. Brittany winks at me and I smirk back. Brandon places the ring away just as two girls come stumbling into the room.

"Whoa," Amber exasperates, sliding the sweaty tresses away from her face. "Didn't know there was a threesome going on here."

Brandon rolls his eyes and moves passed us. "Come on Britt, Derek is here."

Brittany turns to me and whispers, "you can rest in here if you need too, I'll be right back." I nod as she kisses my forehead gently and then walks out of the room, leaving Amber, Celeste and I alone.

"Um," I mumble softly, moving backwards to sit on the bed. I stare down at my feet, unsure of what the hell I'm doing or thinking because my brain is still fuzzy. I clench my eyes shut when I feel a groan tickle my throat and threaten to spill from my lips. I actually think I'm the source of the throaty groan until I open my eyes and witness Amber pressing Celeste up against the wall near the door.

"Oh yeah tease that pussy," Celeste moans. I quickly stand off the bed and accidentally step on someone's bag, causing Celeste to stare at me through hooded eyes and smirk. Amber pulls back from sucking on the taller brunette's neck and twists her neck around to face.

She has a lazy grin on her face and licks her lips. "Ever had a threesome?"

I shake my head quickly and race towards the door. "No thank you," I mutter, running outside and closing the door behind me with a thud. I scan the room for any sign of Brittany but I don't see her anywhere. I notice the back door slightly open and consider she might have gone outside. I need fresh air anyway so I make my way to the glass door and slide it the rest of the way open.

I look around and realise that no one is even out here. With a frustrated sigh I sit down on the porch and stretch my legs out. I hunch forward and close my eyes, taking in slow easy breaths. I shouldn't have drank so much, maybe then I'd have the energy to go looking for Brittany. I sniffle and feel tears flooding my eyes but I hold them back. I don't even know why I'm crying right now. I guess Celeste was right; I am a weepy drunk.

I hear the door slide open behind me but I'm too tired to turn around. There a light footsteps and a shadow beside me. "What are you doing out here?" I turn my head slightly and roll my eyes when I notice Celeste staring quizzically at me.

My vision and head start to clear up and I feel a little more sober than before. "Just getting fresh air."

"Cool," Celeste replies casually. I watch her lean back on her hands and stare out into the backyard, her eyes glazing over as she thinks. "You probably had this image of what a porn star's life is like right?" I only just shrug a shoulder so she continues. "We like sex, that's the whole reason we do it in the first place, well," she shrugs, "and because of the money. It's not like we envisioned this type of life when we were little girls, I mean I pictured myself in films."

She turns to me and I nod so she knows I'm at least paying attention. "I love girls, everything about them," she licks her lips in thought, "I know Brittany loves her job but I can understand why she would give it up for you."

"She's not giving it up for me she's just choosing to quit," I say sharply.

Celeste laughs, "all right, no need to get defensive." I bring my legs up to wrap my arms around them, burying my chin behind my knees. "I just know that if I fell in love I would do the same, unless my girlfriend enjoys what I do and has no problem with it."

"I have no problem with what you do, it's your life," I sigh.

"Yeah you might not but I hear you come from a small town and I know that people like to talk in small towns."

I pinch my lips together and nod. "I don't care what they say, Brittany's taught me to ignore it because our love is stronger than any of their harsh words," I exclaim proudly.

For the first time I see a genuine smile grace Celeste's lips and she seems impressed. "Sorry for giving you a hard time before kid, I'm actually jealous of Brittany for going after what she wants."

"It's okay," I mumble.

"Hey girls," Brittany breathes behind us. I whip my head around and grin. I can't believe I didn't hear her. Celeste takes that as her cue to leave and stands up, patting my shoulder as she goes. Brittany and her share a smile then she comes to sit beside me. "Hey," she mumbles again, leaning in to kiss me.

I breathe in deeply and rest my fingers against her jaw. She hums against my lips, pulling back to give me a satisfied smile. "Where were you?" I ask.

"A lot of people missed me," she laughs, "some of them didn't even know I was leaving." My eyebrows shoot up in response and she nods.

"Whoa, how did they handle it?"

"Who cares," she grins, "I found you." Brittany tangles our fingers together and says we should get going. I nod in agreement, attempting to suppress a yawn but failing. Brittany flicks my lips and grins. "Tired?" I nod weakly and she places an arm around my waist.

Theresa greets us in the kitchen and pouts when Brittany informs of her that we have to go. I receive a hug from all of Brittany's friends that aren't preoccupied and then wish Brandon all the best for his wedding.

"You have to come back and visit," Cassie says, squeezing me into a hug.

"We will," I promise her, my words coming out a little strained. Brittany laughs and eventually we make it to the car and drive back to her apartment. I feel my eyes flutter closed and Brittany carries me like a baby all the way to her apartment.

She gently rests me on the bed and pulls the covers over me. "Go to bed," she whispers, lightly kissing my forehead. I groan and turn over,feeling the heaviness of sleep take over me.

* * *

Images of Brittany flash in my mind before I'm startled awake. My eyes blink the darkness away and soon enough I see the silhouette of objects around me. I stare beside me and notice the empty spot Brittany should be occupying.

When I turn my head and squint towards the sofa, I see Brittany sitting down, her back hunched over and her head in her hands. I pull the sheet off me and approach her quietly. Her head lifts up and she sighs. "Did I wake you?"

"No," I shake my head then notice the boxes beside the door. "You packed?"

"I didn't want to have to do it tomorrow, I want to spend time with you," she says quietly and we share a small smile. Brittany licks her lips and lets her eyes travel down my body. I look down and realise that I took off my dress and now I'm just in my underwear. My cheeks instantly heat up but I don't feel as uncomfortable as I used when Brittany would eye me hungrily.

"Did you enjoy tonight?" She asks, her eyes glued to my torso. I nod my head and step forward, running my hands through her hair then cupping her face in my hands.

"Yeah," I whisper back barely audibly. Brittany finally looks up at me and her eyes are only half open. She purses her lips and sits back as I move forward to straddle her on the couch. Brittany bites her bottom lip anxiously. Her fingers creep up my thighs to rest on my waist. I press my front down against Brittany and she squirms slightly, her hands grasping my hips to pull me forward. I lean down and Brittany meets me halfway, pressing her lips softly against mine. I exhale shakily through my nose, pulling Brittany back with me then grinding down on top of her.

She groans into my mouth and I moisten my lips before kissing her again, more forcefully this time. My tongue slides carelessly against Brittany's, our mouths opening wider as we switch the kiss. Brittany's hands fall to my ass and she pushes me closer to her, my panties starting to soak through and I'm pretty sure Brittany feels that. "Fuck," Brittany breathes as she pulls back. I shuffle backwards a little and push Brittany's head falls back gently so she's laying down with her head resting on the back of the sofa. She bites her lip, staring at me through hooded, curious eyes.

I lift up her shirt and throw it to the floor. Thank god she isn't wearing a bra. My hands cup her breasts and I massage them until her eyes are fully closed and her head is swaying against the sofa in satiation. "Mm," I moan, leaning down to press my lips to her left nipple and feel it stiffen in my mouth as my tongue flickers over it repeatedly. I close my eyes and hum against her breast, sucking it deep between my lips. It pops out of my mouth and I look up to see Brittany's eyes still closed, but there's a lazy smile on her lips.

My mouth closes over her other soft nipple, biting it playfully and swirling my tongue on top of it. Brittany's breathing picks up and one of her hands moves around to cup my pussy. She gasps at the wetness she discovers and immediately sits up, bringing my head up to face her to capture my lips again.

She suddenly slides forward so her ass is on the edge of the sofa. Then in one swift motion she lifts me up and carries me over to the bed, my legs firmly wrapped around her waist. She drops me flat onto the covers and I grin up at her. She licks her lips slowly and then grips my thighs, pulling me forward so my pulsating core collides with the front of her body and I can lock my ankles around her again.

"Fuck you're so sexy," I murmur, biting the tip of my pointer finger. Brittany basically growls at me and then lifts me up again so I'm wrapped around her. She pushes her tongue between my lips, sliding it along the roof of my mouth and I moan loudly. My fingers pull at her hair until she's hissing, causing her to break away from the kiss and sit down on the bed with me on her lap.

I decide to take over, pushing her forcefully back on the bed and leaning down to pepper wet kisses on her chest. "Mm, Santana." I watch her stare at me as I lick down between the valley of her breasts all the way to the waist band of her shorts. I lean up and pull her shorts and underwear down, discarding them without paying much attention. The street light outside provides the tiniest bit of light, allowing me to revel in Brittany's extraordinary crystal blue orbs. I lean down again, my lips hovering just above hers.

"I'm going to make you feel so good." My hair falls down and curtains her face but she quickly scoops it all up and pulls it away. I watch her throat move as she swallows hard, her eyes staring deeply in to mine. I'm aware she's trying to convey a silent message to me - something to do with trust. It causes me to think of the comment she made on that porn video we watched. Was she faking it with me? Does she trust me to make her feel so good that she won't have to force the noises of pleasure out of her mouth? "Have you ever faked it with me?" I ask with caution.

She doesn't seem at all fazed by my question, she just brushes her thumb across my cheekbone and parts her lips. "You can't fake love Santana. This is real and rare; you can't fake something like this."

I release a shaky breath but Brittany leans up and steals it with her lips. She softly moves them against mine, tilting her head to massage and caress my mouth.

I pull back after I run out of breath, kneeling so she can move further onto the bed with her head resting on a pillow. "Make love to me," she whispers into the dark, her hand running down my cheek. I kiss her palm and then move back so I can bend down, my face hovering an inch above her sex. I slide my fingers into my mouth to moisten them and notice Brittany once again watching my every move. I hold her gaze as the tips of my fingers run up and down her already wet pussy, stopping at her clit to add pressure to the sensitive nerves.

Her body rolls into my fingers, effectively intensifying my touch. I spread her folds, pout my lips and blow out air against her entrance. She whines, cupping her own breasts and squeezing them for something to hold on too. I part her soaking lips enough that I can dip my tongue inside her, my body immediately relaxing as the taste of Brittany enters my mouth. I then slide my tongue all the way up to her clit and use my fingers to run deep inside of her, the fleshy walls instantly reacting to my digits.

Her legs, unsure of how to react, bend and stretch. I look up and notice the frown line on Brittany's forehead and how her eyes are narrowed, her mouth fully open and releasing sharp puffs of air. She eventually holds her legs up so her feet are almost touching her head. My eyes roll backwards and I groan against her pussy. I place open mouth kisses on her clit and pump my fingers faster, curling the tips when they disappear completely.

"Oh yeah," she whines as I shake my tongue against her clit. Her breathing now resembles more of a pant; agonizing and heavy. I repeatedly bob my head up and down, my tongue pounding on her clit as my fingers match the pace.

Her thighs begin to quiver and I pause my movements to suck on the throbbing nub. "D-Don't stop, Santana, I'm s-s-so close," she stammers. I work my fingers harder inside of her, only pulling out to taste her a couple times then dive them straight back in. She releases a high pitched squeal of delight when there's another finger involved. I watch her mouth form an 'o' shape, her hand blindly reaching for something. Brittany weakly raises her back off the bed, her elbows propping her body up. "Ugh god," she groans loudly.

I rotate my tongue in circles, effectively causing her entire body to shake and her stomach tense. Her inner walls tighten around my fingers and she collapses back on the bed heavily, her body in spasm with the final inch of desire left coursing through it, before sitting back up and tugging on my hair.

"I'm c-c-cumming, fu-uck," her voice is barely audible as she sits up and pulls me against her, bringing our lips together. While we kiss I feel her body jolt every so often. I hold her thighs to relax her and run my thumbs in circles around her skin. Brittany pulls back, licking her lips to taste herself. She then wraps her legs around my body and flips me on my back roughly. I hear her giggle as she leans down to kiss me again. I smile into the kiss and rake my hands up her back, my nails pressing into soft skin.

She dips her head and sucks on my pulse point, bruising my neck over and over again. I almost want to yell at her for that because the previous love bites had almost completely faded away. But they're from Brittany and I kind of want them to remain on my neck forever. Brittany's hand cups my cheek and pulls me up so I'm sitting, she then moves around me so I'm in front of her. I lift my ass up when I feel her tug on my underwear, pulling it down and throwing it off the bed. She then unhooks my bra, throwing it onto the pile of unwanted barriers between skin on skin. "Get on your knees," she husks in my ear. I obey her immediately because fuck she's sexy when she's demanding. She presses her naked body against mine, her breasts pushing up against my shoulder blades. My head lulls backwards and leans on her chest. Her left hand cups one of my boobs, while the other travels down my stomach towards my pulsating pussy.

She palms my sex and rubs the heel of her hand hard against my clit. "Ugh," I let out a strangled moan and arch my sex into her hand. She licks up my neck to my jaw line and bites on my skin causing me to hiss loudly, mouth wide open and lips quivering.

Brittany dips her hand lower and her fingers become drenched before she even makes it to my entrance. She teases my nipple between two fingers and then cups my cheek to turn my head towards her. Our eyes lock and I pant into her mouth. She enters one fingers and my face scrunches up. She enters another finger straight after and Brittany cuts off my moan with a kiss.

Our lips slide against each other's lazily and I have to pull back everyone her fingers enter me deeper. When she removes her fingers she taps my clit and I shiver. She smirks into our next kiss, her tongue gliding around my mouth. My hands hold her thighs tightly but as she slows down the kiss;creating a more sensual rhythm. I can't help but grasp the back of her head and press her lips harder against mine.

She pulls back with a pop and I gasp her name. "Britt!" Her fingers slide in and out faster, the tips of them curling and hitting a sensitive nerve. I inhale sharply when she holds her fingers inside of me and flicks them around. She leans forward and takes my bottom lip between her teeth, causing me to whimper and cry out in pleasure as I taste the blood and feel her digits work even faster. My hand that was holding her head falls limp by my side and I release unsteady breaths as I feel myself on the verge of collapsing.

Brittany presses her nose against the side of my face, breathing heavily. "Cum for me baby," she whispers. My lips contort as my head falls back again and my hand grabs hers and slows her fingers down, my thighs throbbing, my clit throbbing and my whole body convulsing as the orgasm takes over.

Brittany peppers light kisses across my face and removes her fingers, bringing them to her lips for a taste. I moan and fall back against the sheets. Brittany's quick to follow and she tangles our legs together, her hand running along the side of my body sending a whole new wave of tingles straight through me. The tingles twitch at my core and I slowly grind against her thigh. She gasps and leans forward to kiss me. I weakly rub my soaking pussy against her skin, sliding easily along her thigh as my wetness spreads. She sucks on my tongue and then grips my thigh, pressing me harder against her.

"Oh San," she breathes. I nip at her lips and continue rolling my body into her. She recoils into the crook of my neck and lifts my thigh to spread my legs wider. My arms snake under hers and I palm her lower back. When I rub faster, it doesn't take long until my body is shuddering in ecstasy again and I feel light headed. Brittany pulls her head back and stares at me longingly.

My eyes flicker between hers and I run my thumb across her chin. Her lips break out into a smile and I mirror her expression. Eventually we both realise the time and know that we have to be up in a few hours. Brittany holds me so tight that I don't think I ever want to leave this bed. I release a content sigh and snuggle further into Brittany. When both our breathing settles I'm able to think about something that's plagued my mind for a while.

"You know the day we kind of argued when you were jogging around my backyard?" Brittany frowns then nods hesitantly. "That was like the first day you spent with me so why didn't you just come back here? I mean, if you knew I was a bitch."

Brittany shuffles closer to me, the tip of her nose colliding with mine. "Santana Lopez, I flew four and a half hours for a reason," she smiles, "I wasn't just going to leave that reason behind." I grin and softly peck her lips then pull back only a small distance. "People say you can't help who you fall in love with. I could have helped it; I just didn't want too."

* * *

**authors note: **let me know if that was okay :)

..also some people want me to prolong this fic, but I actually have done that already because I mentioned in the beginning this was going to be short. Anyway, I only have a few more chapters planned to really get this to end how I want it too so I'm sorry if I finish this fic soon or don't write a sequel (I suck at them) .. (there will be an epilogue though). If ideas suddenly pop into my head (as they do all the time) I may write more who knows, but for now I have the ending planned how I want it so I really hope you like it. I think because this story doesn't have angst it's hard, for me anyway, to prolong this and make this as long as possible as there are a lot more particular scenes and emotions when it comes to an angst filled fic. Anyway, enough of that, next chapter will be up within the next week hopefully! Thanks for reading!


	15. Chapter 15

**disclaimer: **I do now own glee or it's characters.

p.s I didn't get to edit this, so I'm sure there will be mistakes, I apologize in advance, I'll fix them all when I'm done.

* * *

Brittany is making coffee for me while I lay in bed, naked and sprawled out. She told me to stay there, because we're in her apartment now and she thinks it's her turn to run around for me. I guess it's only fair; I did go to the grocery store back in Lima just to get her favourite ice cream.

"All right," she breathes, handing me the mug of steaming coffee, "I've just got to go meet Sandy to sign some stuff and then we can have the rest of the day together."

I smile, nodding as I take a tiny sip of my coffee. I sigh when it burns my throat. "Awesome, I'll be here waiting," I reply with a wink. Brittany laughs and leans down to kiss me. I open my mouth and suck her bottom lip so I can pull on it. Brittany's eyes immediately darken and I smirk.

She bites her lip and then moves back. "You suck," she whines.

"Yes I do," I state proudly. I watch sling her bag over her shoulder and wink at me as she walks out, leaving me alone in the apartment. I decide on not getting dressed because I'm the only one here and I doubt anyone can see me outside the window because we're pretty high up. I move towards the door and lock it in case one of Brittany's friends decides to make a grand entrance without knocking.

Once I've finished my coffee I wash the mug and leave it to dry by the sink. Then I grab a towel and shower quickly. I wrap a towel around my hair once I'm done and spray some perfume Brittany has on her dressing table. It smells like Brittany and I grin to myself.

My eye catches a bag by the sofa which I recognize was the one Brittany brought to Lima. I vaguely remember what the bag contains and smirk to myself knowingly. I kneel in front of it and unzip it until my eyes land on what I'm looking for. I turn the bag over and tip the contents out. Various toys hit the floor and scatter in front of me.

I don't know where to start.

There's a small curved device that I pick up and flick the button to 'on'. It vibrates intensely in my hands and I fumble to hold it. I slowly place the tip of it on my right nipple and when the vibrations come into contact with skin my eyes roll backwards into my head.

I throw the vibrator to the floor and then notice a small handy cam amongst the toys. I pick it up and notice there's a tape still in there. I search through the bag and pull out a chord, then move towards the television and plug it in. When I hit play, I smile instantly when Brittany's face graces the screen.

She clears her throat and looks away from the camera. I notice how familiar the room looks and realise that it's mine.

"Uh, so, I arrived in Lima last night and met this girl. She's a bitch," Brittany laughs, "but she's beautiful and I can tell she doesn't really mean to be a bitch. She left for school today and I really wanted to tell her to stay but I know that's not fair for her. I think she likes me, I don't know yet, but there's something between us. I haven't felt this fast of a connection with another person before. Her lips are really, really nice to look at," she giggles, "I hope she doesn't find this because I'm being a creep and we've only just met, but I like her, she's cool. I'm actually kind of glad she isn't here right now so I can make this video and maybe in ten years I can show her," Brittany pauses, realising what she just said and frowns with a small smile on her lips. "Um, her parents came home and I had to sneak out of the pool house because apparently it's becoming a beauty salon. Lord Tubbington was really distressed when I hauled his fat ass out of there," she rolls her eyes. "I hope Santana doesn't find it weird that I'm in her room when she gets home, I guess we'll have to wait and see," she shrugs, "I'm going to take a shower now, bye!" She waves at the camera and then picks it off my bed to switch it off.

I stop chewing my finger and scrunch my face into the biggest grin. Although Brittany called me a bitch, she obviously doesn't think that now. That was the cutest thing I've ever seen.

I unplug the camera from the television and then make sure I'm not recording over her video before pressing play.

"Hey Britt," I begin, "I found your secret. Don't worry I won't tell anyone how sappy you are," I grin. "I also found your stash of toys and I actually am wondering why they're not in one of the boxes. Are you bringing them?" I frown. "Anyway, the small one is scary and I haven't tried the others but I think I might see if the strap on fits me." I hold the camera and walk back over to the toys, picking up the strap on and placing the camera on the bed. I make sure my waist is in view of the camera and then buckle the strap on around me. "How cool is this?" I shout excitedly, thrusting my hips so that the faux dick flings around. "Sorry," I whisper, kneeling down to face the camera again, "that was inappropriate. Anyway, when you come home I'm going to make you feel so good with this! I love you Britt," I wave to the camera, "bye."

I turn the camera off and then pick up the toys and bring them over to the centre of the room. I make sure they're all on high and try to race them off a slanted board. I shake my head, what the hell am I doing? Is this how bored I'm going to be when Brittany's not around? Will I resort to racing sex toys?

I frown for a while, staring down at the toys jittering around on the floor. Finally deciding that I could be doing worse, I shrug and continue playing with them.

An hour later, Brittany is walking through the door with a few grocery bags in her hands. Her grin instantly fades when she notices me wearing a strap on, sitting on the floor, stacking vibrators on top of each other to make a pyramid.

Brittany's lips purse in a thin line and one of her eyebrows shoot up. "Sometimes I forget you're in high school."

"Hey," I pout and stand up, placing my hands on my hips, "I am very mature for my age."

Brittany's laughter is strained as she makes her way to the kitchen. "Definitely, babe." She unpacks a bag, placing ingredients on the bench and I approach her from behind - still very naked. She flinches when my hands snake their way around her body and rest on her hip bones.

"What's cookin' good lookin'?" I whisper. Brittany laughs loudly, holding up a packet of rice and a few spices.

"I'm going to make us a little lunch and then we can go exploring, how does that sound?" I nod my head and move away from Brittany so she can start cooking. I decide to sit on the bench, out of the way, and watch her. She smirks without looking a me and I think she's a little nervous because I was the one in the kitchen at home cooking her nuggets or something. And now she's making us a meal.

"I feel like we're married," I comment and Brittany stops in her tracks to side eye me.

She throws something in the pan on the stove before facing me. "I'm cooking like a good housewife while you're wearing nothing but a strap on, how does that feel like a marriage?"

"Hey! I'm sure lots of couples act like this," I retort, grabbing a salted peanut from the bowl beside me and chew it wildly with my mouth open.

Brittany cringes sarcastically, shaking her head and grabbing a wooden spoon. "Yeah your parents probably do this every day."

I cough violently, almost choking on the peanut. Brittany smirks as she stirs whatever wonderful smelling flavours are mixing in the pan. When I can finally breathe normally again I slide across the bench and get another cringe from Brittany. "I won't leave any butt sweat on here don't worry," I joke, "but honestly, I wouldn't be surprised if couples acted this way. Quinn and Rachel are probably having wicked four play right now."

Brittany pauses for a second to stare up from the pan at me. She licks her lips, squinting her eyes in thought. "Are you trying to tell me something?"

I shrug innocently. "Nope."

"Yeah you are," Brittany licks her lower lip and stares at me inquisitively. "You're trying to tell me that I'm not wild enough, even though I wore a strap on to church and brought a vibrator to your school," she states proudly.

I pinch my lips together and look away. "I gotta go call my mom," I mutter. Just as I'm about to stand up, Brittany holds my thighs down and reaches for the strap on. She unbuckles it roughly, pulling at it hard while staring me in the eyes with so much intensity I feel as though I could blow up.

She slams the strap on to the floor, picks me up and swiftly turns around to hold me up against the fridge. I gasp as my sex rubs on the sliver of skin on her stomach as her t-shirt rises. One of Brittany's hands reaches passed me and presses the ice maker which vibrates my back. She smirks, noticing me squirm in her strong grip.

Brittany holds an ice block to her lips and sucks it in her mouth so slowly that I feel like I could count the faint lines on her lips. The ice pops out of her mouth and she brings it to my chest, running it down my cleavage and only stopping to press it hard against my clit. I let out a strangled moan and slam my hands back against the fridge.

Brittany leans into my ear and giggles. "Go call your mom." I release a ragged breath as Brittany lets my feet touch the ground. God damn. I skip away from her quickly, but she manages to get a slap to my butt causing me to squeal. I throw on a loose dress and brush my hair a little.

Then I grab my phone from my bag and dial my home number. This is a bad idea; right after Brittany teased me so bad I don't think I should be calling my parents. They will get worried though and even though I'll be going home in a few hours I'll probably be locked in my room when I return if I don't at least tell them what I'm up too.

After two rings my mom answers.

_"Santana you didn't call when you landed and your father cancelled in on work to wait by the phone, he is furious!" _

"Mom please stop shouting," I laugh, "I'm fine Brittany's taking care of me."

_"Obviously you're okay Santana. You're speaking to me like you just won a free table for two to Breadstix."_

I roll my eyes. "Yeah well you can tell dad I'm fine now and we'll be home today so there's no need to worry." I hear my mother breathe a sigh of relief on the other line.

_"Just tell me I've raised you well and you haven't been underage drinking in LA clubs or hanging out with the wrong crowd..."_

"I got drunk with porn stars," I say casually, "does that count?" There's a tense silence on the other line as I wait for the verbal beating I'm about to get. She's probably deleting all the television series I have on my Tivo as we speak and when I get home I'll receive a curfew and am email from Twitter asking if I'm sure I'd like to delete my account.

_"Santana," _my mouth growls,_ "how could you do all this in a foreign city? Under age drinking, fornicating with god knows who, clubbing with porn stars who probably breathed an STD onto your lips-"_

"Whoa mom stop it, be real here-" She cuts in before I can finish.

_"Oh I'm being very real Santana, you're the one who didn't take any precautions and Brittany let this happen? She is supposed to be your girlfriend and protect you from these filthy habits. Please do not tell me I raised an alcoholic fornicator, oh dios mio!"_

"Mom!" I yell. "What the hell are you talking about? I didn't fornicate, well, not with random people anyway. Brittany and I are together and she was with me the entire time we were out," half true, "so please tell dad that you don't need to worry and for god sakes have some trust in me!"

I hear my mom sigh. _"Oh Santana we do trust you, but we were worried when you didn't call that's all."_

"Yeah well I'm sorry about that, but please don't bring Brittany's friends into this or her career, you were accepting and I love you for that," I state seriously.

_"I do accept her, and you, just please get home safe darling." _

"I will ma, love you," I respond with a smile.

_"I love you too, bye now."_

The line goes dead and I walk back towards the kitchen but don't see Brittany anyway. I then hear a whistle to my right and grin at the view. Brittany has set up a table outside with candles and incense. I sniff in the addictive aroma and join Brittany outside.

* * *

"So tell me about this Sandy guy, is he attractive?" I tease.

Brittany scowls, tapping her fork against her almost empty plate. "He's old, half bald and prefers young men."

I laugh, "how did you meet him?"

"Well," Brittany leans back in her chair and stares out at the sky, "he was an old teacher at my school and he got fired for selling marijuana on school property. After he left he somehow got into the porn business and started making amateur videos with any willing couple he could find. He really made his mark though when he started making porn musicals," Brittany finishes, winking at me from across the table.

"Oh," I beam, "you mean Cumming in the Rain and Bent?" Brittany nods. "I love those ones, you were my favourite in Bent."

Brittany's eyebrows shoot up in surprise. "You saw those? I was just starting out then." I nod my head a little timidly and she smirks.

"I've seen 98% of your videos, for uh, research..." I trail off, noticing Brittany slide off her chair and saunter over to me. Her eyes lock on mine, her lips moistening when they disappear in her mouth.

"Research huh?" She bends down, running her palms flat up my chest. "What did you need the research for?" She leans further into my neck and nips at my skin.

I clear my throat. "I j-just wanted to know how you f-f-feel pleasure I guess. It was nice having the knowledge of what makes you feel good."

"And what was your verdict?" She husks in my ear.

I place a hand on her cheek to get her to look at me. "You like eye contact," I whisper, "you like being held." Brittany's lips quiver and she twists her body to sit on my lap sideways with her legs dangling off the arm.

"You really did pay attention to detail didn't you?" She asks, almost in disbelief. I nod shyly, looking down to focus on her fingers as I thread mine through them.

"I really can't believe I've seen that detail up close," I say breathlessly. I wrap my arms around Brittany's body and lean in to kiss her shoulder. Brittany makes a noise of contentment and runs her fingers through my hair.

"I like your detail," Brittany murmurs, cutely scrunching her nose when I pull back to face her again. "Your lips are so full and your eyes are so mysterious and inviting." I send her a lop sided smile and she pokes my cheek. "Don't get shy now," she teases, "I've seen all of you now you don't have to be embarrassed around me."

My cheeks adopt a pink hue and I try and hide my face under my arm. Brittany's right though; we've seen each other completely exposed, externally and internally. "Come on, let's go stack those boxes."

Brittany hops off me and I run passed her in case she decides to be cheeky again. I grab an empty box and notice Brittany is actually starting to pile boxes on top of each other near the door. I creep quietly behind her and when she's standing up right, place the box on her head and run away. She gasps, bending forward to flip the box off her head. "You little sneak," Brittany hisses with a grin.

I'm standing on top of the bed when she lunges for me but luckily I jump off just in time. I turn around and notice Brittany clutching her elbow and cringing. She whines in pain and I slowly approach her. "What happened?" I ask a little worried, but still keep my guard up.

"I heard a little snap," Brittany winces when she tries to bend her elbow, "ow ouch!" I quickly hop on the bed beside her, realising that she actually must be hurt. I reach for her arm and she stares at me with a devilish grin. But before I can escape this time, Brittany manages to grab my arms and slam my back onto the bed and straddle me.

"You bitch," I curse breathlessly. Brittany's jaw drops and grips my arms tighter.

"How dare you speak to your elders that way Santana," she mocks, "don't make me spank you."

"Ooh," I smirk, "I'd like that." Brittany rolls her eyes and hops off me. She then smirks, thinking of an idea and before I can object again she's lifting up my dress and poking her head between my legs.

"I knew it!" She shouts.

"Brittany w-w-hat the hell?" I say between giggles.

"First the cursing and now not wearing any underwear," she says, still facing my downstairs area. I groan and slide back so her head pops back out. "How dare you be so naughty," she husks with a seductive gaze.

I bite my lip to contain my giggles. "Seriously, if we don't make sure everything is ready to go we'll miss our flight."

Brittany frowns and smacks me on the knee gently as she gets off the bed. "You started it."

I walk over to the boxes and grab some tape to close the rest up. Brittany excuses herself and picks up her phone, walking to the bathroom and closing the door half way. I shake my head, smirking at the thought of her playing a game on her phone while she sits on the toilet. I do that at least... Doesn't everybody?

* * *

We arrive at the Beverly Centre after a short drive. Brittany tells me that I should at least by some clothes while I'm here because there are plenty of shops with relatively good prices. We walk into a store that has sparkly slim fitting dresses on every rack and leopard print fabric everywhere you look. Brittany grins at the shop assistant and the girl waves.

"Brittany, good to see you again," she says cheerily.

"How have you been?" She asks giving the girl a hug. I awkwardly stand beside them, gazing around the shop to get a taste of what I could potentially try on.

They pull back from the hug and the girl shrugs. "Pretty good, yourself?"

I feel Brittany's gaze land on me and I offer her a small smile. "Awesome," she says. "Santana here is just looking for something."

"Oh," the girl turns to me, "hi there Santana, you've certainly come to the right place."

I breathe out a laugh. "You have some really nice dresses."

"Which one do you like? Pick anything and I'll get it for you," Brittany offers, rubbing my shoulder.

"Britt you don't have to..." I trail off, noticing the stern expression Brittany's sending me. I sigh and turn towards a rack close by. Not the kind of rack on a woman of course. "This one." I pick up a tight purple dress and hold it up for them.

"Excellent choice, follow me." I follow the shop assistant towards the change room, looking through the mirror at Brittany to silently ask her if she's coming in. She smirks and walks inside, shutting the door behind us and taking a seat against the wall. "Let me know how it fits!" The girl shouts from outside.

I remove my loose fitting dress to reveal the underwear I put on before I let. Brittany sits silently beside me, waiting for the new dress to be worn. I step into it and slide it up my body. I hear Brittany's breath hitch and I turn to her with a quirked eyebrow. "Sorry," she breathes when she notices I caught her leering. "Your body is just," she shakes her head, "wow."

I giggle and slip my arms through the arm holes, flattening out the dress to sit on my body properly. Brittany stands when she sees me struggling with the zip and slips her fingers underneath mine. I let my hands drop to my sides as she zips it all the way up. She stays behind me, staring through the mirror at the front of the dress and I bite my lip, wondering if it looks okay.

"Perfect," she whispers. I look up and catch her gaze. We share a shy smile and then hear a knock on the door.

"How does it look?" Brittany opens the door and steps out, allowing the shop assistant to take a peek and she smirks, nodding her head in appreciation. "Fabulous. You definitely have the body to pull off tight dresses."

"Whoa," Brittany steps in front of her friend, "that's my girlfriend you're leering at." I duck my head in embarrassment and the woman raises her hands in innocence.

"I am happily married Brittany don't you worry," she replies. They share a laugh and I allow them to catch up as I change into my previous outfit. Once I'm done I bring the dress to the counter and Brittany pulls out her wallet.

"Are you sure?" I ask quietly.

Brittany raises a finger to my lips. "Shh." I roll my eyes. Brittany gives her friend a hug and the girl even gives me one. She wishes us all the best and I wish her good luck on her marriage. She sends me a nervous smile, like I know something she doesn't. I realise that was an awkward thing to say to someone but I'm unable to make up for it as Brittany tugs me out of the store.

We head towards the food court but Brittany stops, effectively making me stumble backwards a little. "What?" I ask.

She nods her head in the direction of lingerie shop and I stare at her incredulously. "Come on," she beams.

I sigh. "You just want me naked again."

"Always," she replies, winking back. We walk into the store and Brittany doesn't know the shop assistant this time. She smiles as we enter and Brittany takes my hand to look around. She picks up a lace mint green underwear and stares at me with this creepy smile. My lips contort and my eyebrows dip. Brittany just laughs, insisting that I try on a pair or two.

"Okay, okay," I sigh, giving in. I grab a random pair of red underwear and disappear into a change room. Just before I can close the door Brittany's stepping inside and giving me a wink. I shake my head and laugh. She leans against the wall opposite the mirror as I get undressed and I can't help but revel in the fact she's staring so piercingly at my body. I clear my throat as I stand up straight, waiting for Brittany's approval.

She taps a finger against her chin, pondering the barely there outfit and hums. "That is definitely acceptable in the bedroom Santana," Brittany teases, folding her arms across her chest. "Even just around the house."

I punch Brittany's shoulder and she laughs to hide the pain. "I like them," I say, facing the mirror again and sliding my thumbs along the hem of the underwear. Brittany hums in approval, walking closer to me and leans down towards my ear.

"Are you sure you want them?" She whispers.

"Yeah, why?" I ask curiously. Brittany smirks at me through the mirror and then grabs my waist, turning me around and pushing me back against the mirror.

"Just making sure so you can get them wet." Brittany smirks into the kiss and presses her body against me. I grip her shoulders and deepen the kiss with my tongue. She grabs my thighs and lifts me up, my ankles locking around her back. My eyes flicker open for a second and I notice that I can practically see over the door of the change room.

Before I'm able to stop Brittany, she dips her hand beneath my underwear and runs her fingers down my folds. "Well we can't give these panties back now," she husks, giggling against my lips.

"Shut up," I pant out, smashing our lips together once again. Brittany wiggles a finger inside me, causing me to bite her lip. She hisses, pulling back to take a breath.

Brittany's finger rapidly pumps in and out of me and I hit the back of the wall sharply, however the pain is numbed by the pleasure. I jut my hips forward in sync with Brittany's movements and soon enough I can feel my stomach knot and a sharp pain shoot up my thighs.

"Hello?" Brittany lets me go and I drop down to the floor. Her finger slides out of me smoothly and she brings it up to her lips, lathering my taste up with her tongue. "Are you girls all right? Does the underwear fit okay? Sometimes we have ladies come in here that need help with the g-strings stuck between their crack."

"We're fine!" Brittany shouts in a strained voice, trying to contain her laughter. I slap my palm over my mouth to control my own laughs and shove Brittany away. She falls back against the door, crouching down and letting a roar of laughter emit the small dressing room.

I watch her head fall back and her eyes shut, her nose scrunch and her teeth gleam. I watch her face and I feel the knot in my stomach loosen and break out in to small butterflies. I want this girl, I want her for life.

Brittany observes my silence and her laughter turns to small giggles. She sends me a lop sided smile and grabs my dress to hand it to me.

Once we're out of the dressing room, after receiving suspicious eyes from the shop assistant, Brittany hands her the cash and points down my crotch are. She winks at the woman whose eyes widen and then we both walk out of the store.

Brittany has no choice to pay for food because I'm already handing money to the man behind the counter. We take our trays to an empty table and sit down. I dip one of my fries in sauce and dangle it in front of Brittany's lips. She giggles and chases it with the tip of her tongue.

"Brittany Pierce!" A man cheers. "Dude it's Brittany," he says, slapping one of his friends on the shoulder.

"Holy shit!" The other boy shouts in disbelief. "We're such big fans man oh my god." He grins at his buddy and pulls out a camera. Brittany offers them a polite smile and turns to me. I shrug and sit back to watch this all unfold.

"Can we please get a picture?"

"Sure why not," Brittany says with a subtle roll of her eyes. She stands in between the two boys and one of them spots me, smiling as he hands me the camera. I sigh and take it from him, standing a metre in front of them and holding the camera at eye level.

"All right, one, two, three!" They two boys point their thumbs up and Brittany has an arm around each other of their shoulders. I laugh at the photo and hand the camera back to the long haired boy.

"Thanks dude!"

"No problem," I clear my throat, "dude..." Brittany giggles and goes to sit down again when we hear one of the boys yell a group of other boys over.

"Oh shit," Brittany curses and before I know what's happening she's grabbing my hand and pulling me in the opposite direction. The boys call after us but we just giggle and continue running towards an exit of the building. Once we round the corner out of sight and we know we're safe, Brittany leans against a wall to catch her breath.

"I should have pretended I didn't know what they were talking about," she says through a breathless laugh. I grin at her and step forward to wrap my arms around her waist.

"It's my first trip to LA, I wouldn't expect anything less," I say, "this has been so much fun, I'm so happy you brought me." Brittany sends me a longing look and leans forward to kiss me.

"Holy shit dude! Brittany is shooting a new video live right now!" The spiky haired boy from before squeals. Our eyes widen and we both start running again.

* * *

Later that evening we're pulling up to my house back in Lima and Brittany's clutching my left hand so tight that I can barely feel any circulation. She mentioned on the plane that she's terrified of dealing with my mom but assured her it was going to be okay.

I step out of the car and my eyes travel to the house next door. A man is hammering down a sign in the front yard and a walk to the side to read it. A smirk forms on my lips and Brittany clears her throat to capture my attention.

"Coming?" She asks.

"Yes, coming," I say quickly and join our hands to walk to the front door. I hammer my fist against the door and soon enough we hear rushed footsteps on the floor inside.

"Right on time!" My mother screams and I swear I just went deaf.

I lean over to Brittany and whisper, "say something?"

"What?" She mutters.

"Oh thank god," I sigh in relief and pull her inside. My dad hugs us both at the same time, whispering in my ear that he's glad we're home safe. I smile against his chest and pat his back. "We're glad to be back."

"Oh I have a few boxes that I'll need help with," she directs her voice to my dad and he nods his head cheerfully. They walk outside to the car and start unpacking the boxes, piling them near the door and my mom and I drag them inside with the little strength we inherited.

"She's changed you Santana," my mom states.

I frown and sit on one of the boxes. "What do you mean? How am I different?"

"Well for started you're out of that damn cave more often than not. You've learnt responsibility and what it means to live a more adult life," she explains, tears forming in her eyes.

I sigh, rolling my eyes and standing up to hug her once more. This always does the trick. My mom starts to sob against my shoulder. Okay maybe not.

"I notice the neighbours house is for sale," I say as casually as possible. My mom pulls back from the hug and sends me a 'don't even think about it' look.

"You aren't that adult yet Santana," she says sniffling.

I groan and walk outside to help Brittany. She grins at me as the last box is placed at my feet. "This is yours to take up, your dad and I will grab the rest." I nod and pick up the box which weighs more than me. I wouldn't be surprised if Brittany splurged on toys at the shopping centre when I wasn't looking.

When the last box is placed in the spare room Brittany and I settle into my room. We snuggle under the covers and thank god there is no school tomorrow. I notice my phone light up and Brittany grabs it off the bed side table for me. I grin when Quinn's name flashes on the screen.

I slide open the text and my grin fades immediately. _Weekend cheerios practice tomorrow, can't wait to see you and Brittany!_

Brittany suddenly jumps out of bed and runs over to her black leather bag. She pulls out the recording camera I used earlier today and I refrain a smirk. She climbs back into bed and I put my phone under my pillow after setting an alarm.

"I have to show you something," she whispers.

I purse my lips. "I've seen it already," I blurt out suddenly.

Brittany turns to me with pout. "I wanted to surprise you."

"By calling me a bitch?" I joke and Brittany instantly blushes. I lean over and peck her cheek. "You should still look at the latest video recorded on there," I say, winking at her. She grins and turns the camera, pressing play to reveal my face on the small screen. She laughs the whole way through the video and I realise that's just to cover up the fact she's crying.

I lift my thumb to her cheek and wipe away the tears. "Don't cry baby," I whisper. She sniffles and shakes her head.

"I'm okay. I just feel so overwhelmed with joy a-and love every time I'm with you."

My heart punched my boob multiple times and I clench my eyes shut to hold back my own tears. "I love you so much."

Brittany smiles and then drapes her arm over me, eventually falling asleep while I'm still wide awake for some reason. I bend my arm to retrieve my phone when I hear it vibrate and slide open the new text from Quinn.

_Your girlfriend is so amazing! Check Twitter :) _

I frown at first but feel a little jittery inside. I open the Twitter app and scroll to the top to the latest tweets. I notice Brittany's name near the top and click on her profile.

Her latest tweet is a picture of me in her apartment sitting on the carpet taping boxes. Not the most attractive photo.

**Brittany S. Pierce **MissBrittanyPierce  
LimaHeightsBitch love of my life!

I fall asleep with the biggest smile on my face.

* * *

**authors note: **Hope you enjoyed that chapter! Sorry for the wait. I'm starting uni in a week so I won't be publishing another multi-chapter story until I've gotten settled in but I will most likely write a one-short and I'm actually working on a five-shot but it all depends how much time I have to write them.

p.s there will be two or three more chapters of this! Thank you for all the kind reviews, you guys are incredible, I love reading everyone of them!


	16. Chapter 16

**disclaimer: I do not own Glee or it's characters.**

p.s any mistakes are mine.

* * *

Brittany and I spent most of Sunday with Lord Tubbington. He practically leapt into Brittany's arms the moment we stepped out into the garden. Apparently Tubbs enjoyed the garden while we were away and fell in love with the rug outside my mom's beauty salon. Now he spends most of his time rolling around on it, giving me more time with Brittany in my room.

It's early on a Monday morning when I feel weight leave the bed and I rub my eyes to watch Brittany scamper into the bathroom. I groggily get out of bed and follow after her. It only takes me about a minute and a half to wake up after she strips her clothes off and hops in the shower.

Then another minute later we're both naked, panting in the shower as the water hits my back and runs down to the drain.

"Fuck oh god right there San," Brittany pants, slamming her palms against the shower wall. I nip at the skin between her thighs as my fingers pump inside of her.

Thankfully my parents left for lunch an hour ago so their ears are oblivious to Brittany's rendition of Jamie Lee Curtis's film career. She's been screaming for ten minutes, pleading for more and practically ripping my hair out. I'm kneeling right in front of her sex and she's begging me to use my tongue. Before I do though, I tease her clit with my thumb, rubbing it vigorously against the sensitive nerves until she reaches her first orgasm.

Then I lean forward to close the gap between her wet pussy and my dry lips. I stick out my tongue and run it up her slit, soaking up her juice until I've lapped it all up.

Brittany thrusts her hips forward as a silent plea for me to enter her and I give in finally. My tongue exchanges my fingers and I close my mouth over her entrance. "Fuck!"

I rub my fingers against her clit and use my other hand to widen her entrance so my tongue can go deep. I'm breathing heavily against her, the warm air causing tingles through her body. I sink down on the floor so I'm looking directly up at her and plunge my tongue deeper inside her.

Brittany's mouth drops open, her own tongue frozen between her lips. She releases sharp breaths while I work to make her feel amazing and when she does, her butt slams back against the tiles and she bites her tongue to keep herself from screaming at the top of her lungs.

"Oh my god," Brittany breathes, sliding down the wall to join me on the floor. I grin at her and lean forward, not hesitating to stick my tongue into her mouth so she can taste herself. She whimpers and kisses me harder once more, sucking on my tongue before pulling back with a pop.

"You're so good at that," she comments breathlessly.

"You've taught me well," I reply with a wink.

Brittany's expression changes, like a light bulb just went off in her head. She grins cheekily at me before taking my hand and dragging me out of the shower towards my bedroom. "As you remember, I didn't actually teach you, you just responded to my body."

I nod timidly, unsure of where she's going with this. Brittany lays a towel on the floor and tells me to lay back on it. I follow orders and watch her lay next to me, grazing one finger from my neck all the way down my body. My breath hitches when she hits sensitive parts of my skin and I grin up at her when she giggles at the way my body is reacting.

"Santana?"

"Crap," I breathe, jolting up from the floor. Brittany frowns and grabs the towel from the floor, throwing it back in the bathroom.

"Is that Quinn?" She asks a little annoyed.

I sigh and send her an apologetic smile. Brittany just shakes her head smiling. We both get dressed quickly and I make sure my underwear is on this time.

"You don't have to wear any, Quinn doesn't have to know," Brittany whispers in my ear as we walk down the hall. She's tickling my waist and I'm trying to supress my giggles. Right before we reach the stairs I turn around swiftly and push Brittany back against the wall, smashing our lips together; which causes her to moan loudly.

I almost regret it because Quinn is probably wondering what on earth she just heard. But Brittany is so addictive I just couldn't help myself.

"Santana are you upstairs?" Quinn shouts.

I giggle against Brittany's mouth and try to get away but Brittany switches our positions so I'm trapped against the wall. "Don't start something you can't finish baby," Brittany husks and I feel my pussy start to throb for her touch again.

Oh god Santana. Focus.

"Britt," I whine, feeling her lips attach to my neck. She sucks so hard on my skin I can feel my eyes roll into the back of my head. I know I'm helpless now. Just when I'm about to give in and let Brittany do whatever the hell she wants to me, she pulls back and giggles.

"Quinn's waiting," she whispers, swaying her hips as she walks away. I take a deep breath and fix my hair before following her.

"You'll show me that thing later right," I whisper a little desperately as we descend the stairs.

Brittany halts, turning to me with an oblivious expression. "What thing?" Before I'm able to tell her off Quinn appears at the bottom of the stairs with massive grin on her face that could make the Cheshire cat look clinically depressed.

"I thought I'd pick you guys up for school," Quinn beams at both of us.

Brittany raises an eyebrow at me, before skipping down the stairs to embrace the shorter blonde. "We missed you Fabray," Brittany coos.

Quinn instantly blushes, her head cowering as she pulls back. "Same here," she giggles. I frown at their interaction. Honestly who wouldn't blush at Brittany's charms but they're giggling right in front of me…

I shake my head and walk down the stairs to hug Quinn. I hear a few bones crackle as she squeezes me. She apologizes after I wince out in pain and we all walk to the car outside. Brittany tangles our fingers together as we reach Quinn's soccer mom car and opens the back door to let me in first.

Wanky.

We settle in while Quinn starts the car and orders us to put our seat belts on. Brittany drags me so close to her that I'm unable to click the belt in but she just informs me that she can be my seat belt.

"Oh really?" I whisper back.

"Mhmm," she answers in a hum, holding my waist tighter. I giggle close to Brittany's jaw and pepper light kisses against her skin until I reach her lips. She slightly turns her head and pecks my lips gently before laughing and turning away.

"What are you laughing about? I want to laugh too," Quinn says pouting through the rear view mirror.

Brittany's laughter dies in her throat and she just ducks her head behind mine. "Don't you want to know about LA?" I ask.

"Oh yeah, I forgot you ditched me to hang out with your cool sexy friends," Quinn replies feigning hurt.

I laugh, shaking my head. "They were really nice actually; you would have liked some of them."

"Oh yeah?" Quinn asks intrigued.

"Nope, none of them looked like they belonged in a shire," I answer coolly. Quinn almost swerves off the road as her arm stretches towards me and takes a hit of my leg. I can hear Brittany still laughing with her head buried in my hair, so I use my strength to pull out of her embrace and slide across the seat.

"Take that back Santana," Quinn orders.

Brittany tickles my thighs and I almost bang my head on the door from laughing so hard. "T-Take w-w-what bac-k-k," I choke out.

"Don't talk about my girlfriend like that."

"Your g-g-girlfriend?" I ask loudly, shooting up on the seat to face Quinn. "I was gone less than two days and you managed to get a girlfriend?"

"Yep," she grins, "now put your seat belt on before I drive this car into the river."

"But you would die too Quinn," Brittany interjects bluntly. Quinn answers her with a glare through the mirror and Brittany sinks in her seat beside me, cuddling me the rest of the way to school.

* * *

"Did you see how many looks I got from getting out of a student's car?" Brittany asks nervously, brushing her thumb across my hand.

"So?" I reply shrugging. Honestly, the majority of the school knows about Brittany and me, it isn't a big deal. Even her boss, Sue knows, and I'm sure word has got out to Figgins that a member of his staff is dating a student.

"So what if people think I'm dating you and Quinn?" Brittany pouts, halting our steps as we reach my first class.

"Remember what you told me?" I ask, staring into her eyes and brushing my thumb along her protruding cheek bone. She gives me a hesitant nod, causing me to breathe out a quiet laugh. "You told me to ignore it, because we're stronger than they are, okay?"

Brittany lips instantly form a wicked grin. "Awesome," she pecks me on the cheek, "see you after class."

I smirk and walk towards my seat in class. Puckerman takes the seat beside me and leans forward on his desk to grab my attention. "Who are you taking to the Sadie Hawkins dance?"

"What?" I ask frowning.

"It's next week, I was just wondering who you were taking since you can't take Brittany," Puck replies seriously.

"You're not serious right?" I scoff, shifting in my seat to face the front again. Puckerman laughs and leans back in his seat, folding his arms across his chest to look some kind of tough.

"I don't mean anything by it," he explains, "we could just go as friends." I consider him for a moment but then come to the conclusion that I could just go alone and then dance with Brittany. It wouldn't be like she asked me or anything, we'd just happen to meet in the middle of the dance floor during a slow romantic ballad.

Then I realise I could just not go all together. It's not like its prom or anything. Quinn probably won't go because Rachel will be asked to sing all night and she won't have anyone to dance with.

Ugh, high school is so frustrating. I groan loudly, burying my head in my arms as I lean forward on my desk. I open one eye and slowly turn to Puck, who is giving me a sceptical look.

"Did they give you something funky in LA?" He asks seriously. I scowl at him then turn back towards the teacher giving him my full attention.

"Sadie Hawkins!" He cheers and the room erupts in squeals. I grumble and palm my ears so the noise is blocked out. My eyes squeeze shut I swallow dryly as I picture Brittany and I dancing around the dance floor among my friends and their dates.

I'm sure Puck only wanted to screw with me; he probably already has a date. I wish I had thought about this sooner, but the past few weeks have been primarily involving Brittany. I hope she doesn't hear about the dance from anyone else and thinks I didn't want to ask her.

Oh god what if teachers can ask other teachers? What if Mr. Schue makes a move? Or worse, what if Sue does? I suspect she plays for my team because even though I hate stereotyping people, Sue pretty much fits the bill for female lesbian coach.

I mean, Brittany is, so that probably makes Sue like the matriarch of the lesbian coach cult. I feel a sudden sting on the side of my head and cringe, twisting my head to watch Puck look up at the ceiling in innocence.

"I'm not going with you Puckerman!" I hiss in a vicious whisper. Puck raises his hands and nods his head in the direction of the door. I look towards the window and notice Brittany standing outside waving me over.

My eyes dart towards the teacher then back to Brittany and I grab my stuff, sticking my middle finger up at Puck and running towards the door.

"Miss. Lopez, where are you going?" The teacher asks, stopping his entire lesson. The class stares at me with amused eyes and I just shrug innocently, pointing down to my crotch and mouthing 'lady problems'. My teacher clears his throat awkwardly and then waves me off. "Go, go."

I almost run into Brittany when I leave class. She takes my hand and head down the hall, passing a few students who also share the same idea as us. "Where are you taking me?" I ask giggling.

Brittany stays quiet until we reach the bleachers and points towards a couch leaning against the brick wall. "It's almost lunch soon so I thought we could have a quiet one together."

I blush instantly and move to sit down on the couch, patting the spot beside me for Brittany. She shakes her head though, a smirk forming on her lips as she saunters slowly towards me. My lips curve up slightly, sending her a lazy half smile and she straddles either side of my hips, her face hovering just inches away from mine.

"You know what's weird," I whisper suddenly, catching Brittany off guard from her teasing and causing her to pull back a bit. She shrugs and starts tracing the letters of my cheerios skirt. "We can have sex for hours, minutes even, and I still never get enough of you."

I watch the shade in Brittany's eyes darken and her tongue dart out to moisten her lips. "Underneath it all, you're really cheesy Santana," I send her a shy smile, the tip of her tongue sticking out as she smiles. "Don't you have a question for me?" She whispers suddenly.

My eyebrows dip in confusion. I'm still too young to get married we haven't even talked about that yet so it can't be anything to do with that…

Oh!

"Girl's ask boys, girls aren't allowed to ask female teachers."

"I'm not even a teacher," Brittany scoffs.

I chuckle, running the tips of my fingers along her collarbones. "You're my boss though."

Brittany hums close to my mouth, grinning widely. "So that means you can leave it all up to your boss. Just make sure you don't get pressured into asking a guy okay?" I nod dumbly, the warm breath that's hitting my lips almost acts like a poison and I'm paralysed under Brittany's power.

Unfortunately she hops off of me and smiles shyly, pulling out two sandwiches from a paper bag and handing one to me. I smile in thanks and un-wrap the plastic around it. "So what are you planning on doing?"

"That's for me to know baby," Brittany replies in hushed whisper. There's no one around so I don't know why she has to act like we're in a spy movie.

"Well I'm going to wear that dress I bought in LA," I say casually, noticing the way Brittany's face freezes for a moment while she registers which dress I mean. I smirk to myself knowing that Brittany won't be able to keep her hands off me, but that's only if she's accompanying me. I really want to know her plan.

"That tight one?" Brittany asks monotonously.

"Yep," I chirp back, leaning to the side to lay my head on her legs. I look up at her and watch the tips of her ears grow a red tint, her lips pinching together to try to contain an eager grin.

"I'm looking forward to see you in it," she says after exhaling a deep breath.

I take a bite from my sandwich and take a moment to enjoy the different flavours. I'm definitely getting Brittany to make my lunch more often. I swallow the food down and lick my lips, grinning up at Brittany who still resembles the colour of my cheerios skirt.

"I'm looking forward to you getting me out of it," I husk back.

* * *

It's the middle of the week and Brittany has been keeping a close eye on the house next door to see if it's up for auction any time soon. She runs up to my room to inform me of anything new but I tell her I already know as my bedroom window has a perfect view to the neighbour's driveway.

Brittany's had quiet words with my parents since we got back from LA and isn't involving me with anything. I get that she's a practically a member of the family now but I'm not keeping anything from her.

I slump into the gym where Becky Jackson is playing a few pop songs on the stereo. Nobody in the squad is here yet and I didn't get a chance to catch Brittany in the teacher's lounge so I decided to just walk here by myself. Quinn mentioned in class that she would catch up with me tomorrow after school to show me her Sadie Hawkins dress since she doesn't have Glee club rehearsal.

I still have no idea who she's going to the dance with. Puck has apparently been scowling the school for mature seniors that he will never have a chance with, attempting to ask them out and receiving a slap on the cheek every time. I still have no idea which cheek.

"Can you turn it up a little Becky?" I ask the blonde, closing my eyes to get a feel for the music.

"Sure," she replies enthusiastically. I think she's just ecstatic that someone on the cheerios is talking to her and not talking through Sue to her.

Once the beat fills the room I sway slowly let my eyes fall open. I move around the gym floor, spinning freely – not really caring if my technique isn't perfect. Brittany is the dancer, not me. And as much as I wish it was Brittany dancing here and me watching on the bleachers, it's not.

I kick my legs out and crouch down, listening to the way the bass sounds out in sharp beats.

I spin across the floor again and squeal when I land right against someone. "Shit," I breathe, brushing the hair out of my face and instantly scowling when I meet Kitty Wilde's hard gaze.

"Move," she orders firmly. I roll my eyes and walk away from her. I hear her scoff, but she doesn't go further than that this time. She walks over to the table beside Becky and places her drink bottle on the floor. Just then Brittany's walking into the gym with a coy smile. I try and hide my excitement by turning away stretching.

Wait, I'm not supposed to be all smiles around her. She's hiding something from me and I should be angry. Okay Santana, snarl!

I slowly turn on my heels, directing my penetrating gaze towards Brittany. Her laughter subsides after she spots my evil look, causing Becky to pout. She probably said something funny to Brittany and I just stole her thunder.

I turn to the shorter blonde with a confident smirk. "Hey Becky, why don't you run the squad today?"

She immediately tenses and stares up at Brittany who is giving me an analytical expression. "I'm the assistant coach Santana," Brittany states confidently. I'm a little deterred by the fact she doesn't seem a little bit intimidated by me.

The rest of the squad enter the gym and I notice some of them huddle around Kitty. "Trouble in paradise," she whispers giggling. A few of the girls brush off her comment but others join her in a laugh.

Ignore it Santana.

I shake my head wait for Becky to take the lead, but clearly she's too intimidated by Brittany that she stays in her spot by the table and waits for a cue to turn the music player on and off. Brittany orders us to all stretch for 10 minutes while she chooses a few tracks and Kitty seems like the only one uninterested in following the coach's rules. I watch her lay back on the gym floor and rest her head on her palms.

Sugar bounds over to me and greets me with a toothy grin. My eyes flit over to Brittany who looks bored as hell going through a list of track, and then back to Sugar. She's an odd girl, but clearly worships the ground I walk on. Maybe she's a lesbian too!

"Sugar, I know you're probably just looking for someone to guide you along the rainbow road towards the closet door," I wrap an arm around her shoulders, "but you have to remember to watch out for the trolls," I tilt my head down and stare at her through my thick eyelashes, "exhibit a," I point to Kitty and Sugar giggles nervously.

"Um Santana," she begins, shrugging my arm off her, "I'm flattered but, I'm not –"

"Out of the closet," I cut in, nodding my head in understanding and approaching the girl again. Just as I start to speak again the whistle blows and all the girls scamper around to get into position.

Brittany stands up and clasps her hands together behind her back, walking in front of us silently. Her posture is about as straight as me, but her chin juts out in the air high to show her power. Kitty rolls her eyes when Brittany glares at her and joins the rest of us.

"You all look tense," Brittany comments as she weaves in between some of us to analyse our posture. "Jiggle your legs out and flutter your lips." We all immediately do as we're told because Brittany doesn't look like she's screwing around. Maybe it's my fault. I didn't really give her any reason to be giggly this practice.

I'm in the back row, so it takes Brittany a little longer to get to me. When she does, she orders the rest of the girls to do a lap. As soon as they take off, Brittany walks behind me and her lips hover right above my ear. "Tighten your ass Santana. We don't want anyone thinking you haven't been doing your daily _work out_."

I gulp audible and squeak when her palm squeezes one of my cheeks. She then slaps it hard so the sound reverberates around the room. I quickly jog off to catch up with the other girl's, immediately feeling tension rise when I run beside Kitty. We're both running at the same pace, our eyes shooting daggers into each other's souls.

Kitty's face suddenly falls and so does her whole body. A few girls collide with her and I frown, wondering what the hell just happened. But when my eyes find Sugar, a smirk appears on her face and she winks at me, running off to finish the lap. Brittany runs over to Kitty's side and asks who did this. Each girl stares at their friend and my head cowers as I run off to follow Sugar.

The routine is sharp and requires a lot of patience – something that the squad is lacking. I saunter towards the front of the group and order the first row to spin then jump, instead of jumping out of nowhere. I can sense Brittany's eyes on me but ignore her and continue spitting out orders left and right. Kitty is sitting out to watch because apparently her face hit the floor first when she tripped. Her nose was bleeding a lot but she should learn by now to suck it up and carry on.

Sugar stands beside me with a proud look on her face as though she's my side kick now or something. I send her a strained smile and then turn around to face Brittany and Becky.

"Hit it," I shout. Becky presses play and the sounds of The Bloody Beetroots emit through the gym. Brittany's eyebrows shoot up in surprise and I can instantly tell she's impressed with the small changes I made – one of them being an evident ass shake towards the end of the routine, where our backs bend forward and palms slap the ground.

I perform that specific move and stare at Brittany through my legs. There is a noticeable smirk on her lips as her eyes are trained on my ass. I wiggle it into the next position and before I know the music is over and the whole squad is panting, some of them collapsing to the floor.

"Once more," Brittany orders without a waver in her tone. I send a smirk her way before getting back into position.

Once practice is over, the girls file into the locker room to shower. I wait around until all of them are gone, leaving only Brittany and me left in the gym. "Why are you keeping secrets from me?"

"What do you mean?" Brittany asks, unfazed by my seriousness.

"You've been talking to my parents all week about something that isn't allowed to be heard by ears under the age of nineteen," I pout, "that's what my dad said anyway."

Brittany giggles and then throws me a towel. "It's honestly nothing to worry about San, just go take a shower." I sigh and walk to the bathroom, meeting a few girls on their way out. Kitty snarls as she passes me and I grin sweetly back at her.

Sugar and I exchange high fives and soon enough the room is empty, besides me of course. I turn on the shower and wince as the hot water spreads along my body. Footsteps pat against the floor and I turn my head to see Brittany strip off her clothes and underwear then step into my cubicle with a big smirk on her face.

I go to turn my body but her hands grip my shoulders. "Stay." I breathe in deeply and turn to face the wall fully again. She pushes forward so I have no choice but to press my body against the tiles. Then Brittany walks around to stand beside me and kicks my legs apart with one foot. She stares at me with an unreadable expression, so I close my eyes and turn away from her. I feel her fingers gently graze my chin.

"Look at me," she whispers. I slowly open my eyes and feel her hand come into contact with my sex. My eyes flit down to her lips, her tongue darting out in slow motion to slide along her upper lip. Brittany's leg spread so she's straddling the side of my thigh. I gasp at how much heat is radiating from her sex and she smirks, leans forward and starts grinding hard against me all while staring me in the eyes with our foreheads connected.

There's a moment of hesitation from Brittany as she pauses at the top of my thigh with her soaking heat so close to my hip. I lick my lips and lean forward, reassuring her that I wanted this, with a firm kiss. Brittany growls against my mouth and plunges her tongue between my lips, sucking the air out of me. She pulls back, tugging my lower lip between her teeth and letting it flick back towards me.

"Do it," I whisper, my voice dripping with lust. "Do what you were planning to do in my room."

Brittany smirks, shaking her head. "No, I'm saving that for later." She then dips her fingers down to my entrance, runs them up my slit and hastily applies pressure to my clit. I close my eyes automatically but Brittany's light kisses on my cheek work as a ploy for me to open them again.

We're so close. As I stare into her eyes again, the contrast of the light blue waves amongst the dark blue paralyses me.

"Brittany," I breathe. She humps the side of my thigh so fast that I feel like I could collapse and hit the wall on the other side of me at any second. She's purely invested in getting us both off this time.

I'm not going to try and romanticize this moment. I've never wanted to feel everything at once, because in reality you would probably implode. But Brittany's reality is so much like a dream that I willingly give myself to her, allowing her to make me feel anything she likes.

Brittany wraps an arm around the back of me, palming my waist in her hand to keep me steady. Her fingers against my clit are in sync with her pussy, caressing my thigh so quickly that I can't decipher if what's dripping down my skin is water or Brittany.

She reaches up to grab the back of my neck and face me forward again, then leans forward. Her nose and lips graze my cheek and her heavy breathing overwhelms me. "Oh fuck!"

My mouth falls open and my knees buckle as I reach my climax. I grab Brittany's hand to stop her rubbing and tangle our fingers together. Brittany continues to ride me hard, her teeth biting my skin without any warning. I gasp and twist my head to bring our lips together and she whimpers into my mouth.

A few more tentative slides up my thigh and Brittany is panting out a string of incoherent words, each one of them imprinting on my skin. "Brittany," I pant out.

"I love you, fuck, I love you Santana," she replies breathlessly.

* * *

The day finally arrives of the Sadie Hawkins dance and I'm anything but calm. Quinn's text last night informed me she would be taking Puck and Rachel would be taking Finn – but they would find each other at the dance.

I suggested we go to Quinn's house to get ready but she was quick to object. I wasn't sure why but I didn't argue. Just like I didn't argue when Figgins announced today school would not be cancelled. Of course all club rehearsals and practice was cancelled so Brittany and I returned home earlier than usual.

My mom practically ripped my arm off as she dragged me to her beauty salon. I was so close to giving up on this whole stupid dance but Brittany managed to convince me otherwise. She mentioned that Sue wanted her to supervise the dance but she declined, so I was still wondering why Brittany wanted me to go alone so badly.

"I can't wait to do your make up," my mom chirps, pushing me towards a seat.

"Whoa," I yell, shrugging her off, "what are you talking about?"

Brittany sighs and moves to stand beside me, staring at me through the mirror. "Come on San, she's your mom. She wants to do your make up for tonight." Brittany's grin completely transfixes my gaze and I'm instantly unable to resist. I find myself nodding blankly at her through the mirror and her grin widens. She steps back to let my mom towards the counter where there are boxes of makeup everywhere.

Once I break out of my stupor I end up groaning because my mom has chosen a totally wrong shade of eye shadow for my skin tone. "Will you stop moving Santana?" She hisses.

I shake my head. "That's a terrible colour."

"It will work with that I'm doing, trust me," she responds firmly. I watch Brittany, who has taken refuge on a stool a few feet away, nod excitedly.

I decide to close my eyes and allow my mom to turn my face into a colouring book. While my lids are shut I'm able to think about the past few days with Brittany. We've had a lot of shower sex – which is definitely not a bad thing. I don't think we've had a good night sleep in bed since LA. After our shower we never have the energy to speak or kiss, but we both take forever to fall asleep.

There's a light pressure grazing across my bottom lip and I hear my mom ordering me to smack my lips together. I rub them firmly together and hear my mom let out a gasp.

"Excellent," she squeals. I open my eyes now and notice her dabbing the pad of her finger into a shimmery powder and then apply it just under my eyes. She then adds some blush to make the contours of my cheeks evident. My eyes dart up to the mirror and I my bottom lip juts out, impressed at the fact my mom actually pulled this up.

Well this is her job, so I guess I should give her more credit.

My dad enters the room with a tray of champagne and grins at all of us. He hands a glass to Brittany and the walks over to me. "I'm next," he says with a wink. My mom laughs and I even hear Brittany choke on her drink as she lets out a chuckle.

"Are you done?" I ask, sighing heavily.

"Yes, no need to thank me," my mom teases with a proud smile. I stand and grab a glass from the tray along with my mom. Brittany stands also, walking over to stand beside me and tangle our fingers together.

"All right," my dad says, "well I would like to make a toast,"

"Oh god," I grumbled, subtle rolling my eyes so he doesn't notice me. Brittany giggles in my ear then tells me to be quiet.

"Santana, I should have made this speech on your birthday," he wipes a tear under his eye, "but better late than never right?" He chuckles and I send him a tight lipped smile. "You've been a great daughter for eighteen years and I hope you have another eighty years or even more to live a beautiful, healthy life." He turns to Brittany now, struggling to speak clearly. "You've made my daughter very happy," he shakes his head, "I don't know what to say. You're a wonderful young lady Brittany and Santana adores you. Her mother and I do as well."

Brittany disconnects our hands and wraps my dad in a big hug. My mom sniffles beside me and I pat her back lightly. "Come on now ma, you're going to make me cry and you just did my makeup."

Maribel holds her nose and chuckles, suddenly being swept up in my dad's arms. He pulls me in for a hug as well and I'm just glad I'm squished against Brittany. She grins down at me and wrinkles her nose.

"I love you girls," my dad chokes out. He lets us leave after that and Brittany actually looks a little disappointed. I know she loves my parents as much as I do and she cherishes those moments like the hug before.

Brittany and I place our wine on my bed side table and then I grab my dress from the closet. I turn around and watch Brittany nervously fumbling with her fingers. She catches me staring and then suddenly grabs her bag and walks towards the door.

"I just forgot something, I'll be back before you leave." I'm unable to respond as Brittany rushes out of the room like her ass had caught fire. I bet she's conspiring with my parents right now. I walk out of room and stare into kitchen from the top of the stairs. I strain my hearing but there's no sound at all. With a frustrated sigh I head back to my room, checking the time and realising I need to get ready quick.

I just hope Brittany is back in time to see me.

* * *

Half an hour later and I've slipped my boots on, folding over the top of them. I forgot I even had those because I've been wearing cheerios sneakers everywhere lately. I check myself in the mirror and take one last look at my phone and noticed Brittany hasn't sent me text or tried to call.

I pout sadly and make my way down the hall towards the stairs. With my head bowed I'm unable to see who is waiting for me downstairs but I can hear a few voices. I kick the carpet on the first step and release a deflated sigh.

"Hey hot stuff! Get down here," a voice hollers. My head perks up immediately and I'm met by an intense gaze. Brittany doesn't look exactly like Brittany though…more like a Brett?

I glide down the stairs, my eyes scanning the rest of the group. Rachel and Quinn are linking arms and giggling at me like I owe them something for being able to keep a secret from me. "Where are the boys?" I ask.

"Well," Quinn licks her bottom lip, "your boy is right here, our boys are in the car." They exchange a smirk with Brittany and then walk out the door. I meet Brittany's eyes again and notice how much gel is in her hair. She's wearing a fedora but her blonde tresses are noticeable on the sides.

She holds out her hand stretch mine to meet hers. She then leans down and places a gentle kiss on my knuckles. I don't try to hide my blush. "Is this what you were secretly planning with everyone I know?"

Brittany's lips contort into an innocent smile and she shrugs. "You're correct ma'am." She locks our fingers together and then walks me out the front door. I yell goodbye to my parents, only to realise they were hiding behind the kitchen counter the entire time so they just waved back.

Brittany stops me just before we reach the car and grabs something out of her pocket. She flips the lid and then dabs some of the powder on her fingers before applying to her jaw and chin. "Does that look like stubble?" she asks.

"No," I shrug, "but good enough." She nods excitedly and we both hop in the car, squishing in next to Quinn and Rachel. Finn turns around in the front seat and sends us a lop sided smile which we both chuckle at.

Before starting the car, Puckerman turns around and winks. "Tonight is going to be a good night ladies."

"Dude," Finn frowns, "I'm not a lady."

"Sure you are bro," Puck replies casually, slapping his friend on the shoulder. We all burst into laughter in the back and I listen as Brittany tries to make her voice sound an octave lower than normal.

She ends up sounding like a tuba if a tuba could laugh.

When we arrive at school, Brittany holds my hand as I step out of the car and I roll my eyes playfully at how charming she's being.

"Hey Puck," she calls. The boy turns around, smirking as he struts over to us. "Teach me how to be a dude before we go inside."

"Oh god," I sigh, walking over to Quinn and Rachel. Do they ever stop giggling and giving each other sexy eyes?

Rachel spots me first and smiles timidly. "Your dress is awesome."

"Thanks," I reply simply. Quinn nudged my side and I shoot her a glare before sighing. "Yours is nice too Rachel."

The brunette gives me a quick thank you and then pecks Quinn on the cheek before walking over to Finn. "It's a little weird isn't it?" We both watch the pair walk together inside.

"It's the school rule," Quinn replies tiredly.

"No I'm talking about Finn's walk," my face scrunches up, "he seriously looks like he owns two left feet." Quinn breathes out a laugh and links our arms. We turn to see Puck holding his crotch, teaching Brittany an apparent thug walk.

My head tilts to the side as I stare at them. "She could have just supervised this crap and danced with me all night."

"Or she could actually be your date," Quinn smiles smugly, "no one will even know. They'll think you ditched Brittany for her brother or something."

"What?" I snap. "I don't want anyone thinking that, I want Brittany to be able to be herself."

Quinn laughs. "You have to admit she does look hot even as a boy."

My arms fold across my chest and I hum in agreement. "She sure does." After licking my lips and basically drooling over my girlfriend, Quinn groans and pulls me towards the entrance of the gym.

I yell for Brittany and Puck to follow and they begin to thug walk – which is the slowest type of walk in history so I shout that we'll meet them inside. When we make it to the door, I hear Principal Figgins talking about the dangers of underage drinking into a megaphone. I want to go on stage and tell him that Puck is on his way to spike the punch so his announcements aren't needed.

"Rachel should be performing soon," Quinn chirps, stretching her neck to see over the throngs of people. I bustle through them to make to the front of the dance floor, where Figgins is now setting up a microphone stand.

He tells the DJ to cut it and then introduces Rachel to the stage. Hardly anyone cheers but that doesn't deter Quinn from screaming her lungs out. Rachel stares down at her bashfully and then nods towards the band situated behind her.

"Hello," she speaks softly.

"Take your top off!" A guy yells from the crowd. I watch Quinn glare in his direction before turning back her lady and giving her a thumbs up.

I sigh heavily, knowing that I'll probably get a slushy to the face at school next for sticking up for a glee loser. My hands cup my mouth and I yell towards the nervous girl on stage.

"Go Rach!" She looks as stunned as Quinn but manages to send me a small smile. She starts singing a slow ballad by an artist who clearly had about six failed marriages. Quinn sways from side to side and then gasps as she feels a hand on her shoulder. Puck grins at her and they both start swaying awkwardly together.

"Where's Brittany?" I whisper close to the boy. He smirks and turns to point to drinks table. I notice Brittany immediately, the bright blue in her eyes giving her disguise away. There are a few cheerios that pass her and give her a small shy wave and Brittany greets them with a happy smile. I'm pretty sure they legitimately think Brittany is a dude. The suit she's wearing looks vintage – like something my dad would wear…

Oh god no.

I storm over to Brittany and stand right in front of her, squinting my eyes and balling my fists as they rest on my hip. "Please tell me you're not wearing my dad's old suit."

"It fits perfectly don't you think," she chirps, doing a little twirl. I quickly scan the people around us making sure they didn't notice that and then take Brittany's hand. "What's wrong?"

I sigh and avoid her gaze. She tilts my chin up with her fingers and soon enough I'm looking into her eyes with a sad smile. "Put on a dress or something," I say quietly, "I want everyone here to know you're my girlfriend."

Brittany leans forward and kisses my cheek. "I make a terrible guy, I'm sure most of the staff know it's me." I giggle and reach around Brittany to grab a red solo cup, scoop up some punch and then pour it in.

"Ugh," I groan, "this tastes like crap."

"Language Miss. Lopez," a voice says from the opposite side of the table. I tense immediately and grip tighter onto Brittany's hand.

"Mrs. Hagberg," I squeak, scanning her outfit that looks more like a group of blind nuns sewed a bunch of potato sacks together. "You look cool."

"Cool wasn't what I was going for," her eyes dart to Brittany, "whose your date?"

I clear my throat, a sudden wave of confidence washes through me and I let a confident smirk take over my lips. "This," I pull Brittany forward slightly, "is who got me so distracted that day in class when you took my phone off of me."

"Oh," she mutters, looking only slightly intrigued, "you're not a good boyfriend if you're texting Santana while she's in class."

Brittany smirks. "I'm not really a boyfriend at all." She winks and cups one of her boobs through her suit, lifting it up so it bounces slightly.

Mrs. Hagberg's eyes widen comically and the cup she's gripping falls out of her hand. "Well now I've seen everything," she place a bowl of chips over the spilt punch and then walks away, "have a good night girls," she grumbles.

Brittany and I giggle quietly to ourselves and turn around, only to be met with Coach Sue whose belly is looking noticeable rounder. "Santana since you're here I'm suspecting that Brittany is also wandering around."

I gulp loudly. "Nope," I shake my head.

She glares down at me then flickers her gaze to Brittany. "Are you that exchange student from Poland that Schuester was rambling about?"

Brittany side eyes me nervously before answering. "Yes," she says in a deep voice. I muffle my laughter in my palm and thankfully Sue continues her journey towards the bathroom. Brittany laughs, tugging on my hand as she leads me towards the middle of the dance floor.

Rachel's on to her second song now and this one is a little faster. There are a few other Glee kids on stage and they all start swaying behind her. I shake my head and face Brittany again, whose eyes are shadowed now by the front of her hat. I pull it off and place it on my head, causing the blonde to gasp and try to snatch it back.

I dodge her and then start swaying my hips when we're a fair distance apart. Brittany places her hands in her pockets and smirks, eyeing the people beside us to see if anyone has noticed her slicked back pony tail. I curl my finger, silently asking Brittany to come closer to me. She gives in and I run my hand down the front of her body. She keeps her hands in her pockets – I know exactly why.

I stand on my toes so my lips are near her ear. "You can touch me if you want, everybody is too distracted to notice." I was right. Half the people around us are either making out with each other's dates or drunk off the pre mixed drinks they concocted earlier.

Brittany's hands appear from her pockets and she tentatively grabs my waist. I wrap my arms around her neck and pull back to look in her eyes. "I've never been to one of these."

I smile up at her, leaning forward to brush our noses together. "I'm glad you're here." Brittany closes the gap between our lips, releasing the slightest hum when my tongue darts out to graze across her bottom lip.

My fingers tickle behind her ear and she grins, pulling back to rest our foreheads together. "I have to use the little girl's room." I nod my head and tug Brittany out of the crowd. We pass Sue but she thankfully doesn't look in our direction because she's chasing Jacob with his own camera. When we enter the bathroom it seems we're the only ones here, but then we hear a few giggles in the last stall and Brittany gives me a mischievous look.

"Should we leave them to it?" I ask. Brittany shakes her head, leading me to the other end of the bathroom. We both twist our heads to peek through the half open door and immediately gasp seeing the two girls inside kissing heatedly.

"Kitty?" I squeal. She disconnects her lips from the other girl's and stares at Brittany and I in shock.

"Um," she laughs nervously, "this totally isn't what it looks like." I turn towards the brunette who is awkwardly leaning against the wall with her dress still up to her waist.

One of my eyebrows shoots up and I cock my hip. "I've never seen you before."

"Oh," she says casually, stretching a hand out to me, "I'm Marley Rose."

"Nice to meet you Marley," I shake her head while staring at Kitty with a knowing grin. Kitty nervously taps her fingers against her side as she waits for one of us to drill into her – wanky – to teach her a lesson. But Brittany stays quiet and so do I.

Kitty begins to breathe a little easily and Marley approaches her, attempting to tangle their fingers together but Kitty just snaps her hand up to her lips to chew on her nails. Brittany steps forward and raises a hand to Kitty's shoulder. "Don't be afraid okay?" Kitty nods hesitantly. "You don't need to project hate onto other people because you're afraid," she turns to Marley and winks, "girl's like it when you tease the clit."

My jaw drops and I quickly drag Brittany out of the bathroom before she can say any more. "What the hell?" I ask laughing. Brittany just shrugs and wraps an arm around me to pull me closer to her. Her hand grazes my butt and I whimper a little.

"Let's get out of here."

* * *

We don't end up going home straight away. After Puck drops us off – they were all ready to leave too – Brittany takes my hand and pulls me towards then neighbour's house. I notice the lack of car in the driveway and instantly smirk.

Brittany walks through the back gate and around the house towards the back door. She slides it open with it ease, scoffing at the fact such a gorgeous home is left unlocked for anyone to break in to. I follow Brittany inside, my eyes scanning the paintings on the wall and the large leather couch with plastic wrap over it. I walk ahead of Brittany but only get so far before she's pulling my hand roughly so the front of my body collides with hers.

She holds our hands at shoulder length and runs her fingers across my palm, smirking down at me. I feel my pulse start to race out of nowhere. Rough, passionate Brittany is definitely my favourite – right after sweet Brittany of course. Her free hand slides down my lower back and palms my ass, causing me to press into her. "Mm, Britt," I mumble.

She dips her head and parts my lips with her tongue. One of my hands plays with her tie and I pull her forward, causing me to stumble backwards and hit the wall behind me. Our kiss grows hungrier, my hands fumbling to rip her shirt open. She pulls back and slides her hands up my dress so it's bunched up at my waist.

Brittany then crouches slightly so she can pull my underwear down to my ankles. I unbutton her shirt swiftly, sliding it off her body along with her jacket. I pause to check out how sexy she looks in just a bra, tie and suit pants. I look up at her through my lashes and she grins, leaning forward to kiss me hard again. One of my hands falls down her body to cup her sex and she whimpers loudly.

I feel her hands grip my thighs and she lifts me off the ground. My hand stays between her legs and I press harder against her. Brittany traps my hand between our bodies as she moves closer. She disconnects our lips and licks down my neck to suck on the skin. "Fuck," I breathe. I start grinding against my own hand that's sliding hastily up and down Brittany's pants.

She gasps when the pressure builds on her clit and I hold my fingers there to rub slow circles. She groans against my neck and I blindly reach for her belt to undo it until her pants fall to her ankles. I slip my hand beneath her underwear, immediately greeted by Brittany's soaked pussy.

I enter her with two fingers and we both create a rhythm, grinding against each other and panting heavily into each other's mouths when she pulls back from my neck. Her eyes pierce mine, conveying everything Brittany can't say right now. I kiss her weakly to let her know I understand.

I understand that we'll be the only people to see this side of each other for the rest of our lives.

My fingers slide out of her and run up and down her folds. Just as I'm about to enter her again, Brittany stops my hand from travelling back down and sends me a lazy smile. "It's okay," she breathes, "it's not all about the climax."

"But I want to make you feel good," I argue softly. Brittany cups my cheek and kisses me firmly. I pull my hand out from her pants and grip the back of her neck. She gently nips on my bottom lip and pulls back.

"You do baby, you do."

A few minutes later we notice headlights of a car shine through the curtains and quickly grab our clothes and run out the back door. We make it back to my house, quietly unlocking the front door so we don't wake my parents.

Unfortunately Lord Tubbington greets us near the stairs, hissing at Brittany because she doesn't look like the girl he knows.

"It's me Tubbs," Brittany says pouting. I giggle and run upstairs to my room, hoping that Brittany is following behind me.

We snuggle into bed after Brittany removes her clothes and kisses the top of Lord Tubbington's head. He purrs, recognizing her now and then curls into a ball on the floor to sleep.

"You're mine," Brittany whispers with a tired grin on her face.

"I'm so yours," I mumble back, feeling sleep take over me.

* * *

When I wake up the following morning there's a camera in front of my face. I rub my eyes and listen to Brittany giggling as she moves around me on the bed. I throw the blankets off me immediately feel a shiver since I went to bed naked.

Brittany is very much naked too and she's following me with the camera.

"This is Santana," she laughs, "she's a grumpy bum when she wakes up."

I roll my eyes playfully. "A Grumpy bum?"

"Yeah," Brittany replies defensively, turning the camera off and throwing it on the bed. She walks closer to me and presses our bodies together. "The grumpiest bum in the world."

"Oh my god," I laugh, shaking my head in embarrassment. Brittany smirks and slides her hands across my back, causing tingles to shoot through me.

"Want to know what I was going to do to you the other day?" She asks.

I nod quickly, suddenly remember the fact she had me on the floor naked. Brittany smirks and walks into the bathroom to grab a bottle of what looks like lotion. She instructs me to lay back on the floor and then kneels beside me with the lotion in one hand.

"I'm going to give you the best massage in the world."

"Wait," I say suddenly, "shouldn't we record this?" I ask with an eyebrow raised. Brittany grins at me and reaches over to retrieve the camera. She hands it to me and I turn it on to record. I point the camera towards me face and smile. "This is apparently going to be the best massage ever," I twist the camera around to face Brittany, "if someone walks in this could get awkward."

Brittany laughs. "Let's hope that doesn't happen then." She squirts some lotion onto her hands then places the bottle on the carpet. She traces a finger across the top of my breasts, adding a bit of pressure every now and then. "You know the human touch is interesting," she begins, staring into my eyes, "you're able to feel everything working under that soft skin," her finger moves over where my heart is palpitating, "you can feel someone's heartbeat start to race as though it's beating for your touch only."

I swallow hard as my lids droop slightly. Soon enough Brittany's lips curve into a devious smirk and she's leaning over me more. She applies the rest of the cream to my breasts, moving her hands in a circular motion.

I release a satisfied moan and for a moment forget that I'm recording. I quickly clear my throat and pause Brittany's movements. "If you don't want me to jump you right now you'll keep your hands off the goodies."

Brittany shrugs innocently, sending me a wink and running her hands down my stomach. I sigh, resting my head back on the floor and turning the camera towards me again.

"In a heartbeat," Brittany mutters under her breath, meeting my gaze and sending me that promising smile.

_The end._

* * *

**authors note: **Okay that was the longest chapter I've ever written and I really hope you enjoyed it! This story has been such a blast to write and I'm so happy with every single one of your comments either by review or message on tumblr. You are all literally the best people in the world. I wish I could hug you all and tell you how much it means to me that you even clicked on to story and gave me any kind of feedback. The epilogue will be up some time in the next week so keep a look out.

the song used in this chapter when Santana was in the gym is Chronicles of a fallen love by The Bloody Beetroots ft. Greta Svabo Bech.

cr0wznest is my tumblr if you still have any questions or comments or if you just want to chat!

until next time ;)


	17. Epilogue

**disclaimer: I do not own Glee or it's characters. **

* * *

**_Epilogue - Fifteen years later_**

* * *

_It's strange seeing Brittany in a lady suit. What's even stranger is seeing her body return to it toned state after two kids. There was never a doubt in my mind that Brittany wouldn't be able to regain her fit physique, but I kind of hoped she would become really lazy so I could be the perfect wife to attain to her every need. _

_After Brittany fell pregnant she decided to retire from being McKinley's cheerleading coach. Ten years of her life were spent whipping that squad into shape and proving that she could lead them to win consecutive national championships, and she did. In my final year of high school we won the first place trophy and the look on Brittany's face was priceless. I knew that coaching a high school cheerleading team was exactly what she needed to feel accomplished again._

_We returned to LA a few years ago because Brittany's old boss Sandy had unfortunately passed away. There weren't really any tears at the funeral, just a lot of inside jokes and quotes said by Sandy during takes. _

_Brittany had made a speech that day. She was staring right at me and on the verge of crying but she held it together. She said she owed a lot to her boss, because if she hadn't gotten into the industry she doesn't think she'd have ever got the chance to meet me. I held her hand the entire way back to Ohio and told her how lucky we were to have found each other. _

_We were even more lucky when the donor sperm wiggled it's way inside Brittany and created twins for us. We lay in bed wrapped up in each other that entire day. The phone rang a few times but neither of us answered it. It was then that it clicked in my head once again – this is really happening. _

_Five years after I graduated Brittany and I got married in a small ceremony at a local park. It wasn't the most extravagant location but nobody seemed to mind because all that really mattered was making a promise to each other that day. However, deciding not to wed in a church almost gave my mother a heart attack, but she accepted it right before I was about to walk down the aisle. My father walked me towards the love of my life and I knew that Brittany was the love of my life because I had had girl's make a move on me in college and I wouldn't even look their way. I'd be swirling the straw around in my glass just wishing Brittany was there. _

_I didn't receive a scholarship or intern-ship it was more of a right place right time kind of deal. Quinn mentioned she was taking in a course in journalism and I groaned for two hours at how boring it must be. Somehow she convinced me to visit the college in Connecticut and bring some of my English papers. She had gotten friendly with the English department and without my knowledge at the time, handed in my papers so they could suss me out. Along with my A grade average and borderline brilliant test score average, Yale accepted me and I was off the next week living with Quinn in a small apartment._

_I didn't expect so many visits from Rachel; Quinn's girlfriend, but found it worked out well because it gave me the entire apartment to myself when they would go out. Brittany popped in out of the blue once and I was in my underwear, laying on my bed masturbating and moaning her name. When she cleared her throat I almost fell off my bed in shame. But after realising that it was my girlfriend standing in the doorway with a grin on her face, well, you can imagine what happened next. _

_Brittany didn't seem scared at all when I told her I'd be moving which would result in me seeing her less. That's how I knew that she knew we could make it work. Distance didn't mean anything to us – as long as there was Skype. _

_Of course there were days where I doubted my choices, but a quick phone call from Brittany had me smiling again. She told me that as long as I'm happy and sure I can make a career out of this, then she would stick by me. _

_Four years without Brittany. We would treasure the breaks where I would return to Lima or she would visit Connecticut and either make love the entire week or weekend or discuss my future in the career of journalism. I informed Brittany I strictly did not want to work for a gossip magazine and she giggled saying, "Aren't they the only ones left?" _

_A few months after receiving my Bachelor's degree, I found myself at the front of a local newspaper for youths. They needed an advice columnist and until I could work somewhere big, I would take that job and end up loving it. Brittany told me I had the potential to work at the New York Times but because of her endless love for a small town like Lima, Ohio; I didn't want to leave her again. We had already spent four years apart with occasional visits and it made me realise how much I needed her. _

_When Brittany was 33, our daughter and son were born. Carmen and Oliver had sandy brown hair and big brown eyes. Carmen had darker skin like me, while Oliver shared the creamy skin tone of his other mom. _

_We celebrate the twins' birthdays at my parent's house every year because that's where we met and we love sharing that story with them – leaving out the inappropriate details of course... _

Its thanksgiving dinner tonight and we're having it our house. Brittany removes her lady suit after trying it on and walks around the bedroom in her underwear. Carmen and Oliver are bouncing on our queen bed, messing up the blankets that I had just tucked in. I roll my eyes and stand up from my desk, reaching forward and swiftly grabbing Carmen around the waist and pulling her into my lap.

"Mom catch me!" Oliver shouts, causing Brittany to turn around and open her arms. The boy leaps forward right into Brittany's arms and they giggle as she throws him back on the bed. He catches onto her bra strap though and pulls it until it snaps hard against her skin. I wince as I watch Brittany clench her jaw, trying not to squeal in pain.

"All right that's enough fun, you guys have to go get ready for dinner," I announce. Carmen takes Oliver's hand and leads him outside. I tilt my head to make sure they're headed for their bedroom before sliding forward on the bed and wrapping my arms around Brittany.

She smirks and tangles her fingers through my hair, leaning down to softly capture my lips. I hum in approval and hold her tighter. I fall backwards on the bed with Brittany on top of me and we continue to kiss slowly until we hear some giggling in the doorway. Brittany groans and lifts her head to glare at the twins until they're scampering off screaming 'bath time.'

"Is it your turn or mine?" I ask.

"Mine," Brittany pouts adorably. I roll my eyes and push her off me.

"I'll do it since you're starting that new job tomorrow." Brittany grins and then tackles me again, pinning me to the bed with my arms above my head.

"I don't think they'll mind if we're a minute longer," she whispers with a small shrug.

"Close the door," I murmur back.

Brittany rolls her eyes, grinning and jumps off the bed to close the door. Just as she's about to shut it Carmen pokes her head in and grins. Oh no. That grin is the one thing – other than me – that Brittany can't resist. She turns her head and looks at me with a pout and I scoff but wave her off. Brittany throws on a large t-shirt and chases Carmen to the bathroom.

I sigh heavily, hopping off the bed to return to my desk. I swipe a finger over the mouse pad and click back onto my document.

_The inappropriate details were never brought up in conversation with the twins because Brittany felt it didn't matter if they knew about her past. It shouldn't matter. Your past is your past because it is something you can't change. Brittany isn't afraid to tell the twins, I don't think. She is more afraid of what they'll remember when they grow up. Once they're teenagers they might bombard her with questions. _

_I keep reassuring her they wouldn't do that because no child wants to know about their mother's sex life. Like any human being, they respect that there are parts of a person's life that are hidden for a reason. _

_Maybe when I'm old and withered I'll blurt out that Brittany used to be a porn star and my family will blame my sudden outbursts on old age or lack of pills. _

_And maybe when I really grow up, I'll be able to finally accept that I captured Brittany Pierce's heart. Because after fifteen years it still has not sunk in that she loves me back. _

_ - Ask Santana_

I save the file onto my USB so I can take it work and print it out. As soon as my kids hear that printer go off they slam their palms on it asking it for candy. It's amusing but also frustrating when they attempt to eat my articles.

Last week I had a few people write in asking what my life was like and how I got to that point. I decided to focus mainly on being apart from Brittany and the fact that she started off with a career in porn didn't change the way I felt and how my parents felt about her.

Hopefully my boss publishes the article because it is the first time I'm writing mainly about my personal life and sometimes that can either gain more readers or lose them. Hopefully at least one person will be able to relate to the distance part of the relationship and if someone can relate to falling in love with a porn star, meeting her, marrying her and having kids with her then, well, hopefully that gets me a raise.

* * *

I set the turkey in the middle of the table and grin at how organized everything is. Even with work I've managed to cook, buy a few little ornaments my mom will probably steal and makes the twins lunches every morning.

Brittany of course takes over when I'm extra busy as she's been between several jobs in the last few years. She hasn't found her calling – that's what she informs me anyway. I don't think I could blame her though; she did spend a lot of money she had saved just to buy this house. My parents paid for some of it without my knowledge so I had to promise them I would visit every couple nights. I don't understand why they were so anxious in us moving out when I returned from college because I had been out of town for so long.

Besides, we only moved next door.

After that house was sold the owners decided they wanted something by a farm and put it on the market a few months before I returned to Lima. So there was a wedding, a house warming and the strangling hugs from my parents that I returned too.

"This looks amazing baby," Brittany compliments softly, wrapping her arms around my waist from behind.

"It's just a little something I put together," I reply shrugging. Brittany chuckles and sways us slowly side to side. The kids rush passed us and jump onto the sofa.

"You look beautiful," Brittany whispers in my ear. I tilt my head and grin.

"You do too," I lick my lips, "I wish I could take you right here right now."

"Santana," Brittany scolds, causing the twins to perk their heads up towards us. I tangle my fingers with Brittany and drag her down the hall.

I gently push Brittany against the wall and place my leg in between her thighs. "I want you."

"Baby," Brittany breathes, trailing off when I press my thigh up against her core. "Oh fuck."

She throws her head back and grips my shoulders, letting her mouth hang open and eyes flutter shut. I roll against her, creating a slow rhythm at first to make her lower body quiver.

"Hello!?" My mother yells in the distance. I freeze against Brittany and her eyes immediately snap open.

"Shh," I hush her, giggling against her cheek.

Brittany whines and subtly rubs down onto my thigh. "I need you."

"Mommy and Mama are making weird noises over there," Oliver comments loudly. I immediately push myself away from Brittany and flatten out my dress.

"We'll continue this later," I husk, winking at my wife before sauntering off down the hall. It takes about a minute for her to catch up to me and another three minutes before we're all sitting at the table eating dinner.

"So you're starting your new job tomorrow Brittany?" My dad asks with a mouth full of food.

"Yeah," she nods, "I'm only going to work as a dance instructor but I bought a new suit to impress them."

"That's my girl," I cheer, nudging her beside me. Brittany chuckles throatily, shaking her head and taking a sip of her wine.

"I'm looking forward to it," Brittany shrugs, "hopefully it will be a little less work than coaching a cheerleading squad."

My mother laughs. "Why didn't you go back to that job?"

"I had run my course there," Brittany answers in a wise manner, "I didn't really have a reason to be there after Santana left, but I needed to do something to keep my mind off of her."

"You wanted to keep your mind _off _of me?" I question with a smirk.

"You know what I mean babe," Brittany answers with a shake of her head.

My dad laughs. "Still a famous pig Santana?" He asks.

"Yep," I grin.

"I want a pig!" Oliver shouts. My mother wipes her mouth with her napkin and stands up, walking over to Oliver and Carmen on the other end of the table.

"Come on kids let's go find a pig film, there has to be one lying around here somewhere."

Brittany and I frown at each other while my dad continues to quietly eat the rest of his dinner. Once we're all finished Brittany takes the plates to wash up. I told her I could help but she insisted I relax since I organised everything for tonight.

My dad joins my mom and the twins in the living room while I sneak some kisses with Brittany in the kitchen. She giggles and tells me to join my parents but I tell her I'm still horny from before.

"Oh my god," she exhales, whipping the dish towel against my stomach. I squeal and jump away, waiting for her to finish washing up before approaching her again.

"I don't know why I'm still searching for my calling, I think I'd found it all along," she explains, wrapping an arm around my waist to bring me closer.

"What is it?"

"You." I smile shyly and she dips her head down to nudge my nose with hers. I stare up into her eyes and Brittany puckers her lips.

I chuckle and lean in to give her a smooch. We hear a gasp from the living room and we pull apart.

"Santana and Brittany in LA," Carmen reads out loud, holding up a black tape.

"Ooh, you didn't tell you made a home video while you were there," my mom squeals in delight. Brittany's eyes widen as I rush forward to snatch the tape away.

"This is the most boring thing you'll ever see, we just talk," I explain with nervous laugh.

"I wanna see!" Oliver whines.

"Nope," Brittany answers firmly as she comes to stand beside me. "Let's just say there were toys and dress ups involved but none of it is appropriate for kids your age."

When I catch my mother's eye she looks as though she could pass out any second now. "It's passed your bed time anyway kids."

"We want story time!" Carmen screams. Brittany groans and then orders the kids to sit down in front of her. My parents watch the interaction with a weary expression, afraid that Brittany might lose her filter again and blurt out every detail of our trip to LA.

I walk forward and spread my legs to cuddle Brittany from behind. She tangles our fingers together and the twins immediately giggle.

"It all started with this social networking site called Twitter…"

* * *

**Authors note:** I really hoped you liked this. I didn't go into detail about their time apart so you can just envision what it would be like. Four years is a long time so you obviously could imagine the struggle. This has been one of my favourite stories to write and I'm so happy I got to expand on it all because of you awesome readers. I really can't thank you enough for coming on this fun ride with me and I hope to hear from you guys in the future.

p.s I checked on the Yale website and it didn't have a journalism course anywhere but for the purpose of this chapter it now does :)


End file.
